Nenn mir den Preis
by jinkizu
Summary: Severus bekommt von Hermione ein Angebot dem er nur schwer widerstehen kann. Achtung ist zu Anfang eher humorvoll, gewinnt aber später an Härte. Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören JKR!
1. Chapter 1

Nenn mir den Preis

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_in meinem Besitz befindet sich ein Buch, das für Sie von großem Interesse sein dürfte. Die letzte oder einzige Ausgabe von Mortimer Beatelwichs Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke in den dunklen Zeiten der Magie. Wie Ihnen sicher bekannt ist, gehört das Buch zu den verbotenen Büchern, dennoch würde ich es Ihnen zu einem angemessenen Preis überlassen. Anbei halten sie einen Portschlüssel in den Händen, der sich morgen Schlag Mitternacht aktiviert und Sie direkt zu mir und dem Buch bringt. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

Mehrmals las Severus den kurzen Brief. Kein Absender kein Name, nur eine kleine hässlich aussehende Puppe, augenscheinlich der Portschlüssel, war dieser beigefügt. Es war, wenn er den Portschlüssel nutzte, eine Reise ins Unbekannte, die sehr viele Gefahren, da er nicht wusste wohin es ging, bot. Morgen Mitternacht. Er hatte noch Zeit es sich zu überlegen, doch innerlich fühlte er wie es ihn in den Fingern juckte das verlockende Angebot anzunehmen. Noch etwas was sein Mistrauen weckte.

Nur sehr wenige Menschen, höchstens eine Handvoll ahnte von seinem geheimen Wunsch genau dieses Buch einmal in seinem Leben in den Händen zu halten. Es war unter den Zaubertränkebüchern das Buch schlecht hin. Keine Ausgabe enthielt soviel Wissen und so viele Geheimnisse. Mit diesem Buch könnte er neue Tränke erzeugen, bestehende um ein vielfaches Verbessern und sein profundes Wissen vertiefen. Unruhig klopfte er mit den Fingern auf die Lehen seines Stuhles. Er hatte sich in seine Kammer zurückgezogen um in Ruhe dieses Schreiben zu studieren.

Eines war sicher, der Verfasser dieses kannte ihn, wollte aber selber vorerst unerkannt bleiben. Er nannte keinen Preis in Zahlen, das Buch an sich war unbezahlbar. Also was könnte der Schreiber von ihm wollen? Rache? Feinde hatte er sich mehr als genug geschaffen in seinem Leben, sowohl in der Schule als auch außerhalb. Vielleicht trieb hier auch nur wer seinen kranken Spaß mit ihm, lockte ihn mit seinem Herzenswunsch aus Hogwarts fort um ihn dann der Lächerlichkeit preiszugeben.

Er legte den Brief und die hässliche Puppe auf den Tisch und betrachtete beides genau. Beides schien genau das zu sein, wonach es aussah. Der Brief war schlicht ein Brief und die hässliche Puppe war hässlich und der Portschlüssel. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab schon auf beides gerichtete gehabt bevor er auch nur ein Stück davon berührte. Nachdenklich ging er den Text wieder und wieder durch. Was sagte dieser über den Schreiber aus?

Er ging davon aus das ihn der Schreiber kannte, also war dieser entweder so alt wie er oder jünger. Die Wortwahl war fein nicht roh oder grob, wahrscheinlich von einer Frau, natürlich eine Hexe. Da er keine verschmähte Geliebte hatte, fiel diese Möglichkeit schon mal aus. Wer dann? Akribisch ging er im Kopf die Frauen durch die er für sein Empfinden näher kannte.

Die Frauen hier im Schloss fielen schon mal weg. Keine war klug genug so ein Buch zu finden, aber auch nicht dumm genug ihm so eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, wo doch zu befürchten stand, dass man sich genau damit seinen Zorn zuzog. Wenn gab es noch? Narzissa Malfoy und Bellatirx Lestrange. Die eine hat sich ihr ganzes Leben nicht mehr als sie musste mit Zaubertränken befasst und die andere war verrückt und inhaftiert in Askaban. Wer noch?

Er pflegte nicht viele Bekanntschaften, eigentlich gar keine, oder nur soviel er musste. Blieben nur mehr die Schülerinnen über. Natürlich hatte die besagte schon lange die Schule verlassen, niemals handelte es sich um ein junges Ding von 11 bis 17 Jahren. Sie besaß exzellente Kenntnisse in Kräuterkunde und kannte sich hervorragend mit Zaubertränken aus. Außerdem besaß sie die unangenehme Eigenschaft sich in Dinge einzumischen, die sie nichts angingen, wie sonst konnte sie zu diesem Wissen über ihn gelangen. Nun schloss sich für ihn der Kreis.

Er wusste es und es würde ihn nicht überraschen, wenn er morgen um Mitternacht seinen Verdacht bestätigt vorfände. Aber warum sie? Er hatte sie seit wie vielen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen? 9, 10 oder mehr? Nicht mehr seit sie die Schule verlassen hatte. Sie blieb ihm nur deshalb ihm Gedächtnis, weil sie ihn mit ihrem Verstand schon damals beeindruckt hatte. Nicht das er sie sonderlich gemocht hätte, aber er wusste durchaus einen fähigen Geist zu schätzen.

Angeblich hatte sie ihr Wissen über die Geschichte der Magie, Kräuterkunde, Heilkunde, Zaubertränke und Verwandlung vertieft, darüber hinaus machte sie noch nebenbei die Ausbildung zum Auroren. Sie war in der Welt der Magie ein Genie und traf überall wohin sie kam auf vorhaltslose Anerkennung. Verächtlich verzog sich sein Mund. Nicht das er sich für sie sonderlich interessiert hätte, aber Minerva quälte ihn ständig mit irgendwelchen Neuigkeiten über diese Superhexe. Pah! Nun es lernte sich eben leicht, wenn einem die nötigen Mittel zur Verfügung standen und bewegte man sich von Anfang an in den Richtigen Kreisen, war auch eine Karriere nicht weiter schwierig.

Er war bekannt für seine Strenge, Ordnungsliebe und Genauigkeit und wusste diese mit voller Härte durchzusetzen. War das ihr Grund warum sie nach all den Jahren diesen seltsamen Weg wählte mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten? Unschlüssig besah er sich erneut die Nachricht. Ließe sich daraus noch etwas ableiten? Eine verborgenen Wahrheit die unbewusst von ihr eingeflossen war? Eine gewisse Neugierde auf seine Person schien auf jeden Fall vorhanden zu sein. Nur den Grund dafür, den sah er nicht.

Aber nun war seine geweckt. Er würde hingehen zu diesem ominösen Treffen und sehen was ihn dort erwartete. Er rechnete mit nichts mit dem er nicht spielend fertig werden würde.

-------------------- ----------------------------- --------------------------------------------

Die folgende Nacht war schön und sternenklar. Ein runder Mond hing am Himmel und laue Luft hieß einen willkommen, sobald man die Enge der Räume hinter sich ließ. Diese Nacht war verheißungsvoll und verführerisch. Sie schien mit den Menschen die sich im Freien aufhielten ihre Späße zu treiben und wenn man nicht aufpasste tat man Dinge die man sonst wohl eher lassen würde. Selbst Severus spürte wie sein Blut in Wallung geriet. Ob das sein natürlicher Jagdtrieb war der aus ihm heraus brach?

Er hielt die Puppe in der einen Hand und den Brief in der anderen und machte sich auf den Weg zu diesem Treffen. Seine Kleidung war wie immer, da er nicht um dieses Treffen gebeten hatte, sah er keinen Grund sich anders oder besonders zu kleiden. Er trug seine Lehrerrobe. Sobald er einen sichere und günstige Stelle zum portieren erreicht hatte, aktivierte er den Portschlüssel. Es war exakt Mitternacht. Seine Reise ging schnell zu Ende und er fand sich auf einer weiten einsamen Landschaft wieder. Er steckte den Brief und die Puppe in seine Robe und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Lumos!" sagte er leise und sofort erhellte ein Funke die Spitze seines Zauberstabs und warf so genug Licht um seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Mit erstaunen stellte er fest, dass er sich in einem Moor befand, einem großen Moor. Dafür sprachen der feuchte Boden zu seinen Füßen und die Flechten die überall wuchsen. Er beugte sich hinab und untersuchte die Pflanzen am Boden und wusste in welchem Moor er steckte. Dartmoor.

Als er sich wieder erhob, sah er in der Ferne vor sich Licht. Sein Ziel. Ruhig schritt er darauf zu, nur die Geräusche der Nacht begleiteten ihn. In der Ferne konnte er Frösche bei ihrem Konzert belauschen, irgendwelche nächtlichen Insekten schwirrten um ihn rum und von weitem war das Bellen eines Hundes zu hören, sonst nichts. Keine künstlichen Laute. Keine Musik, kein Straßenverkehr oder sonstiges was auf die Existenz anderer Menschen hingedeutet hätte. Sie liebte offensichtlich die Abgeschiedenheit.

Er ging auf das Licht zu, was sich im näher kommen als Kerze in einem Fenster entpuppte. Ein altes, kleines, graues Steinhaus mit eher kleinen Fenstern. Geduckt stand es in einer kleinen Senke. Snape blieb davor stehen und besah es sich genau. Vor langer, langer Zeit trieben die Schäfer ihre Schafe zum grasen ins Moor. Die Nächte verbrachten sie in solch kleinen Häusern. Er wettete um alles, dass es Innen ganz anders aussah als von Außen. Die Eingangstür war niedrig und nur geduckt konnte er sie durchschreiten, doch als er über die Schwelle gestiegen war, war es so wie er es sich gedacht hatte.

Statt eines größeren Raumes, wie es von außen zu erwarten gewesen wäre, befand er sich in einem großzügigen Vorraum. Mehrer Türen zweigten davon ab, aber nur eine stand offen. Er bewegte sich darauf zu, es wurde an der Zeit seinen Gastgeber kennen zu lernen. Severus betrat den Raum und wurde von warmem Kerzenlicht empfangen. Es war kein großer Raum, hatte fast etwas Intimes, Privates. Auf einem kleinen Tisch standen zwei Gedecke bereit und überall im Raum waren Kerzen verteilt. Nebst dem Tisch und zwei Stühlen befand sich nur noch eine Kommode im Raum auf der mehrere abgedeckte Platten bereitstanden. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und verstärkte so den Eindruck von Ungestörtheit. Am Ende des Raumes gab es eine weitere Tür. In dem Moment in dem er sie erblickte wurde sie geöffnet.

Ein betörend schöner Engel mit braunem langem Haar rauschte in den Raum. Sie trug ein Figurbetontes enges schwarzes Kleid das knapp vor den Knien aufhörte und dazu hochhackige Schuhe. Sie kam auf ihn zu. Bei jedem Schritt wiegte sie sanft ihre Hüften und stachelte damit sein Verlangen an. Er war nicht aus Stein und durchaus einer schönen Frau nicht abgeneigt.

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger!" begrüßte er sie höflich aber zurückhaltend. Er mochte sie vielleicht sexy finden, aber dennoch würde er sich nicht von ihr einwickeln lassen.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape!" erwiderte sie.

Ihre Stimme war so heiß wie der Wüstenwind und schien innerlich zu versengen. Auf all das war er nicht vorbereitet. Wer konnte auch ahnen, dass aus einer langweiligen blassen Schülerin eine Sexgöttin werden würde. Ärgerlich zog sich seine Stirn in Falten. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er das Rätsel, wer hinter der Nachricht stand, lösen konnte und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Er war der richtige Mann.

„Sie haben ein Buch für mich?" kam er sofort auf den Grund seiner Anwesenheit.

„Wollen sie mir nicht beim Dinner Gesellschaft leisten?" stellte sie ohne seiner Frage Beachtung zu schenken die Gegenfrage.

Warum eigentlich nicht? Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Ihn würde schon interessieren, wie der scheinbar klügste Kopf der gesamten Zauberwelt und diese personifizierte Verführung zusammen passten.

„Gern!" erwiderte er glatt und geleitete sie unerwartet galant zum Tisch.

Wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen hin, schwirrten zwei Hauselfen herbei und servierten das Dinner. Der erste Gang waren Austern auf Eis serviert.

„Ich hoffe sie mögen Schalentiere? Man sagt ihnen einen besondere Wirkung nach." Meinte Hermione beiläufig und schluckte die erste Auster hinunter. Genießerisch schloss sie die Augen und leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

„Köstlich!" hauchte sie gleich einem Stöhnen.

Severus fühlte wie er ihren Reizen zu erlegen begann und nahm hastig eine der Austern in die Hand um sich abzulenken. Dieses Dinner würde, wenn er nicht aufpasste für ihn zum Spießrutenlauf werden, aber das würde er verhindern, dass ließ er nicht zu. „Nicht schlecht." War sein schlichter Kommentar dazu. Hermione legte die leere Muschel zurück auf ihren Teller und warf ihm einen verruchten Blick aus dichten Wimpern zu.

„Vielleicht kann der nächste Gang ihren Gaumen reizen?"

Severus schluckte. Sie machte ihre Sache gut, viel zu gut. Er neigte bewundernd den Kopf und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Champagner.

„Vielleicht!"

Ein kurzes Klatschen in ihre Hände und die Teller vor innen verschwanden und wurden durch neue ersetzt.

„Hühnchen in einer Safransoße mit Ingwerreis."

Er kostete vorsichtig, diese Mischung war gewagt, aber erfreute Widererwarten seinen Gaumen. Es schmeckte köstlich.

„Wie ich sehe trifft das ihren feinen Geschmack eher." Wagte sie sich vor und erntete ein verhaltenes Lächeln von ihm.

„In der Tat, diese Kombination ist zwar ungewöhnlich und doch nicht zu verachten."

Den Abschluss des Dinners bildeten Erdbeeren in einer Vanille-Zimt-Soße. Severus nahm eine der Früchte mit der Soße auf den Löffel und hielt sie sich unter die Nase. Tief sog er mit geschlossenen Augen den verführerischen Duft ein, dann steckte er sich den Bissen in den Mund und ließ sich ihn sprichwörtlich auf der Zunge zergehen. Nachdenklich legte er den Löffel zurück auf den Teller.

„Miss Granger kann es sein, dass sie mich verführen wollen?" fragte er sie plötzlich rundheraus.

Sie lachte über diese Frage hell auf.

„Sie meinen ich bin so leicht zu durchschauen? Vielleicht?"

Immer noch lächelte sie verhalten und erhob sich.

„Lassen sie uns zum geschäftlichen Teil übergehen." Forderte sie ihn auf mit ihr zu kommen.

Sie brachte ihn nach neben an. Ein kleines Arbeitszimmer. Vor dem einzigen Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch. Hermione nahm dahinter Platz und deutete ihm sich davor auf den Stuhl zu setzten. Links und rechts vom Fenster stand jeweils ein Raum hohes Bücherregal, voll gestopft mit wertvollen Büchern für die ein anderer glatt einen Mord begehen würde. Doch diese interessierten ihn nicht.

Er sah nur das Buch das vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Es gab es tatsächlich und sie hatte es. Der Einband war kostbar verarbeitet. Leder mit Goldeinlagen, handgenäht! An den Ecken zwar leicht abgenutzt, doch im Großen und Ganzen in einem einwandfreien Zustand. Zärtlich strich sie mit den Händen darüber und schlug es sachte auf. Begierig warf er einen Blick darauf. Er war seinem Traum so nahe. Doch bevor er auch nur ein Wort entziffern konnte, schlug sie es wieder zu.

„Nun kommen wir zum Geschäft!" meinte sie ruhig und sah ihn lauernd an.

„Wie viel?" kam es von ihm ernst zurück. Hier musste er auf der Hut sein, dieses Buch war unerschwinglich und wenn er es haben wollte, dann musste er einen kühlen Kopf bewahren.

„Nun sagen sie mir was ist es ihnen wert?" fragte sie zurück und die Augen immer noch auf sein Gesicht geheftet.

Nicht die geringste Gemütsregung darin wollte sie sich entgehen lassen. Severus holte tief Luft, die Anspannung stieg im Raum. Sie wollte auf etwas Bestimmtes hinaus, was war ihm noch nicht klar. Sollte er ihr eine Summe nennen, damit sie sie als lächerlich von der Hand weisen konnte.

„Ich denke ich verstehe nicht ganz." Erwiderte er trocken.

„Was sind sie bereit mir dafür zu geben?" Severus runzelte die Stirn, er wurde den Verdacht nicht los, dass sie nicht von Geld oder Gold sprach.

„Wir können gerne über eine angemessene Summe verhandeln. Sie sehen selbst das Buch befindet sich nicht im Tadellosen Zustand, was natürlich den Preis schmälert…." Erwiderte er selbstsicher.

Er würde mit dieser Frau fertig werden. Auf Hermiones Zügen zeigte sich ein kleines Lächeln, sie sagte aber nichts.

„Sagen sie mir in Zahlen ausgedrückt, was sie von mir erwarten!" forderte er sie auf. Er hatte von diesem um den Brei reden genug, er wollte zur Sache kommen und dann nach Hause gehen.

„Ich fürchte mein Preis läst sich leider nicht in Zahlen ausdrücken!" meinte sie falsch bedauernd.

„Dann fürchte ich ist diese Verhandlung beendet, denn was sonst könnten sie schon von mir wollen?"

Severus erhob sich und sah sie von oben herab an. Hermione lehnte sich bequem zurück und blickte ihrerseits kein bisschen von seiner erhabenen Gestalt eingeschüchtert selbstsicher zurück. Plötzlich fühlte er sich mulmig. Sie wusste etwas und gleich würde er es erfahren.

„Ich möchte dass sie mir alles über sich erzählen. Von Geburt an! Das ist mein Preis! Und denken sie nicht daran mich mit Halbwahrheiten abzuspeisen. Ich verlange einen Detailgetreuen Bericht. Ich will die Tränen die sie vielleicht geweint haben auf meinem Gesicht spüren. Mir soll das Herz vor Liebe überquellen nur weil sie verliebt waren und ich will zornig und voller Hass auf die Menschen sein, die ihnen böses angetan haben."

Ungläubig wich er etwas zurück.

„Nie im Leben erzähle ich ihnen etwas über mich! Ich bin nicht käuflich!" lehnte er kühl ab und stand im Begriff sich abzuwenden. Hermione stellte das Buch auf, so dass er es sehen konnte.

„Jeder Mensch hat einen Preis, Mr. Snape!" Unschlüssig stand er da. Die Versuchung war groß.

„Warum tun sie das?" kam es leise von ihm.

„Sie verbergen sich hinter ihrer schwarzen Robe, ihrem Zynismus und beißenden Spott, natürlich interessiert mich ihr Preis."

Diese Antwort musste er erst einmal verdauen.

„Mal angenommen ich gehe darauf ein. Was bringt ihnen meine Lebensgeschichte? Was haben sie davon?" Gelangweilt zuckte Hermione mit den Schultern.

„Etwas Einzigartiges. Meine Neugierde befriedigt, oder einfach eine nette Beschäftigung mir die Zeit zu vertreiben!" Antwortete sie nichts sagend, den wahren Grund verriet sie ihm nicht.

Sein Leben für ein Buch! Mit diesem Buch wäre seine Sammlung komplett und es kostete ihn nichts weiter als das er alte Geschichten aus seinem Leben zu erzählte. Sehnsuchtsvoll hafteten seine Augen auf dem Buch. Hermione konnte beinahe spüren wie er mit sich rang und seltsamerweise fand sie das äußerst erregend.

Ihre langen Nägel krallten sich in den Buchumschlag und langsam zog sie es aus seiner Reichweit. Wie ein kleiner Junge blickte er hinterher. Diese Geste ließ ihn einen Entschluss fassen.

„Ich mache es, aber nur unter zwei Bedingungen!" verlangte er und sah abschätzend auf Hermione.

Neugierig hob sie den Kopf. So nahe. Dem Ziel schon so nahe und das nach so kurzer Zeit. Sie wurde immer besser.

„Die da wären?"

„Ich erzähle die Geschichte nur ihnen und sie beschwören es niemandem sonst auf der Welt zu erzählen. Auch nicht Teile davon!"

„Einverstanden!"

„Und ich bestimme was ich erzähle und was nicht!"

„Das ist inakzeptabel!" rief sie aus. Sie würde sich nicht mit irgendwelchen Almosen abspeisen lassen!

„Sie bestimmen bis zu welchem Grad sie die Geschichte erzählen, sollte ich es aber genauer wissen wollen, werden sie sie vertiefen!"

Severus neigte den Kopf. „Einverstanden!"

„Gut dann lassen sie uns beginnen!" Hermione spürte wie ihre Sinne erwachten. Ein fast fiebriger Glanz stand in ihren Augen. Sie hatte es immer schon gewusst – jeder war käuflich! Auch ein Professor Snape.

„Zuerst der Schwur!"

„Ich schwöre bei meinem Leben nichts was sie mir erzählen wird jemals meine Lippen verlassen!"

Severus setzte sich und wollte schon beginnen, doch Hermione hielt ihn auf bevor er begann.

„Lassen sie uns ins Kaminzimmer wechseln. Bei einem schönen Glas Rotwein erzählt es sich viel besser." Forderte sie ihn sanft und freundlich auf.

Kaum hatten sie es sich dort gemütlich gemacht, jeder hielt ein Glas Wein in der Hand, im Kamin prasselte ein warmes Feuer, welches auch die einzige Lichtquelle war. Die Atmosphäre hatte etwas intimes, vertrautes. Hermione hatte ihre Beine angezogen und kuschelte träge in ihrem Sessel. Er selbst saß aufrecht in seinem Stuhl und betrachtete das Feuer.

„Sie wissen wo ich geboren wurde? In Spinners End. Am 9. Januar 1960 um genau zu sein. Meine Eltern waren Eileen Prince und Tobias Snape. Mit elf bekam ich meinen Brief für Hogwarts und…."

Hermione fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Das können sie doch besser! Führen sie es aus. Wie waren sie so als Kind?" verlangte sie. Severus zuckte mit den Schultern, man konnte seinen Widerwillen förmlich sehen.

„Ich war ein normaler Junge mit vielleicht in Muggel Augen außergewöhnlichen Eltern. Ansonsten, ich spielte, machte Unfug, wurde dafür bestraft und das war's."

Hermione erhob sich von ihrem Platz.

„Ich sehe schon, das Buch bleibt in meinem Besitz. Entweder sie machen es richtig, oder sie gehen!"

Severus rang mit sich. Einerseits wollte er nicht über sie reden, das hatte er noch nie getan, mit keinem und doch das Buch! Kurz warf er ihr einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, dann sah er wieder ins Feuer.

„Spinners End ist der letzte Ort wo ein Junge, egal ob magisch oder nicht magisch, aufwachsen sollte. Es gab viel Streit bei uns zu Hause. Meine Eltern verstanden sich nicht so gut. Ihre Ehe war von Anfang an ein Fehler gewesen. Sie war magisch und er hasste die Magie." Brach es aus ihm heraus.

„Jetzt kommen wir der Sache schon näher. Erzählen sie mir mehr!" bat sie ruhig und sah ihn gebannt an.

Wie von ihr angestachelt sprudelten die Worte, die solange in ihm wie eine Schlange geschlummert hatten aus ihm heraus. Wie es war zwischen Eltern die sich fast nur stritten aufzuwachsen. Seine Schuldgefühle, seine Angst, seine Wut. Hermione konnte den kleinen, leidenden Jungen fast vor sich sehen und verspürte Mitleid mit ihm.

„…dann traf ich Lily und sie war so wie ich…."

Bei diesem Namen wurde Hermione hellhörig.

„Lily? Lily Potter?" Severus kniff die Augen zusammen. Über sie wollte er ganz bestimmt nicht sprechen.

„Ja!" sagte er unwillig und schwieg.

„Bitte! Fahren sie fort!"

„In Hogwarts waren wir eine Zeitlang Freunde und dann nicht mehr, das ist alles!" meinte er mit gelangweiltem Ton, doch Hermione durchschaute den Trick.

„So nicht! Da steckt doch mehr dahinter!" Ihr scharfer Tonfall war ihm nicht entgangen. Diese Hexe sah viel zu viel und vor allem Dinge die sich nichts angingen.

„Ich dachte ich wäre in sie verl….ich mochte sie gerne, aber wir stritten uns und außerdem ging sie mit James Potter. Er und ich waren keine Freunde, im Gegenteil wir konnten einander nicht ausstehen."

Unruhig wischte er sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. In ihm keimten erste Zweifel auf ob ein Buch das tatsächlich wert war.

„Lily – wie war sie so?"

Der Bastard weigerte sich immer noch beharrlich seine Geschichte richtig zu erzählen. So wie es von ihm kam, war es nichts weiter als ein oberflächiger Bericht.

„Gute Schülerin. Zu allen nett und freundlich. Hat rötliche Haare, eine schlanke Figur und grüne Augen, aber das wissen sie doch schon alles von Mr. Potter!"

„Ich weiß wie er die Mutter sah, die er viel zu früh verloren hatte, aber nicht wie Severus Snape die Frau sah die Lily Potter war."

Snape presste die Lippen aufeinander, sein Blick war kalt. Er hasste sie, er hasste sich.

„Sie war wunderschön und einzigartig. Immer wenn sie in meiner Nähe war, erschien mir alles weniger grau und aussichtslos. Ich fühlte mich……als wäre ich ein besserer Mensch, einfach nur deshalb weil sie in meiner Nähe war."

Hermione streckte die Hand aus und legte sie kurz auf seinen Arm. Dann als merkte sie erst jetzt was sie tat, zog sie sie hastig zurück.

„Entschuldigung. Reden sie einfach weiter." Bat sie leise.

„Lucius Malfoy brachte mich zu Voldemort und ich wurde einer von ihnen. Ich glaube die ersten Bedenken hatte ich als er mir dieses grässliche Mal einbrannte. Das hatte, außer dem Symbolwert und dem praktischen Zweck Voldemorts, was Endgültiges. In jener Nacht stellte ich mich, deren Ansichten und auch das was aus mir geworden war in Frage, fand aber keine Antworten, also blieb ich, bis zu jenem Schicksalhaften Tag."

Bitterkeit stieg in ihm hoch. Erinnerungsfetzen liefen im Schnelldurchlauf durch seinen Geist. Das Gespräch, das er zwischen Trelawney und Dumbledore belauscht hatte. Er hatte es Voldemort erzählt. Lilys Tod. Harry wie er ihn anschrie und zu Recht beschuldigte. All das kreiselte in seinem Kopf herum und er fühlte die altbekannte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen.

„War es nicht Pettigrew der die Potters verriet?"

„Aber durch mich wurde er aufmerksam auf sie!"

Es folgten die dunklen Jahre in seinem Leben. Ohne es zu erwähnen wusste Hermione auch so, dass ihn die Schuld an Lilys Tod lange quälte und dann stand auf einmal ihr Sohn vor ihm.

„Es war ein Schock für mich zu sehen, dass er sowohl ihr als auch ihm ähnlich sah. Diese Augen!"

Schweigend schüttelte er den Kopf und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Hermione schenkte ihm ungefragt nach.

„Sie hassten ihn eine Zeitlang – Warum?" fragte sie in die Stille.

„Ich hasste es diese Augen sehen zu müssen und dann entpuppte sich auch noch das er seinem Vater in der Art wie er war in nichts nach stand."

„Da irren sie. Er war anders als sein Vater." Stellte sie ruhig fest.

„Jetzt sehe ich es so wie sie, aber damals. Auch ich hatte….aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache!" bremste er sich selbst ein.

„Sie hatten was?" hakte Hermione neugierig nach.

Severus beugte sich vor, in seinen Augen stand ein merkwürdiges Glitzern, so als überlegte er ob er sie schlagen sollte für das was sie ihm antat.

„Miss Granger gibt es in ihrem Leben keine Dämonen mit denen sie zu kämpfen haben? Ich kenne meine ganz genau!" Erneut trank er sein Glas mit einem Zug leer und ehe er sich versah wurde es von ihr wieder befüllt.

„Erzählen sie mir mehr!" Auch sie hatte sich vorgebeugt und sah gespannt in sein Gesicht.

Plötzlich verlor er den Faden. Sie war so schön und weckte Begierde in ihm. Er wollte sie besitzen. Sie küssen, ihren Körper streicheln und sie von Kopf bis Fuß erkunden. Er wollte sie. Automatisch näherte er sich ihren Lippen, doch sie legte ihm einen Finger auf seinen Mund.

„Das ist nicht der Grund warum du heute hier bist!" Wisperte sie. Sie wechselte ganz selbstverständlich vom sie auf das vertraute du.

„Hast du einen Freund?"

Es war immer gut seine Chancen zu kennen, falls es da jemanden gab, wie konnte er ihn loswerden oder umgehen?

„Mein Leben steht heute nicht zur Diskussion, aber um deine Frage zu beantworten – nein!"

Sie rückte wieder von ihm ab und nahm auch ihren Finger von seinen Lippen, doch zuvor drückte er ihr einen Kuss darauf. Hermione schnappte nach Luft. Wer hätte gedacht, dass in Severus Snape ein Verführer steckte? Das brachte sie gleich zu ihrer nächsten Frage.

„Gab es Frauen in ihrem Leben?" Spöttisch grinste er, nun kamen sie der Sache schon näher. Seiner Sache.

„Doch durchaus. Ich mag willige Frauen und guten Sex und beides ist leicht zu kriegen!"

Unruhig rutschte Hermione in ihrem Stuhl hin und her, dann schlug sie ihre langen Beine übereinander und zeigte ihm dabei viel nackte Haut. Der halbe Oberschenkel lag bloß vor ihm, zum greifen nahe. Er legte den Kopf leicht schräg und versuchte seinen plötzlich schneller schlagenden Puls unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Miststück! Ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Sie hätte von ihrer Art her ein Slytherin sein können. Verschlagen und Falsch!

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" fragte sie ihn provokativ und seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

Er berichtete über seine Zeit als Doppelspion und wie er manchmal beinahe vergas wem er was erzählen wollte, unter so enormen Druck stand er. Dann kam der Krieg, Voldemorts Fall. Er wurde schwer verletzt und eine Zeitlang sah es so aus als würde er es nicht schaffen. Die Zeit nach dem Krieg lief für ihn besser, ruhiger. Er führte ein ausgewogenes Leben und war zufrieden.

Hermione lauschte ihm zu und wartete ruhig bis er geendet hatte. Er vertiefte nichts wirklich, das konnte sie auch nicht von ihm erwarten und doch hatte er ihr heute mehr erzählt als allen Menschen denen er in seinem Leben begegnet war. Sie bekam ein umfassendes Bild von ihm und es gefiel ihr.

Er besaß viele Ecken und Kanten, war zwar ein alter, brummiger Bastard, aber ein faszinierender, begehrenswerter Bastard. Geschmeidig erhob sie sich und brachte ihn zurück in ihr Arbeitszimmer. Die Nacht war schon beinahe vorüber. Das erste Grau des neuen Tages schimmerte durch die Vorhänge und sagte Severus das er schon sehr lange hier war und das er jegliches Zeitgefühl hier verloren hatte.

„Hier!" Sie reichte ihm das Buch.

„Das hast du dir verdient! Ich bin zufrieden!"

Er griff nach dem Buch und gleichzeitig nach ihrer Hand. Beides hielt er fest.

„Sehen wir uns wieder?" verlangte er zu wissen.

„Wer weiß? Ich besitze viele alte Bücher…" antwortete sie ausweichend.

„Für das was ich von dir will, muss du kein Buch opfern!" Er trat dicht an sie heran und zwang sie zurück bis sie den Schreibtisch im Rücken spürte.

„Dafür würde ich es auch nicht tun. Ich bezahle nur für Dinge die es wert sind!" Sie legte ihm beide Hände auf die Brust und strich genüsslich darüber um ihn dann von sich zu stoßen.

„Gute Nacht, Mr. Snape!"

Sie würde ihn wieder sehen und zwar schon bald, dafür würde sie sorgen. Er war genau das was sie in ihrem Bett haben wollte. Witzig und verschlagen, bösartig und doch zärtlich. Ein Liebhaber wie sie es sich wünschte. Oh ja er hatte ihre Erwartungen weit übertroffen.

„Gute Nacht, Miss Granger!" Er verneigte sich ein letztes Mal und verließ das Haus.

Ende


	2. Chapter 2

_Vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! _

_Früher als gedacht nun der nächste Teil. Viel Spaß damit! :-)_

_Wünsch euch allen frohe Weihnachten und eine schöne Zeit mit euren Lieben!_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

2 Streber sind nicht sexy!

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen atmete sie tief aus. Das war knapp gewesen. Sehr knapp. Sie wäre beinahe ihrer eigenen inszenierten Verführung erlegen. Immer noch fühlten sich ihre Wangen hitzig an und ihr Puls ging viel zu schnell. Sie fasst hinter sich unter die Schreibtischkante und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor. Allzeit bereit – so lautete ihre Devise. Schnell verschloss sie magisch die Türen und Fenster. Müde und irgendwie unzufrieden schlenderte sie in ihr Schlafzimmer wo sie Jasper erwartete. Neugierig hob er bei ihrem eintreten den Kopf und sah sie spannungsgeladen an.

„Ich muss raus aus diesen Klamotten und zwar gleich!" sagte sie laut zu ihm und er hörte ihr wie immer interessiert zu. Warum konnten nicht alle Männer so sein.

„Weil sie dann Hunde wären!" beantwortete sie sich die Frage selbst.

Jasper war ihr treuer Gefährte, engster Vertrauter und ein Hund. Um genau zu sein ein Rottweiler. Ein Prachtexemplar seiner Art. Sie hatte ihn sich vor zwei Jahren angeschafft als sie mit ihren Recherchen begann. Recherchen über Voldemort, aber vor allem über seine Anhänger. Sie schrieb an einem Buch. Kernthema war aber nicht der dunkle Herrscher, sondern die Anhänger.

Warum wechselt jemand offensichtlich intelligenter auf die böse, verbrecherische Seite? Was brauchte es um böse zu werden und zu sein? Sie war Vorreiterin im erstellen von Täterprofilen für Hexen und Zauberer. Lernt man das Kind verstehen, kann man später den Täter verhindern. Eine radikale Ansicht die sie da vertrat, aber sie glaubte dennoch das vieles anders gelaufen wäre, hätte man das Potential was in Voldemort gesteckt hatte schon frühzeitig in andere Bahnen gelenkt und ebenso das seiner im so willig folgenden Anhänger.

Sie zog sich ihr Kleid, dieses Kostüm, den nichts anderes als eine Verkleidung war es, aus. Es war wie für sie gemacht, was auch stimmte. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr einen Schneider empfohlen und obwohl dieser kein Zauberer war, so war er doch auf seinem Gebiet magisch. Mit raffinierten unsichtbaren Nähten war es ihm gelungen aus ihr das zu machen was Severus heute Abend zu sehen bekam, eine sexy, erotische Frau.

Als sie sich für diesen Abend zu Recht gemacht hatte, hätte sie sich beinahe selber nicht im Spiegel erkannt. Sie war schön und aufregend und sie hatte eine tolle Figur, also alles was sie in Wirklichkeit nicht war. Ihre Brüste waren zu klein, doch durch den gelungen Schnitt des Kleides wurden sie angehoben und so wirkte ihr Dekollete üppiger. Auch die etwas höher angesetzte Taille kam ihrer Figur zu gute. Dadurch wirkte sie größer und ihre Beine länger. Schmale, hohe Absätze taten ihr übriges dazu, so war aus der unscheinbaren Hermione Granger eine sinnliche fast exotisch anmutende Frau geworden und das alles für Severus Snape!

In knappen Spitzendessous stand sie da und begann sich die künstlichen Nägel von den Fingern zu lösen. Einer nach dem anderen landete im Papierkorb.

„Ich glaube ich habe heute einen Fehler gemacht!" sagte sie leicht beklommen zu Jasper.

Schon immer hatte es sie interessiert, wie all die Verbrechen die Voldemort getan hatte möglich waren und so war sie auf der Suche nach Antworten immer mehr Risiken eingegangen. Das Schauspiel heute Abend stellte für sie das Größte dar.

Professor Snape unzugänglich, stur, launisch, bekannt für sein scharfes, zynisches Mundwerk, liebt schöne, sexy Frauen und, das war dann auch ihr großer Trumpf gewesen, alte Bücher über Zaubertränke und Kräuter. Und gerade eines begehrte er am meisten und sie hatte es gefunden! Mortimer Beatelwichs Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke in den dunklen Zeiten der Magie! Das ihr das gelungen war, dafür könnte sie sich noch jetzt auf die Schulter klopfen.

Dabei wäre sie beinahe bevor sie richtig mit ihren Recherchen begann, bereits wieder gescheitert. Sie führte mit den unterschiedlichen Häftlingen in Askaban Gespräche, versuchte sie zum Reden zu bringen, ihr alles über sich zu erzählen. Sie hatte tatsächlich geglaubt sie wären froh jemanden ihre Geschichte aus ihrer Sicht berichten zu können, aber sie erfuhr nichts und außer mit zwei Angebote für Sex, einen Heiratsantrag und Spuke mitten ins Gesicht ging sie mit leeren Händen.

Ab da wusste sie, sie musste eine anderen Weg finden die Leute zum reden zu bringen und irgendwann spielte ihr der Zufall die richtigen Mittel in die Hände. Sie hatte von Albus Dumbledore, lange nach Voldemorts Fall seinen Umhang erhalten. Er wusste wie sehr sie die Geschichte wie Voldmort an die Macht kam, seine Anhänger und schließlich sein Sturz interessierten und daher machte er ihr seinen Umhang zum Geschenk und mit diesem fing alles an. Sie hatte den Umhang aufbewahrt und eigentlich schon fast wieder vergessen, aber nur fast. Als sie Bellatirx Lestrange aufsuchte und um ein Gespräch bat, war das alles andere als einfach. Diese Frau hasste sie von ganzem Herzen.

Sie beschimpfte sie auf das fantasievollste, doch Antworten auf ihre Fragen bekam sie natürlich nicht. Es war frustrierend. Sie stand kurz davor aufzugeben, doch eines Abends trank sie mit Slughorn ein Glas Wein und erzählte ihm von ihrem Kummer. Er lachte nur. „Wenn du von Bellatrix Antworten willst, musst du ihr mindestens Voldemort zurückbringen, oder Teile davon!" meinte er scherzhaft und brachte sie so auf eine Idee. Wenn sie ihr das gab, was diese am meisten begehrte, dann würde sie sicher mit ihr sprechen! Sie bat erneut um einen Termin mit Bellatrix. Höhnisch lächelnd begrüßte sie Hermione.

„Na kleine Hexe noch nicht genug?"

Hermione würdigte sie keiner Antwort, zog lediglich Voldemorts Umhang aus ihrer Tasche und ließ ihn vor Bellatrix Nase baumeln. Deren Augen wurden groß und gierig wollte sie sich auf diesen stürzen.

„Woher hast du ihn? Gib ihn mir! Er gehört dir nicht! Verdammtes Miststück, wie kannst du es wagen ihn mit deinen dreckigen Händen zu berühren?" fauchte Bellatrix hysterisch und nur die Ketten die diese hielten, hinderten sie daran sich auf Hermione zu stürzen und ihr die Augen auszukratzen. Hermione wartete bis sie wieder ruhiger wurde, dann sagte sie kalt.

„Ich stelle dir jetzt ein paar Fragen und solltest du sie zu meiner Zufriedenheit beantworten, dann gehört er dir! Willige ein oder lass es!"

Bellatrix Atem ging heftig, die dunklen Haare standen ihr wie immer wirr vom Kopf ab, und auch aus ihren Augen war der leicht wahnsinnige Glanz nicht verschwunden.

„Stell deine verdammten Fragen und dann verschwinde!"

Jetzt lümmelte sie wieder auf ihren Stuhl als wäre nichts gewesen, so als hätte es die vergangene Minute nicht gegeben. Hermione hängte den Umhang hinter sich an der Tür auf. Schön in Bellatrix Sicht – aber außer deren Reichweite. Sie erfuhr sehr viel an diesem Nachmittag. Bellatrix war immer schon Anhängerin von Voldemort gewesen. Sie wurde praktisch so geboren.

Für sie gab es nie irgendwelche Zweifel. Für Hermione war sie ein Markstein in ihrer Analyse. Man konnte Bellatrix zweifellos als einen fanatischen Anhänger bezeichnen. Sie wäre für Voldemort in den Tod gegangen. Von da an lief es mit den Befragungen besser. Bevor sie um einen Termin bei den jeweiligen von ihr ausgewählten Kandidaten bat, spionierte sie vorher deren Leben aus um herauszufinden was die oder der am meisten begehrten, suchte deren Herzenswunsch und stellte fest jeder hatte seinen Preis.

Sie streifte sich einen bequemen Jogginganzug über und ging ins Bad. Das Make Up musste runter. Sie band ihr Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen und wusch sich gründlich das Gesicht. Nun war keine Spur mehr von der aufregenden Frau, in die sie sich heute Nacht verwandelt hatte, zu finden. Jetzt war sie nur noch Hermione Granger. Müde kuschelte sie sich an ihren Hund, er war ihr zusätzlicher Schutz vor all möglichen Gefahren, wo Magie nicht reichte und schlief ein.

------------------ ---------------------------- -----------------------------------------

„Um die Wahrheit zu finden, muss man bereit sein ungewöhnliche Wege zu gehen. Ich habe meine Studien zum Teil für ihre oder vielleicht andere Augen rücksichtslos vorangetrieben. Ohne diese Entschlossenheit stände ich immer noch ganz am Anfang."

Hermione war Gastvortragende für zukünftige Auroren.

„Ich habe vor all meine Erfahrungen in einem Buch zusammen zu fassen. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass das Wissen über vergangene Verbrechen und die Hintergründe die dazu geführt haben, inklusiver genauer Profile derer die sich daran beteiligt haben, dazu führen werden zukünftiges zu verhindern!"

Applaus brach nach ihrer Rede aus. Ergriffen stand sie da, diesmal in einer einfachen Baumwollhose und einem leichten blauen Pulli mit V-Ausschnitt. Die Haare hatte sie sich ordentlich hochgesteckt. Sie wirkte distanziert und kühl. Leicht erhaben über diese Welt.

Unwillkürlich erinnerte sie sich daran wie sie an Minervas Erinnerungen gekommen war. Wer hätte gedacht das ihr größter Wunsch Fellglanz war? Sie wünschte sich als Katze ein besonders flauschiges, weiches Fell mit einem schönen Glanz. Sie ging einfach in eine Tierhandlung, besorgte sich gängige Fellpflegeprodukte für Katzen und verbesserte sie. Das Ergebnis konnte sich sehen lassen. Noch nie besaß Minervas Fell einen schöneren Glanz.

Auch Slughorn stattete sie einen Besuch ab. Dieser erwies sich als sehr kooperativ. Er redete wahnsinnig gern und stand auch gerne im Mittelpunkt des Interesses. Was er am meisten begehrte war Zeit! Er wollte die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Sie musste nur sein Ego hätscheln und der Mann sang wie ein Vögelchen. Es war erstaunlich wie viel der Mann wusste. Ein wahrer Quell an Informationen.

Aber vor allem bekam sie von ihm das nötige Wissen wo sich das Buch befand mit dem sie später Severus Snape geködert hatte. Wohl ihre für sie schwerste und zugleich aufregendste Aufgabe.

Dieser Mann war und blieb einfach faszinierend und entpuppte sich als hervorragender Zuhörer, aber auch Erzähler. Sie hätte ihm an jenem Abend stundenlang zuhören können. Einfach nur seiner Stimme lauschen, egal was sie sagte. Dieser dunkle Timbre den er besaß unterlegt mit einem leicht schmelzigen Ton…alleine wenn sie daran nur dachte richteten sich bei ihr sämtliche Härchen auf.

------------------------- ------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

Severus erwachte früh am nächsten Morgen. Er benötigte nicht allzu viel Schlaf. Ein lästiges Muss in seinen Augen und Zeit Vergeudung, darum hatte er seinen Schlaf auf das absolut notwendig herabreduziert. Vor seinem Geiste ließ er den vergangenen Abend noch einmal Revue passieren und entdeckte jede Menge Ungereimtheiten. Diese ganze Inszenierung, den nichts anderes war dieser Abend gewesen, schien auf ihn abgestimmt worden zu sein. Als hätte jemand versucht die Kulisse für seinen perfekten Abend zu schaffen, denn alles was er gestern bekam war was er sich selber nur sehr selten gönnte.

Ein ausgefallenes Diener bei Kerzenschein mit einer aufregenden Frau und genau das war auch der Haken. Hermione Granger war keine aufregende Frau. Streber sind nie aufregend und sexy. Langweilig, besserwisserisch, fad, höchstens noch anstrengend, aber definitiv nicht sexy. Nun Miss Granger war aber genau das gestern nicht gewesen. Nichts an dieser Frau war langweilig, wie er zu seinem Ärger feststellen musste, denn sein Körper reagierte prompt alleine nur bei dem Gedanken an sie.

Scheinbar hatte sie sich gestern viel Mühe gegeben um genau diese Wirkung bei ihm zu erzielen und sie hatte Erfolg damit. Blieb nur die Frage warum? Er hatte gestern sehr viel von sich preisgegeben. Eigentlich zuviel und es war nicht seine Art. Normalerweise erzählte er über sich rein gar nichts. Selbst Dumbledore kannte kaum die Hälfte von seinem Leben. Er schwieg was seine Geschichte betraf beharrlich.

Ihr war gestern das Unmöglich gelungen und hatte ihm Dinge über sich entlockt die kein anderer Mensch kannte und auch nicht kennen sollte. War er wirklich ihrer sehr gelungen Verführung so sehr erlegen, dass er all seine Grundsätze vergaß? Letzte Nacht sprudelte seine Vergangenheit nur so aus ihm heraus. Er konnte fast gar nicht mehr aufhören mit erzählen, als wäre er…….

Energisch schob er die Decke von sich und sprang aus dem Bett. Nackt schritt er, er bevorzugte es ohne störende Kleidung zu schlafen, zu seinem privaten Labor hinüber. Er zapfte sich selbst drei Phiolen von seinem Blut ab und verschloss sie sorgfältig um sie später, sobald er wusste wonach er suchen musste, genau zu untersuchen.

In Gedanken begann bereits ein Plan in ihm zu reifen. Er würde ihr eine Nachricht zu kommen lassen. Nicht heute. In ein paar Tagen vielleicht und dann würde er all die Antworten von ihr bekommen die er brauchte, dafür würde er schon sorgen. Kalt und finster blickte er vor sich hin.öHGH


	3. Chapter 3

_Danke für die lieben Reviews! _

_Ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! _

_lg Gaby_

3 Eine Einladung

Die nächsten Tage versuchte er sich in seinen neuen Erwerb zu vertiefen, doch zu seinem Ärger ertappte er sich ständig dabei wie seine Gedanken zu jener Nacht als es in seinen Besitz gelangte zurückkehrten. Natürlich war es nicht das Buch das ihn immer und immer wieder daran denken ließ. Es war sie! Verdammt! Hätte er an jenem Abend mit ihr schlafen sollen, dann müsste er jetzt nicht ständig daran denken wie sie sich anfühlen würde in seinen Armen. Ob sie hielt was sie versprach? Tief holte er Luft. Es wurde an der Zeit sich Antworten zu holen!

_Liebe Miss Granger!_

_Es ist mir nicht entgangen wie sehr sie sich für alles was mit Voldemort zu tun hatte interessieren, daher würde ich Ihnen gerne etwas zeigen, was Ihre Wissbegierde befriedigen dürfte._

_Ich erwarte sie morgen Abend. _

_Severus Snape_

_--------------------- ----------------------------- ---------------------------_

Einige Tage verstrichen und nichts passierte. Sie wusste selber nicht worauf sie wartete. Vielleicht das er zur Tür hereinstürmte und Antworten verlangte. Beinahe wagte sie es schon aufzuatmen und sich selber für albern zu halten, als ihr eine Eule seine Nachricht brachte.

Mehrmals las sie sie. Sie fühlte Angst und Vorfreude zugleich. Eine brisante Mischung die ihren Körper in Erregung versetzte.

„Soll ich da hingehen?" fragte sie ihren Hund und winkte mit seiner Einladung, oder war es ein Befehl? Schwer zu deuten. Wahrscheinlich letzteres, so wie sie ihn kannte. Dieser hob kurz den Kopf, blickte sie schläfrig an, drehte sich sodann auf die andere Seite und schlief weiter.

Kannte er die Wahrheit? Unmöglich! Bisher war es noch niemanden gelungen ihr auf die Schliche zu kommen, aber Severus Snape war auch nicht irgendwer. ER war der Meister der Tarnung, der Verstellung. Er kannte alle Tricks um an die Wahrheit zu kommen und zugleich seine wahren Hintergründe zu verschleiern. Ihm etwas vorzumachen war nicht leicht, wenn nicht unmöglich. Zittrig holte sie Luft.

„Ich werde nicht hingehen!"

------------------------- ---------------------------- ---------------------

Präzision bestimmte sein Handeln. Alles musste so sein wie er es wollte. Zuerst das Ambiente. Er schob einen kleinen runden Tisch ans Fenster und stellte zwei Stühle dazu. Die Enge dort und der kleine Tisch erlaubte es nicht zu weit voneinander abzurücken. Er wollte sie nahe bei sich haben. So nahe es ging ohne die Möglichkeit ihm auszuweichen.

Er öffnete eine Flasche Rotwein um ihn atmen zu lassen. Stellte Weintrauben auf den Tisch und entzündete einige spärlich im Raum verteilte Kerzen. Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Werk. Es fehlte nur noch eine Kleinigkeit. Er zog ein kleines Fläschchen aus seiner Tasche, öffnete es und träufelte einige wenige Tropfen über die Trauben. So dann verschloss er es wieder sorgfältig und ließ es in der Tiefe seiner Tasche verschwinden.

Nun brauchte er nur noch auf ihr erscheinen warten und sie würde kommen, da war er sich ganz sicher. Auch sie trieb die Neugierde her. Er nahm Platz, legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und wartete. Jetzt konnte sie kommen, er war bereit!

--------------------------- ---------------------------------- -------------------

Kaum eine halbe Stunde später pochte es an seine Tür. Ein beinahe wölfisches Grinsen legte sich auf seine Züge und ließ ihn kurz Dämonenhaft wirken. Das Spiel konnte beginnen. Bedächtig ohne jegliche eile schritt er zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger!"

Vor ihm stand nicht länger die Sexgöttin die er neulich zu Gesicht bekam. Diese Frau hatte schon mehr Ähnlichkeit mit dem Mädchen mit dem er Miss Granger in Verbindung brachte. Hier stand eine Frau bekleidet mit einer schlichten dunklen Hose und einem Rollkragenpulli. Das wunderschöne lange Haar hatte sie zu einem strengen Knoten aufgesteckt. Die Dame gab sich heute sehr zugeknöpft.

„Professor Snape!" leicht neigte sie ihr Haupt und wartete.

Er ließ sie bewusst vor der Tür zappeln, wollte sehen wie tough sie wirklich war. Ruhig stand sie da, ließ sich begutachten, denn nichts anderes tat er, ohne auch nur mit einer Wimper zu zucken. Diese Genugtuung würde sie ihm nicht geben. Niemals! Er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Auch dieser Abend schien interessant zu werden, was für ihn sehr erfrischend war. Ihm war war nichts mehr verhasst als Langeweile und Zeitvergeudung. Sie glaubte bereits er würde sie niemals hereinbitten, als er plötzlich einen Schritt zur Seite tat.

„Aber bitte kommen sie doch herein!" forderte er sie auf.

Langsam trat sie über die Schwelle und besah sich genau den Raum in den er sie brachte. Es gab einen Schreibtisch, Bücherregale über die ganze Wand mit unzähligen Büchern, einen Kamin davor eine Couch und beim Fenster ganz intim stand ein kleiner runder Tisch. Unwillkürlich musste sie schlucken. Er trat dicht an sie heran, ließ sich eine ihrer widerspenstigen Strähnen durch die Finger gleiten, was ihr einen Schauer verursachte und trat dann an ihr vorbei auf den kleinen Tisch zu.

Ganz zuvorkommend zog er einen der Stühle hervor und bat sie darauf Platz zunehmen. Hermione begann sich immer unwohler zu fühlen. Das war definitiv nicht der Professor Snape den sie kannte.

„Sie wollten mir etwas zeigen?" fragte sie distanziert und kühl.

Severus nahm ebenfalls Platz und rückte mit seinem Stuhl dicht an sie heran. Ihn nicht aus den Augen lassend ging sie ihrerseits auf Abstand und schob ihren Stuhl soweit es ging fort von ihm. Severus hob bezeichnend eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Gleich! Möchten sie einen Schluck Wein?" Stumm nickte sie.

Seine langen schlanken Hände fassten nach der Flasche und schenkte ihr und sich ein Glas voll von der rubinroten Flüssigkeit. Er hob sein Glas und schwenkte es im Kerzenlicht, unzählige Lichtpunkte funkelten sich darin.

„Ein 86er! War ein gutes Jahr für Wein. Viel Sonne, wenig Niederschlag!" Zuprostend hielt er das Glas vor sie hin und wie selbstverständlich ergriff sie ihres.

Leise klirrten die Gläser als sie aneinander schlugen, doch der Klang ließ sie unwillkürlich zusammen zucken. Sie war in Gefahr das spürte sie. Der starke Drang einfach davon zu laufen wurde von Minute zu Minute immer mächtiger in ihr. Nur mit Gewalt konnte sie ihn niederdrücken. Nervös nahm sie einen großen Schluck von ihrem Wein.

Er schmeckte fantastisch, Severus hatte nicht zuviel versprochen. Vollmundig im Bukett, schien man auf der Zunge noch die Strahlen der Sonne zu spüren. Ruhig stellte sie das Glas auf den Tisch. Unmerklich holte sie tief Luft über die Nase und versuchte so ihre innere Ruhe wieder zu finden. Sie kannte ihn, er war nicht leicht zu durchschauen, dass hatte sie gewusst als sie ihn zu sich bestellte.

Das er versuchte ihren Motiven auf die Schliche zu kommen, damit hatte sie rechnen müssen, also gab es jetzt keinen Grund für sie nervös zu sein. Sie musste nur diesen Abend durchstehen, das war alles. Abwartend blickte sie ihn an. Sollte er sich doch um ein Gespräch bemühen, umso weniger sie sagte umso besser für sie. Zuvorkommend schob er gerade in diesem Moment die Trauben in ihre Reichweite.

„Die sind von Hagrid. Er hat sie von seiner letzten Reise mitgebracht!" versuchte er sie ihr schmackhaft zu machen, was sich aber ins Gegenteil verkehrte.

Nie ihm leben würde sie eine von diesen Trauben anrühren. Ihr Misstrauen war nun vollends erwacht. Am Besten brachte sie diesen Besuch so schnell wie möglich hinter sich. Sie schob die Trauben wieder fort von sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich bin nicht hier um einen vergnüglichen Abend mit Ihnen zu verbringen! Entweder sie zeigen mir was sie haben oder ich gehe wieder!" meinte sie von oben herab.

Seine Augen verengten sich kurz, so kurz das sie beinahe glaubte es sich nur eingebildet zu haben, um so dann wieder einem zuvorkommenden Gesichtsausdruck zu weichen. Er pflückte sich eine Traube, lehnte sich zurück und spielte gedankenverloren damit zwischen den Fingern, ehe er sie sich in den Mund steckte. Genüsslich kaute er darauf rum und schluckte sie dann hinunter.

Abwartend und herausfordernd sah er sie an, die Hände vor sich zur leichten Faust geschlossen. Mutig nahm sie ihrerseits eine Traube und aß sie auf. Zufrieden betrachtete Severus sie einen Augenblick, dann öffnete er die Faust und legte die ungegessene Traube auf den Tisch.

„Jetzt können wir beginnen!"

Furcht legte sich wie eine Stahlklammer um ihr Herz. Was hatte ihr diese verdammte Kellerassel nur angetan? Mühsam schluckte sie, ihre Kehle fühlte sich seltsam trocken an.

„Was war in den Trauben?" fragte sie aufs höchste alarmiert, die Augen ängstlich geweitet.

Ungerührt über ihren leicht hysterischen Tonfall zog er die kleine Flasche aus seiner Tasche und stellte sie für sie sichtbar auf den Tisch.

Veritaserum!

„Warum?" War ihr Blick zuvor noch ängstlich, so lag jetzt blankes entsetzten in ihm.

„Weil ich Antworten will und mir die Geduld für irgendwelche Lügen und Halbwahrheiten fehlt!" kam es kalt von ihm.

Nun war er wieder der Mensch den sie kannte, den sie fürchtete. Ängstlich nagte sie an ihrer Unterlippe. Ein Tropfen von diesem Teufelszeug genügte und man war gezwungen, egal zu welchem Thema, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Kurz schloss sie die Augen und dachte nach. So einfach würde sie es ihm nicht machen. Sie würde gehen, sie war nicht seine Gefangene.

„Diesen Unfug mache ich nicht mit!" fauchte sie ihn an und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf.

„Wie können sie es wagen mir dieses…..dieses Mittel!" sie wies mit der Hand auf die kleine unschuldig wirkende Flasche, „Gegen meinen Willen einfach zu verabreichen, sie elender Bastard? Aber wissen sie was? Nicht mit mir! Ich gehe! " schrie sie zornig und eilte mit großen Schritten auf die Tür zu.

Sie kam nicht weit, schon verstellte er ihr den Weg.

„Oh nein! Sie gehen nirgendwo hin! Nicht bis ich mit ihnen fertig bin! Außerdem haben sie keine Angst wem sie da draußen begegnen? Schließlich müssen sie ab jetzt die Wahrheit sagen." Erklärte er ihr und grinste sie süssifant an.

Mit erhobenem Zauberstab zwang er sie wieder Platz zu nehmen. Unsichtbare Fesseln legten sich um ihre Handgelenke, kaum das sie die Lehne des Stuhls berührte. Wütend zehrte sie daran und beschimpfte ihn dabei aufs bösartigste. Ruhig und gelassen nahm er wieder Platz, ließ ihre Schimpftirade teilnahmslos über sich ergehen und wartete. Er sagte kein Wort, wartete einfach nur ab. Nach schier einer Ewigkeit gab sie auf sich gegen die unlösbaren Fessel zu wehren und sah ihn stattdessen weiterhin hasserfüllt an.

„Das werden sie noch bereuen, das verspreche ich ihnen!" zischte sie wutschnaubend. Gleichgültig ließ er auch diese Worte über sich ergehen, so als interessierten sie ihn gar nicht.

„Ich denke wir können beginnen!" sagte er plötzlich.

„Ich werde zuerst mit ein paar Fragen testen ob das Serum bereits wirkt. Anschließend widmen wir uns den Fragen, die mich wirklich interessieren." Eröffnete er ihr ungerührt.

Sie versuchte verzweifelt in seinem Gesicht irgendeine Regung zu erkennen, etwas was ihr sagte, worauf er hinauswollte, aber da war nichts. Sein Gesicht, selbst seine Augen schienen vollkommen leer. War es das was ihn so außergewöhnlich befähigte als Doppelagent zu arbeiten und das über Jahre, ja sogar beinahe über Jahrzehnte, ohne das seine Tarnung jemals aufflog?

Schnell ging ihr Atem und hob und senkte sich ihre Brustkorb heftig, was seinen Blick kurz genau auf diesen fesselte. Ärgerlich über sich selbst schüttelte er sich kaum merklich und zwang sich sich wieder auf das was er vorhatte zu konzentrieren.

„Haben sie jemals Zutaten aus meinem Vorratschrank entwendet?" fragte er sie lauernd, er kannte die Antwort, aber das wusste sie nicht.

„Ja!" kam es auch prompt von ihr. Ärgerlich biss sie sich auf die Lippe. Scheiß Serum, scheiß Slytherin. Oh was für eine verschlagene Ratte er war! Sie könnte ihn auf der Stelle erwürgen, ach hätte sie nur ihre Hände frei.

„Sie sind ein kranker Mistkerl!" fauchte sie einer Furie gleich.

Überrascht und erfreut sah er sie an. Sie mochte eine Streberin sein, aber sie war nicht langweilig. Im Gegenteil sie hatte Feuer und das gefiel ihm wie er sich insgeheim eingestand.

„Haben sie während ihrer Schulzeit hier, ohne Erlaubnis und der nötigen Ausbildung mit den von mir entwendeten Zutaten einen Vielsafttrank hergestellt?" setzte er seine Befragung fort.

„Ja!" Antwortete sie ehrlich, weil sie nicht anders konnte, weil sie musste.

„Dafür kommen sie nach Askaban!" versprach sie ihm drohend.

Eigenhändig würde sie ihn mit Tritten dorthin verfrachten. Schwor sie sich. Das sich alles was sie dachte in ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelte ahnte sie nicht, doch veranlasste es Severus erstaunt eine Augenbraue zu heben. Wenn er sie losband musste er sich in Acht nehmen, nicht das ihm dann später etwas Wichtiges fehlte.

„Das Serum wirkt! Gut, dann können wir mit den eigentlichen Fragen fortfahren." sagte er gelassen, beobachtete sie aber dabei scharf wie sie drauf reagierte.

Er brauchte nicht lange zu warten. Aufkeuchend erbleichte sie. Also doch! Sie hatte etwas zu verbergen! Er hatte es gewusst. Sie beide waren nun gefangen. Sie an ihrem Stuhl und er durch sie.

„Warum die Einladung?"

„Weil ich alles über sie wissen will!"

Verständnislos sah er sie an.

„Wozu wollen sie alles über mein Leben wissen?"

„Ich möchte verstehen. Warum sind sie so geworden wie sie sind?" erläuterte sie ihm widerwillig.

„Das ist aber nicht alles, habe ich Recht?" bohrte er weiter.

Hermione schloss resignierend die Augen. Er würde erst Ruhe geben, wenn er alles was er von ihr wissen wollte hatte.

„Nein! Sie….sie faszinieren mich. Schon immer taten sie das!" Unbewusst selbst für sie lag diese Wahrheit auf ihrer Seele und er zwang sie sie laut auszusprechen und sich ihr somit zu stellen und dafür hasste sie ihn noch mehr.

Beschämt wich sie seinem Blick aus. Kurz lehnte er sich zurück und sah sie einfach nur an. Ihre braun-grün gesprenkelten Augen funkelten zornig und ihre Wangen waren gerötete, sie sah aus als hätte sie gerade…..Severus zwang sich diesen Gedanken nicht weiter zu verfolgen, nicht solange er mit ihr nicht fertig war.

„Für wen arbeiten sie?"

„Niemanden!" Verständnislos runzelte er die Stirn.

„Warum dann diese vielen Fragen?"

„Ich schreibe ein Buch über Voldemort und über seine Anhänger. Warum ist es ihm so leicht gelungen, so viele scheinbar durchaus intelligente Menschen um sich zu scharren. Man könnte meinen sie müssten es eigentlich Besserwissen!" erklärte sie ihm bissig und verpasste ihm mit den letzten Worten gezielt einen Seitenhieb, wofür sie auch sofort bestraft wurde.

„Begehren sie mich?" fragte er sie unvermittelt scharf und lehnt sich dabei ihr entgegen.

Perplex holte sie tief Luft um sich dann fest auf die Lippen zu beißen. Um keinen Preis der Welt gab sie ihm darauf eine Antwort. Schweißperlen begannen auf ihrer Stirn zu glänzen, so sehr strengte sie es an nichts zu sagen. Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und lauernd wie eine Schlange beugte er sich noch weiter vor.

„Antworten sie!" verlangte er knurrend. Stumm schüttelte Hermione verneinend ihren Kopf. Niemals gab sie ihm eine Antwort, doch sie kam gegen das Serum einfach nicht an. Es war viel stärker als sie.

„Ja!" brach es keuchend aus ihr heraus ehe sie es verhindern konnte.

„Oh wie ich sie hasse!" fauchte sie wutentbrannt.

Ihre Wangen glühten rot und es war ihr offensichtlich peinlich. Wie konnte er ihr das antun? Verschlagen grinste er sie an, was ihm einen weiteren verhassten Blick einbrachte.

„Was hast du mir gegeben?" Lies er gleich die nächste Frage auf sie niederprasseln und wieder versuchte sie das vergebliche – ihm keine Antwort zu geben.

„Es ist etwas pflanzliches, Harmloses." Antwortete sie wahrheitsgetreu und doch ausweichend.

„Das ist Veritaserum auch und doch fühlst du seine Wirkung gerade am eigenen Leibe! Also was ist es?"

„Eine Mischung aus Niaouli, Yams und Bergamotte." Gab sie widerstreben Auskunft.

„Und?"

„Euphorie-Elexir!" kam es tonlos von ihr.

„In Verbindung mit Rotwein bringt es einen dazu dass man leichter über alles Mögliche spricht."

„Auch über Dinge über die man nicht gerne spricht, nicht wahr?" meinte er sarkastisch. Er kannte sich mit Kräutern gut aus und verstand auch ihre Wechselwirkung in Verbindung mit Alkohol.

„Es hat nicht die Wirkung von Veritaserum, wenn sie das meinen!" kam es biestig von ihr zurück. Sie hatte die Schnauze gestrichen voll und diesen Bastard fand sie einmal attraktiv? Sie war wohl nicht ganz bei Trost.

„Wem haben sie eigentlich alles das Zeug verabreicht?" Wieder schwieg sie beharrlich solange es ging, aber er konnte ihr die Wahrheit vom Gesicht ablesen.

„Außer mir keinem?"

„Bei den anderen schien es mir nicht notwendig!" kam es patzig zurück von ihr.

„Jetzt kommen wir der Sache schon näher! Du erachtest es also bei mir als notwendig mich zu betäuben um an meine Vergangenheit heranzukommen, ein Wissen, das wollen wir mal festhalten, das du nicht nutzten kannst! Recht schlau war das nicht! Ich hätte mir mehr erwartet von so einer Superhexe wie dir!" meinte er boshaft. Er konnte sich einer gewissen Schadenfreude nicht erwehren.

„Woher wusstest du eigentlich dass ich dieses Buch suchte, von den anderen Dingen ganz zu schweigen."

„Bevor ich jemanden befrage, versuche ich herauszufinden was sich dieser am meisten Wünscht und beschaffe es! Bei ihnen war es leicht, Slughorn hat mir alles verraten."

„Alles?"

„Nun ja das mit dem Buch und den Rest………"

„Ja?"

„Wie gesagt, sie waren auch Gast auf seinen berühmten Partys und er erzählt sehr gerne!" Achselzuckend sah sie ihn an.

„Ich kann gut zuhören." Kam es erklärend von ihr, aber das wusste er auch so.

Hatte sie es nicht erst neulich Abend bewiesen? Sie ließ ihn reden und betäubt wie er war erzählt er ihr alles was sie wissen wollte, gefesselt durch ihren Anblick, weil sie so sexy und begehrenswert aussah. Oh er wusste das es auch an den Kräutern und am Alkohol lag, nur heute war er nüchtern und begehrte sie trotzdem.

Ärgerlich presste er die Lippen aufeinander und löste den Zauber der ihre Hände hielt. Befreit sprang sie auf und lockerte ihre Handgelenke. Dann holte sie aus und ohrfeigte ihn.

Erneut machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Tür, um endlich hier raus zu kommen, als sie seine Stimme innehalten ließ. Er hatte sich nicht gerührt, war ihr nicht gefolgt. Seine Stimme war so leise, dass sie sich konzentrieren musste um überhaupt zu verstehen was er sagte.

„Eins noch, würdest du mich gerne küssen?"

Sie erstarrte.


	4. Chapter 4

_Scheinbar besteht großer Erklärungsbedarf bei meiner Geschichte. Als ich Hermione zur Sexgöttin machte, war sie das in erster Linie nur in den Augen von Severus Snape, in meiner Fantasie sollte er sie eben sexy finden und wenn man weiter liest findet das auch sonst niemand. Ich vertrete die feste Überzeugung jede Frau kann schön sein, in jeder Frau steckt eine "Sexgöttin"!_

_Die Geschichte mit den Hauselfen hab ich vielleicht nicht so eng gesehen, weil sich auch Hermione im Verlauf der Geschichte schlicht damit abgefunden hat und ich es ehrlich gesagt nicht so tragisch fand._

_Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte wer Mary-Sue ist und musste es erst auf Wikipedia nachschlagen. Für alle die es auch nicht wissen und es vielleicht interessiert hier ein kurzer Auszug aus Wikipedia:_

_**Mary Sue** ist eine abwertende Bezeichnung für ein Phänomen, das vor allem in der Fan-Fiction zu bekannten Büchern und Filmen auftaucht. Es handelt sich um eine meist weibliche und oft sehr junge Hauptperson (männliche Mary Sues werden Marty Stu, Murray Stu, Gary Sue, Gary Stu oder - selten - Barry Lue genannt), die mit höchst idealisierten Zügen und Charaktereigenschaften ausgestattet ist. Sie vertritt moderne Positionen und zieht in der Handlung das Interesse aller Nebenfiguren auf sich. Selbstverständlich ist, dass sie alle auftauchenden Probleme bravourös löst._

_Oft wird unterstellt, dass sie eine idealisierte Selbstdarstellung des Autors ist und hauptsächlich dessen eigene Phantasien bedient._

_Tja was macht das aus meiner Geschichte? Nun soviel möchte ich dazu noch sagen, ich hab sie nicht zur Superhexe gemacht, dass hat schon JKR getan. Ich meine ich brauche nur an den Zeitumkehrer denken, der es ihr ermöglichte noch zusätzliche Unterrichtsstunden zu absolvieren und in fast allen Fächern war sie die Beste. Das einzige was man mir anlasten kann ist, dass ich sie nicht hässlich gemacht habe. BTW ich sehe mich garantiert nicht als HG. Ich mag nur dieses Pairing, das ist alles. Also das kann man mir wirklich als Kritikpunkt anlasten. ;-)_

_Im Großen und Ganzen wollte ich einfach eine Geschichte schreiben, die man nicht so ernst nehmen sollte, also gewisse Spitzen an Humor und ein Hauch von Ironie waren durchaus beabsichtigt. ;-)_

_Hm? Ich hoffe damit alles was unklar war aus der Welt geschaffen zu haben und ihr trotzdem noch Spaß am lesen der Geschichte habt. :-)_

_Lg Gaby_

4 Der Ball

Nicht länger war sie durch das Serum gezwungen die Wahrheit zu sagen, denn diese Frage verdiente keine Antwort. Heftig riss sie die Tür auf und kaum war sie hindurch geschlüpft ließ sie sie hinter sich laut krachend zuknallen. _Würdest du mich gerne küssen?_ Dieser Satz hallte noch in ihren Ohren als sie durch die düsteren Gänge des Kerkers nach oben eilte. Oh was hatte sie getan?

Es war, als hätte sie die Büchse der Pandora geöffnet, nur saß darin nur eine Schlange. Eine sehr slytherinsche Schlange und noch dazu eine attraktive. Attraktiv! Ihr sträubten sich die Nackenhaare. Der war nicht attraktiv!

Der war gehässig und gemein und außerdem hat er sie vergiftet und gezwungen die Wahrheit zu sagen. Wieder flammte der Zorn in voller Stärke in ihr auf, doch so plötzlich wie Wut kam verpuffte sie wieder und ließ den bitteren Geschmack der Demütigung zurück. Sie fühlte sich bis auf die Knochen blamiert. Warum tat er das? Weil er Severus Snape war und so etwas schon immer gemacht hatte. Nie, nie mehr wollte sie ihn wiedersehen. Lieber würde sie tot umfallen.

-------------------------- ----------------------- ---------------------------

Er blickte noch lange auf die zugefallene Tür durch die sie so dramatisch entschwunden war. Wie viele Facetten ihrer Persönlichkeit würde er wohl an ihr noch entdecken. Da war der Vamp, die Furie und der scharfe Verstand. Die liebe Miss Granger war sehr wandlungsfähig geworden über die Jahre. Ein leises Schmunzeln spielte um seine Lippen. Noch nie hatte er zwei Abende mit derselben Frau verbracht und sich dabei auch noch so köstlich amüsiert.

Es machte Spaß sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, zu streiten und sie aus dem Konzept zu bringen und sie begehrte ihn. Er fühlte Hitze in sich aufsteigen, vor allem in bestimmten Regionen seines Körpers. Nicht nur sie begehrte, auch er. Gespannt sah er ihrer nächsten Begegnung entgegen, denn er wollte sie wiedersehen um jeden Preis. Schnell löschte er mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes alle Kerzen, nur noch das Feuer im Kamin flackerte, schnappte sich sein Glas und setzte sich zum Feuer. Gedankenverloren blickte er in die Flammen und dachte über den Abend nach.

------------------------- ------------------------------ ------------------

Die nächsten Tage stürzte sich Hermione in ihre Arbeit. Unermüdlich recherchierte sie, machte sich Notizen, schrieb das erste Kapitel zu ihrem Buch und hielt Vorträge. Sie tat alles um den einen Abend zu vergessen. Schon bald fühlte sie sich wie ein Zombie. Sie schlief eindeutig zu wenig, wie sollte sie auch? Ständig träumte sie von schwarzen Augen. Augen die ihr bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele blickten und ihr so all ihre verborgenen Geheimnisse entlockten. Bastard!

Wie sah er sie wohl? Als ehemalige Schülerin, als Streber, Besserwisser, Frau? Beim letzten Wort schlug ihr Herz um einen Takt schneller. Oh sie hatte durchaus einige Beziehungen gehabt, die allesamt durch ihr Streben nach Wissen in die Brüche gingen. Drei Beziehungen, die damit nicht fertig wurden, dass sie keine Kinder kriegen und zu Hause hocken wollte. Sie wollte mehr, aber das verstand keiner von ihnen. Zuerst Ron, der schon fast ihre Hochzeit und ihr ganzes Leben geplant hatte. Ihr Leben! Nicht seins.

Aber sie hat ihm einen Strich durch seine Rechnung gemacht und ihn damit vertrieben. Er wollte keine frigide Frau die nur geil auf ihre Karriere war. Das hat sehr wehgetan, dass er das gesagt hat und ein Teil von ihr hat ihm das auch niemals verziehen. Er war mittlerweile verheiratet. Hat für sich die richtige Frau gefunden. Padma Patil, sie wollte dasselbe wie Ron. Soweit sie auf dem Laufendem war, hatten die beiden schon vier Kinder oder so und waren unbeschreiblich glücklich miteinander.

Dann kam Viktor Krum. Ihr Herz schlug immer noch schneller, wenn sie an ihn dachte. Was für ein Mann, nein Adonis und fantastischer Liebhaber, das musste sie ihm lassen, der Mann wusste was eine Frau sich im Bett wünschte, aber dabei blieb es nicht. Als er von Kindern anfing, nicht von Kind, sondern Kindern in der Mehrzahl, da war sie fast mit einem Sprung draußen vom Bett und mit dem nächsten weit weg von ihm.

Und fiel beinahe direkt in Dracos Arme. Draco Malfoy wer hätte das gedacht? Schon lange nicht mehr war er das Ekel das sie von der Schule her kannte. Er hatte echt was aus sich gemacht. Adel verpflichtet, pflegte er ständig zu behaupten. Zuerst ging alles gut. Sie hatten viel Spaß zusammen, auch wenn sie sich oft stritten, aber dann versuchte er sie zu ändern. Er meckerte ständig an ihren Freunden rum, versuchte sie mehr und mehr in seine Kreise zu ziehen und dann kam auch von ihm das Gequatsche von Ehe und Kindern, natürlich nur wenn sie sich endgültig von ihren Freunden lossagte, die waren nun mal indiskutabel und eines Malfoy nicht würdig. Als Liebhaber dachte er, es reicht wenn er oben liegt, nun ja Fantasie war noch nie die Stärke der Malfoys gewesen. Das war das traurige Ergebnis ihrer Beziehungen.

Irgendwie hatte sie sich vom Mann an ihrer Seite mehr erhofft. Mehr Höhen und Tiefen. Sie wollte jemanden mit dem sie sich messen konnte, aber keiner von den Dreien kam auch nur annähernd an ihren Verstand heran. Es war müßig für sie, wenn sie von ihrer Arbeit sprach, denn nicht ein einziger von ihnen wusste auch nur ein bisschen etwas damit anzufangen. Bei der Hälfte ihrer Erzählungen waren sie entweder eingeschlafen oder konnten ihr nicht mehr folgen. Das war langweilig und frustrierend für sie gewesen. Sie träumte von einem Partner, der mit ihr mithalten konnte, wenn er ihr nicht sogar überlegen war.

Wie schön wäre es jemanden zu haben, bei dem sie noch etwas lernen konnte. Aber so jemanden würde sie niemals finden, so jemanden gab es nicht. Und dann kam dieser blöde Snape und meinte er könne mit ihr irgendwelche blöden Spiele spielen. Das sie eigentlich damit begonnen hatte, tat nichts zur Sache, bei ihr war das ganz was anderes. Sie las, um sich abzulenken erneut ihre Notizen durch, als eine Eule an ihr Fenster klopfte.

Ihr Herz schlug bei ihrem Anblick automatisch schneller und ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte dachte sie dabei an ihn. Ob die Nachricht von ihm kam? Sie ließ sie herein, nahm ihr den Brief ab, gab ihr noch rasch eine Belohnung ehe sie wieder verschwand.

Sie öffnete den Brief und stellte leicht enttäuscht fest, dass sie nicht von ihm, sondern von Slughorn kam. Er gab wieder einmal eines seiner Feste. Diesmal ein richtiger Ball. Abendgarderobe wurde verlangt. Slughorn liebte es glamourös. Mit Abendgarderobe meinte er ein exklusives Ballkleid. Ob er ihn auch einlud? Gleich verwarf sie wieder diesen Gedanken. Wen interessierte es schon, ob dieses Ekel kam? Sie garantiert nicht!

---------------------- ---------------------------- --------------------------------

Gedankenverloren hielt er die Einladung in seinen Händen. Ein Ball! Nun gut, er würde nicht hingehen, es sei denn…… Hastig erhob er sich und schrieb schnell eine Notiz auf ein Stück Pergament, dann eilte er in die Eulerei hoch und schickte einen Vogel los. Er brauchte nicht lange auf die Antwort warten und sie fiel zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit aus. Er würde also doch auf einen Ball gehen.

Vorfreude machte sich in ihm breit. Es konnte durchaus ein interessanter Abend werden, jetzt da er wusste wer so alles kam. Freudig rieb er sich die Hände und hüpfte vergnügt die Stufen wieder nach unten. Dumbledore lief ihm unten am Treppenansatz über den Weg und hielt bei Severus merkwürdig strahlendem Gesicht misstrauisch inne.

„Ist wer gestorben?" konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen und hätte sich sogleich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen.

Da hatte sein Zaubertränkemeister scheinbar ausnahmsweise mal gute Laune und er stellte ihm so blöde Fragen. Severus stutze, sah Dumbledore befremdend an, um dann verneinend den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Ich gehe auf einen Ball!" antwortete er ihm und huschte an ihm vorbei hinab in seinen Kerker.

Nun war Dumbledore endgültig verwirrt. Warum machte es Snape so glücklich auf einen Ball zu gehen, wo er sonst solche Veranstaltungen hasste und als lediglich lästige Pflicht ansah? Er würde ihn nie verstehen. Seufzend schritt er weiter den Flur entlang. Ach wie sehr wünschte er sich Severus würde sich endlich verlieben und etwas ruhiger werden.

Mit der richtigen Frau an seiner Seite müssten doch selbst bei ihm seine unangenehmen Eigenschaften, die er leider zu Hauf besaß, etwas zu mildern sein. Aber welche halbwegs normale gesunde Frau mit Verstand ließ sie sich auf so einen Mann ein? Er würde es wohl nicht mehr erleben.

----------------------------- -------------------------- ---------------------------

Hermione drehte sich vor ihrem Spiegel. Sie konnte zufrieden mit sich sein. Heute trug sie ein bodenlanges, burgunderrotes Seidenkleid, das wenn sie sich bewegte in allen Rottönen schimmerte. Es wurde von zwei hauchdünnen Spaghettiträgern auf ihren Schultern festgehalten und besaß vorne einen tiefen V-Ausschnitt, was ihren Busen sehr vorteilhaft zur Geltung brachte.

Die Haare hatte sie sich elegant hochgesteckt, nur vereinzelt fielen lockige Strähnen auf ihre Schultern. Mit dem Makeup war sie sehr sparsam gewesen. Etwas Wimperntusche und ein roséfarbener Gloss war alles was sie auftrug. Hochhackige Schuhe und eine zierliche Abendtasche passend zum Kleid vervollständigten ihre Garderobe. Lachend drehte sie sich vor ihrem Hund.

„Na wie sehe ich aus?"

Wieder erntete sie nur ein Brummen von ihm. Er lag auf ihrem Bett, tieftraurig, das sie ihn schon wieder alleine ließ und warf ihr einen dementsprechenden Hundeblick zu, was bei ihr zu einem schlechten Gewissen führen sollte. Sanft streichelte sie seinen Kopf.

„Ich bin bald zurück. Ich verspreche es!" gelobte sie ihm.

---------------------------- ---------------------------- -------------------------

Der Ball war bereits in vollem Gange, als sie den Saal betrat. Slughorn hatte extra für diesen Ball in seinem Haus die unteren Räume mit Magie vergrößert und so wurde daraus ein riesiger Ballsaal. Er hatte an alles gedacht, ein gewaltiger Luster hing von der Decke, auf einem Podest spielte ein Orchester und unzählige Kerzen brannten in den Haltern an der Wand. Er versuchte das Flair vergangener Tage heraufzubeschwören und es gelang ihm gut.

Hermione entdeckte ihren Gastgeber in mitten einer Traube von Menschen. Zielstrebig hielt sie darauf zu und begrüßte ihn. Überschwänglich reichte er ihr die Hand und vermittelte ihr so das Gefühl die wichtigste Person im ganzen Raum zu sein. Überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass er das mit jedem Besucher machte, einschließlich Severus Snape, der zu seinem grenzenlosem Staunen ein paar Minuten vor Hermione eingetroffen war.

Jetzt lehnte er sicher irgendwo am Rande des Geschehens, guckte finster drein, schlürfte dabei Champagner oder trank einen guten Wein, je nach Laune oder Stimmung und langweilte sich offensichtlich. Aber Slughorn irrte insoweit, dass er sich langweilte, im Gegenteil ruhelos glitt sein Blick über die Anwesenden auf der Suche nach einer bestimmten Person. Als er sie schließlich entdeckte trat ein freudiger Glanz in seine Augen und geschmeidig begann er sich auf sie zu zu bewegen.

Hermione hatte sich inzwischen mit einem Glas Wein ausgestattet und unterhielt sich entspannt mit Harry. Sie sahen sich nicht mehr so oft wie früher. Seine Karriere verlief anders als ihre. Obwohl auch er Auror war, interessierte es ihn herzlich wenig, warum eine miese Ratte zu solch einer wurde, ihn interessierte es nur, wie er sie zu fassen bekam. Aber dennoch hörte er gerne Hermiones Gedankengängen zu, es wäre dumm es nicht zu tun und er war viel, aber nicht dumm.

„Guten Abend Miss Granger" grüßte sie von hinten eine tiefe, angenehme Stimme. Hermione hätte vor Schreck beinahe ihr Glas fallen gelassen.

„Guten Abend Professor Snape!" begrüßte ihn Harry und verschaffte ihr so ungewollt Zeit sich zu fassen. Was zur Hölle machte er hier? Tief sog sie die Luft über die Nase ein und drehte sich um zu ihm.

„Guten Abend!" sagte sie knapp und kühl und wandte sich danach sogleich wieder Harry zu. Für sie war er erledigt.

„Wie geht es ihnen Sir?" Fragte Harry höflich, irgendwie verstand er das angespannte Verhalten zwischen den beiden nicht.

Gut sie konnten Snape während der Schulzeit alle nicht leiden, aber das war doch schon ewig her. Innerlich zuckte er mit den Achseln.

„Danke gut Mr. Potter!" erwiderte der Gefragte knapp und sah dabei unentwegt auf Hermione herab. Während diese bemüht war ihn zu ignorieren.

„Miss Granger würden sie mit mir tanzen?" fragte er sie plötzlich. Erneut warf Hermione ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu.

„Nein!" Dieses Wort klang schon mehr wie eine Beleidigung und entbehrte jegliche Höflichkeit.

Harry überlegte kurz die beiden alleine zu lassen, es war schon unauffällig auffällig das zwischen den beiden was lief. Schweigend standen die drei beieinander, bis Hermione die Nerven verlor.

„Was wollen sie noch?" fauchte sie Severus an, der wartend hinter ihr stand.

„Vielleicht der nächste Tanz?" fragte er ruhig und gelassen und sah sie dabei erwartungsvoll an.

Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen. Sie würde ganz bestimmt nicht mit ihm tanzen, soviel stand für sie fest. Was dachte er eigentlich wer er ist?

„Nicht diesen, nicht den nächsten, KEINEN!" herrschte sie ihn laut und grob an, zu dumm das gerade in diesem Augenblick die Band eine Pause machte.

Der ganze Saal wandte sich ihr zu, als ihre laute Stimme über sie hinwegfegte. Die Band spielte zum Glück das nächste Stück und so widmeten sich die Gäste wieder dem zu, was sie vor Hermiones Ausbruch getan hatten. Harry wurde die ganze Angelegenheit peinlich.

„Hört zu was immer ihr beiden miteinander habt, klärt das unter euch!" sagte er und ließ sie stehen.

„Wir haben nichts miteinander!" rief Hermione ihm hinter her, aber es war zu spät er war bereits in der Menge untergetaucht. Wütend wandte sie sich Snape zu.

„Können sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Es war ein Fehler, dass ich sie eingeladen habe und ich bedaure es zutiefst!" Nachdenklich tippte sich Severus mit dem Zeigerfinger auf die Lippen.

„Lassen sie uns tanzen und dann….."

„Lassen sie mich in Ruhe?"

„Wenn sie das möchten."

Wieso klang seine Stimme nur so verschlagen, als er das sagte? Misstrauisch sah sie ihn an.

„Also gut, aber keine Tricks. Wir tanzen und danach lassen sie mich in Ruhe! Versprochen?" Severus neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Wie gesagt, wenn sie das möchten, ja, dann lasse ich sie in Ruhe!" versprach er, nur wieso hatte Hermione das Gefühl, dass sie irgendetwas übersah?

Anmutig ließ sie sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen und schon schwang er sie im Kreis zu den Walzerklängen. Er war ein fabelhafter Tänzer, Hermione hätte ihm das gar nicht zugetraut. Sicher lag sie in seinen Armen und glitt mit ihm über das Parkett und tief in sich, begann sie den Tanz, ihn und seine Nähe zu genießen.

„Gib es zu, es macht dir Spaß!" forderte er sie auf und zog damit sofort wieder ihren Unmut auf sich.

Aus schmalen Augen sah sie ihn scharf an. Er trug wie immer schwarz, nur diesmal nicht seine Robe, sondern Sakko und Hose und darunter ein weißes Hemd.

„Schwarz steht ihnen, sollten sie öfter tragen!" erwiderte sie bissig.

„Hat man dir keine Manieren beigebracht? Wird an der Zeit sie dir beizubringen!" meinte er leise.

„Und wer soll diese glorreiche Aufgabe übernehmen? Doch nicht sie, da sie selber gar nicht wissen, wie man das Wort schreibt! Es erstaunt mich, dass es überhaupt in ihrem Vokabular vorkommt!" erwiderte sie schnippisch.

„Wo ist nur der sexy Vamp vom ersten Abend geblieben? Diese Frau hatte was, aber du!" seufzte er bedauernd und brachte sie damit noch mehr gegen sich auf.

Es war auch zu verlockend ihr Temperament anzufachen, noch dazu wo es ihm so mühelos gelang.

„Den gibt es gar nicht! Diese Frau habe ich nur erfunden!" fauchte sie ihn an.

„Hm! Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Irgendwo da drinnen muss diese fabelhafte Frau doch stecken. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass es nur diese Furie gibt. Nein das will ich gar nicht glauben!" stichelte er weiter.

Oh er nahm sie auf den Arm, machte sich auf ihre Kosten lustig über sie.

„Hören sie sie mieser Bastard! So lasse ich mich nicht……" weiter kam sie nicht, denn er zog sie auf eine der dunkeln Terrassen.

Irgendjemand hatte die doppelflügeligen Glastüren geöffnet, damit frische Luft in den Raum strömen konnte, ein Umstand, den Severus jetzt sehr begrüßte.

„Ach halt doch die Klappe!" knurrte er sie an, beugte sich herab und verschloss ihren Mund mit einem Kuss. Das war kein zärtlicher, jugendfreier Kuss, oh nein. Er küsste sie das ihr beinahe hören und sehen verging. Schlaff hing sie in seinen Armen, zu benommen von dieser intensiven Erfahrung. Keuchend holte er Luft.

„Und noch etwas, solltest du mich noch einmal schlagen, schlage ich zurück!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben und netten Reviews! Ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut und hoffe das euch das nächste Kapitel auch wieder spaß macht. ;-)_

_lg Gaby_

5 Wollen und Nichtwollen

„Halten sie sich fern von mir und ich brauche sie nie mehr zu berühren, egal wo!" stieß sie aufgebracht hervor.

Sie musste hier raus, weg von ihm. Schwer atmend löste sie sich aus seinen Armen und stolzierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes von ihm fort, aber seine Stimme ließ sie inne halten.

„Möchtest du noch immer meine Erinnerungen haben?" fragte er leise, lauernd.

„Aber die habe ich doch bereits schon!" wandte sie schwach ein.

„Ja aber du kannst sie nicht nutzen und…" hier machte er eine bedeutungsschwere Pause. Hermione drehte sich auf dem Absatz zu ihm um und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Du weißt längst noch nicht alles!" Er warf geschickt seinen Köder aus und er konnte es ihr ansehen, es fiel ihr schwer zu widerstehen.

„Du erzählst mir alles was ich über dich wissen will – freiwillig?" fragte sie ungläubig nach.

„Natürlich nur zu meinen Bedingungen!"

Verächtlich schnaubte sie durch die Nase. Er dachte doch nicht wirklich, dass sie so blöd war sich darauf einzulassen.

„Niemals!" rief sie leise aus. Er neigte leicht den Kopf und kam auf sie zu.

„Warum nicht? Angst vor der eigenen Courage? Oder doch nicht so mutig?" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und schlich dabei um sie herum.

„Keine Drogen nur wir beide. Ort und Zeit bestimme ich!" lockte er sie und sie fühlte wie sie schwach wurde.

Seine Stimme die immer so hart und kalt klang, schien plötzlich nur noch aus Samt und Seide zu bestehen und war für sie so verführerisch wie pure Schokolade.

„Ich…." Kam es atemlos von ihren Lippen.

Er wob sie in seinen Zauber aus Sinnlichkeit ein und sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, wollte es auch gar nicht.

„Sag einfach ja!" forderte er und strich sanft mit den Händen über ihre bloßen Schultern.

Automatisch ließ sie sich zurückfallen in seine Arme. Genussvoll schloss sie die Augen.

„Ja!" hauchte sie, ihm völlig verfallen.

„Gut!" abrupt ließ er sie los und trat fort von ihr. Seiner Nähe so plötzlich beraubt, schaffte es Hermione gerade noch so das Gleichgewicht zu halten, beinahe wäre sie umgefallen.

„Ich werde mich bei dir melden. Gute Nacht meine Liebe!" rief er ihr noch zu und verschwand in der Menge.

Ungläubig starrte sie hinter ihm her. Was hatte er nur an sich, dass sie in seiner Nähe genau das tat was er wollte? Zugleich beschlich sie ein ungutes Gefühl, so als hätte sie auf geradem Wege ihre Seele an den Teufel verkauft. Zugegeben an einen verteufelt attraktiven Teufel.

Energisch holte sie Luft. Es wurde an der Zeit sich zusammen zu reißen, ansonsten fraß sie die böse Slytherinschlange noch mit Haut und Haaren auf und sie merkte es nicht einmal mehr. Nein sie musste endlich lernen ihm die Stirn zu bieten. Bei der ersten Begegnung hatte sie die Oberhand, es wurde an der Zeit diesen Zustand wieder herzustellen.

Sie hatte diesem Mistkerl viel zu viele Freiheiten erlaubt. Automatisch dachte sie an den Kuss. Hitze stieg in ihr auf und ließ ihre Wangen brennen. Schnell trat sie hinaus in die kühle Abendluft und ließ den lauen Wind ihr Gesicht kühlen. Und solche Freiheiten sollte sie ihm schon gar nicht mehr gestatten. Lange blieb sie draußen und dachte nur an ihn.

----------------------- ------------------------------- -----------------------------

Vergnügt apparierte er zurück nach Hogwarts. Als er durch das stille Schloss in seinen Kerker hinabstieg musste er den starken Drang dabei nicht zu pfeifen in sich unterdrücken. Ein Severus Snape pfeift nicht! Beschwingter als sonst, also wie sonst nie, lief er die Stufen hinab und dachte dabei unentwegt darüber nach, wie er Hermione zu sich und in sein Bett locken konnte, ohne das sie ihm dabei aus Versehen die Augen auskratzte. Sie hat über die Jahre ein erstaunliches Temperament entwickelt.

Das lag sicher daran, dass sie schon viel zu lange unabhängig war. Sie brauchte einen fähigen Mann an ihrer Seite der ihr mit gutem Willen seine Führung angedeihen ließ und wer würde sich dafür besser eignen als er? Am Besten ließ er ihr gar nicht zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, wer weiß was bei ihr dabei raus kam. Umso eher sie erkannte, dass er es nur gut mit ihr meinte und es zu ihrem Besten war, an seine Bedürfnisse dachte er dabei noch gar nicht, umso leichter konnte sie sich mit der neuen Situation abfinden.

In seinem Schlafzimmer angekommen, entledigte er sich seiner für ihn lästigen Kleidung, während dessen dachte er immer noch nur an sie. Wie wohl ihr langes Haar ausgebreitet auf seinem Kopfkissen aussah? Er dachte an ihre Brüste, in seinen Händen, ohne störende Kleidung dazwischen und musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Sein Körper zeigte über diesen kleinen erotischen Ausflug sofort eine Reaktion. Er war steinhart.

Er verbat sich jeden weiteren Gedanken an sie, doch es war wie verhext, wie von selbst machte sein Verstand weiter und entblätterte sie im Geiste, bis sie vollkommen nackt vor ihm stand. Das war dann auch für ihn der Zeitpunkt, an dem er beschloss noch eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen, bevor er ins Bett ging, sonst würde seine Nacht sehr unbequem werden.

Als er unter der Dusche stand, das kalte Wasser rieselte seinen nackten Körper hinab, verfluchte er sich selbst über seine teenagerhaften Gedanken und traf endgültig für sich die Entscheidung sie so rasch als möglich herzubeordern. Er hatte nicht vor sich noch öfter dieser Folter zu unterziehen, wenn die Lösung so einfach war.

------------------------ ---------------------------------- --------------------------

Hermione kehrte gedankenversunken zurück in ihr Haus und zu Jasper. Dieser erwartete sie voller Freude und wedelte ganz hektisch mit seinem Schwanz.

„Ach mein Süßer, warum kannst du nicht meine Probleme lösen?"

Zärtlich streichelte sie seinen Kopf, bevor sie weiter in ihr Schlafzimmer ging, dicht gefolgt von Jasper.

„Weißt du er war wieder da und war ganz ekelhaft zu mir! Den solltest du mal ins Bein beißen, so wie es Fluffy einmal getan hat. Könnte diesem aufgeblasenen Kerl jedenfalls nicht schaden." Meinte sie boshaft, dabei kam ihr eine brillante Idee.

„Warum eigentlich nicht?" sagte sie laut zu Jasper und grinste dabei schadenfroh.

Sie würde seiner nächsten Einladung folgen, aber sie würde nicht alleine kommen. Auf sein Gesicht war sie jetzt schon gespannt. Grinsend entledigte sie sich ihres Kleides, als sie plötzlich wieder an den Kuss denken musste. Küssen konnte er, das musste der Neid ihm lassen. Ob er in allem anderen auch so gut war?

Oh Gott! Entsetzt über sich selbst schlug sie sich die Hände vors Gesicht. In ihr spielten eindeutig die Hormone verrückt. Nun gut, ihre letzte Beziehung lag auch schon verdammt lange zurück und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, fand sie Severus längst nicht so abstoßend wie sie ihm gegenüber tat.

Rasch schlüpfte sie in ihren Pyjama und kroch in ihr Bett. Eigentlich war sie sehr müde und wollte nichts anders als schlafen, aber ihre Augen wollten partout nicht zubleiben und immer wieder stahlen sich ihre Gedanken zu Severus. Was er wohl gerade machte? Ob auch er an sie denken musste? Wahrscheinlich lag er in seinem Bett und schlief tief und fest. Was er wohl im Bett an hatte? Ein Mann wie er schlief sicher nackt!

Stöhnend drehte sie sich auf den Bauch und vergrub ihr verräterisch gerötetes Gesicht unter dem Kissen. Denk dran er ist ein mieser Bastard! Er hat dir Veritaserum gegeben und dich gezwungen Dinge zu sagen, die du gar nicht wolltest. Außerdem hat er dich heute Abend mehr oder minder erpresst mit ihm zu tanzen! Und erst dieser Kuss, auch wenn er fantastisch war und bei einer Skala von 1 bis 10 eine glatte 12 verdient, den hat er dir aufgezwungen! Das war gar nicht Gentlemanlike! Oh nein, sowas nennt man Nötigung!

Empörte sie sich künstlich unter dem Kissen, denn im Grunde empfand sie es gar nicht so. Im Gegenteil, ein Teil von ihr wünschte sich förmlich er möge sich ihr wieder aufdrängen. Außerdem durfte sie nicht sein Angebot außer Acht lassen. Alles was es über ihn zu wissen gab, wollte er ihr freiwillig erzählen und sie musste nicht einmal versprechen es niemandem zu sagen! Das hatte sie sich schon immer gewünscht! Aber an der Sache war bestimmt was faul. Solange sie dieses Wissen von ihm nicht wirklich erhalten hatte, sollte sie sich nicht so darüber freuen. Er war nur allzu bekannt für seine Verschlagenheit.

Wer weiß mit welchen Tricks er sich aus diesem Versprechen wieder herauswand und sie würde garantiert nichts dagegen machen können. Verdammt er war auch so verdammt schlau! Dann musste sie eben schlauer sein als er. Auch sie hatte sich einige Tricks angeeignet. Warum ihn nicht mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen? Er fand sie offensichtlich attraktiv. Das hat er in der ersten Nacht, als er ihrer Einladung folgte bewiesen und auch auf dem Ball schien er nicht abgeneigt zu sein, was sie betraf. Sie mochte im Grunde dieser Vamp, den sie ihm damals präsentiert hatte nicht sein, aber sie konnte und das sehr überzeugend so tun als ob.

Hm? Vielleicht sollte sie noch einmal den Schneider ihrer Mutter aufsuchen? Immerhin das Kleid war ein Bombenerfolg gewesen. Das war ihr Trumpf! Ha sie würde es dieser alten Kellerassel schon zeigen! Das wäre doch gelacht!

Schließlich schlief sie über diese Gedanken doch ein und träumte von einem Mann mit schwarzen Augen der sie himmlisch küsste. Mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen lag sie da, einzig von ihrem Hund beobachtet, dem das aber gar nicht seltsam vorkam. Grummelnd ließ er sich am Bettende fallen, rollte sich zusammen und schloss die Augen. Er träumte von einem großen Knochen, einem sehr großen Knochen für sich ganz alleine.

--------------------------------- ----------------------------- --------------

_Treffen heute Abend bei mir um 8 Uhr!_

_Pünktlich! _

_S._

Verblüfft lass sie mehrmals diese Nachricht.

Was bildete sich dieser aufgeblasene Gockel überhaupt ein? Auf so eine Einladung, nein Befehl würde sie überhaupt und schon gar nicht reagieren! Sie zerriss den Zettel in viele kleine Stückchen und schmiss sie anschließend in den Kamin. Was erdreistete sich dieser Mann! Woher nahm er diese Unverschämtheit sie so zu behandeln? War sie ein Hund der beim ersten Pfiff seines Herrn sprang? Sicher nicht! Wütend stapfte sie mit dem Fuß am Boden auf. Sie hatte sowieso etwas anderes vor heute Abend.

Sie wollte sich mit ihrer Mutter bei ihrem Schneider treffen und das war wohl wichtiger, als einen alten Griesgram aufzusuchen, der nicht einmal die Höflichkeit besaß sie ordentlich einzuladen. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen sah sie zu wie die Papierschnipsel im Feuer schön langsam zu Asche zerfielen.

„Auf so einen ungehobelten, ignoranten Lehrer können wir doch alle male verzichten, was meinst du Jasper?" sagte sie hochnäsig zu ihrem Hund und ein Schnauben von ihm wertete sie als Bestätigung ihrer Worte.

------------------------ ---------------------------- ------------------------

Severus bereitete wie beim letzten Mal schon alles akribisch vor. Heute Abend würde er nicht mit ihr im Schloss bleiben, oh nein. Er hatte etwas besonders mit ihr vor. Heute Nacht war Vollmond und was war stimulierender als ein Spaziergang im Licht des vollen Mondes?

Frauen standen auf so einen Quatsch und er war sich sicher Hermione bildete da keine Ausnahme. Sie würden ein bisschen im Verbotenen Wald herumschlendern, unheimliche Geräusche hören was sie veranlasste sich in seine Arme zu schmiegen, wo er sie beschützend empfangen würde und dann führte eines natürlich zum anderen und zum Schluss waren sie wieder hier. In seinem Bett.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf seinen bleichen Zügen strich er die grün-weißen Satinlaken glatt und betrachtete noch einmal genau sein Schlafzimmer. Hatte er auch nichts vergessen? Kerzen waren überall unauffällig im Raum verteilt und warfen ein weiches Licht was eine intime, heimelige Atmosphäre schuf.

Der Champagner lag auf Eis und wartete darauf geöffnet und getrunken zu werden. Alles im Raum war auf Verführung ausgelegt und genau das hatte er vor. Er wusste heute war die Nacht der Nächte, sie konnte ihm nicht widerstehen, das hatte er am Ball längst bemerkt. Am Ende des Abends würde sie ihn anflehen sie zu lieben und er würde ihr natürlich diesen Gefallen tun, er war schließlich kein Unmensch.

------------------------------- ----------------------------------- -------------

Hermione saß mit ihrer Mutter gehorsam auf einer weichen gepolsterten Couch und hörte ihr nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Der Schneider hatte sie zuvor in seine neueste Kreation gezwungen, was ihr außerordentlich gut stand. Ein cremefarbenes, zweiteiliges Ensemble, bestehen aus einem weichen anschmiegsamen Stoff. Die Hose war schlicht geschnitten und betonte so ihre schmale Taille, dafür wies das Oberteil einige Raffinessen auf. Der asymmetrische Ausschnitt zog den Blick automatisch auf sich und die hauchdünnen Spagettiträger gaben einem das Gefühl nicht mehr lange halten zu können. Sie wirkte darin zierlich und verletzlich und doch sexy.

Ihre Mutter erzählte gerade irgendwelche Neuigkeiten von irgendwelchen Nachbarn. Scheinbar hatte schon wieder wer geheiratet. Frustriert schlug sie im Geiste mit dem Kopf auf das kleine Tischchen vor sich ein, aber es gab kein Entkommen, ihre Mutter war bereits in voller Fahrt. Wie hatte sie jemals annehmen können, sie hätten diese Gespräche längst hinter sich? Warum war die Welt nur so ungerecht? Und warum war sie so blöd und saß hier, während woanders ein äußerst aufregender, sexy Professor auf sie wartete?

Ihr war echt nicht mehr zu helfen! Statt sich über die Form seiner Einladung zu mokieren, hätte sie dankbar auf die Knie fallen sollen. Hier saß sie mit ihrer Mutter! Sie war eine erwachsene Frau, ende zwanzig unverheiratet und es bestand nicht die Aussicht, dass sie es bald sein könnte, ein Umstand der ihre Mutter immer wieder zu endlosen Monologen hinriss.

Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. Kurz vor acht. Sie konnte es noch schaffen! Rache hin oder her. Unentschlossen biss sie sich auf die Lippe. Sollte sie?

„M-Mutter!" stotterte sie um sie zu unterbrechen.

„Was ist denn mein Liebes?" fragte diese liebenswürdig zurück.

„Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich noch einen wichtigen Termin habe!" erwiderte sie kleinlaut.

Seufzend betrachtete Mrs. Granger ihre Tochter. Sie mochte sehr klug sein und das war sie zweifelsohne und trotzdem schaffte sie es nicht ihr Leben auf die Reihe zu bringen. Immer wieder jagte sie irgendwelchen Hirngespinsten nach, sowie diese fixe Idee mit den Täterprofilen über Hexen und Zauberer. Wo sollte das noch hinführen?

„Tja wenn du weg musst…" sagte Mrs. Granger gedehnt und schaffte es so mühelos ihrer Tochter ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen.

Hermione schluckte schwer, das war einer der Gründe warum sie alleine mitten im Dartmoor lebte. Sie hasste es wenn ihre Mutter das tat und auch noch Erfolg damit hatte.

„Ich muss!" meinte sie bestimmt, küsste ihre Mutter noch auf die Wange und verließ beinahe fluchtartig den Modesalon, dabei hätte sie fast den Künstler der Schere umgerannt.

Dieser rief ihr hektisch noch etwas hinterher, aber sie hörte ihn gar nicht mehr. Zu sehr waren ihre Gedanken von einem Mann in Beschlag genommen.

-------------------- ------------------------- -------------------------------------

Atemlos stand sie vor Severus Tür, das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, am liebsten wäre sie wieder gegangen, aber da sie nun mal schon hier war. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und klopfte dann an die Tür. Sie hatte die Hand kaum wieder sinken gelassen, als diese schon aufgerissen wurde.

„Du kommst zu spät!" knurrte sie ein übelgelaunter Snape an.

Sie hätte doch ihren Hund mitnehmen sollen! Dachte sie wütend und machte wieder auf dem Absatz kehrt.


	6. Chapter 6

_Vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! Ich weiß, das ich etwas vom ursprünglichen Thema abgekommen bin, absichtilich, aber ich denke schon bald darauf zurück zu kommen. ;-)_

_Ich hoffe, ihr haltet noch durch und lest weiter mit! :-)_

_lg Gaby_

6 Vollmond was sonst?

„Wo denkst du rennst du jetzt hin?" fragte er sie kalt und hielt sie am Arm fest.

So einfach würde er sie nicht davon kommen lassen. Jetzt war sie endlich hier und schon wollte sie wieder weg. Sicher nicht!

„Lass mich los, du Rüpel! Ich gehe nach Hause!" rief sie und zerrte heftig an ihrem Arm, aber aus seinem Griff gab es kein Entkommen.

„Ich hätte gar nicht erst herkommen sollen. Hat dir noch niemand gesagt, dass man Einladungen nicht in Befehlsform verfasst?" schimpfte sie weiter und versuchte dabei immer noch freizukommen.

Snape sah auf sie herab. Sie wirkte heute so verletzlich auf ihn und er konnte sich nicht erklären warum. Ihr Haar war leicht zerzaust und aus glänzenden Augen funkelte sie ihn zornig an. Heute trug sie einen seidigen Hauch von nichts und ihre Wangen waren gerötet, alles in allem sah sie schlicht bezaubernd aus und ein Teil von ihm wollte sie plötzlich einfach nur beschützen. Seine Wut über ihr Nichterscheinen verpuffte so schnell wie sie gekommen war und erschien ihm mit einmal unwichtig.

„Und jetzt lass mich endlich los!" zeterte sie weiter.

„Komm!" meinte er schlicht und zog sie, ihren Widerstand einfach ignorierend, mit sich in seine Wohnung, dort ließ er sie los. Abwartend sah sie ihn an, immer noch war sie stinksauer auf ihn. Gut er war Snape und bekannt für seine immer währende schlechte Laune, aber trotzdem…..

Tief holte sie ein paar Mal Luft.

„Was jetzt?" fragte sie patzig und stützte dabei die Hände in die Hüften.

Snape sah sie an. Da war sie wieder, diese verführerische Frau wie er sie am ersten Abend gesehen hatte. Hektisch strich sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, heute trug sie sie ausnahmsweise offen, was Severus sehr gut gefiel und in ihm den Wunsch weckte es berühren zu wollen.

„Jetzt gehen wir spazieren!" sagte er mit ruhiger, dunkler Stimme die mit einem weichen Timbre unterlegt war und in ihr Seiten zum klingen brachte, von deren Existenz sie bisher keine Ahnung gehabt hatte.

Jedenfalls rieselten ihre kleine Schauer wellenartig über den Rücken und verdrängten erfolgreich so jeden weiteren Fluchtgedanken. Neugierig sah sie ihn an, was hatte er nur an sich, dass er sie in der einen Minute dermaßen wütend machen konnte, dass sie ihm ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken die Augen ausgekratzt hätte und in der nächsten würde sie sich am liebsten an seinen Hals schmeißen.

„Es ist dunkel draußen!" warf sie wenig geistreich ein.

„Wir könnten auch hier bleiben und es uns gemütlich machen!" anzüglich betrachtete er sie ausgiebig von Kopf bis Fuß und ließ dabei keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, was er unter gemütlich verstand.

Hermione lief, ohne das sie es verhindern konnte, dunkelrot an. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und riss die Tür auf.

„Gehen wir!" rief sie leicht heiser aus, ihr Gesicht brannte und ihr Herz schlug Purzelbäume in ihrer Brust.

Sie rannte förmlich nach draußen. Nicht das sie nicht dasselbe gewollt hätte wie er, aber irgendwie war ihr das jetzt einfach zu viel. Leise vor sich hinschmunzelnd ging er hinter ihr her und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Vor der Treppe blieb sie unentschlossen stehen und wartete auf ihn, dabei versuchte sie ihre Fassung wiederzuerlangen. Seit jenem Abend mit dem Buch lief alles irgendwie verhext.

Je öfter sie ihn traf umso weniger war sie ihm gewachsen, umso mehr lief sie Gefahr sich in seinen Augen und ihren Gefühlen zu verlieren. Sie begann sich in ihn………………Nein! Soweit wollte sie gar nicht denken! Das war unmöglich! Er hatte sie bisher nur schlecht behandelt. Gehörte sie zu jenen Frauen, denen das gefiel? Die das brauchten, das ihr Partner mies zu ihr war?

Schweigend streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen. Zögerlich griff sie danach. Seine Hand war groß mit langen Fingern. Fest und warm umschloss sie die ihre, legte sie sich auf den Arm und marschierte mit ihr an seiner Seite die Treppe nach oben. Am Portal löste er sich kurz von ihr, um ihr die Tür zu öffnen. Galant ließ er ihr den Vortritt und schlüpfte dann hinter ihr durch die Tür. Draußen bot er ihr wieder seinen Arm an und so schlenderten sie gemeinsam den mit Fackeln beleuchteten Kiesweg entlang. Am Himmel stand ein tiefer Vollmond und tauchte die Umgebung in ein romantisches Licht.

*

Dumbledore streckte sich und trat müde an sein Fenster. Kurz stutzte er als er seinen Zaubertränkemeister unten am Kiesweg entdeckte, doch dies allein versetzte ihn nicht in einen freudigen Aufruhr, sondern viel mehr die Frau an seiner Seite. Snape ging mit einer Frau bei Vollmond spazieren, das er das noch erlebte! Verzückt beobachtete er die beiden und rieb sich glücklich die Hände. Vielleicht, dachte er vorsichtig optimistisch, kam Severus jetzt endlich etwas zur Ruhe. Er wünschte es sich so sehr.

*

„Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte sie ihn neugierig und sah ihn von der Seite her an, gestattete sich ihn sich genau anzusehen.

Etwas was sie bis jetzt verabsäumt hatte, immer war ihr bisher etwas dazwischen gewesen. Er hatte ein interessantes Profil, nicht wirklich schön, aber interessant. Sein Gesicht strahlte Scharfsinn und eine gewisse Härte aus, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war, bei seiner Vergangenheit.

Sie hatte ihre Hand auf seinem Unterarm liegen und so konnte sie die stählernen Muskeln darunter fühlen. Er schien sehr durchtrainiert zu sein, was seine immer noch schlanke Figur erklären würde, immerhin war er mitte vierzig.

„Das ist ein Geheimnis und wird nicht verraten. Vertrau mir einfach!"

Wie lockend seine Stimme klang und alles in ihr rief freudig „ja". Aber ihr Kopf schrie ein schrilles Nein und sie beschloss zur Abwechslung wieder einmal auf diesen zu hören. Fest grub sie ihre Fersen in den Boden und blieb stehen.

„Wenn du denkst ich lasse mich von dir kommentarlos durch die Gegend schleifen, noch dazu wo ich nicht einmal weiß wohin es geht, dann muss ich dir sagen da täuscht du dich!"

Ja ihr Verstand funktionierte eindeutig wieder. Mühsam unterdrückte er eine scharfe Antwort, er duldete keinerlei Widerspruch, aber hier musste er wohl eine Ausnahme machen, denn er war noch nicht an seinem Ziel. Künstlich Überrascht sah er auf sie herab und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Kann es sein, dass in deiner Brust kein romantisches Herz schlägt? Wie kannst du bei diesem Licht nach dem Weg fragen?" fragte er sie und wies mit der Hand um sich.

„Sieh nur wie geheimnisvoll alles wirkt und doch zugleich auch verträumt und dieses silberne Licht in das der Mond alles taucht, weckt das in dir keine Sehnsüchte?"

Langsam machte er auf sie einen Schritt zu und strich ihr zärtlich mit der Hand über ihr Gesicht.

„In mir weckt es das Verlangen eine sehr schöne und begehrenswerte Frau zu küssen." Murmelte er leise und senkte den Kopf.

Sachte berührten seine Lippen die ihren. Sanft strich er über ihren Mund und hauchte schmetterlingsgleiche Küsse darauf. Neckend und liebkosend erforschte er ihn und fand eine ihn willkommen heißende Süße. Begehrlich schlang er die Arme um sie und zog sie an sich. Er musste sie berühren, spüren…..

Am liebsten hätte er sie sich über die Schulter geworfen und zurück in den Kerker in seine Schlafkammer getragen um ihr dann in aller Ausführlichkeit zu zeigen, was sie in seinen Augen dringend brauchte.

Völlig machtlos hing sie in seinen Armen, wie konnte er sie nur so küssen? Sie kam sich wie ein hirnloses Püppchen vor und beinahe wünschte sie sich, er würde darauf bestehen, dass sie auf der Stelle in seinen Kerker zurückkehrten und er ihr dort ausführlich erklärte, was er unter Gemütlichkeit verstand, denn Mittlerweilen war sie völlig überzeugt, dass ihr das doch sehr gut gefallen würde.

Plötzlich löste er sich von ihr, bevor er vollends die Kontrolle verlor und sie in das nächste Gebüsch zerrte um dort in aller Ruhe über sie herzufallen und räusperte sich schwer atmend.

„Wir sollten vielleicht weiter gehen?" schlug er leicht verwirrt vor.

Das war ihm neu. Noch nie hatte eine Frau alleine durch ihre Küsse seine Sinne so aufgewühlt.

Hermione flatterte mit den Lidern und hatte das Gefühl als würde sie aus einem schönen Traum aufwachen und dabei hart auf der Erde aufschlagen. Wie konnte er nur in so einem Moment einfach aufhören? Heftig sog sie die Luft in ihre Lungen, sie hatte völlig vergessen zu atmen, und versuchte sich auf das was er gesagt hatte zu konzentrieren.

„Gute Idee. Dabei kannst du mir aus deinem Leben erzählen!" Schlug sie vor, trat von ihm einen Schritt fort und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken.

Sie wollte unbedingt verhindern, dass er sie berührte, sie stand jetzt schon unter Strom und der kleinste Funke brachte sie garantiert zum explodieren. Wie kam es das sie sich mehr und mehr in einer Falle fühlte? In einer süßen, verlockenden Falle, in die sie scheinbar um jeden Preis tappen wollte? Sie verhielt sich echt merkwürdig. Bei all ihren Beziehungen die sie bisher gehabt hatte, war sie es gewesen die immer einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt hatte, aber hier mit Snape…….

Er schien generell alle physikalische Gesetzte auflösen zu können. Sie fühlte sich in seinen Armen schwerelos und zugleich fest mit der Erde verwurzelt. Das war albern. Unruhig schritt sie voran, er folgte ihr und war so wie sie dabei in seinen Gedanken gefangen.

Wer war sie, dass sie ihn so verwirren konnte. Ihn! Er war ein Todesser gewesen. Die rechte Hand Voldemorts und zugleich ein Doppelagent! Das widersprach jeglicher Logik. Er sollte sie hier stehen lassen und sie nie wieder in seine Nähe lassen, doch langsam ging er hinter ihr her.

„Am 9 Jänner 1960 wurde ich geboren. Es war ein sehr kalter, frostiger Morgen, an dem ich das Licht der Welt erblickte…."

*

Unerwartet kam Hermione zurück und legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Schhhhh!" flüsterte sie.

„Du hast Recht, diese Nacht ist zu schön um sie mit reden zu zerstören. Lass uns….lass uns einfach weiter gehen!"

Severus runzelte leicht die Stirn, ließ sie aber gewähren und folgte ihr. Der Pfad brachte sie direkt zum verbotenen Wald. Alles lief eigentlich nach Plan, nur das Severus längst seinen Plan, spätestens nach den Küssen, völlig vergessen hatte und es vielmehr genoss mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Einfach nur zusammen zu sein.

Sie redeten nicht, sie berührten sich nicht, sie gingen nur neben einander in derselben Nacht her und es war schön so. Fröstelnd rieb sich Hermione plötzlich über ihre Arme. Ihre Kleidung war lediglich dazu gedacht auf ihren Körper aufmerksam zu machen, aber nicht um sie auch noch in einer kühlen Nacht zu wärmen.

Severus zog seinen Umhang aus und legte in ihr fürsorglich um die Schultern. Dankbar sah sie ihn an. Diese Nacht schien etwas Besonderes zu sein. Sie beide benahmen sich nicht wie sie selbst.

Schweigend kamen sie darüber überein sich auf den Rückweg zu machen. Hermione wusste, was sie in Snapes Räumen erwartete und dieses Wissen versetzte sie in einen Zustand voller Vorfreude und Angst. Nervös spielte sie mit den Knöpfen von seinem Umhang, zog den weichen Stoff an ihr Gesicht und schnupperte unbewusst daran. Er roch nach ihm. Tief inhalierte sie seinen Duft.

*

Vor seiner Tür angekommen, standen sie beide einen Moment unschlüssig nebeneinander. Tief drinnen wurde beiden urplötzlich klar, dass diese Nacht für sie alles verändern konnte. Es war möglich, dass es danach kein Zurück mehr gab und so sicher ob sie dazu bereit waren, war sich keiner der beiden.

„Sollen wir?" fragte sie vorsichtig und griff nach der Tür, doch er fasste nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie auf.

„Wenn wir das tun…."

„Wird sich unsere Welt für immer verändern? Wäre das so schlimm?" fragte sie ihn.

Sie beide sprachen mit sehr leiser Stimme und nur weil sie sich ganz und gar aufeinander konzentrierten war es ihnen möglich einander zu verstehen.

„Nein und ja!" erwiderte er.

„Möchtest du es darauf ankommen lassen?" forderte sie ihn heraus.

„Lass es uns heraus finden!" Zärtlich zog er ihre Hand an seine Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss darauf, gleichzeitig öffnete er mit der anderen die Tür und zog sie mit sich über die Schwelle.


	7. Chapter 7

_Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews. Tja so leicht ist bei den Beiden gar nichts! ;-)_

_lg Gaby_

7 Viel kaltes Wasser und unerfülltes Begehren

Hermione trat nicht über seine Schwelle, nein sie hatte das Gefühl sie schwebte darüber. Er war ein wahrer Magier. Kaum war sie in seinen vier Wänden, begann er sie mit Küssen zu überschütten und statt sich dagegen zu wehren, erwiderte sie jeden einzelnen mit einer Begeisterung die ihresgleichen suchte. Ungestüm zog er sie mit sich in sein Schlafzimmer, dabei verlor sie seinen Umhang.

„Gibst du nun endlich zu, dass du das von Anfang darauf abgesehen hast?" fragte er sie leise und knabberte dabei an ihrem Hals.

„Was?"

„Nun ich werde dir das geben, weswegen du tatsächlich hier bist und du wirst nicht enttäuscht sein!"

Hermione hob den Blick und ließ seine Worte auf sich wirken, dabei sah sie sich in seinem Schlafzimmer um. Versteckte Kerzen tauchten den Raum in ein weiches, angenehmes Licht. Ihr dezentes Flackern zeichnete mystische Muster auf die kühlen Satinlaken und zog so Hermiones Blick genau auf das Bett. Plötzlich wurde sie sich über die Bedeutung seiner Worte bewusst und eine ungeahnte Wut stieg in ihr hoch.

Was tat sie hier bloß? Sie stand im Begriff mit dem schlimmsten Scheusal von ganz Hogwarts, der auch rein zufällig der begehrenswerteste Mann in ihrem gesamten Umfeld war, ins Bett zu gehen und er kam ihr mit irgendwelchen Machosprüchen! Ihr Verlangen erlosch komplett und sie wurde ganz steif in seinen Armen.

Severus, der davon keine Ahnung hatte, strich mit federnden Küssen ihren Hals entlang und bracht ihre Wut beinahe zum schweigen, aber nur beinahe. Unruhig wich sie zurück.

„Du hast das hier alles geplant?" rief sie etwas verwirrt und zugleich entsetzt aus, auf ihrer Stirn bildete sich eine steile Falte und machte noch einer anderen Erkenntnis Platz.

Das Kerzenlicht, der Champagner, das Bett das alles war nicht zufällig so arrangiert, der gesamte Raum war auf Verführung ausgelegt. Ihre Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Du verlogener Mistkerl! Wann wolltest du mir die Wahrheit sagen? Nachdem du mich ins Bett gezehrt hast? Wann hätte ich es denn erfahren, dass du gar nicht vorhattest mir auch nur ein bisschen was von dir zu erzählen?" wütete sie los. Sie fühlte sich ganz elend und dieser Raum hier war für sie wie ein Schlag mitten ins Gesicht.

„Was heißt hier ins Bett gezerrt? Ich hatte eher das Gefühl du wärst mit Begeisterung hineingehüpft und glaub mir, Schätzchen, du hättest keinen Grund zur Klage gehabt!" provokant zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und verfluchte sich innerlich dabei selbst.

Er hatte es eindeutig übertrieben. Bei jeder anderen Frau wäre das kein Problem gewesen, die hätte sich höchstens geschmeichelt gefühlt, nicht aber Hermione. Sie war in gewisser Weise wie er – ein Kopfmensch und jetzt fing sie leider wieder zu denken an. Nach außen hin gab er sich ruhig und überlegen. Beherrscht verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und sah abwartend auf sie herab, aber sie war noch nicht fertig, ja sie hatte noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen.

„Soll das heißen diese schmalzige Vollmondnummer ziehst du immer mit deinen Frauen durch? Hast du Angst sonst keine mehr abzubekommen?"

Ein bedrohliches Funkeln entstand in seinen Augen und warnte sie davor es nicht zu weit zu treiben, aber sie hatte sich selbst so in Rage geredet, dass sie es gar nicht wahrnahm.

„Wer sein ganzes Leben auf schmutzige Tricks zurückgreifen musste, der kann wahrscheinlich gar nicht anders!" warf sie ihm vor.

Unruhig lief sie im Raum auf und ab. Blitzschnell schoss er nach vorne und packte sie an den Oberarmen. Einer ihrer hauchdünnen Träger hielt dieser rüden Behandlung nicht stand und riss. Nun drohte ihr das Top auf der einen Seite herabzurutschen und von ihr mehr zu enthüllen als sie wollte.

„Wer stand denn fast bettelnd vor meiner Tür? Und diesen ganzen Quatsch, der empörte Jungfrau, den kannst du dir schenken, wir wissen beide was für eine Frau in diesem Körper steckt!" knurrte er sie an und betrachtete sie ausgiebig von Kopf bis Fuß.

Einen äußerst begehrenswerten Körper, wie er zu seinem Ärger feststellte und ihn noch härter werden ließ als er bereits schon war. Er kam mit seinem Gesicht nahe an ihres, was beiden fast zum Verhängnis wurde. Ungewollt erinnerte sie sich an die Küsse die sie vor nicht einmal einer Minute miteinander geteilt hatten und spürte wie ihr der Mund trocken wurde.

Mühsam schluckte sie. Sie leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und stürzte ohne es zu wollen, Severus dabei beinahe in einen Abgrund. Er öffnete leicht den Mund und kam ihren noch näher, doch kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, stieß er sie verächtlich von sich. So weit war es schon mit ihm gekommen, er hätte sich fast dazu hinreißen lassen, sie zu bitten, aber nein! Er nicht!

„Komm wieder wenn du erwachsen geworden bist. Dann zeige ich dir was ich gewöhnlich mit einer Frau, einer richtigen Frau, in meinem Bett mache. Welche Wonnen ich ihr schenke. Du bist dafür noch nicht bereit!" sagte er verächtlich, dann wandte er sich von ihr ab.

So sah er nicht den Schmerz in ihren braunen Augen aufflackern. Sie war tief verletzt. Hatte sie nicht auch Ron einst als keine richtige Frau bezeichnet?

„Eher friert die Hölle zu, als das ich mit dir ins Bett gehe!" Ihre Stimme war bar jeder Emotion, sie klang leblos und kalt und verursachte Severus einen leichten Schauer.

Sie raffte ihren kaputten Träger zusammen und wandte sich zur Tür. Die Tür schlug heftig hinter ihr zu, dann war er alleine. Wütend schlug er mit der flachen Hand gegen die Wand. Verdammt! Wie hatte alles nur so schrecklich schief laufen können? Vor einer Minute war er beinahe im Himmel gelandet um dann so unsanft in eine tiefe Hölle zu stürzen.

*

Kaum zu Hause angekommen, schlüpfte sie in bequemere Sachen und warf die getragenen auf einen Haufen. Nie wieder würde sie sie anziehen, am liebsten hätte sie sie verbrannt. Zu viele Erinnerungen hafteten diesen an, an die sie einfach nie wieder denken wollte. Nie wieder!

Da sie zum schlafen viel zu aufgekratzt war, setze sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch und ging ihre Notizen durch, dabei fühlte sie wieder Wut in sich aufsteigen. Wut auf Severus Snape. So leicht sollte sie ihn nicht davon kommen lassen. Oh nein! Er hatte es versprochen und sie würde ihn an sein Wort erinnern. Sie wollte unbedingt seine Geschichte für ihr Buch haben.

Er war so nahe wie kaum einer an Voldemort herangekommen und hatte ihn doch zum Schluss verraten. Was hatte diesen Wandel in ihm ausgelöst? Warum hatte er seine Meinung geändert? Aber dieser verbohrte Mensch war nur schwer zu einer Mitarbeit zu bewegen.

Es wurde an der Zeit, dass er merkte er konnte nicht mit allen und jeden umspringen, wie es ihm gerade in den Kram passte. Es wurde Zeit, dass er lernte, dass sich eine Hermione Granger so eine Behandlung nicht gefallen lassen würde. Ihr Entschluss stand fest. Sie würde einfordern was er versprach.

Automatisch dachte sie dabei an seine letzen Worte die er an sie gerichtet hatte. Wie er so war im Bett? Eine heiße Flamme schoss in ihrem verräterischen Körper hoch und färbte ihre Wangen glühend rot. Sie begehrte ihn immer noch. Merlin steh ihr bei, aber sie begehrte ihn diesen widersprüchlichen, gemeinen und doch so zärtlichen Mann immer noch. Seufzend schob sie ihre Unterlagen zur Seite und überlegte, wie sie sich an ihm Rächen konnte.

*

Erneut unterzog er sich der unangenehmen Prozedur einer kalten Dusche. Das wurde schon langsam zur Gewohnheit, zu einer schlechten Gewohnheit. Hier stand er unbefriedigt und frustriert und hatte sich zu seinem Leidwesen mit seinen letzten Worten zum Nichtstun verdammt. Er war ein Idiot. Warum hatte er auch seine Klappe nicht halten können? Er könnte mit ihr in seinen Armen jetzt im Bett liegen und sich in ihren fantastischen Körper versenken.

Er spürte wie er bei diesem Gedanken wieder hart wurde und verfluchte sich erneut über seine Dummheit. Warum musste aus ihr auch nur eine so begehrenswerte Frau werden? Konnte sie nicht einfach das nervige Kind das sie war bleiben und warum war sie überhaupt jetzt auf einmal so sexy? Schwer stützte er sich mit beiden Armen an der Duschwand ab und ließ das kalte Wasser über seinen Kopf und Körper rieseln. Es würde wieder eine sehr lange und unbequeme Nacht werden, da war er sich ganz sicher. Gut dass er alle Kerzen und den Champagner bereits aus seinem Schlafzimmer verbannt hatte, er wollte nichts mehr sehen was ihn auch nur entfernt an sie erinnerte.

*

Verstimmt erschien er am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück und sah sich zu seinem Pech einem äußerst gutgelaunten Schulleiter gegenüber. Immer wieder ertappte er ihn dabei, wie er ihm vergnügt zuzwinkerte und auch sonst die ganze Zeit glücklich wie ein kleines Kind vor sich hin grinste. In ihm keimte der Verdacht auf, dass dieser nun endgültig übergeschnappt war, als er ihn ansprach.

„Na Severus, haben wir gestern ein wenig den Mondschein genossen?" fragte er ihn scheinheilig, in der Hoffnung ihm irgendwelche Informationen zu entlocken.

Severus nahm einen tiefen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und dachte nach wie viel der alte Mann wusste. Hatte er Hermione erkannt? Wahrscheinlich nicht, sonst hätte er ihn mit Sicherheit direkt darauf angesprochen.

„Ich war gestern Abend draußen, warum?" fragte er scharf zurück und schaute Dumbledore dabei besonders finster und verschlossen an.

Kurz verschwand das Grinsen aus Dumbledores Zügen, scheinbar war der gestrige Abend für Severus doch nicht so gut verlaufen, wie es von seinem Zimmer aus ausgesehen hatte.

„Ach nichts, nur so." Wich er ihm aus.

Er hatte keine Lust sich von Severus die gute Laune verderben zu lassen und womöglich dabei auch noch eine rüde Abfuhr zu riskieren. Nein, dafür kannte er Severus einfach schon zu lange, dieser sollte sich ruhig jemanden anderen suchen an dem er seine schlechte Laune auslassen konnte.

*

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst. Sie würde ihm eine Nachricht zukommen lassen und ihn an sein Versprechen erinnern. Sie würde ein Treffen vorschlagen, an einem öffentlichen Ort, wo er ihr auf keinen Fall zu nahe kommen konnte. Sie wollte nicht noch einmal von ihm begrapscht werden. Das gestern hat ihr vollkommen genügt.

Immer noch überliefen sie Schauer des Grauens und nicht des sinnlichen Begehrens wenn sie nur daran dachte. Sie saß mit einer Tasse Kaffee an ihrem Schreibtisch und feilte an der Formulierung ihrer Nachricht an ihn. Es sollte distanziert klingen, höflich, aber nicht zu höflich. Er sollte nicht auf die Idee kommen, sie würde ihn um ein Treffen bitten, nein sie verlangte es und das musste klar erkennbar sein. Ob sie denselben barschen Ton wie er anschlagen sollte? Hm? Verdient hätte er es. Sie nahm die Feder zur Hand und begann zu schreiben.

_Professor Snape! _

Sofort zerriss sie den Zettel wieder. So förmlich würde sie ihn sicher nicht ansprechen.

_Severus_

Zu vertraut.

_Mr. Snape_

Viel zu höflich für ihn. Hm! Das war gar nicht so leicht. Wie redete man einen beinahe Liebhaber, der es aber Merlin sei Dank nicht geworden ist, überhaupt korrekt an?

_Treffen um 16 Uhr in Hogsmeade im Honigtopf!_

_H. G. _

Ja so würde es gehen. Solche Nachrichten verstand er wenigstens, er verfasste die seinigen selber so. Zufrieden mit sich, faltete sie das Pergament zusammen, band sie um den Fuß einer Eule und schickte sie los.

*

Severus trank gerade seine zweite Tasse Kaffee als eine Eule auf ihn zugeflogen kam und vor ihm landete. Sie streckte ihm ihr Bein entgegen, damit er die Nachricht die daran befestigt war an sich nahm. Vorsichtig nahm er den Zettel und die Eule flog wieder weg. Sein Herz begann automatisch schneller zu schlagen, er wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit wer ihm diese Nachricht schickte, woher er das wusste konnte er nicht sagen, er wusste es einfach. Er faltete ihn auseinander, sich wohl bewusst, dass ihn Dumbledore dabei beobachtete und beinahe vor Neugierde platzte.

Als er die Nachricht las verzog er keine Mine, obwohl alles in ihm schrie: Ja! Ja! Ja!" , nach außen wirkte er gelassen und ernst wie immer. Offensichtlich völlig gleichgültig faltete er den Zettel zusammen und ließ ihn in seiner Tasche verschwinden. Gut dass er um vier Uhr Nachmittags keinen Unterricht hatte, so konnte er ohne das es vielleicht irgendjemandem auffiel getrost nach Hogsmeade marschieren.

*

Da nun das Severus-Problem gelöst war, konnte sie sich wieder um ihr Buch und um ihr Projekt kümmern. Sie hatte sich eine Liste von allen Menschen mit denen sie sprechen wollte gemacht. Der nächste Kandidat darauf war Barty Crouch jun., vor dem graute ihr. Der war ihr unheimlich. Er war schlichtweg verrückt, aber anders als Bellatrix. Sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht was dieser am meisten begehrte. Nun sie würde auf gut Glück nach Askaban reisen und herausfinden mit was sie in Ködern konnte.

Wenn sie daran dachte was sie bereits alles erreicht hatte, war sie unglaublich stolz auf sich. Sie würde die erste sein, die ein umfassendes Buch über Voldemort und seine Anhänger herausbrachte. So etwas gab es noch nicht, das war einzigartig. Und sie würde die Hintergründe aufdecken, warum ein einziger Magier so mächtig werden konnte, warum er so viele willige Anhänger fand. Was machte ihn aus? Was war so besonders an ihm? Sie würde es herausfinden und der Welt präsentieren, aber zunächst musste sie noch einer slytherinschen Schlange die Giftzähne ziehen!


	8. Chapter 8

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews! Das kann er unser Severus - einen guten Moment richtig versauen! ;-)_

_lg Gaby_

8 Katz und Maus

Die wahre Anziehung von Voldemort lag darin, das er Zauberern und Hexen gleichermaßen die Möglichkeit bot ihre Obsessionen auszuleben und zwar die, die für andere Leid, Schmerz oder sogar Tod bedeuteten.

Wenn sie nur an Horatio Bosworth dachte. Ein kleiner unscheinbarer Mann, er selbst fiel in den Kreisen rund um Voldemort kaum auf. Keiner nannte seinen Namen, man konnte fast glauben er existierte nicht, aber seine Opfer wussten es besser. Er war ein sadistischer Mistkerl, der nur Gefühle zeigte, wenn er anderen, vor allem jungen Frauen, Leid zufügen konnte. Leid von unvorstellbarem Ausmaß.

Auch er verbüßte seine gerechte Strafe in Askaban. Ihn musste sie mit nichts ködern, nur zu gerne erzählte er ihr seine Geschichte, seine Gräueltaten und das mit Stolz. Hermione verspürte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, als sie an ihn und seine Geschichte dachte. Das passierte ihr jedes Mal. Obwohl sie glaubte sie könne nichts mehr erschüttern, aber Horatio Bosworth konnte es. Er sprengte ihre Vorstellung davon, was das Schlimmste sein konnte, was ein Mensch einem anderen anzutun vermochte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung von den menschlichen Abgründen bevor sie ihn traf.

Voldemort nahm ihn nur zu gern in seine Reihen auf. Die beiden profitierten voneinander. Voldemort hatte in ihm den perfekten Kerkermeister und Befrager für seine Gefangenen gefunden. Es gab keinen, der unter seinen Foltermethoden nicht zusammenbrach und alles gestand, was er verlangte. Horatio bekam dafür immer wieder neue, ihm frei zur Verfügung stehende Opfer mit denen er seinen Leidenschaften ausleben konnte und das genoss er in vollen Zügen. Seine kranken Fantasien kannten keine Grenzen und nicht wenige, die seine Behandlung überlebten, nahmen sich anschließend das Leben.

Ihn erwartete der Kuss der Dementoren und zum ersten Mal empfand Hermione kein Mitgefühl für einen Menschen. Ihm würde sie ein eigenes Kapitel in ihrem Buch widmen. Er war der Inbegriff von Abschaum der übelsten Sorte. Der Inbegriff des Bösen. Nein noch schlimmer – für ihn gab es keine Bezeichnung, die wirklich auszusagen vermochte, was er war.

Sie hatte eines seiner Opfer gefunden, ein junges, einstmals schönes Mädchen, das noch am Leben war. Ein Leben das sie zu ewiger Angst und Schmerz und Leid verdammte. Ihr Gesicht zierten viele Narben, am Körper wies sie unzählige Verstümmelungen auf. Verstümmelungen die bei Hermione einen Brechreiz auslösten. Sie hatte überlebt, aber der Preis war hoch. Sie konnte kaum eine Nacht durchschlafen, ohne das sie die hässliche Fratze Horatios weckte. Er war immer bei ihr, in ihrem Kopf und sein kranker Geist würde sie nie mehr verlassen.

*

Nervös saß sie im Honigtopf und nippte an einem Krug Butterbier. Innerlich schüttelte sie dabei zum zigstem Mal über sich selbst den Kopf. Was tat sie hier? War es das wirklich wert. Ja! Sie musste sich selbst überzeugen, um es zu glauben. Irgendwo kam von ihr eine Stimme her, die doch glatt frech meinte, es ginge ihr gar nicht um seine Geschichte alleine, sondern um ihn selbst. Sie beschloss diese zu ignorieren. Was wusste sie schon? Immerhin war es nur eine alberne Stimme in ihrem Kopf!

Erneut nahm sie einen Schluck von ihrem Krug, dann sah sie auf die Uhr. Kurz nach 16 Uhr. Wo blieb er nur? Vielleicht kam er gar nicht! Genau das war es. Sie saß hier, blamierte sich bis auf die Knochen, weil sie auf einen Mann wartete, der gar nicht daran dachte zu erscheinen. Warum auch? Sie wollte etwas von ihm und nicht umgekehrt.

Frustriert sah sie um sich. Nur wenige Gäste waren außer ihr anwesend. An einem Tisch saß eine ältere Hexe mit zwei Zauberern. Sie waren ganz eng zusammengerückt und sahen, mehr als einmal, verstohlen um sich, dabei tuschelten sie unentwegt miteinander. Sie schienen allesamt aus eher bescheidenen Verhältnissen zu stammen, denn alle ihre Roben hatten eindeutig schon bessere Tage gesehen. Sie waren an vielen Stellen ausgebessert worden und die Farbe war schon lange verblasst. Ob sie eventuell auch zum Kreis rund um Voldemort gehört hatten? Hermione beschloss gerade sich bei diesen zu erkundigen, als die Tür schwungvoll aufgerissen wurde. Sie brauchte gar nicht erst hinzusehen, nur ein Mensch beherrschte diesen dramatischen Auftritt so perfekt – Professor Snape!

*

Hastig eilte er den Weg entlang Richtung Hogsmeade. Er kam zu spät! Und alles nur wegen Dumbledore. Manchmal wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, der alte Mann hatte es speziell auf ihn abgesehen, denn wie sonst sollte er sich erklären, dass dieser ausgerechnet dann in der Halle auftauchte, als er im Begriff stand das Schloss zu verlassen?

Natürlich überfiel er ihn gleich mit neugierigen Fragen, die er alle unbeantwortet ließ. Aber so einfach ließ er Severus nicht ziehen, er verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch, wobei er immer wieder versuchte, ihm irgendwelche Neuigkeiten zu entlocken, aber umso mehr Albus ihn bedrängte, umso mehr verschloss er sich. Schließlich riss er sich genervt und gereizt von ihm los und eilte davon.

Er war sich dabei ziemlich sicher, dass Dumbledore ihm hinterher starrte, um vielleicht so doch noch herauszufinden wohin er ging. Mit dieser Information konnte er sowieso nicht soviel anfangen, dachte Severus verächtlich. Er ging öfter mal nach Hogsmeade.

*

Schon durch die Glastür konnte er sie sehen. Sie starrte auf den Nebentisch wo sich eine Hexe mit ihren Begleitern unterhielt. Was sie an diesen so fesselte konnte er allerdings nicht erkennen. Schwungvoll riss er die Tür auf und trat nach innen. Ohne jemand anderem Beachtung zu schenken, nahm er neben ihr Platz. Sie hatte sich einen Tisch in der Ecke ausgewählt, um die Tür im Auge behalten zu können. Außerdem hatte sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand auf der Bank platz genommen.

Gnadenlos quetschte er sich an ihre Seite, obwohl davor zwei Stühle standen die frei waren. Dicht wollte er an sie heranrücken, um sie so wieder etwas aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Ihm war wohl bewusst, dass sie genauso stark auf ihn reagierte wie umgekehrt. Ein tiefes Knurren ließ ihn aber sofort wieder Abstand nehmen und verblüfft nach unten sehen.

*

Hermione sah ihm zu, wie er sich ihr näherte und sie hätte darauf wetten können, dass er nicht einfach auf einem der Stühle Platz nahm. Oh nein er wollte sie bewusst wieder in Bedrängnis bringen. Darin war er unbestritten ein Meister. Sie verzog keine Miene, als er sich zu ihr auf die Bank quetschte und näher rücken wollte, aber innerlich grinste sie. Denn diesmal kam sie nicht alleine. Sie würde ihn lehren Abstand zu wahren und Jasper würde ihr dabei helfen. Schon hob er knurrend seinen massigen Kopf und zeigte Severus sein furchteinflößendes, perfektes Gebiss. Unwillkürlich rückte dieser tatsächlich von ihr ab. Damit hatte er nun gar nicht gerechnet.

„Was ist das?" fragte er mit einer Stimme die klar machte, dass ihm diese Unterbrechung gar nicht behagte.

„Das ist mein Haustier!" erwiderte sie frech.

„Ich dachte du hast eine Katze?" meinte er perplex. Das da unten war kein Haustier, das war ein Monster, ein Höllenhund, fast so groß wie Fluffy.

„Oh Krummbein erfreut sich nach wie vor bester Gesundheit, doch er hat sich entschieden bei meiner Mutter zu leben, dieser Verräter, und sich dort des Lebens zu erfreuen. Meine Mutter hatte ihn hoffnungslos verwöhnt und das genießt dieser in vollen Zügen." Erzählte sie ihm, ohne zu wissen warum eigentlich, schließlich ging ihn das gar nichts an.

Etwas unwillig nahm er ihr gegenüber auf einem der Stühle Platz und als die Kellnerin kam, wollte er sich am liebsten ein großes Glas Feuerwhiskey bestellen, entschied sich dann aber doch für Butterbier. In ihrer Gegenwart wollte er soweit es möglich war, so sicher war er sich da selber nicht, einen klaren Kopf behalten. Schweigend musterte er sie und wartete. Sie hatte ihn hierher beordert, sollte sie ruhig mit dem Gespräch beginnen. Er konnte warten.

*

Heute sah sie wieder anders aus. Sie präsentierte ihm wieder eine neue Seite an ihr. Heute war sie nicht geschminkt, dadurch wirkte ihr Gesicht klar und frisch. Die Haare hatte sie locker zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und so sah sie jünger aus, als sie war. Sweater und Jeans vervollkommneten ihre Garderobe und darauf könnte er wetten, Turnschuhe. Sie sah alles in allem wie ein kleines Mädchen in einem Frauenkörper aus und trotzdem fand er sie anziehend. Er schalt sich selber pervers, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Unerfülltes Verlangen pochte in seinem Körper, ein Zustand der ihm in ihrer Nähe sehr zu schaffen machte.

*

Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung und einer nicht abzustreitender Enttäuschung nahm er ihr gegenüber auf einem der Stühle Platz. Das schien ihm gar nicht zu gefallen. Sie musterte ihn ihrerseits neugierig. Seine Wangen waren leicht vom Fußmarsch hierher gerötet und sein Haar war etwas vom leichten Wind zerzaust, dass ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Ob er so nach dem Liebesspiel aussah? Es ließ sich nicht leugnen, mochte sie auch noch so oft protestieren, sie wollte ihn und sie wollte mit ihm ins Bett. Um sich selbst auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis warum sie sich heute mit ihm traf. Das war keine Verabredung. Sie war immer noch wütend auf ihn.

„Du schuldest mir was!" begann sie kühl und verschränkte dabei abweisend die Arme vor der Brust. Er tat es ihr gleich und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl weit zurück.

„Nur zu meinen Bedingungen, erinnerst du dich!" kam es kühl zurück. Eisig musterten sie sich, nicht bereit nachzugeben.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass dein Wort so wenig wert ist!" sagte sie trocken und entfachte in ihm eine Welle des Zorns, die sie fast spürbar versengen ließ.

„Wage es nicht an meinem Wort zu zweifeln!" knurrte er wütend.

Er beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne und so konnte sie in seinen Augen lesen, dass sie sich auf sehr gefährlichen Boden befand. Hund hin oder her, wenn sie nicht sehr vorsichtig war, würde sie es bereuen, das versprach er ihr. Trotzig über seine stumme Drohung hob sie ihren Kopf noch ein Stück weiter in die Höhe.

„Fein! Dann kann ich wohl damit rechnen, dass du zu deinem Wort stehst?"

Severus nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf.

„Aber wie gesagt nur zu meinen Bedingungen!"

Es war ein Katz und Mausspiel zwischen den beiden und noch stand nicht fest, wer es gewinnen würde.

„Wie lauten sie?" Sie würde ihm nicht erlauben sich mit halben Versprechen herauszuwinden und sie selber stand wieder mit nichts da. Oh nein, sie wollte Antworten sonst nichts.

„Du wirst dich in Geduld üben müssen. Zu gegebener Zeit werde ich sie dir miteilen." Antwortete er ausweichend.

Er hatte über alles gerne die Kontrolle, auch darüber wann er was über sich erzählen würde, sofern er es tat. So sicher war er sich da noch nicht. Die Vergangenheit. Unwillkürlich tauchte vor seinem Geiste das erste Treffen mit Voldemort auf. Es war schlimm gewesen, so schlimm das er sich anschließend übergab.

Das wusste niemand und er hütete sich, es auch nur einer Seele zu erzählen. Es war weniger das was Voldemort tat, er schien sich an dem zu ergötzen, was seine Untergebenen taten. Er sah an einem Abend beinahe zuviel von dem, zu was Menschen fähig waren. Die Schreie der jungen Mädchen würden für immer in seinen Ohren hallen und er konnte nichts tun. Im Gegenteil, ein Teil von ihm dachte sogar sie hätten es nicht besser verdient.

Ein Gedanke, für den er sich später vor sich selbst schämte, aber damals. Damals hatte er sogar mitgemacht. Tat Dinge, die ihn bis heute nicht losließen und ein Würgen in seiner Kehle auslösten und Ekel vor sich selbst. Wenn er ihr das erzählte, würde sie ihn mit anderen Augen sehen.

Mit Augen, die er nicht wollte, das sie ihn so sahen. Ein zynisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen bei diesen Gedanken und Hermione fragte sich unwillkürlich woran er dachte. An sicher nichts Angenehmes. Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie konnte nicht sagen warum sie so dachte, sie war sich nur absolut sicher.

*

Plötzlich erhob sich Severus. Er brauchte dringend frische Luft. Die Vergangenheit wühlte ihn immer noch zu sehr auf. Er sollte nicht darüber sprechen. Gut dass er damals, in jener Nacht, über dieses Kapitel geschwiegen hatte und da Hermione davon keine Ahnung hatte, fragte sie natürlich nicht nach. Es gab Dinge in seiner Vergangenheit, die die Macht zu haben schienen ihm auf ewig seine Ruhe rauben zu können. So empfand er es. Sie wusste so wenig und so sollte es, wenn es nach ihm ginge, auch bleiben. Manches sollte man ruhen lassen – für immer!


	9. Chapter 9

_Danke Marylein für das Review. Ich glaube du denkst richtig, ab jetzt wird das Ganze eine Spur härter. _

_lg Gaby_

9 Barty Crouch jun.

Sie folgte den endlosen Fluren, dabei wurde sie die bedrückende Stimmung, die dieser Ort ausstrahlte, nicht los. Egal wie oft sie herkam, Askaban blieb der fürchterlichste Ort, den sie kannte. Heute war sie hier um sich mit Barty Crouch jun. zu unterhalten. Noch so ein Kandidat der ihr beinahe Bauchschmerzen verursachte. Er war wie ein eitriger Zahn. Seine Anwesenheit verursachte einen bohrenden, ziehenden, kaum zu ertragenden Schmerz und doch musste sie ihn sprechen, sich mit ihm auseinandersetzen.

Er, ein Anhänger von der ersten Stunde an und seinem Herrn selbst über dessen Tod hinaus treu ergeben. Diese bedingungslose Liebe würde erst bei seinem Tod enden, wobei dieser bereits feststand. Am 25. Juli war es soweit. An diesem Tag würde er den Kuss der Dementoren empfangen. Eine gerechte Strafe fanden viele. Witzigerweise war sich Hermione da nicht so sicher. Leise seufzte sie. Sie musste noch zwei Ebenen überwinden, bevor sie seine Zelle erreichte.

Askaban erinnerte sie immer ein bisschen an einen Ameisenhaufen. Alles sah gleich aus, verwirrend ähnlich und oft beschlich sie die panische Furcht selbst für immer hier gefangen zu sein. Die Gänge gingen fließend ineinander über, einzig von völlig gleich aussehenden Gefängnistüren durchbrochen die, wie sollte es auch anders sein, nicht durch Nummern gekennzeichnet waren. Alles war von einem schlammigen, unschönen Braun oder Beige.

Bartys Tür war die einzige an der ein Mal angebracht war und auch nur deshalb, weil sie ihm einen Besuch abstattete. Hier gab es außer den Gefangenen und den Dementoren niemanden. Wer sich hierher begab setzte sich noch einer anderen Gefahr aus, den Dementoren. Auch auf die Besucher wirkte ihre Macht. Sie nahmen allen Lebewesen, die sie umgaben die Lebensfreude.

An diesem Tag spürte sie ihre Wirkung stärker und das wegen einem einzigen Mann. Severus. Ihre letzte Begegnung nahm einige unerwartete Wendungen. Sie war zu dem Treffen halb wütend und halb hoffnungsvoll gekommen, doch verwirrt, traurig und ohne nennenswertes Ergebnis wieder gegangen und da war noch was. Nichts auf das sie ihren Finger hätte legen können, nichts das sie in Worte zu fassen vermochte, aber da war was.

*

Sie war mit dem Ziel zu der von ihr geforderten Verabredung gekommen die von ihm versprochenen Informationen zu erhalten und wenn sie ein klitzekleines Bisschen ehrlich zu sich selber war, auch ihn wieder zu sehen. Zwischen ihnen lief was. Einerseits die starke sexuelle Anziehung, die war da, das ließ sich nicht leugnen und zum anderen verspürte sie, obwohl er ein mieser Höhlenmensch war, das unerklärliche Verlangen ihn, den Menschen Severus Snape, kennen zu lernen. Schon alleine deshalb wollte sie das um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass sie nicht an völliger Geschmacksverirrung litt. War er der elende Bastard, den er vorgab zu sein, dann wäre es sicher ein leichtes sich von diesen verwirrenden, sie die Kontrolle verlieren lassenden Gefühlen zu befreien.

Schließlich war sie ein kluger, denkender Mensch. Hermione blieb über diesen Gedanken mitten im Gang stehen und holte tief Luft. Nun so leicht würde es vielleicht doch nicht werden sich ihn wieder aus dem Kopf zu schlagen, immerhin war er da schon drinnen und beanspruchte jede freie Minute ihres Denkens. Beständig hielt er sie im Geiste gefangen und brachte sie dazu sich über die unterschiedlichsten Dinge von ihm und mit ihm den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Manche davon ließen sie vor Scham rot werden und andere versetzten sie in eine nachdenkliche melancholische Stimmung. In dieser war sie jetzt.

Er verbarg etwas tief in sich drinnen. Etwas über das er sich weigerte weiter darüber nach zu denken und doch war es ein Teil von ihm. Einmal stärker und dann wieder schwächer, aber es verschwand nie ganz und mit ihren bohrenden Fragen hatte sie es wieder ans Licht gezehrt. Etwas was ihm seine Ruhe raubte, nach dem hastigen, übereilten Abgang zu urteilen, den er im Honigtopf hingelegt hatte. Er nahm sich kaum Zeit sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Er musste einfach nur raus. Weg!

Auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, sie würde abwarten und darauf hoffen, dass er sich bei ihr melden würde, denn er brauchte, das spürte sie mit der Intuition einer Frau, Zeit. Zeit die sie ihm lassen musste, bis er soweit war. Sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht. Vor ihr war eine Tür die war anders als die anderen. An ihr prangte ein flammendes Mal. Erneut sog sie die Luft tief ein, schüttelte alle Gedanken an Severus ab und klopfte vorsichtig an.

Vom inneren des Raumes drang kein Laut zu ihr, also entschloss sie sich einfach einzutreten. Fest umfasste sie die Türschnalle und drückte sie. Federnd schwang sie auf und gab ihr den Blick ins Innere frei. Auf einer schmalen Pritsche hockte er und starrte ins Leere. Er schien hier auch noch die Reste seines kümmerlichen Verstandes eingebüßt zu haben, so wie es aussah. Energisch straffte sie die Schultern und trat ein. Einen Versuch aus ihm etwas heraus zu bekommen war es allemal wert.

*

Eingesunken, die Schultern hingen nach vorne, der Blick war glanzlos, eine Speichelspur verlief eingetrocknet bis zu seinem Kinn. Das Haar war struppig und viel zu lang. Barty war früher schon eher von schlanker Statur gewesen doch hier schien er bis auf die Knochen abgemagert zu sein, seine leicht schmuddelig wirkende Kleidung, bestehend aus einer einfachen dunklen Hose und einem beigefarbenen Hemd, hing schlotternd um ihn und das lag sicher nicht an dem schlechten Essen oder das er zu wenig bekam. Wahrscheinlich war er nicht mehr im Stande das Grundbedürfnis seines Körpers zu befriedigen. Er bräuchte jemanden der ihm half. Ihn fütterte oder zumindest zum Essen ermahnte.

Sie nahm ihm gegenüber auf dem extra für sie bereitgestellten Stuhl Platz und wartete. Doch scheinbar nahm er sie nicht wahr, also begann sie zu sprechen.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Crouch! Ich würde mich gerne mit ihnen unterhalten, wenn sie damit einverstanden sind?" Ihre Stimme klang ganz sanft und leise.

Sie wollte ihn nicht unnötig erschrecken oder aufregen. Abwartend beobachtete sie ihn. Zuerst passierte nichts, doch plötzlich machte er mit dem Kopf eine ruckartige Bewegung, ließ ihn zur Seite rollen und wieder zurück. Seine Zunge schnellte dabei hervor, strich hastig über die Lippen und verschwand wieder im Mund. Das war alles. Er sagte nichts.

„Ich möchte sie einiges zu ihrer Zeit mit Voldemort bef….."

Befragen wollte sie noch sagen, aber bei der Erwähnung von Voldemorts Namen fiel er ihr ins Wort. Zuerst war es nur unsinniges Gebrabbel, aber schon bald verstand sie einzelne Wörter.

„My Lord, My Lord, My Lord….."

Beunruhigt begann er vor und zurück zu wippen. Hermione lehnte sich nach vorne und legte ihm beruhigend ihre Hand auf den Arm. Er neigte seinen Kopf leicht in ihre Richtung und wurde tatsächlich ruhiger, doch was dann geschah ließ ihr einen Schauer der Furcht über den Rücken rieseln.

*

Er hob plötzlich den Kopf und sah sie an. Seine Augen waren nicht mehr leer. In ihnen glomm ein Feuer und er strahlte Verschlagenheit und Feindseligkeit aus. Hastig zog sie ihre Hand zurück und war automatisch auf der Hut, auch wenn ihr hier nichts passieren konnte, denn griff er sie an, würden die Dementoren sofort eingreifen und ihn ruhig stellen, aber dennoch….

Er streckte seinen Arm nach ihr aus und strich ihr federleicht, ohne sie wirklich zu berühren, über die Wange. „Er hätte dich gemocht!" flüsterte er heiser, dabei strich seine Zunge unentwegt von einem Mundwinkel zum anderen. Er hielt seine Hand vor ihrem Gesicht und drehte das Handgelenk leicht hin und her.

„Diese Augen. Die hätten ihm gefallen, mit Freuden hätte er sie zerbrochen!" Er zog die Hand zurück und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand.

„Oh was für ein feiner Happen du für meinen Meister bist! Er mag junge Frauen. Liebend gern spielt er mit ihnen, bevor er sie tötet!"

Sein Blick wanderte von ihr fort und blieb an einem Punkt neben ihrem Kopf hängen. Er schien nicht länger hier zu sein, sondern weit fort. Immer noch lag ein Glühen in seinen Augen.

„Wer darf sie töten? Bitte mein Meister, lasst mich es tun!" winselte er.

Er schien direkt zu Voldemort zu sprechen. Scheinbar lag sie mit ihrem Verdacht richtig, er durchlebte ein längst vergangenes Ereignis.

„Ich weiß nicht warum er ausgerechnet dich immer so bevorzugt!" mokierte er sich irgendjemanden gegenüber. Jetzt verengten sich seine Augen kurz vor Zorn.

„Das ist nicht wahr! Ich bin kein Schwächling. Ich würde ihr schon das Fürchten lehren, nicht nur du bist darin ein Meister."

Erneut veränderte sich sein Blick. Nun lag in seinen Augen ein fiebriger Glanz. Egal was er sah, es schien ihm Freude zu bereiten und ihn in Erregung zu versetzen, wie sie unschwer an der plötzlichen Ausbuchtung seiner Hose erkennen konnte.

„Ja, Severus, lass sie schreien." Keuchend ging sein Atem, er schien das was er sah zu genießen.

„Und mach diesmal langsamer, die Letzte war viel zu schnell tot!"

So schnell wie die Verwandlung begonnen hatte, verschwand sie auch wieder. Bartys Blick leerte sich und er sank wieder in sich zusammen. Ein neuer Speichelfaden hing von seinen Lippen.

*

Bleich erhob sich Hermione. Hatte er ihr tatsächlich ein Ereignis geschildert in dem Severus eine Frau tötete? Obwohl konnte sie es als so abwertend betrachten? Es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, er war ein treuer Untertan des dunklen Lords gewesen. Einige Zeit sogar seine rechte Hand. Er musste mit Sicherheit Dinge tun, die ihr Übelkeit verursachten.

Alles was sie bisher von seinen Anhängern in Erfahrung bringen konnte lief beinahe auf dasselbe hinaus. Er kannte keine Gnade seinen Feinden gegenüber, im Gegenteil, keine Strafe die er sich für sie ausdachte und die er zum Teil selber ausführte, konnte schlimm genug sein. Voldemort war ein sadistischer Bastard. Ob er sich an seinen Opfer genauso aufgeilte wie Barty es tat? Und zu diesem Kreis gehörte einstmals Severus Snape!

*

Severus saß in seinen Räumen. Langsam schwand um ihn das restliche Licht. Draußen neigte sich der Tag seinem Ende zu und schon bald würde er in vollkommener Dunkelheit sitzen. Was war er nur für ein Narr gewesen! Das er sich dazu hinreißen hat lassen dieses Spiel mit Hermione zu spielen! Und für was? Sex?

Mühsam verkrampften sich seine Hände. Zu Anfang, irgendwann war es das sicher gewesen. Es gab sicher einen Punkt da wollte er ganz bestimmt nur Sex von ihr, aber jetzt…..

Eigentlich wusste er nicht so genau was er von ihr wollte, es war irgendwie mehr. Es war auf jeden Fall anders. Der Gedanke sie in den Armen zu halten, mit ihr ins Bett zu gehen, versetzte ihn immer in einen Zustand leichter Erregung und doch die Gespräche mit ihr lösten in ihm noch anderes aus.

Sie war anregend für ihn. Ihr Geist war hellwach und diese Zielstrebigkeit mit der sie hartnäckig das was sie haben wollte verfolgte, das war eine Eigenschaft die er mochte, die er an sich kannte. Diese Sache mit dem Buch, das sie sich die Mühe gemacht hat um ihn zu ködern und nicht nur das. Sie spielte auf allen Ebenen mit seinen Emotionen.

Zum einen indem sie sich selber zum Köder machte und ihn bewusst reizte, zum anderen indem sie ihn mit beruhigenden Worten einlullte und natürlich indem sie ihm etwas bei dem er nicht widerstehen konnte außer Reichweite anbot. Als er sie mit Veritaserum zu einigen Wahrheiten zwang, reagierte sie nicht mit Tränen oder flehte ihn an, im Gegenteil gleich einer Furie beschimpfte sie ihn wütend und es gab mehr als einen Augenblick, als er sich um seine körperliche Gesundheit Sorgen machte.

Das alles und das Wissen, das auch sie ihn begehrte. machte ihn zu einer Marionette seiner Hormone. Er konnte ihr nicht geben was sie wollte. Für keinen Preis verriet er, was er so lange schon in sich trug und bisher geheim gehalten hatte. Dieses Wissen, wenn sie es bekam, würde zerstören.

Ihr war das nicht klar – ihm schon. Verdammt! Er hätte mit ihr schlafen sollen. Dann hätte er so weiter gemacht wie bisher. Doch jetzt war es zu spät. Das letzte Licht war verschwunden.

Severus konnte kaum seine Hände sehen, die hatte er vor sich auf der Tischplatte aufgestützt, in Augenhöhe. Das störte ihn nicht. Er mochte die Dunkelheit. Begrüßte sie. Verbarg sie doch soviel. Unruhig sprang er auf. Er wollte sie wieder sehen.

Vielleicht?

Nein!

Er würde sie dazu bringen, zu vergessen. Sie würden eine wunderbare Zeit zusammen haben, sich schließlich irgendwann trennen und sie würde die Wahrheit nie erfahren. Sein Geheimnis blieb bewahrt.


	10. Chapter 10

_Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews! Ich hoffe auch dieses Kapitel gefällt! :-)_

_lg Gaby_

10 Auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit

Tief schöpfte sie Atem und lehnte sich dabei an die Wand. Sie hatte Bartys Zelle verlassen. Weit war sie nicht gekommen. Übelkeit und Verwirrung zwangen sie stehen zu bleiben und sich anzulehnen. Sie erlaubte ihren Gedanken zurück zu eilen zu jenem verhängnisvollen Abend, an dem sie Severus zu sich einlud. Hat sie mit ihm das Böse in ihr Haus gelassen? Bruchstückhaft rasten seine Erinnerungen durch ihr Hirn. Nichts, was er ihr erzählt hatte, deutete auch nur annähernd auf so ein Ereignis hin. Er stellte die ersten Kontakte mit Voldemort als eher harmlos dar. Wenn sie recht überlegte, eigentlich zu harmlos als das sie zum dunklen Lord gepasst hätten. Warum hatte sie damals nicht nachgehakt? Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie gemütlich in ihrem Sessel gesessen hatte und seiner angenehmen Stimme gelauscht hatte. Sie kam schlicht nicht auf die Idee, ihn zu unterbrechen und genauer nachzufragen, weil sie es tief in ihrem Inneren nicht wahrhaben wollte, das er etwas getan haben könnte, das ihr Ekel und Übelkeit verursachen könnte. Es wäre mit dem Bild des Lehrers, den sie immer noch in ihm sah, den Mann den sie zu sehen begonnen hatte, nicht zu vereinbaren gewesen, wenn er sich auch noch als kaltblütiges, brutales Monster das zum Vergnügen seines Herrn tötete entpuppt hätte. Lieber hüllte sie darüber den Mantel des Schweigens. Nun aber konnte sie das nicht mehr. Barty hatte Fragen in ihr aufgeworfen, die sich nicht mehr verleugnen ließen. Die sie zu quälen begannen, bereits jetzt quälten und die hungrig wie eine Bestie Antworten verlangten. Einer Bestie die sich bereits durch ihre Gedärme fraß und sie nie mehr zur Ruhe kommen ließ, ehe sie nicht befriedigt wurde.

*

Severus schrieb akribisch und mit unendlicher Sorgfalt die Zutaten für den nächsten Trank, den seine Schüler brauen sollten, an die Tafel. Dabei schweiften seine Gedanken immer wieder ab. Leicht zitterte seine Hand. Es war die Vergangenheit die ihn schließlich doch noch eingeholt hatte. Und alles wegen Hermione Granger. Sie hatte mit ihren Fragen unbewusst längst Verschüttetes wieder ausgegraben und nach oben geholt. Letzte Nacht suchten sie ihn wieder in seinen Träumen heim. Er wollte ihnen zurufen, dass es ihm leid tat, dass er das alles nie gewollt hatte, aber wie jedes Mal klebte ihm seine Zunge am Gaumen fest und kein Laut drang über seine Lippen. Er hatte Buße getan! Er hatte sich selbst verflucht. Er hatte es viele Jahre vor sich selbst verleugnet und dann kam sie. Sie mit ihren lästigen, bohrenden Fragen. Tiefer und tiefer wühlte sie in seinem Hirn, aber zu seinem Glück nicht tief genug. Er glaubte an jenem Abend alles unter Kontrolle zu haben, aber bereits da war ihm diese entglitten. Zuerst merkte er es nicht wie sich seine Dämonen befreiten, zu still waren sie gewesen, doch jetzt brüllten sie laut in ihm. So laut das er sich die Ohren zuhalten wollte. „Sir?" „Sir?" rief eine dieser Stimmen. Erschrocken wandte er sich um und suchte nach dieser. Aber es war nur ein Schüler.

„Was gibt es Mr. Longwood?" bellte er ihn unhöflich an. Der Angesprochene wand sich unter Snapes finsterem Blick und bereute es schon, sich überhaupt gemeldet zu haben.

„Ähm…." Stotterte er völlig außer Stande mehr zu sagen.

„Ja?" kam es gereizt und ungeduldig von Severus.

„Im…im Buch steht man soll den Trank viermal nach links umrühren und danach zweimal nach rechts, dann sollte er abkühlen und 2 Stunden ruhen." Beeilte er sich zu sagen und war ganz stolz auf sich, dass es ihm beinahe ohne Stottern gelang.

„Und?" Knurrte Severus.

„Nun sie, Sir, haben an die Tafel dreimal nach links umrühren und dreimal nach rechts und mindestens 4 Stunden ruhen geschrieben." Elvis Longwood brach unter Snapes forschendem Blick der Schweiß aus.

Wie viele Punkte würde ihn dieser Widerspruch kosten? Ob er ihn nun zu lebenslangem Nachsitzen im Kerker verdonnerte? Er befürchtete das Schlimmste. Die restlichen Schüler waren geteilter Ansicht. Während sich die eine Hälfte schadenfroh auf die Strafe die Elvis bekommen würde freute, hatten die anderen Mitleid mit ihm. Warum konnte er auch nicht seinen Mund halten? Severus legte die Kreide weg und eilte den schmalen Gang zwischen den Tischen entlang auf Elvis zu. Schwer stützte er sich mit beiden Händen auf dessen Tisch auf und so berührte seine Nase fast die von Elvis.

„Sie scheinen sich ja sehr gut mit diesem Zaubertrank auszukennen, wenn sie glauben mir widersprechen zu können." Sagte er leise und fast drohend zu ihm.

„Nein Sir! Ich meine…." Elvis Stimme wurde hoch und piepsig. Tiefe Furcht ließ ihn in seinem Stuhl so weit es ging zurück lehnen. Snape richtete sich wieder auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Sie werden den Trank brauen so wie er im Buche steht!" befahl er schroff.

„Der Rest der Klasse hält sich an meine Anweisungen, dann werden wir sehen wie gut sie sind Mr. Longwood!" Er wusste er war gemein und fies, aber er erkannte das Potential in Mr. Longwood. Er war von der nervigen Art einer Hermione Granger.

Automatisch schweiften seine Gedanken zu ihren sexy Kurven. Ein brillanter Verstand in einer reizvollen Verpackung. Hastig verbat er sich jeden weiteren Gedanken in diese Richtung und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf seine Schüler. Diese starrten ihn immer noch erwartungsvoll an.

„Was ist? Beginnen sie, oder sind ihnen die Anweisungen auf der Tafel nicht präzise genug?" brüllte er sie an und schon rannten sie los wie aufgescheuchte Hühner. Severus kehrte zu seinem Pult zurück, nahm Platz und gab vor zu lesen, doch stattdessen konzentrierte er sich darauf, sie nicht zu hö Schreie, diese quälenden Schreie.

*

Hermione las ihre Notizen durch. Sie war auf der Suche nach einem Anhaltspunkt, dass das was Barty erzählt hatte vielleicht doch nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, aber sie fand nichts dergleichen. Eher das Gegenteil. Wenn sie sich all die Gräueltaten einzeln ins Gedächtnis rief, die sie im Laufe ihrer Recherchen zu hören bekam, dann wurde selbst ihr schnell klar, dass es sich bei Bartys Schilderung durchaus um ein reales Ereignis handeln konnte. Müde ließ sie die Blätter auf den Tisch sinken. Jasper lag wie immer neben ihr auf dem Boden und schlief.

Wie sollte sie nur an die Wahrheit kommen? Severus schien sich nicht gerade darauf zu stürzen ihr seine Geschichte mitzuteilen. Wahrscheinlich dachte er eher darüber nach wie er sich aus seinem voreilig gegebenen Wort herauswinden konnte. Nein sie musste einen anderen Weg finden, um an die Wahrheit seiner Vergangenheit zu kommen. Sie wühlte auf ihrem Schreibtisch die Zettel durch, bis sie den gesuchten fand.

Auf diesem hatte sie alle Namen derer, die sie zu befragen gedachte, vermerkt. Albus Dumbledore war der erste auf der Liste. Er wusste mit Sicherheit viel, aber wie genau war er über die Ereignisse die sich im direkten Umfeld Voldemorts zugetragen hatten informiert? Selbst er kannte die Geschehnisse nur vom Hörensagen. Minerva McGonagall wusste im Grunde noch weniger wie Dumbledore. Bellatrix Lestrange könnte ihr sicher sehr viel erzählen, aber warum sollte sie? Die Liste wurde immer kürzer. Es gab nicht mehr sehr viele Namen darauf. Barty Crouch jun. mit ihm würde sie natürlich noch einmal sprechen, obwohl sie sich dabei nicht all zuviel erhoffte. Die Malfoys, auf diese Familie setzte sie große Hoffnung. Lucius der es wieder einmal geschafft hatte sich von jeder Schuld rein zu waschen. Er war aalglatt und genauso glitschig und wendig. Dem Gespräch mit ihm, sah sie mit einiger Furcht entgegen. Er war ein begnadeter Redner und konnte einem, ohne das man es merkte, die eigenen Worte im Mund verdrehen und plötzlich wusste man gar nicht mehr was man fragen, was man sagen wollte. Seine Frau Narzissa war eine kühle Schönheit und von einer königlichen Erhabenheit, unter der sie sich immer etwas klein vorkam. Blieb nur mehr Draco. Draco war da ganz anders.

Bei ihm musste man nur die richtigen Knöpfe drücken und er sang wie eine Lärche alle Lieder, die man hören wollte und er war ihr Exfreund. Nur nutzte ihr das in diesem konkreten Fall herzlich wenig, denn er war zu jung, um schon damals dabei gewesen zu sein. Seufzend unterstrich sie Lucius Namen. Wenn sie seinem Ego schmeichelte wer weiß, vielleicht konnte sie ihm so einige Antworten entlocken? Ach, was gäbe sie für ein paar Tropfen Veritaserum. Angestrengt massierte sie sich die Schläfen. Sie spürte wie ihr Kopf zu pochen begann. Kopfschmerzen waren das letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Sie schritt zu ihrem Tränkeschrank und entnahm diesem eine schlanke Phiole. Zwei Tropfen aus dieser ließ sie auf ihre Zunge fallen und schon spürte sie die rasch einsetzende Wirkung. Zufrieden stellte sie die Phiole an ihren Platz und kehrte an ihren Schreibtisch zurück.

Sie kam nicht umhin, als das sie Lucius Malfoy eine Nachricht zukommen ließ. Zum einen, weil sie ihn sowieso befragen musste und zum anderen, weil er ganz sicher Informationen über Severus besaß. Sie musste es wissen.

*

Mit Besorgnis betrachtete Dumbledore Severus. Hatte er gestern noch das Gefühl dieser habe endlich eine Frau gefunden die zu ihm passte, so sah es heute ganz anders aus. Scheinbar lief seine Verabredung nicht so gut. Ihn zerfraß beinahe die Neugierde, um wen es sich handelte. Wer war die Frau, die ihn so durcheinander brachte? Oder steckte noch mehr dahinter? Severus dachte er wüsste es nicht, aber er irrte. Er kannte vielleicht nicht die Namen der Dämonen, die ihn immer noch quälten, aber er wusste von ihrer Anwesenheit. Er hatte geglaubt sie hätten genug gewütet und würden ihn endlich in Frieden lassen, aber es sah nicht danach aus.

Mit stoischer Mine überwachte er die Schüler bei ihren Hausaufgaben. Die Mine beinahe bis zur Unkenntlichkeit erstarrt. Er kannte ihn lange genug um die Zeichen zu erkennen. So sah er nur aus, wenn tief in ihm ein Sturm tobte und ihn die Emotionen beinahe kopflos werden ließen. Bedächtig schritt er auf ihn zu. Er wollte weder ihm, noch den Kindern den Eindruck vermitteln, irgendetwas von Dringlichkeit wäre geschehen, auch wenn genau das passiert war. Denn was immer es war, dass diesen Aufruhr in Severus auslöste, genau das war von enormer Dringlichkeit.

„Ah Severus!" sagte er beiläufig.

„Dumbledore!" erwiderte dieser knapp.

„Wenn du hier fertig bist, dann sei so gut und such mich in meinem Büro auf." Bat er ihn freundlich und sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen.

Fast hätte sich Severus unruhig unter diesem Blick gewandt. Es schien ihm als versuche Dumbledore bis auf den Grund seiner Seele zu blicken. Automatisch richtete er sämtliche geistige Schutzwälle auf. Er war darin so gut, nicht einmal Voldemort ahnte ansatzweise was er tatsächlich hinter seiner Stirn über ihn dachte. Was in seinem Kopf vorging. Auch Dumbledore gelang das nicht, aber er war schlau genug um zu erkennen, dass er etwas vor ihm verbarg. Zustimmend nickte Severus mit dem Kopf und wandte sich, dankbar über die Ablenkung, einem Schüler zu der ihm seine Hausübung abgab.

Als er seine Augen wieder auf Albus richtete sah er noch wie die Traurigkeit aus diesen wich. Nun war er besonders auf der Hut. Der alte Fuchs ahnte bereits etwas, nur was und wie viel? Dumbledore fühlte sich genötigt ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen und ihm so seine Wertschätzung zu zeigen. Im letzten Moment unterdrückte er diese Geste. Er würde von Severus keine Dankbarkeit dafür ernten, sondern sich höchstens seinen Unwillen und Zorn zuziehen und das war mit Sicherheit nicht förderlich, für das Gespräch, das er vorhatte.

„Gut, gut. Wir sehen uns dann später." Murmelte Albus halblaut vor sich hin und ließ Severus stehen.

*

Lucius drehte die Nachricht in seinen Händen. Die Neugierde war in ihm erwacht. Er hatte schon sehr viel von dem Projekt an dem Hermione Granger arbeitete gehört und auch das sie sehr erfolgreich im Zusammentragen von Informationen war. Die gekaufte Wahrheit nannten es einige hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Sie bot jedem den sie befragte seinen Herzenswunsch als Tausch dafür an und bisher konnte ihr keiner widerstehen. Nun fragte er sich natürlich was er für sein Wissen erhielt. Kannte sie seinen Herzenswunsch? Nachdenklich legte er das Blatt auf den Tisch und griff nach seinem Glas dabei spannte das weißes Hemd, das er wie immer trug leicht um seine Armmuskeln. Voller Stolz betrachtete er beinahe jeden Tag seinen Körper.

Er war nicht mehr der Jüngste, aber da er sehr auf seine Figur achtete sah er noch immer verdammt gut aus. Er nippte an seinem Brandy und sann über seine Antwort auf Hermiones Frage wegen eines Treffens nach. Er würde sich mit ihr treffen und sehen was sie zu bieten hatte. Ein schmutziges Lächeln legte sich um seinen harten Mund. Es könnte durchaus amüsant werden sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Schnell kritzelte er seine Antwort auf ein Stück Pergament und läutete sodann nach seinem Diener. „Schick eine Eule mit dieser Nachricht los und beeile dich!" befahl er kalt und barsch. Nun die Frage nach seinem sehnlichsten Wunsch würde sich hoffentlich bald zu seiner Zufriedenheit beantworten lassen.


	11. Chapter 11

_Vielen Dank für dein Review, Marian! Du kannst ruhig sagen, wenn dich irgendetwas stört - auch ich mach mal Fehler und bin daher froh, wenn man mich darauf hinweist. Beim schreiben bin ich oft dermaßen in meine Geschichte verstrickt, dass es durchaus sein kann, dass selbst ich den Wald vor lauter Bäume nicht sehe. ;-) _

_lg Gaby_

11 Ex-Freunde

Hermione ließ ihre Augen suchend durch die enge Kantine des Ministeriums wandern. Endlich fanden sie was sie suchte. Draco Malfoy, er sah immer noch so aus wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Bevor sie sich mit seinem Vater traf, wäre es sicher das Vernünftigste sich zuvor mit seinem Sohn zu unterhalten. Sein Vater hatte ihm nach der Schule einen Posten im Ministerium verschafft. Sie hatte sich gestern noch lange mit seiner Sekretärin unterhalten und so eine Menge erfahren. Zuerst war sie misstrauisch, da sie ihren Job nicht verlieren wollte, denn außer dem Ertragen der gelegentlich üblen Launen ihres Chefs, hatte sie eigentlich nichts zu tun. Doch als diese in Hermione eine Verwandte Seele fand die Draco Malfoy genauso wenig leiden konnte wie sie, war sie in ihrem Redefluss kaum noch zu stoppen gewesen. Dracos Posten wurde künstlich geschaffen und seine Arbeit bestand lediglich darin das er am morgen erschien und abends wieder ging und doch kam er sich enorm wichtig vor. Seine Sekretärin Miss Jones konnte ihn nicht leiden, er war immer noch so wie sie ihn aus der Schulzeit in Erinnerung hatte, aber das gerade war perfekt. Es würde sicher ein leichtes sein aus ihm Informationen heraus zu bekommen. Von seiner Sekretärin hatte sie auch erfahren wann er Pause machte und so schlängelte sie sich jetzt zwischen den Tischen durch auf seinen Platz zu. Er saß ganz alleine da, scheinbar wollte sich niemand zu ihm gesellen. Er war ein Malfoy und ein Dummschwätzer und eine alte Petze und deshalb wollte niemand etwas mit ihm zu tun haben. So was konnte nur Schwierigkeiten bedeuten. „Hallo Draco!" rief sie überzeugend überrascht aus und strahlte ihn dabei freundlich an. Der Angesprochene hob ebenso überrascht seinen Kopf und sah seine Ex - Hermione Granger- vor sich. Was sie von ihm wohl wollte? Arrogant ließ er die Gabel zurück auf seinen Teller sinken und betrachtete, obwohl er saß, sie von oben herab. „Hermione Granger!" kam es trocken und unhöflich von ihm zurück. Hermione ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern, nahm immer noch freundlich lächelnd ihm gegenüber auf dem Stuhl platz und plauderte munter darauf los. „Ich hab schon davon gehört, dass du für das Ministerium arbeitest. Es wird gemunkelt du hast irgendeinen geheimen und extrem wichtigen Posten inne. Du bist also auf dem besten Weg Karriere zu machen." Bewundernd sah sie ihn an. Automatisch richtet er sich in seinem Stuhl noch eine Spur gerader auf und sonnte sein Ego in ihrer Bewunderung. Sie hatte ihn damals verlassen, sollte sie ruhig sehen was ihr entging. Hermione unterdrückte mühsam ein Grinsen. Ja es würde leicht werden aus ihm Informationen herauszulocken.

*

Die Lippen fest auf einander gepresst so das nur noch eine weiße Linie sichtbar war, begab er sich in Richtung Dumbledores Büro. Was konnte der Schulleiter nur von ihm wollen? Er war in letzter Zeit nicht übergebühr streng zu seinen Schülern gewesen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er ihm nur wieder zusätzliche Stunden aufbrummen, oder wieder einmal seine Neugierde befriedigen. Egal was es war er würde es bald herausfinden. Mühsam beherrscht klopfte er an die Tür des Schulleiters, eigentlich war ihm mehr danach einfach hineinzustürmen und das Gespräch rasch hinter sich zu bringen. Er wartete dabei mit dem Fuß wippend auf eine Antwort. Kaum vernahm er ein gedämpftes „Herein!" riss er auch schon die Tür auf und trat ein. Dumbledore spürte Severus Ungeduld. Das war nun nichts Ungewöhnliches. Geduld war keine Eigenschaft die Severus auszeichnete, obwohl er in den vergangenen Jahren wider seinem Willen genug Zeit zum üben bekam. Stumm betrachtete er den vor Energie strotzenden, verschlossenen Mann vor sich. Das Gespräch würde nicht einfach werden. „Setz dich!" forderte er ihn sanft auf und sah wie sich dessen Augen automatisch verengten. Severus war einfach zu misstrauisch, dass war sein Problem. Er vermutete immer und überall eine Falle, ein Komplott oder sonst was. Stur blieb er bei der Tür stehen und wollte erst abwarten was Dumbledore von ihm wollte, ehe er es überhaupt in Betracht zog Platz zu nehmen. „Es wird nicht lange dauern, also setz dich!" forderte er ihn erneut auf. Diesmal klang seine Stimme schon schärfer und eine Spur gereizter. Das jedes Gespräch mit Severus auch beinahe immer wie ein Kampf sein musste. Widerwillig ließ er sich auf dem Stuhl vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch nieder und wartete fast trotzig was als nächstes kommen würde. Sicher nicht wie er zuerst vermutet hatte, dass er ihn bitten würde Unterrichtsstunden übernehmen sollte. Nun folglich blieb nur letzteres und dazu hatte er wirklich keine Lust. Er wollte sicher nicht die Neugierde dieses alten Mannes, gut seines Freundes, befriedigen. Mürrisch verfinsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und rief dabei auch Dumbledores Zorn hervor. Er wollte dem sturen Kerl doch nur helfen, aber er machte es einem echt nicht leicht, genau das zu tun.

*

„Ich kann dir nicht all zuviel über meine Tätigkeit sagen – nur soviel es ist streng geheim und enorm wichtig!" trumpfte er auf und sah sie dabei bedeutend an. Hermione bekam große Augen. „Ich wollte dir das schon damals sagen, aber ich hab mich nicht getraut. Ich wusste schon damals in dir steckt Großes. Du würdest es weit bringen. Du warst in der Schule schon so klug." Meinte sie verschwörerisch und schmeichlerisch zu gleich. Wie ein eitler Gockel plusterte er sich auf und merkte dabei nicht, dass sie kein Wort davon auch nur ansatzweise ernst meinte. Sie rückte noch eine Spur näher an ihn heran, stütze die Hände auf den Tisch und warf ihm einen ihn anhimmelnden Blick zu. „Du musst mir unbedingt verraten wie du das geschafft hast. Wie hast du diesen Posten nur bekommen? Es gab ganz viele Bewerber, wie ich gehört habe, aber sie wollten natürlich nur den Besten!" Leicht knickte Draco bei diesen Worten ein. Er war schon immer ein schlechter Lügner gewesen und in Wahrheit verdankte er diesen Job seinem Vater. In Wahrheit hatte er, außer das er wichtig aussah, nichts zu tun, aber das würde er Hermione gegenüber nie im Leben zugeben. Energisch räusperte er sich. „Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Das ist geheim!" gab er ihr wichtigtuerisch zur Antwort. Tief traurig und leicht schmollend sah sie ihn an, aber im Grunde war es ihr egal. Im Grunde hatte sie ihn jetzt dort wo sie ihn haben wollte. Er nahm ihr den ihn bewunderten Groupie ab und genau das wollte sie. Jetzt konnte sie mit den eigentlichen Fragen beginnen. „Das liegt sicher an deiner Familie. Alle in deiner Familie sind so furchtbar klug und dabei siehst du auch noch so gut aus. Das hast du bestimmt von deinem Vater geerbt." Gab sie schwülstig von sich. Sie musste aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht bei ihren eigenen Worten übergeben musste. Der Zweck, Hermione, heiligt die Mittel! Redete sie sich selbst gut zu. Sie schien tatsächlich die richtigen Knöpfe bei Draco gedrückt zu haben, er war kaum noch zu bremsen. Sie musste ihm nur zuhören, er erzählte ihr brav alles was sie wissen wollte. Es musste doch zu etwas gut gewesen sein, dass sie mit ihm solange (Immerhin acht Monate) zusammen gewesen war.

*

„Willst du darüber reden?" begann er vorsichtig. „Worüber?" wiegelte der andere sich unwissend stellend barsch ab. „Worüber auch immer." Kam es sanft von Dumbledore. „Vielleicht beginnen wir mit jenem Nachmittag in Hogsmead?" wagte Albus zu fragen und betrachtete dabei scharf Severus Gesicht. Welche Emotionen würden sich in diesem Spiegeln, wenn er ihm diese Frage stellte. Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, seine Mine wurde noch eine Spur stoischer und gab Albus so zu verstehen, dass er gar nicht daran dachte darüber auch nur das Geringste auszuplaudern. „Gut, also nicht. Wie wäre es damit mir zu sagen, was dich so quält. Ich kann dir helfen, wenn du mich lässt!" versprach er ihm zuversichtlich. Er meinte es ernst. Severus senkte den Blick. Vielleicht konnte er es tatsächlich, aber er wollte es nicht. Er wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Es sagen zu müssen, machte es nicht besser sondern noch schlimmer, da war er sich ganz sicher. „Es gibt nichts worüber ich mit dir sprechen will!" sagte er emotionslos und gab so viel mehr preis als er wollte. Tief in ihm schlummerte eine grauenvolle Vergangenheit. Ein Abschnitt seines Lebens über den er sich beharrlich weigerte zu sprechen. Dumbledore hatte es all die Jahre mit Geduld probiert und gewartet, obwohl er die Ruhelosigkeit in Severus spürte. Er sah das Leid in ihm, das dieser sich weigerte beim Namen zu nennen. Voldemort hatte ihm das angetan. Etwas was in jener Zeit geschehen war und worüber alle schwiegen die davon wussten. Tief seufzend lehnte er sich zurück. „Eines Tages wirst du darüber sprechen müssen. Du kannst es nicht für ewig für dich behalten. Ich…..es…" Albus unterbrach sich selbst. Er konnte an Severus versteinerter Mine erkennen, dass er für egal welche Argumente nicht zugänglich war. „Ist das alles worüber du mit mir sprechen wolltest?" verlangte er kalt zu wissen und stand bereits im Begriff sich zu erheben. „Diese Frau….wer ist sie?" fragte Dumbledore nun direkt. Er sah dabei zuerst auf seine Hände, nur als die letzte Silbe seiner Worte verklungen war hob er den Kopf und fixierte Severus erneut scharf.

*

Hermione! Aufgewühlt tigerte Severus durch seine Kammer. Albus hatte unbewusst mit seiner Frage, erneut seine Sinne in Aufruhr gebracht. Egal wie er es drehte und wendete, er wollte sie wieder sehen, um jeden Preis. Aber wie sollte er es anstellen ohne etwas von sich geben zu müssen? In dem du sie verführst du Narr! Beschimpfte er sich selbst. Das konnte doch nicht so schwierig sein, oder? _Nun ja._ Meldete sich da ungefragt ein kleines Stimmchen in seinem Kopf zu Wort. _Es ist ja nicht so, dass du ihren Reizen gegenüber immun wärst_. Gab diese wichtigtuerisch von sich. Mit einem tiefen Knurren brachte er sie zum schweigen. Das wollte er jetzt bestimmt nicht hören. Lieber sann er darüber nach womit er Hermione beeindrucken konnte und sie gleichzeitig vergaß was sie von ihm wollte. Nachdenklich sah er vor sich hin und dann kam ihm eine Idee. Bücher! Sie liebte wie er Bücher und zufällig hatte er Unbeschränken Zugang zu einer der ältesten Zauberbibliothek die es gab. Mit Sicherheit hätte sie ihre helle Freude daran, wenn sie darin ungestört, außerhalb der Öffnungszeiten, stöbern durfte und er hätte für sie die perfekte Ablenkung. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und schrieb eine Einladung.

_Hermione,_

_ich hab etwas für dich was dir bestimmt gefallen wird. Der Portschlüssel bringt dich dorthin._

_S._

Nachdenklich betrachtete er das Stück Pergament. Jetzt brauchte er nur noch einen Portschlüssel. Was würde sich dafür gut eignen? Kurz murmelte er ein paar Worte und schon hielt er den perfekten Gegenstand in seiner Hand. Damit würde er Hermiones romantisches Herz erwecken, da war er sich ganz sicher.

*

Nach dem Treffen mit Draco, eins musste sie ihm widerwillig zugestehen, er sah immer noch gut aus, auch wenn er ein arroganter Arsch war und wusste sie nun fast alles über Lucius Leben, was dieser zu erzählen wusste. Viel war es nicht. Auch seinem Sohn gegenüber hielt er sich, was seine Vergangenheit und vor allem die Zeit mit dem dunklen Lord betraf, eher bedeckt. Es gab nur eine Kleinigkeit auf die sie sich stütze. Draco erwähnte einen Schulfreund, den sein Vater gehabt hatte, aber sie hatte von diesem noch nie etwas gehört. Also würde sie sich auf die Suche nach diesem machen. Was wurde aus Arthur Hastings? Wo lebte dieser jetzt? Ihre erste Anlaufstelle auf der Suche nach ihm war Hogwarts. Immerhin besuchte dieser dort die Schule. Dieser Gedanke verursachte ihr einerseits Schmetterlinge im Bauch und andererseits auch Angst. Was wenn sie Severus in die Arme lief?


	12. Chapter 12

_Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews, Marylein, CaroloveSnape und Mortianna´s Morgana! Marylein deine Tipps wurden gespeichert und notiert! ;-)  
_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

12 Mohnblumen

Sie schickte sogleich eine Eule nach Hogwarts und bat Professor Dumbledore um die Erlaubnis in der Schulbibliothek Nachforschungen betreiben zu dürfen. Prompt kam seine Antwort. Er hatte nichts dagegen. Ihr Geheimnis, dass sie ein Buch über alle Anhänger Voldemorts zu schreiben gedacht und darin auch nicht mit der ungeschminkten Wahrheit geizen würde, war nicht länger mehr ein Geheimnis. Zu auffällig hatte sie ihre Befragungen vorangetrieben und die Zauberwelt war nun mal nicht groß. Wenn irgendetwas Neues von Interesse passierte, so sprach sich das schneller rum als ein Lauffeuer. Das bedeutete für sie, sie musste ihr Bemühungen etwas über Lucius Malfoys Leben herauszufinden verdoppeln, denn es blieb ihr nicht viel Zeit. Er hatte ihr seine Antwort bereits zu kommen lassen. Er wollte sich mit ihr treffen. Angespannt sah sie diesem Treffen bereits jetzt entgegen. Mit ihm war nicht zu spaßen. Eher das Gegenteil. Sie stufte Lucius Malfoy als fast so gefährlich wie Severus Snape ein, nur das er nicht ganz so attraktiv war. Ärgerlich auf sich selbst verbat sie sich sofort wieder diesen Gedanken. Severus Snape war nicht attraktiv!!! Dabei schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals und strafte sie sich selbst der Lüge. Morgen würde sie nach Hogwarts reisen und wenn sie Glück hatte etwas über Lucius herausfinden und wenn sie ganz großes Glück hatte, etwas womit sie diesen beeindrucken konnte.

*

Am nächsten Abend stieg er gleich nach dem Abendessen in die Eulerei hoch, da er diese Stunde keine Aufsicht hatte. Er wollte diese nutzten ungesehen, da alle anderen beschäftigt waren, um Hermione eine Nachricht zu kommen zu lassen. Dumbledore war ihm schon dicht auf den Fersen und es war besser die Neugierde des alten Mannes nicht noch mehr zu entfachen. Er suchte sich eine Eule aus und band ihr einen kleinen Beutel an den Fuß. Darin befanden sich die Nachricht an sie und der Portschlüssel. Zu gerne würde er ihr Gesicht sehen, wenn sie den Beutel öffnete. Es interessierte ihn einfach ob er ihren Geschmack getroffen hatte oder nicht. Obwohl er sich fast sicher war. Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick ob die Nachricht auch gut befestigt war, schickte er den Vogel los. Gespannt sah er ihm zu wie er weg flog. In der Erwartung er würde alsbald am Horizont verschwinden sah er ihm nach. Dieser flog auch hoch, einige Meter vom Schloss weg um dann zu wenden und wieder zurück zu kommen. Er zog bedächtig ein, zwei Kreise über dem Schloss und ließ sich dann herabfallen. Severus folgte ihm solange es ging mit den Augen, auch wenn bereits ein Verdacht in ihm zu keimen begann. Sie war hier! Und sie hatte ihm nichts davon gesagt! Wütend eilte er die Treppen hinab. Dafür schuldete sie ihm eine Erklärung und er wäre nicht er, wenn er diese nicht auf der Stelle einfordern würde. So schnell ihn seine Füße trugen eilte er auf die Bibliothek zu, die Augen dabei zornig zusammen gekniffen. So mancher Schüler, der das Pech hatte sich zu dieser Zeit auf demselben Gang wie Severus zu befinden, sprang bei dessen Anblick hastig auf die Seite und war dankbar dass sein Interesse nicht ihm galt. Schwungvoll riss er die Tür zur Bibliothek auf und rauschte in den großen, mit Büchern überfüllten Raum. Er lief zwischen den Regalen durch, auf der Suche nach ihr, dabei nahm seine Wut beständig zu. Wie kam es, dass er sie kaum aus seinen Kopf zu verbannen vermochte, während sie hier scheinbar Seelenruhig……. Was tat sie überhaupt hier? Egal! Sie schuldete ihm eine Erklärung und zwar eine verdammt Gute! Endlich als er um das nächste Bücherregal bog, da entdeckte er sie. Er hatte sie gefunden, doch ihr Anblick ließ ihm den Atem stocken und seine Wut schlicht vergessen.

*

Am folgenden Abend brach sie nach Hogwarts auf. Sie wollte die Bibliothek für sich alleine haben und da um diese Zeit alle Kinder sich in ihren Aufenthaltsräumen aufhielten, standen ihre Chancen gut. Und ein jemand anderer würde doch sicher auch in seinen Räumen sein und könnte sie somit nicht belästigen, oder gar ablenken. Sie brauchte auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit einen klaren Kopf. Wenn etwas Verwerfliches in seiner Vergangenheit passiert war, dann verdammt noch mal musste sie das wissen. Er war ihr auf eine merkwürdige, kranke Art und Weise wichtig, wichtig geworden. Schon merkwürdig, sie hatte in all den Jahren kaum einen Gedanken an ihn verschwendet. Erst als sich in ihr diese Idee mit dem Buch und den Täterprofilen zu einer ernsten Sache entwickelte, kam sie wieder auf ihn. Die rechte Hand des Teufels – so würde sie das Kapitel über ihn nennen. Tief holte sie Luft. Zuerst aber war Lucius Malfoy dran. Jeder Mensch hatte etwas zu verbergen und er ganz sicher. Eigentlich gehörte er hinter Schloss und Riegel, aber er wusste schon immer wie er seine gerechte Strafe umgehen konnte. Eine Schmeichelei dort, eine Lüge da und schon war er wieder ein freier Mann. Als sie nach solanger Zeit die Bibliothek von Hogwarts wieder betrat, nahm sie der für diesen Raum so eigene Geruch auf der Stelle wieder gefangen. Sie liebte diesen Ort. Unzählige Stunden hatte sie als Schülerin hier verbracht und jede davon war für sie etwas Besonderes gewesen. Ehrfürchtig strich sie mit den Fingern über die zum Teil schon alten Buchrücken. Verzückt lass sie einige Titel. Es war für sie wie wenn sie alte Freunde treffen würde. Vorne beim Eingang standen alle Bücher über die Geschichte der Zauberer und der magischen Welt, dann kamen die magischen Geschöpfe, Erdkunde, Botanik, Fluglehre und Quidditch, Zauberstäbe und ihre Entstehung und, und, und. Ganz hinten gab es vor der verbotenen Abteilung ein Archiv. Hier wurden die Jahrbücher aller Schüler die jemals in Hogwarts waren gelagert und aufbewahrt. Sie wälzte sie einzeln durch und besah sich die Fotos die sie zu den jeweiligen Schuljahrgängen fand. Quidditchspiele, Wettbewerbe, Gruppenfotos, Abschlussfotos, all das war vorhanden und sie besah sie sich der Reihe nach. Sie entdeckte Lucius auf mehreren Fotos und zuerst fiel ihr dabei nichts Interessantes auf, bis sie genauer hinsah. Neben ihm stand immer derselbe Junge. Gemeinsam winkten sie mal albern in die Kamera, ein andermal jagten sie sich gegenseitig mit den Besen, scheinbar waren beide Quiddichspieler, beim Abschlussfoto sahen sie ernst und feierlich in die Kamera und doch wirkten beide auch eine Spur wehmütig, ein bisschen traurig auf Hermione. Zwischen den Beiden herrschte eine Vertrautheit, die sie früher von Harry und Ron kannte. Sie würde diesen Jungen, inzwischen Mann, besuchen und ihn über Lucius befragen. Sie sah unter das Foto und lass die Namen die dort standen. Lucius Malfoy, Arthur Hastings…..Ihre Gedanken begann zu rotieren, sie hatte das todsichere Gefühl etwas zu übersehen, aber nur was? Bevor sie diese Überlegung weiterverfolgen konnte, riss sie eine Eule die heftig hinter ihr ans Fenster klopfte aus diesen und erschreckte sie beinahe zu Tode. Überrascht öffnete sie das Fenster und ließ das Tier ein. Energisch streckte diese ihr ihren Fuß entgegen und drängte sie förmlich ihr ihre Last abzunehmen. Vorsichtig band sie den kleinen Beutel los und ließ die Eule wieder frei. Nachdem sie das Fenster wieder sorgfältig geschlossen hatte, öffnete sie den kleinen Beutel neugierig, ihr Herz schlug ihr dabei bis zum Hals. Sie wusste woher die Nachricht kam und alles in ihr schrie Endlich!

*

Sachte schüttete sie den Inhalt auf ihre Hand. Ein kleines Stück Pergament und eine Mohnblume kamen zum Vorschein. Aufgeregt lass sie den kurzen Satz und musste über diesen schmunzeln. War das nicht wieder typisch für ihn? Keine langen Erklärungen, keine blumige Einleitung, keine schmalzige Verabschiedung, nichts. Nur zwei knappe Sätze mit einer klaren Forderung. Das einzig kryptische an der Nachricht war, was er ihr zeigen wollte. Unbewusst spielte sie mit der roten Blume und ließ sie spielerisch über ihre Lippen gleiten, dabei lag ein zärtlich verträumter Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, sah sie aus wie eine Frau die im Begriff stand sich hoffnungs- und rettungslos in den falschen Mann zu verlieben.

*

So fand er sie. Mit diesem verzückt, verträumten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, dabei die Blume in der Hand mit der sie zärtlich über ihre Lippen strich. Ob sie an ihn dachte? Sie saß mit dem Rücken zum Fenster und so warf das bereits im Schwinden stehende Licht seinen Glanz über sie. Sie sah aus wie eine Elfe, die aus versehen zwischen diese staubigen und alten Bücher gelandet war. Sie war in diesem Augenblick einfach nur wunderschön. Schöner als er sie jemals zuvor gesehen hatte und er prägte sich das Bild für immer ein. In seinem Herzen würde er sie von nun an immer so sehen. Dabei trug sie nichts außergewöhnliches, nichts Besonderes. Wieder steckten ihre Beine in Jeans und ihr Oberkörper wurde von einer schlichten Bluse bedeckt. Nichts Aufregendes, nichts was sein Blut in Wallung bringen dürfte – eigentlich. War er nicht gerade voller Zorn hier herein gestürmt? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Er wusste nur er wollte ihr nahe sein, sonst nichts. Bis jetzt hatte sie ihn noch nicht entdeckt und so sollte es auch bleiben. Er verbarg sich hinter einem der decken hohen Bücherregale und beobachtete sie weiter. Würde sie seiner Einladung folgen? Schon sah er wie sie sich erhob, die Bücher alle schloss und zurück schob. Sie würde! Sein Herz schlug heftig, diesmal nicht vor Wut, sondern vor Freude. Leise lief er zum Eingang. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass er vor ihr am vereinbarten Ort war. Er wollte ihr Gesicht sehen, wenn sie gewahr wurde wohin er sie gelockt hatte.

*

Er postierte sich leicht außerhalb von dem Punkt an dem sie erscheinen musste. Sie hatte ihn mit einem Buch geködert, ohne vielleicht wirklich ermessen zu können welchen Wert Bücher in seinem Leben darstellten. Sie waren für ihn seine besten, seine einzigen Freunde gewesen, waren es noch immer. Sie waren die Zuflucht die er in seiner Welt nie hatte. Wenn alles rund um ihn zusammen zu brechen drohte, dann wusste er wohin er gehen konnte. In ihre Welt, die Welt der Bücher. Er erlebte dort Abenteuer, war ein Held und eignete durch sie so viel wie möglich an Wissen an. Alles was er dort fand und erlebte machte ihm sein Leben erträglicher. Ungefragt tauchten jene Bilder an die er nie wieder denken wollte vor seinen Augen auf und bereiteten ihm so schreckliche Qualen. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und drängte sie nieder. Ohne es zu wissen hatte ihm Hermione Granger noch ein zweites Geschenk an jenem Abend gemacht. Ihm war es durch hartes Mentales Training gelungen seine Gespenster der Vergangenheit erfolgreich im Zaum zu halten und nieder zu ringen. Kaum noch dachte er an sie, führte ein fast zufriedenes Leben, doch seit jenem Abend drängten sie mit aller Macht zurück in sein Bewusstsein. All seine Opfer verlangten nach Gerechtigkeit, nach Sühne. Er spürte die Panik in sich, sein Herz zog sich krampfartig zusammen.

*

„_Sprich nie wieder darüber! Es ist nie passiert!" _Er hatte vor vielen, vielen Jahren, nachdem er zu viel getrunken hatte, einmal mit Lucius über jenen schicksalhaften Tag gesprochen. Grob hatte er ihm diese Worte als Antwort entgegen geschleudert. Blass und fahl sah er ihn dabei an, auch ihn hatten die Ereignissen nicht unberührt gelassen, nur scheinbar konnte dieser sie besser verdrängen. Von da an hatte er nie wieder versucht darüber zu sprechen. Mit keiner Silbe erwähnte er was bei der Zeremonie zur Aufnahme der neuen Mitglieder im Kreis um Voldemort tatsächlich passiert war. Nicht einmal an jenem Abend, wo Hermione ihn betäubt hatte, sprach er davon, aber wie von selbst kamen sie wieder und quälten ihn. Bei Tag in dem sie sich ungefragt in seinen Geist drängten und bei Nacht in seinen Träumen. Dabei begannen diese sehr angenehm. Er befand sich nackt in seinem Bett und unter ihm lag Hermione, auch sie war nackt, voller Leidenschaft. Heiß und feurig ging ihr Atem und stöhnend wand sie sich unter seinen Stößen. Es war ein Traum voller Verheißungen und Erotik. Er sah ihre schönen, wohlgeformten Brüste, knetete sie sanft mit den Händen, doch dann drangen lange dunkle Schatten in seinen Traum. Hermione blickte schreckensstarr über seine Schulter, ein gellender Schrei stieg aus ihrer Kehle empor. Wie in Zeitlupe wandte er den Kopf und da waren sie. Standen stumm und anklagend um sein Bett. Er kannte sie. Jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Ihre Gesichter hatten sich unauslöschlich in sein Gehirn gebrannt. Ihre Namen trug er auf seiner Seele. Flehend sah er sie an und bat wortlos um Vergebung. Einer Vergebung die er nie erlangen würde. Zu unaussprechlich war was er getan hatte, was sie alle getan hatten und dafür gab es keine Vergebung. Schweigen griffen ihre kalten Hände nach ihm und zerrten ihn mit sich in die Dunkelheit…..


	13. Chapter 13

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Lufa und Marylein! Ausnahmsweise gibts heute schon ein Kapitel, da ich Zeit zum schreiben hatte und ich nicht will das mich Lufa anknurrt! ;-)_

_Danke Marylein für deine Vorschläge. Ich hab mir gleich die betreffenden Stellen noch einmal angesehen und ausgebessert. :-)_

_lg Gaby_

13 Der Zauber eines Augenblicks

Tief holte er Luft und schüttelte sie ab. „Nicht jetzt." Flüsterte er und drängte sie erneut zurück. Er brauchte einfach nur Zeit, dann würden sie, wie schon einmal, verschwinden und ihn in Ruhe lassen. Er konnte nichts mehr für sie tun. Es war zu spät. Zu spät in mehr als einer Hinsicht, denn er spürte einen anderen alten vertrauten Freund in sich aufsteigen. Seine Wut! Sie hatte sie mit ihren törichten Fragen freigelassen. Was tat er überhaupt hier? Wollte er ihr tatsächlich noch eine weitere Möglichkeit bieten, damit sie in seinen Wunden herumstochern konnte. Unruhig lief er auf und ab. Wo blieb sie eigentlich? Müsste sie nicht schon längst hier sein? Abrupt hielt er inne, die Hand vor der Brust zur Faust geballt, die Mine grimmig verzogen. Er würde sie lehren, was es hieß sich in sein Leben einzumischen.

*

Zufrieden betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel. Sie war von Hogwarts direkt nach Hause geeilt. Rasch zog sie sich um. Statt der Jeans trug sie jetzt eine etwas eleganten knielangen braunen Rock und dazu einen dunklen Pulli mit V-Ausschnitt. Ihre Haare frisierte sie mit kräftigen Bürstenstrichen durch und ließ sie offen auf die Schultern fallen. Sie tupfte sich noch ein paar Tropfen Parfum hinter die Ohren und in den Ausschnitt, dann war sie fertig. Freudig erregt nahm sie die Blume an sich und schlüpfte im hinausgehen noch in bequeme Ballerinas. Mit einem letzten bedauernden Blick auf ihren Hund verließ sie das Haus. Kaum draußen schweiften ihre Augen wie immer übers Moor. Die sanften Hügel, das satte Grün, selbst das dunkle, beinahe schwarze Wasser der Moortümpel, dies alles übte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie aus. Verträumt sah sie erneut auf die Blume in ihrer Hand und dachte bei sich. _Er hat mich eingeladen!_ Selig lächelnd schloss sie die Augen und berührte die Blütenblätter. Schon ging die Reise los. Als sie ihre Augen wieder aufschlug, wich sie automatisch einen Schritt zurück. Vor ihr stand kein romantischer Snape, sondern ein scheinbar bis aufs äußerste gereizter Snape. Wie ein sprungbereiter Tiger sah er aus, es fehlte nur noch, dass er knurrte und fauchte. So, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gehört, vernahm sie auch schon ein leichtes Grollen, oder bildete sie sich das nur ein?

*

Automatisch nahm sie eine Abwehrhaltung ein. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ging einen Schritt zurück, das Kinn schob sie dabei kampfbereit vor. „Ich nehme mal an, dass wird jetzt kein romantisches Date?" fragte sie kühl beherrscht und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Er trug wie immer seine Lehreruniform. Kühn flatterte seine Robe im leichten Abendwind. Nein das war bestimmt kein Date, ansonsten hätte er sich sicher die Mühe gemacht und sich umgezogen, aber so….

Drohend kam er langsam auf sie zu. Er wirkte auf sie, als könne er sich nur mehr mühsam beherrschen. Sie musste den starken Drang einfach zu fliehen mit ganzer Kraft unterdrücken. Standhaft blieb sie stehen und sah ihm abwartend entgegen. Dabei sagte sie sich immer wieder vor. Er wird mir nichts tun! Und hoffte zugleich dass sie Recht behielt.

„Weißt du überhaupt was du angerichtet hast?" fragte er sie kalt, er sprach ganz leise und doch hallte seine Stimme überlaut in ihren Ohren.

Fest packte er sie bei den Oberarmen und zog sie zu sich heran. Sein Gesicht schwebte wenige Zentimeter über dem ihren. Eigentlich müsste sie Angst empfinden, aber sie fühlte sich sicher. Sie verstand nicht was er meinte. Was war nur los mit ihm?

„Ich denke du wirst es mir gleich sagen!" erwiderte sie ruhig. Gelassen blickte sie ihm in seine zornumwölkten Augen und entdeckte dahinter ein tief verborgenes Leid. Er trug etwas in sich, über das er niemals sprechen würde. Das wurde ihr mit einer untrügerischen Sicherheit klar, so wie sie wusste, dass jeder Tag einen Morgen hatte.

„Du solltest aufhören ständig lästige Fragen zu stellen!" presste er angespannt hervor und rückte noch ein kleines Stück näher an sie heran.

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich plötzlich und ihr Puls begann zu rasen. Nicht vor Angst, sondern weil ihr seine körperliche Nähe zu schaffen machte. Sie nahm seinen ihm so eigenen Duft war, ein Gemisch aus frischer Seife und Kräutern und ihm. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem in ihrem Gesicht und fühlte zugleich wie sich sämtliche ihrer Härchen aufrichteten. Ihr Körper reagierte auf seinen Körper. All ihre Sinne waren auf ihn ausgerichtet. Hinter ihr hätte ein Krieg in voller Lautstärke toben können und sie hätte doch nichts gehört.

*

Er sah auf sie herab einzig mit dem Wunsch beseelt ihr gleiches Leid zu zufügen, wie sie ihm. Mochte sie auch davon keine Ahnung haben, so machte sie das in seinen Augen nicht weniger schuldig. Tief sog er die Luft über die Nase ein. Ein Hauch ihres Parfüms drang vor bis zu seinen Sinnen und besänftigte seinen Zorn, milderte seine Wut.

„Ich…." Begann er und brach sogleich wieder ab.

Er fühlte an seinen Händen die Wärme die von ihrem Körper ausging, nahm die feinen grünen Punkte in ihren Augen wahr, sah den leicht geöffneten Mund, unsicher strich sie sich in diesem Moment mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen und er vergaß seine Wut. Er wich ein Stück zurück und ließ sie los. Er sollte gehen. Schon wandte er sich ab. Als ahnte sie was er vorhatte, hielten ihn ihre nächsten Worte zurück.

„Hast du mich hierher beordert einzig um mich anzubrüllen?" fragte sie ihn herausfordernd.

Ihre Augen blitzten und ihr Atem ging immer noch heftig. Sie sah einfach bezaubernd aus. Auch wenn sie innerlich zwischen Wut und Verlangen nach ihm schwankte. Kurz nahm er ihren Anblick in sich auf, dann trat er wortlos zur Seite und gab ihr den Weg zur Tür frei. Sie schritt auf ihn zu und als sie mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe war, sprach er sie an.

„Du bist wunderschön." Flüsterte er gegen seinen Willen.

Die Worte brachen einfach so aus ihm heraus, bevor er es verhindern konnte. Erstaunt sah sie ihn an und geriet dabei kurzzeitig aus dem Takt. Beinahe wäre sie gestolpert. In seinem Gesicht war nichts zu lesen, er hatte sich ihr gegenüber wieder verschlossen und so glaubte sie fast sie hätte sich das nur eingebildet. Es war schlicht und ergreifend unmöglich, dass er ihr so ein Kompliment gemacht hatte und doch sie hatte ihn gehört.

Verwirrt ging sie weiter und öffnete die unverschlossenen Türen. Beide Türflügel schwangen nach innen auf und gaben ihr so einen großartigen Blick auf all die Schätze, die hier verborgen lagen, frei. Überwältigt von den vielen Büchern trat sie ein. Freudig strahlend blieb sie mitten auf dem schneckenförmig gefliesten Boden stehen und drehte sich begeistert im Kreis. Sie schloss die Augen und sog tief den Geruch der tausenden und aber tausenden Bücher ein. Sie befand sich in einer der ältesten Bibliotheken der Zaubererwelt – Bellmoraem.

In diesem gab es erlesene Schätze, die selbst sie kaum zu berühren wagte. Kostbare, handgefertigte Bücher, geschrieben in einer Schrift die schon lange vergessen war und mit Zeichnungen an den Rändern versehen, die so filigran und fein waren, wie man keinen Pinsel auf der ganzen Welt fand. Nur einmal hatte sie bisher das Glück gehabt und war hier gewesen. Im Zuge eines Schulausfluges, was weniger prickelnd war. Dicht drängte sie sich mit ihren Mitschülern in diesen erhabenen Raum und hatte kaum Zeit sich richtig umzusehen. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah Severus mitten ins Gesicht.

„Danke!" flüsterte sie überwältigt. Das war mit Abstand die schönste und beste Verabredung, wenn man von dem ersten Teil einmal absah, die sie je hatte. Keiner ihrer Partner hatte sie bisher so verstanden wie er.

*

Als sie durch die Türen schritt, ging mit ihr eine Veränderung vor, die er halb gehofft und halb erwartet hatte und doch überwältigte ihn ihre freudige Reaktion. Vergessen war seine Wut. Vergessen sein Zorn. Er stand in der Tür und beobachtete sie. Sie schritt bis in die Mitte des mit blass rotbraunen und weißen Marmorsteinen gefliesten Bodens. Dort blieb sie stehen und drehte sich verträumt im Kreis. Sie liebte Bücher, er hatte es gewusst, schon immer tat sie das, sie war wie er. Mit geschlossenen Augen nahm sie den Duft der Jahrhunderte in sich auf und dann……..

Dann öffnete sie die Augen und sah ihn mit einer Intensität an, die ihn tief berührte. Was sie zu ihm sagte, nahm er gar nicht mehr wahr. Zu sehr war er von ihren Augen gefesselt. Der Drang zu ihr zu eilen, sie in die Arme zu schließen und zu küssen wurde beinahe übermächtig in ihm, doch er hielt sich zurück. Er wusste wie viel ihr das hier bedeutete, denn er empfand das gleiche und so sollte der Abend ihr und den Büchern gehören. Langsam kam er näher.

„Du kannst dich, solange du willst, in Ruhe umsehen und stöbern. Niemand wird dich stören!" versprach er ihr.

Seine Stimme klang rau und samtig und fast wünschte sie sich gestört zu werden. Was waren diese staubigen Bücher im Vergleich zu ihm, dem Mann aus Fleisch und Blut an ihrer Seite? Sie ahnte nicht, dass sich all ihre Gefühle auf ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelten und so bekam er einen überwältigenden Eindruck davon. Er war von ihr verzaubert wie in jener Nacht als der Vollmond tief über ihnen stand und ihnen das Gefühl gab, sie beiden wären ganz alleine in den Weiten des Universums. Genauso fühlte er sich jetzt.

Seine Dämonen ließen ihn in Frieden, für den Augenblick. Galant reichte er ihr seine Hand und führte sie zwischen den Regalen durch. Zeigte ihr seine Lieblingsstücke und nannte ihr zugleich andere bedeutende Werke. Diese Bibliothek war nicht nur ein Fundus an unschätzbarem Wissen, sondern beherbergte auch einzigartige Werke, die es auf der ganzen Welt nur einmal gab. Sie sog alles, was er ihr erzählte, begeistert auf und hing förmlich an seinen Lippen, was ihm Widererwarten ein Schmunzeln entlockte. Er schaffte es kaum sich auf das Buch, das er fast sein ganzes Leben lang gesucht hatte und dank ihr nun endlich sein eigen nennen konnte, wegen ihr, zu konzentrieren und nun stand er hier, schwärmte über andere Bücher und zu seiner Freude schien auch sie das gleiche Problem zu haben. Sie interessierte sich mehr für ihn als für die Bücher rund um sie.

Plötzlich blieb er stehen, plötzlich war alles anderes. Er hatte sie mit dem Ziel sie in sein Bett zu bekommen hierher gelockt, ohne dabei irgendetwas von sich preiszugeben und warum öffnete er sich ihr dann auf eine Weise, wie er es nie zuvor getan hatte? Viele wussten vielleicht wie sehr er Bücher liebte, aber die wenigsten ahnten auch nur ansatzweise was sie ihm tatsächlich bedeuteten. Das waren eine sehr lange Zeit seine besten Freunde gewesen. Es gab nicht viel woran ihm in dieser Welt lag, aber Bücher gehörten für ihn dazu. Hatte er vielleicht schon unbewusst aus diesem Grund diesen Ort ausgewählt, weil er wollte dass sie ihn sah?

Nicht den Lehrer, nicht den einstigen Todesser, nein nur Severus Snape. Er ließ sie los und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Zu aufwühlend waren diese Gedanken für ihn. Bisher gab es in seinem Leben nur unverbindlichen Sex. Ein Abenteuer hier, eines da und am nächsten Morgen trennte man sich wieder, ohne große Worte, weil von Anfang an klar war, dass da nicht mehr war. Warum dann jetzt? Was war an ihr anders, außer das sie seine Dämonen mit ihren ewig nervenden Fragen geweckt hatte? Aber das konnte sie nicht wissen, niemand wusste das.

*

Nichts ahnend von seinen inneren Konflikten, es gab so vieles zwischen ihnen, wovon sie nichts wusste, aber sie arbeitete daran, trat sie näher. Sah liebevoll hoch zu ihm, stellte sich dabei auf die Zehenspitzen. Sie musste ihn berühren und so legte sie ihm ihre Hände auf die Brust. Feierlich sah sie in seine Augen.

„Danke!" flüsterte sie leise.

„Danke, dass du mich hierher gebracht hast und mir das alles gezeigt hast." Sie sprach nicht nur von den Büchern, sondern auch von ihm.

Irgendetwas war heute mit ihnen geschehen und sie würde später genau darüber nachdenken müssen, doch vorerst wollte sie einfach seine Nähe genießen.


	14. Chapter 14

_Vielen Dank, Marylein. Ich hab deine Vorschläge gleich übernommen und die betreffenden Stellen ausgebessert. :-)_

_Ich bin schon ganz gespannt, wie euch dieses Kapitel gefällt. ;-) _

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

14 Interessante Begegnung

Angespannt saß sie ihm gegenüber. Erwartungsvoll betrachtete er sie, taxierte sie mit einem kühlen Blick aus eisblauen Augen. Dieses Gespräch würde nicht leicht werden, vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer als das mit Snape. Würdevoll, ganz der alte Adel saß er, die Hände vornehm auf seinem Stock - einer Schlange - gefaltet vor ihr und betrachtete sie, mit dem ihm so typischen leicht verächtlichen Blick. Ob er verschwinden würde, wenn sie ihm offenbarte was sie über ihn herausgefunden hatte?

„Nun Miss Granger mit was wollen sie mich zum Sprechen bringen. Was ist mein Preis?" Langsam und geduldig sprach er die Worte.

Er fühlte sich ihr weit überlegen und ließ sie dies auch deutlich spüren. Hermione richtete sich kerzengerade auf und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Das ist nicht ganz die richtige Frage, Mr. Malfoy!" Widersprach sie ihm.

„Eigentlich müsste sie lauten: Was bieten sie mir für mein Schweigen?"

Leicht irritiert betrachtete er sie, eine kaum merkliche Unsicherheit schlich sich in seinen Blick. War es möglich, dass sie die Wahrheit kannte? Die nächsten Worte von ihr bestätigten seinen Verdacht.

*

Der Abend mit Severus war einer der schönsten in ihrem Leben gewesen, obwohl er sie nicht geküsst hatte. Es war dieses Beisammensein, diese Nähe, die dem Ganzen etwas Besonderes gab. Sie fühlte sich von ihm ernst genommen und verstanden. Von ihm würde sie wohl nie dumme Sprüche für ihre Leidenschaft zu den Büchern und ihrem Hungern nach Wissen zu hören bekommen.

Er kannte diese Leidenschaft und auch ihn trieb derselbe Hunger an. Sie standen einander in vielerlei Hinsicht in Nichts nach. Im Gegenteil die Jahre machten sie ihm noch ähnlicher. Auch sie zog ein gutes Buch ihren Freunden vor und das bis zu einem gewissen Grade, der nicht anders als Unhöflich zu nennen war. Um an das Wissen, was sie unbedingt haben wollte zu gelangen, setzte sie sich unerbittlich über Grenzen hinweg, die so manchen der sie früher kannte in Erstaunen versetzt hätte. Sie war älter geworden und kannte ihre Ziele.

Auch in diesem Punkt waren sie sich ähnlich. Vor der Bibliothekstür trennten sich ihre Wege. Sie waren zu einer friedlichen Übereinkunft gekommen. Schweigend sahen sie sich an und gaben so einander zu verstehen, sich bald wieder zu sehen, dann trennten sie sich. Er kehrte nach Hogwarts zurück, ähnlich verwirrt wie sie, und sie in ihr kleines Häuschen nach Dartmoor. Doch sie betrat es nicht. Sie ließ ihren Hund heraus und spazierte mit ihm über das abendliche Moor.

Freudig hüpfte er vor ihr her und genoss seine Freiheit. Es war schon vollkommen dunkel und so war es absolut töricht alleine über das Moor zu wandern. Aber sie kannte die Gegend gut und war klug genug auf den ausgetretenen Wegen zu bleiben und nicht von ihnen abzuweichen. So konnte ihr nichts passieren. Sie ließ ihre Gedanken laufen. Ließ den Abend vor ihrem geistigen Auge noch einmal Revue passieren.

Er war zu Anfang so voller Zorn gewesen. Eine für sie unerklärliche Wut hatte ihn ergriffen und sie galt ihr. Was hatte sie getan, dass er so zornig auf sie war? Er beschimpfte sie wegen ihrer ständigen Fragen, also hatte es mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun. Sie ging im Geiste durch was er ihr über sich erzählt hatte, aber da war nichts erwähnenswertes, dass diesen Ausbruch rechtfertigte. Kurz verengten sich ihre Augen. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie mehr erfuhr. Es gab keine Zukunft für sie beide, wenn sie die Vergangenheit nicht verstand.

Und der Schlüssel war Lucius Malfoy. Er war damals dabei gewesen er kannte die Antwort. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. Ein Name drängte sich in ihren Geist. Arthur Hasting. Ihn musste sie finden. Er war mit Lucius befreundet gewesen, bevor dieser Wahnsinn rund um Voldemort begann. Mit schnellen Schritten kehrte sie in ihr Haus zurück und schrieb eine Nachricht an Dumbledore. Vielleicht konnte er ihr etwas über Arthur sagen.

*

Severus stieg hinab in seine Räume. Ihn begleiteten die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle. Er hatte zugelassen, dass sie ihm nahe kam. Schwer ließ er sich in einen der Sessel sinken und starrte aus dem Fenster. Noch nie war ihm ein Mensch so nahe gekommen. Noch nie ließ er es zu, er wusste dass es gefährlich war. Sie suchte nach der Wahrheit in seiner Vergangenheit. Was wenn sie fand wonach sie suchte? Er fühlte sich machtlos, völlig paralysiert. Sie war in ihm, in seinem Geist, in seinem Blut. Wie wichtig es ihm gewesen war mit ihr zusammen sein zu können, beinahe so wichtig wie die Luft zum atmen. Es bedeutete ihm soviel ihr zu zeigen wer er war. Sie sollte sehen, was sich hinter seiner Maske verbarg, auch wenn er sich ihr damit auslieferte.

Er gab ihr etwas von sich, öffnete sich und bekam dafür so unendlich mehr. Ein stilles Versprechen von ihr gut darauf zu achten. Ja sie hatte ihn verstanden. Das gelang nur den wenigsten, wenn überhaupt jemandem. Zu verschlossen war er, zu sehr schirmte er sich von allen und jedem ab. Dumbledore war es mit seiner aufdringlichen Art gelungen, ihm einiges widerwillig zu entlocken, aber heute hatte er dies freiwillig gegeben. Er ließ sie ein Stück seiner Seele sehen. Plötzlich erwachte die Wut die immer noch in ihm schwelgte erneut in ihm. Sie waren wieder da und daran trug sie, wenn auch unbewusst, mit Schuld.

Bitter presste er die Lippen aufeinander. Er wollte sie wiedersehen. Sich mit ihr unterhalten. Sie in die Arme nehmen und küssen, doch vorher musste er mit seinen Schatten aus längst vergangen Tagen fertig werden. Was würde sie dazu sagen, wenn sie die Wahrheit finden würde? Ihr Hass wäre ihm für alle Zeit sicher. Bleich starrte er hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

*

Sie brauchte nicht lange auf die Antwort von Dumbledore zu warten. Arthur Hasting war tot. Gestorben noch vor dem ersten Krieg und Fall Voldemorts. Herzversagen wurde diagnostiziert. Herzversagen bei einem noch so jungen Menschen, der offensichtlich immer gesund war, dass war außergewöhnlich. Außer seiner Schwester gab es niemanden mehr, den sie zu Arthur befragen konnte. Sie schickte Ariana Hastings eine Nachricht und bat um ein Treffen. Auch hier musste sie nicht lange auf eine Antwort warten. Schon am nächsten Tag sollte sie sie kennen lernen.

*

Gemäßigten Schrittes ging sie auf das kleine Backsteinhaus zu. Es strahlte Gemütlichkeit und Geborgenheit aus. Vor dem Haus wuchsen Rosenranken in die Höhe und verbreiteten ihren schweren Duft. Sie blieb vor der weißen Tür stehen, ein blankpolierter Türklopfer in Form eines Hundekopfes lud sie ein diesen zu betätigen. Neugierig starrte sie hoch zu den weiß umrandeten Fenstern. Zarte, mit Blumen gemusterte Vorhänge, zierten sie und verbargen geschickt das Innere. Im Großen und Ganzen war es ein gewöhnliches Haus. Eigentlich zu gewöhnlich, als das sich ein Lucius Malfoy mit einem Menschen von hier einlassen würde.

Was war an Arthur nur anders? War er wie Lucius, ein richtiges Arschloch? Anders konnte sie ihn nicht bezeichnen, nichts war treffender für ihn. Sanft hob sie den Türklopfer an und ließ ihn zweimal gegen die Tür schlagen. Kurze Zeit später stand eine ältere Frau von ihr. Sie hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem Bruder. Auch ihr Haar war einst sicher braun gewesen. Jetzt war ihr kurzes Haar schon ergraut.

Sie hatte dieselbe Augenfarbe wie Arthur. Sie waren von einem schönen satten Braunton, in denen immer ein wissendes Funkeln lag. Auch war sie immer noch von schlanker Statur und hochgewachsen. Freundlich blickte sie auf Hermione herab.

„Sie müssen Miss Granger sein?" fragte sie sie mit warmer Stimme.

Sofort faste sie zu dieser Frau Vertrauen. Sie spürte ihre Herzlichkeit und ihre Wärme. Langsam folgte sie ihr in das Haus. Sie betraten einen engen, aber hellen Flur. Eine steile Treppe führte nach oben, doch Ariana führte sie an dieser vorbei in ein kleines Wohnzimmer. Sie bat Hermione Platz zu nehmen und bot ihr Tee an. Dankbar sagte sie ja und sah der älteren Frau nach, wie sie in den Nebenraum, offensichtlich die Küche, huschte.

Kaum fiel hinter Ariana die Tür zu, stand Hermione wieder auf und sah sich um. Neben der geblümten Couch gab es noch zwei dazu passende Stühle und einen kleinen Nußholztisch. Alles war zum offenen Kamin ausgerichtet. Über dem Kamin hing ein großes Familienfoto. Es war schon älter. Ariana war darauf noch sehr jung, an ihrer Seite stand ein kleiner Junge und hinter ihr ein Mann und eine Frau – Arianas Eltern. Der kleine Junge war sicher Arthur. Alle lachten sie in die Kamera. Sie strahlten eine beneidenswerte Fröhlichkeit aus. Und aus diesem Haus sollte der einst beste Freund von Lucius Malfoy stammen?

Ansonsten gab es hier nur noch ein Bücherregal mit den diversen Klassikern aus der Muggelwelt. Jane Austen stand neben Charles Dickens und Emily Bronte. Darunter standen ein paar Sachbücher über alle möglichen Fachgebiete. Reiseführer und Enzyklopädien. Also alles Bücher, die man den Besuchern präsentieren konnte. Ungefährliche Bücher. Wer sich soviel Mühe gab, normal zu wirken, machte sich eigentlich schon deshalb in Hermiones Augen verdächtig, aber sie wusste ja warum Ariana das tat. Sie war eine Hexe und lebte zwischen Muggeln. Sie wollte bestimmt nicht auffallen.

Ariana kam zurück, beladen mit einem Tablett auf der sich Teetassen und Gebäck türmten. Entschuldigend stellte sie es vor Hermione hin, die erstaunt auf den Berg an Backwaren starrte.

„Verzeihen sie, ich bekomme nur selten Besuch und da freut es mich um so mehr, wenn sich mal jemand zu mir verirrt." eine gewisse Traurigkeit lag in Arianas Worten und traf Hermione tief.

Sie versprach sich jetzt schon, sobald das alles, die Sache mit ihrem Buch vorbei war, würde sie Ariana bestimmt öfter besuchen. Kein so netter Mensch sollte alleine sein. Sie setzten sich wieder einander gegenüber und Ariana schenkte Hermione Tee in eine Tasse und reichte ihn ihr. Als auch sie selbst eine Tasse in den Händen hielt, begann Hermione mit ihren Fragen.

„Es mag für sie nach all der langen Zeit ungewöhnlich sein, aber ich würde mich sehr für ihren Bruder interessieren. Wie war er so? Wie war seine Schulzeit in Hogwarts?"

Ariana betrachtete sie eine zeitlang schweigend. Schon dachte Hermione sie würde keine Antwort mehr bekommen, doch dann begann die Ältere zu erzählen.

„Arthur war um ein paar Jahre jünger als ich und so verließ ich Hogwarts bereits bevor er dort eingeschult wurde." Bereitwillig erzählte sie ihr aus dem Leben ihres Bruders.

„Er war so ein fröhlicher, grundehrlicher Mensch. Ich konnte nie verstehen was er an Lucius Malfoy und dessen Freunde fand. Mir waren sie immer ein wenig unheimlich. Ständig versuchte ich ihn von Lucius wegzulocken, aber ohne Erfolg. Es war als würde die beiden etwas besonderes, das ich nicht begreifen konnte, verbinden!" Ariana seufzte schwer.

In Hermione keimte ein Verdacht auf, aber sie brauchte Bestätigung.

„Gibt es noch Bilder aus jener Zeit, Tagebücher ihres Bruders? Irgendetwas?"

Leicht verständnislos blickte Ariana sie an.

„Ihr Bruder, ein gesunder junger Mann, starb an Herzversagen. Ich denke da steckt mehr dahinter und ich möchte herausfinden was!" Ließ sie plötzlich diese Bombe platzen.

Wie würde Ariana reagieren? Wortlos stand sie auf und verließ den Raum. Verdammt! Jetzt hatte sie sie zu sehr geschockt. Jetzt hielt sie sie bestimmt für verrückt. Kurze Zeit später kehrte sie mit einem staubigen Schuhkarton in den Händen zurück. Sie reichte ihn Hermione.

„Das hat damals die Schule geschickt. Seine persönlichen Sachen. Vielleicht finden sie hier etwas, was ihnen weiterhilft." Sie sprach leise, als würde sie das alles zu sehr aufwühlen, noch immer zu sehr bewegen.

„Mein Herz sagt mir, das seine Freunde mit seinem Tod etwas zu tun haben, aber ich konnte es nie beweisen." fügte sie noch trocken hinzu.

Hermione sah ihr fest in die Augen. In ihrem Blick lag ein Versprechen. Ein Versprechen die Wahrheit herauszufinden und sollte es tatsächlich ein Verbrechen gegeben haben, seine Täter zu überführen. Dankbar blickte Ariana sie an, dann verließ Hermione das Haus. Vor der Tür blieb sie stehen und sah ein letztes Mal die Fassade hoch, dabei hielt sie den Schuhkarton fest in ihren Händen.

*

Hermione öffnete den Karton erst bei sich zu Hause ohne zu ahnen, was sie darin erwarten würde. Viel befand sich nicht in der Schachtel. Ein paar Fotos, einige Erinnerungsstücke.

Der Schnatz war eines davon. Scheinbar war Arthur ein Sucher gewesen. Eine Blume, längst verwelkt. Sie konnte nur mehr ahnen, welche Farbe die Rose einst hatte, aber sie könnte schwören sie war Rot. Rot die Farbe der Liebe. Arthur war verliebt gewesen, daran bestand für sie kein Zweifel. Diese Schachtel war sein Schrein, in dem er Dinge aufbewahrte, die ihn mit seiner Liebsten verbanden. Eintrittskarten ins Theater, zwei Stück. Ein kleiner Knopf, abgefallen von irgendeinem Kleidungsstück. Für den ehemaligen Besitzer scheinbar nicht wertvoll, aber für Arthur schon. Nachdenklich nahm sie die Fotos in die Hand. Es waren nur zwei Männer drauf.

Das letzte Bild hätte sie mit Freude erfüllen sollen, doch es war zu sehr mit Trauer behaftet, denn einer der Beiden fand kurz darauf den Tod. Sie drehte das Bild mit zitternden Händen um und entdeckte eine Widmung. Aufkeuchend schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. Sie hatte Recht behalten, wie so oft.

*

Nun saß sie hier. Einem der gefährlichsten Männer die sie kannte gegenüber und sie würde ihn mit einer Wahrheit konfrontieren, die auch für sie sehr gefährlich werden konnte. Tief Luft holend öffnete sie ihre Handtasche und legte Lucius den Gegenstand, den sie daraus entnahm, sichtbar vor die Augen. All seine Arroganz begann von ihm abzubröckeln wie loses Mauerwerk. Er sank bei diesem Anblick in sich zusammen. In seinen Augen war Schmerz und unendliches Leid zu lesen.


	15. Chapter 15

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Marylein und Lufa! Ich glaube, heute beantwortet sich deine Frage, Marylein. ;-) Tja wo die Liebe hinfällt._

_Liebe Grüße Gaby  
_

15 _In Liebe_

So schnell wie dieses erschien verschwand es auch wieder. Sie sah kurz das wahre Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy. Ohne dem Foto noch weitere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, wandte er sich ihr zu. „Was wollen sie mir mit diesem Bild sagen?" fragte er kalt und distanziert, dabei hob er bezeichnend eine Augenbraue, nur wirkte das bei ihm bei weitem nicht so eindrucksvoll wie bei Severus. Kurz spürte sie einen schmerzhaften Stich in ihrem Herzen. Es ging ihr nicht mehr länger um das Buch allein. Sie musste wissen, ob Severus ein kaltblütiger Mörder war, oder sie einfach den verrückten Fantasien von Barty Crouch jun. aufgesessen war. Vielleicht jagte sie hinter einem Gespenst her, das es gar nicht gab. Aber warum sagte ihr dann ihr Gefühl, dass da doch mehr dahinter steckte? Und ihr Gefühl irrte sich nie. Leider!

„Mr. Malfoy ich halte sie nicht für dumm. Tun sie mir den Gefallen und machen sie nicht diesen Fehler bei mir. Sie wissen ganz genau, was es mit diesem Foto auf sich hat!" wies sie ihn schroff zurecht. „Falls ihnen das Bild zu wenig, sagen wir einmal, aussagekräftig ist, dann würde ich vorschlagen, drehen sie es um!" Auf dem Foto waren er und Arthur in inniger Umarmung zu sehen. Scheinbar war das Bild mit Selbstauslöser entstanden. Sie sahen so verliebt aus, man spürte förmlich, was sie füreinander empfanden. Malfoy schenkte der Aufnahme immer noch keine Aufmerksamkeit, sondern blickte starr darüber hinweg, als würde diese gar nicht existieren.

„Ich kann es nur noch einmal betonen, Miss Granger, ich weiß nicht was sie mit dieser lächerlichen Fotografie bezwecken wollen!" Sein Ton troff vor Arroganz und würde seine Stimme um nur eine Nuance kühler werden, würde selbst sein Atem gefrieren. Für Hermione ein sicheres Zeichen, dass ihm das ganz und gar nicht gefiel. „WAS ist damals wirklich mit Arthur passiert? Reden sie es sich endlich von der Seele. Sie könnten frei sein." Versuchte sie ihn mit ihrer Frage ins Blaue zu Ködern. Sie könnte sich auch irren und Arthur starb wirklich an einem Herzinfarkt und es gab gar kein Geheimnis. Oh wie sehr wünschte sie sich das. Dann würden ihre Zweifel Severus gegenüber verschwinden, aber so.........

Hermione griff nach dem Foto und drehte es um.

_In Liebe Lucius_

Stand da schräg über den Rücken des Bildes geschrieben. „Was sagen sie dazu?" wisperte sie eindringlich. Ehe sie es verhindern konnte schnappte sich Lucius das Bild und zerknüllte es in seiner Hand und warf es in den Papierkorb wo es nach ein paar geflüsterten Worten von ihm in Flammen aufging. Wortlos sah Hermione ihm dabei zu, griff nicht ein. „Das Interview ist beendet!" meinte er kühl, ohne sie dabei anzusehen. Hermione erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und bewegte sich Richtung Tür. „Eines noch, Miss Granger, mischen sie sich nicht in Dinge ein, die ihrer Gesundheit schaden könnten!" gab er ihr ungefragt als Ratschlag mit auf dem Weg. Hermione hatte die Tür erreicht. Mit der Klinke in der Hand wandte sie sich ihm noch ein letztes Mal zu. „Das war nur eine Kopie. Das Original liegt an einem sicheren Ort, den sie niemals finden. Denken sie also gut nach, bevor sie sich Sorgen um meine Gesundheit machen, Mr. Malfoy." Erwiderte sie ebenso kühl, sie würde sich nicht ungestraft bedrohen lassen. Bei beiden schwang eine eindeutige Warnung mit. Ihre Augen trafen sich über die Distanz hinweg und hielten einander einen Augenblick lang fest. Sowohl Hermione, als auch Lucius hatten sie verstanden.

*

Nachdenklich blieb Lucius zurück. Sie kam der Wahrheit tatsächlich schon gefährlich nahe. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Warum musste sie ausgerechnet Arthur finden? Es hätte doch genügen müssen, wenn sie sah dass er eines natürlichen Todes verstarb um jegliches Interesse an ihm zu verlieren. Gequält öffnete er ein geheimes Fach an seinem Schreibtisch und zog ein Bild hervor. Dasselbe das ihm heute Hermione gezeigt hatte, nur stand auf der Rückseite etwas anderes.

_In ewiger Liebe Arthur_

Tränen standen in seinen Augen und drohten überzuquellen. Wie lange noch? Es zerriss ihm das Herz und schmerzte beständig in seiner Brust. Es musste doch einmal aufhören. Was hatte er bloß getan? Er beschattete mit einer Hand seine Augen und gab sich einen Moment seiner Trauer hin. Leise ging die Tür auf und Narzissa trat ein. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte sie ihn leicht besorgt. Er liebte sie nicht, aber sie war ihm eine gute Frau und eine treue Gefährtin gewesen in all den Jahren und sie schenkte seinem Vater den gewünschten Erben und Nachfolger. Sie beide hatten ihre Pflicht getan. „Danke, mir geht es gut. Es gibt da nur ein Problem, um das ich mich kümmern muss!" meinte er trocken. Freundlich lächelte er Narzissa an. Es reichte wenn er sich Sorgen um die Familie machte, denn das was Hermione jetzt schon herausgefunden hatte, konnte sie alle zerstören. Wie würde es aussehen, wenn bekannt wurde das er Männer liebte. Seine Ehe war eine einzige Farce. Nur Narzissa kannte die Wahrheit, doch sie war zu klug, um sein Geheimnis preis zu geben. So lebten sie nach außen die perfekte, glückliche Familie vor, aber sobald keiner hinsah ging jeder seiner Wege. Lucius und Narzissa suchten anderswo das was ihnen beiden diese Ehe nicht geben konnte – Liebe und Geborgenheit.

*

In den nächsten Tagen besuchte Hermione Professor Dumbledore, um ihn eingehend zu Arthur zu befragen. Auch er konnte ihr nicht sehr viel zu ihm sagen. Er war ein guter Quidditchspieler gewesen, sein schulisches Wissen war durchschnittlich, er zeigte keinerlei Ambitionen in irgendeine Richtung und hing, obwohl ein Ravenclaw, immer mit den Slytherins herum. Vor allem mit Lucius schien er sich gut zu verstehen. Bis zu dem Sommer in dem er verstarb. Irgendetwas hatte die beiden entzweit. Plötzlich sah man sie nicht mehr zusammen. Er vermutete sie hatten sich einfach gestritten. Außerdem begann da bereits Lucius Zeit bei Voldemort. Er war, wie soviele andere, beinahe ein Anhänger der ersten Stunde. Hermione hörte ihm genau zu und versuchte diese Informationen mit denen, die sie bereits hatte, in Einklang zu bringen.

Lange bevor Arthur starb konnten sie nicht zerstritten gewesen sein, denn seine Schwester wusste nichts von einem Zwist. Sie dachte über das, was ihr Dumbledore erzählt hatte nach und fragte ihn einfach aus einem Impuls heraus, ob sich in jenem Sommer noch etwas Ungewöhnliches ereignet hatte. Dumbledore schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Das einzige was man, nebst dem kometenhaften Aufstieg von Voldemort als außergewöhnlich definieren konnte war, dass ausser Arthur noch vier weitere Schüler starben. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Ganz schön viele für einen Sommer. Woran starben sie, fragte sie noch beim Professor nach. Selbstmord, zwei Unfälle und einmal Todesursache ungeklärt. Wobei sich beim letzteren der Arzt ziemlich sicher war, dass es sich um einen plötzlichen Herz- und Atemstillstand handelte. Extrem selten, aber dennoch kann so etwas schon mal passieren. Hermione machte sich nach dem Gespräch auf in die Bibliothek. Ihre Neugierde war nun vollends erwacht. Sie hatte das untrügliche Gefühl auf etwas ganz Großes gestoßen zu sein.

*

„Halt sie mir vom Leib!" zischte er ihn grob an, dabei tigerte er durch seine privaten Räume als wären es die seinigen. Severus sah ihn verständnislos an. „Wen meinst du?" Lucius blieb stehen und betrachtete sein Gegenüber mit einem ungeduldigen Blick. „Hermione Granger natürlich!" blaffte er ihn böse an. Severus atmete ruhig durch und versuchte aus dem, was Lucius ihm zu sagen versuchte, einen Sinn zu filtern. „Sie war bei mir und hat mich nach Arthur gefragt." erzählte er teilnahmslos. Schwer sank er auf dem Stuhl vor Severus Schreibtisch nieder. Severus saß dahinter, die Beine wie immer locker übereinander geschlagen. Ruhig starrte er Lucius an und wartete. „Weißt du, was das für uns bedeutet?" Die Augenbrauen hochgezogen musterte er ihn kühl. „Hast du Angst sie könnte tatsächlich die Wahrheit finden?" fragte ihn Severus zynisch zurück. Ihm war das mittlerweile egal geworden, aber wie sollte das Lucius verstehen. Die letzten Tage ohne sie hatte er gründlich über so vieles nachgedacht. War nicht die beste Therapie sich endlich seinen Taten zu stellen? Sie alle hatten damals Fehler gemacht. Tödliche Fehler! Fehler, die er zutiefst bereute und vermutlich den Rest seines Lebens bedauern würde. Ach könnte er sie nur ungeschehen machen. Und in diese Gedankengänge flocht er sie mit ein. Sie sollte alles über ihn wissen. Sollte entscheiden wie sie mit dem, was er getan hat, zukünftig umgehen würde. Falls sie ihn verachtete, und das würde sie, dann musste er damit umgehen. Das war ihm vertraut. Es gab immer jemanden in seinem Leben ,der ihn verachtete und meistens zurecht. Es war ja nicht so, das er sich groß um gesellschaftliche Kontakte bemüht hätte, eher im Gegenteil. Zumeist, eigentlich immer, bemühte er sich jede aufkommende Vertraulichkeit, mit seiner enervierenden Art, im Keim zu ersticken. Den Mund offen starrte Lucius ihn einige Augenblicke lang an, dann schloss er ihn wieder und erhob sich. „Ich verlange von dir, dass du dich darum kümmerst. Du hast vielleicht nichts mehr zu verlieren, außer deiner Bitterkeit, doch ich habe eine Familie!" herrschte er ihn wütend an und wollte schon davon rauschen, aber Severus hielt ihn zurück. „Warum kommst du damit ausgerechnet zu mir?" fragte er ihn. „Weil du sie auf deine kranke Art irgendwie, mir völlig unverständlich so wie sie aussieht, anziehend findest!" erklärte er ihm grob und verließ nun endgültig Severus Räume. Er ging mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit davon aus, dass Severus sich dieses Problems annehmen würde, dass er eine Antwort gar nicht erst abwartete. Die Tür schlug hinter Lucius zu und Severus war wieder allein. Er hob sein Glas und prostete der geschlossenen Tür zu. „Es war mir wie immer ein Vergnügen!" Dann leerte er es in einem Zug. Er empfand das Brennen des Feuerwhiskys als angenehm, so als müsste er die schlechte Luft die Lucius zurück gelassen hatte runter spülen.

*

Er fand sie in der Bibliothek. Dabei hatte er sie gar nicht gesucht. Dumbledore war ihm, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, über den Weg gelaufen. Wieder einmal verdächtigte er diesen hinter ihm herzuspionieren. Gab es für ihn nichts wichtigeres zu tun? Sein Leben konnte doch für ihn nicht so interessant sein, oder? Ungefragt teilte ihm dieser mit, dass Hermione sich in der Bibliothek auf Spurensuche befand. Welcher Art wusste er, dank Lucius, bereits. Sie war gut, sie war erstaunlich und sie ließ nicht los, wenn sie sich in eine Sache verbissen hatte. Leise trat er an sie heran, sie hörte ihn gar nicht. Zu vertieft war sie in den Jahrbüchern von Hogwarts. Als er ihr über die Schultern blickte entdeckte er das Bild von Millicent Bruebrigge. Schmerzhaft schloss er die Augen und wich zurück, damit er nicht länger in das strahlend lächelnde Gesicht von Millicent blicken musste. Es reichte ihm sie jede Nacht zu sehen. Nur lächelte sie da nicht. Anklagend ruhten ihre Augen auf ihm. Er konnte sie kaum ansehen, kaum ihren Anblick ertragen. _Ich mache es wieder gut. Irgendwie mache ich es wieder gut!_ Versprach er ihr und beugte sich leicht nach vorne. Jetzt wirkte ihr Lächeln anders auf ihn. Verstehend. Sie hatte ihn verstanden. Leise räusperte er sich und vergaß über Hermiones Reaktion Millicent. Erschrocken schlug sie das Buch zu und starrte bleich über ihre Schulter. Als sie ihn entdeckte wurde ihr Blick wieder weicher, fast zärtlich glitt er über ihn und wärmte ihn. Belustigt zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, was sie überrascht nach Luft schnappen ließ. Er, nur er beherrschte diese Geste bis zur Perfektion und beugte sich ihr ein Stück entgegen. „Miss Granger" sagte er leicht sinnlich. „Was machen sie hier?" Ihre Augen wurden groß und zugleich stellte sie sich selbst die gleiche Frage. _Ja was machte sie eigentlich hier?_


	16. Chapter 16

_Liebe Mortiana´s Morgana und Marylein vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Ich freue mich immer sehr von euch zu lesen, da ihr im Großen und Ganzen die einzigen seid die so eifrig meine Geschichten kommentieren. Ohne euch hätte ich sicher dazwischen schon aufgegeben meine Geschichten weiter zuschreiben. Vielen Dank! _

_(Ich gebs zu ein bisschen Zuspruch brauche auch ich ;-) )  
_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

16 Spuren der Vergangenheit

Plötzlich nervös räusperte sie sich und überlegte fieberhaft nach einer Antwort, entschied sich aber dann für die Flucht nach vorne.

„Ich suche Spuren der Vergangenheit", sagte sie sanft und sah ihn dabei aufmerksam an.

Diese Antwort schien ihn nicht weiter zu überraschen. Jedenfalls zeigte sich nichts davon in seiner Miene. Er beugte sich ihr, als könnte er gar nicht anders, noch ein Stück entgegen.

„Und? Schon fündig geworden?", fragte er mit so leiser Stimme, dass sie förmlich an seinen Lippen hing, um überhaupt verstehen zu können, was er sagte.

Ihr Herz schlug wie wild in ihrer Brust und ihr Mund wurde trocken. Konnte man sich so sehr nach einem Kuss sehnen? War es möglich, dass alles unwichtig wurde bis auf das Berühren und Spüren seiner Lippen, das Schmecken seines Atems…

Sie musste sich beherrschen, um nicht zu seufzen. Tief holte sie Luft.

„Ich…", setzte sie an, den Mund leicht geöffnet und, als hätte er genau auf dieses Zeichen gewartet, legte er seine Lippen auf ihre.

Automatisch schloss sie die Augen und überließ ihm ihren Mund. In ihm erwachte der Wissenschaftler. Gründlich untersuchte er, erforschte er und kostete er von der Süße ihres Mundes. Nur allzu willig ließ sie es geschehen. Lockte ihn ihrerseits, reizte ihn, versuchte, ihn zu erobern.

Er legte beide Hände um ihr Gesicht und zog sie zu sich heran. Sie kam auf die Beine, ihm entgegen und sanft drängte er sie zurück, bis sie mit ihrer Kehrseite gegen den Tisch stieß. Ihre Hände krallten sich an der Tischkante fest, um Halt zu finden, denn sie glaubte, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.

Nicht länger hielten seine Hände ihr Gesicht. Von ihr völlig unbemerkt hatte er sie unter den Bund ihres Pullis geschoben und streichelte dort ihr bloße Haut. Überall wo er sie berührte schien sie in Flammen aufzugehen und sie wollte mehr.

Ungeduldig nestelte sie an den Knöpfen seiner Robe. Warum nur musste dieser Mann so viele davon an seiner Kleidung haben. Endlich gelang es ihr ein Teil davon zu öffnen und die darunter liegende Haut freizulegen.

Ihr Mund löste sich von seinen Lippen und folgte ihren Händen. Sie musste einfach wissen wie er roch, wie er schmeckte. Tief sog sie seinen Duft durch die Nase ein, dann berührte sie mit der Zungenspitze die kleine Kuhle an der Kehle.

Severus glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren. Ungestüm schob er sie noch weiter auf den Tisch so das Hermione fast auf diesem lag und versuchte ihr zugleich den Pulli über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Plötzliches Gelächter ließ sie wie ertappte Kinder auseinanderfahren. Severus ging auf Abstand und knöpfte sich hastig die Robe zu. , Er blieb von ihr einen guten Meter entfernt stehen, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, als könne er nur so verhindern, sie erneut in seine Arme zu reißen.

Sie lehnte noch immer wie gelähmt am Rande der Tischkante, ordnete wie er eiligst ihre Kleidung und rang mühsam um Fassung. Von den vorderen Bücherregalen her drangen Stimmen zu ihnen. Was hätten sie beinahe getan?

Sie hätten sich mitten am helllichten Tag in der Schulbibliothek von Hogwarts geliebt und wären noch dazu fast von Kindern erwischt worden! Entsetzt über sich selbst schaffte sie es nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Fahrig raffte sie die Bücher zusammen, schob sie in die jeweiligen Fächer, aus denen sie sie entnommen hatte, zurück und wollte gehen, nein, fliehen. Noch immer kämpfte sie um ihre Fassung und das Ganze kam ihr surrealistisch vor.

Sie war auf der Suche nach Beweisen dafür, dass er ein kaltblütiger Mörder war, und gleichzeitig stand sie hier, ließ sich küssen und vielleicht noch viel mehr, wenn sie nicht unterbrochen worden wären. Was geschah nur mit ihr? Sie drängte an ihm vorbei, doch er hielt sie fest.

Er sah in ihren Augen die gleiche Verwirrung, die er fühlte. Eigentlich war er gekommen, um sie von ihrer Suche abzuhalten. Nun gut, das hatte er geschafft, aber zu welchem Preis? Er begehrte sie noch mehr als zuvor. Es war, als würde er ihr mit jeder Begegnung ein Stück näher kommen, nicht nur körperlich.

„Warte!", sagte er halblaut.

Er hob lauschend den Kopf. Die Kinder hatten den Raum wieder verlassen. Es war wieder still um sie - bis auf das Dröhnen seines Herzschlages, es war ihm noch nie so laut vorgekommen. Er ließ sie los, trat nach vorne an den Tisch und kritzelte etwas hastig auf ein Stück Papier.

„Nimm das! Es wird dir helfen, zu finden, wonach du suchst!" Er reichte ihr den gefalteten Zettel, strich dabei kurz über ihre Hand, dann trat er fort von ihr.

Mit gesenktem Haupt stand er da, unentschlossen, ob er gehen oder bleiben sollte. Sie nahm ihm diese Entscheidung ab, indem sie auf ihn zuging und sanft sein Kinn anhob. Zärtlich küsste sie ihn.

„Danke!", flüsterte sie an seinen Lippen und ließ ihn los.

Egal, was auf dem Zettel stand, sie war sich der Tragweite dessen, was das für ihn bedeuten konnte, wohl bewusst. Er lieferte sich ihr aus. Denn wenn es tatsächlich in seiner Vergangenheit zu einem schrecklichen Vorfall gekommen war, an dem er maßgeblich beteiligt war, dann konnte es sein Untergang sein, wenn sie tatsächlich auf die Wahrheit stieß.

Und dennoch hielt er sie nicht auf, sondern bestärkte sie auch noch. Er wandte sich zum Gehen, als ihn ihre Stimme zurückhielt.

„Komm zu mir. Besuch mich. Ich…", stammelte sie hinter ihm.

Er blickte über die Schulter zurück und sah sie an. Sie lud ihn ein. Wieder nickte er und ging. Alleine zurückgelassen starrte sie ihm hinterher.

Sie würde als erstes nach Hause zurückkehren und dort, sobald sie wieder klar denken konnte, ihre weiteren Schritte planen. Den kleinen Zettel steckte sie ungelesen in ihre Handtasche, später würde sie sich damit beschäftigen, und schulterte diese.

Sie wollte schon gehen, als ihr Blick erneut auf die Jahrbücher fiel. Sollte sie? Entschlossen, bevor sie sich anders besinnen konnte, packte sie diese und stopfte sie auch in ihre Tasche. Gut, dass diese so groß war.

„Ich bringe sie wieder zurück!", versprach sie leise und eilte davon.

*

Starr vor sich hinblickend fand sie ihn im Esszimmer. Ein Glas Feuerwhiskey unberührt vor sich stehen. Sie trat von hinten an ihn heran und legte sacht ihre Hände auf seine Schultern.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie ihn sanft. Er griff mit seiner Hand nach ihrer und hielt sie fest.

„Sie hat ein Foto von mir und Arthur", begann er.

Sie wusste, wie sehr ihn diese Geschichte quälte. Sie war die einzige, der er sich je anvertraut hatte. Sie kannte all seine Geheimnisse.

„Wer hat ein Foto und warum?", sie verstand nicht ganz.

Zögernd erzählte er ihr die ganze Geschichte. Dass Miss Granger in sein Büro kam und, zum Preis für ihr Schweigen, seine Vergangenheit forderte.

„Was wirst du tun?" Leicht zuckte Lucius mit den Schultern.

„Ich war schon bei Severus, aber er wird uns nicht helfen. Er…..manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, er will tatsächlich, dass sie die Wahrheit herausfindet."

„Lass mich mit ihm reden", bat sie.

„Vielleicht hört er auf mich", schlug sie vor.

Er wusste, dass es, als sie alle noch bei den Todessern und sie beide noch nicht verheiratet waren, eine Zeitlang so aussah, als würde aus ihr und Severus ein Paar.

„Ich weiß nicht…", irgendwie gefiel ihm der Gedanke nicht, dass sie zu ihm ging, um für ihre Familie zu betteln.

Warum nur gab es Hermione Granger? Und warum musste sie ihre Nase in so alte, längst vergangene Geschichten stecken? Plötzlich richtete er sich gerade auf. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst.

„Ich werde noch einmal mit ihr reden."

Narzissa ging um ihn herum, um in sein Gesicht blicken zu können.

„Was versprichst du dir davon?"

Nach allem, was er ihr von ihr erzählt hatte, war Miss Granger auf der Suche nach Material für ihr Buch. Ein Buch über Voldemort und seine Handlanger oder - vor allem - über seine Handlanger, somit auch über Lucius Malfoy.

So leicht würde sie von diesem Weg nicht abzubringen sein. Verspannt rieb er sich mit der Hand über den Nacken.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht, dass sie aufgibt?", hoffte er vage, wohl wissend, dass dem nicht so war.

*

Kaum erreichte sie ihr Haus, erwartete sie bereits die nächste Überraschung. Ihre Mutter stand vor ihrer Tür und blickte sie finster an. Was hatte sie nun schon wieder verbrochen? ‚Oh Gott, ihr Geburtstag!', schoss es ihr siedend heiß durch den Kopf, um sich sogleich selber wieder zu beruhigen, der war erst in einem Monat.

‚Was auch immer, so schlimm konnte es nicht sein', dachte sie optimistisch und ging auf ihre Mutter zu.

„Junge Dame!", wetterte diese, kaum dass sie ihr gegenüber stand, auch schon los.

„Hast du auch nur die leiseste Ahnung, wie peinlich es ist, wenn die eigene Tochter aus dem Geschäft meines Schneiders stürmt und dabei noch die Kleider von der Anprobe anhat?"

Hermione wurde zuerst blass, dann rot, um wieder auf blass zu wechseln. Das hatte sie völlig vergessen! Seit sie an jenem Abend wütend aus Severus' Räumen gestürmt war, hatte sie jeden Gedanken an diesen praktisch verdrängt und die Kleider in ihrem Zorn schon längst entsorgt.

Aber ihre Mutter hatte ja Recht, Kleider musste man auch bezahlen.

„Es tut mir leid", brachte sie hastig über die Lippen. Neben ihrer Mutter fühlte sie sich manchmal klein und unbedeutend und jetzt war eindeutig so ein Moment.

„Ich habe die Kleider für dich bezahlt, aber glaube nicht, dass du dieses Geschäft jemals wieder betrittst, geschweige denn Kleider von ihm erhältst. Maxim ist zu der Einsicht gelangt, dass du seiner Kleider nicht würdig bist!", erklärte sie ihr verbittert.

Diesmal würde sie sich einiges einfallen lassen müssen, um ihre Mutter wieder halbwegs zu beruhigen.

„Mutter, lass uns drinnen bei einer guten Tasse Tee alles in Ruhe besprechen", schlug sie vor und schloss die Tür auf. Ihre Mutter folgte ihr auf dem Fuß.

„Fein, dabei kannst du mir gleich erklären, was du an jenem Abend noch so getrieben hast!", sagte Jane Granger energisch, als sie ihre Jacke an der Garderobe aufhängte - so entging ihr, dass ihre Tochter erneut tief errötete.

Sie hasste sich dafür. Andere Menschen wurden nicht rot, anderen war das mit Sicherheit nicht so peinlich wie ihr. Sie beugte sich schnell zu ihrem Hund hinab, der ihr entgegengeeilt war und versuchte so, ihr feuerrotes Gesicht vor ihrer Mutter zu verbergen.

Schließlich konnte sie ihr schlecht erzählen, dass sie fast Sex gehabt hatte. War das wirklich erst ein paar Tage her?

„Ich würde mich gerne rasch umziehen. Kannst du derweil das Teewasser aufsetzen?" Sie wartete die Antwort ihrer Mutter gar nicht erst ab, sondern eilte bereits in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Hastig zog sie den Zettel aus ihrer Tasche. Er war noch immer in der Mitte gefaltet, genauso wie er ihr ihn gegeben hatte. Unschlüssig hielt sie ihn in ihren Händen. Sollte sie? Natürlich, sie hatte gar keine andere Wahl. Nur warum fiel es ihr so schwer, diese eine Handbewegung auszuführen?

Vorsichtig, so als könnte er zu Staub zerfallen, legte sie ihn auf ihrem Nachttisch ab und begann sich auszuziehen. Sie konnte nicht ewig hier bleiben und schon gar nicht mit denselben Kleidern zu ihrer Mutter zurückkehren.

Sie öffnete den Knopf ihre Jeans und den Reißverschluss, schob sie von ihren Hüften, alles ganz automatisch, dabei ließ sie das Stück Papier keine Sekunde aus den Augen, so als hätte sie Angst, es könnte sich, wenn sie auch nur einmal nicht hinsah, in Luft auflösen. Aber es blieb, wo es war, und wartete.

Wartete darauf, dass sie es endlich aufschlug und las.

*

Severus war wieder hinabgestiegen in seinen Kerker. Unruhig schritt er in seinen Räumen auf und ab. Immer noch ging sein Herzschlag viel zu schnell. Ob es jemals wieder ganz normal schlagen würde? Er blieb stehen, blickte durch die hohen Fenster nach draußen und sah doch nichts.

Sie hatte ihn eingeladen! Er wusste nicht… sollte er ihre Einladung annehmen? Aber stellte sich diese Frage überhaupt noch? War nicht schon in dem Moment, als sie die Einladung aussprach, klar gewesen, dass er sie annehmen würde?

Es ging lediglich um die Frage, was es ihn kosten würde. Sie forderte, ohne wirklich etwas zu verlangen, einen Teil seiner Seele. Warum nur hatte er sich ihr so ausgeliefert? Mit diesem kleinen Stück Papier hatte sie ihn praktisch in der Hand, wenn es ihr gelang, die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen.

Die richtigen Fäden miteinander zu verknüpfen. Ja, wenn. So klug schätzte er sie ein, dass sie es konnte. Plötzlicher Regen prasselte an sein Fenster. Nichts Ungewöhnliches für Hogwarts. Das gab es hier öfters und doch erschien es ihm wie eine Mahnung, eine Warnung.

Wurde er im Alter doch noch abergläubisch? Trelawney hätte mit ihm ihre helle Freude. Er hatte heute leichtsinnigerweise ein Versprechen gegeben und würde, nein, musste sich daran halten.

Millicent Bruebrigge war Schülerin aus dem Hause Huffelpuff gewesen und sie hatte den Fehler begangen, sich unsterblich in ihn zu verlieben. Ein tödlicher Fehler. Es hieß, sie sei vom Astronomieturm gefallen. Vielleicht gesprungen. Verächtlich schnaubte er durch die Nase.

Warum hatte keiner genauer hingesehen? Hatte keiner all die Verletzungen, die ihr Körper erleiden musste - und zwar vor dem Sturz -, gesehen? Waren denn alle plötzlich blind? Nachdenklich rieb er die Fingerspitzen aneinander und rief sich dabei das Gesicht von Millicent ins Gedächtnis.

Sie trug ihr blondes, lockiges Haar schulterlang und immer, wenn sie über den Gang lief, wippten sie rund um ihr Gesicht. Viele fanden das hübsch und niedlich. Er mochte keine blonden Haare.

Rot, kastanienbraun, vielleicht noch kupferfarben - das gefiel ihm - aber blond? Dazu noch diese leuchtenden, freundlichen, riesengroßen, blauen Augen. Ihnen fehlte für sein Empfinden die Wärme, die grüne oder braune, besonders haselnussbraune Augen ausstrahlten.

Und ihre ganze nervige Art, ständig diese überschwängliche Fröhlichkeit. So was fand er schon immer gruselig. Temperamentvoll, klug, vielleicht ein bisschen scharfzüngig, aber im Grunde ruhig vom Wesen her - das mochte er an Frauen.

Was tat er eigentlich da? Die arme Millicent weilte dank ihm nicht mehr unter den Lebenden und er zählte ihre Mängel auf! Erschrocken holte er Luft. Unbewusst hat er genau das getan. Er hatte Millicents nicht vorhandene Vorzüge aufgelistet, dabei wollte er sich eigentlich überlegen, wie er endlich das von ihm begangene Unrecht wiedergutmachen konnte.

*

Sie schlüpfte gerade in einen bequemen Hausanzug, als eine schöne edle Eule an ihr Fenster klopfte. Beinahe vornehm hüpfte sie in den Raum, sobald Hermione das Fenster geöffnet hatte, und hielt ihr arrogant den Fuß hin.

Hermione band den kleinen Brief los und wollte der Eule noch eine Belohnung geben, doch diese verschmähte sie mit einem verächtlichen Blick und flog von dannen. Hermione sah ihr noch kurz verwundert hinterher, schloss das Fenster und öffnete die Nachricht.

Sie kam von Malfoy. Nun, das erklärte das merkwürdige Verhalten des Vogels. Schnell überflog sie die Zeilen und hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue.


	17. Chapter 17

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Marylein und SoyTryphena! Mal sehen wie viele Fragen heute beantwortet werden. Ich fürchte fast zu wenige. Ähm die Szene in der Bibliothek - räusper, hüstel - da bist du mit deiner Fantasie nicht alleine. ;-) Oh und danke für Berti Botts Bohnen, genau das richtige für mich - ich esse für mein Leben gern! ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

_PS: Hab Kapitel 16 noch einmal überarbeitet und ein kleinwenig verändert!(02.04.09, 22:15Uhr)  
_

17 Mütter

„Mr. Malfoy!" Wieder saßen sie sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer gegenüber.

Es waren zwei Tage vergangen seit sie Severus in der Bibliothek begegnet war. Viel war geschehen in dieser Zeit. Sehr viel, wenn sie darüber so nach dachte und nun saß sie hier. Sie auf dem Besucherstuhl – er thronte hinter dem wuchtigen Mahagonischreibtisch. Lässig saß er in seinem bequemen Ledersessel, die Beine übereinander geschlagen so wirkte er wie immer kühl und distanziert.

Doch dieser Eindruck täuschte. Er war längst nicht so ruhig wie er sich gab. Tief in seinem Inneren tobten seine Gefühle. Was sollte er ihr sagen? Was musste er ihr sagen um seine Familie zu schützen?

„Ich nehme an mit Geld werden wir die Angelegenheit nicht regeln können?" stieß er sarkastisch hervor.

Schweigend betrachtete Hermione ihn. Er war schwierig und die ganze Angelegenheit sowieso nicht leicht, also würde sie es mit ein bisschen Diplomatie versuchen.

„Mr. Malfoy was wollten sie mir erzählen?" fragte sie ihn sanft. Elegant erhob er sich, die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben, drehte er sich zum Fenster. Das helle Licht blendete ihn.

„Sie sind noch so jung, wie sollten sie die Sorgen eines Vaters verstehen?"

Schwermütig klang seine Stimme, seine Schultern wirkten gebeugt, doch Hermione ließ sich davon nur eine Sekunde lang täuschen.

Schnell rief sie sich in Erinnerung, was für ein begnadeter Schauspieler er war und wartete einfach ab auf was er hinaus wollte. Er nahm die Hände aus seiner Tasche und wandte sich ihr zu.

„Möchten sie Tee?" Höflich kam die Frage von ihm und gerade damit weckte er Hermiones Misstrauen noch stärker.

Sie war nicht hier, weil er sich anders besonnen hatte, oh nein, er versuchte sie zu Manipulieren. Er stellte sich mit ihr auf eine Ebene um so ein Gefühl von Gleichgestelltheit zu erzeugen. Manipulieren war aber auch eine ihrer Stärken und so scheiterte sein Versuch.

„Mr. Malfoy ich bin nicht hier um Tee zu trinken. Ich denke wir beide wissen warum ich hier bin. Erzählen sie mir von Arthur." Wenn er von sich aus nicht das Thema anschneiden wollte, würde sie es eben tun.

Er ließ sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl fallen, strich sich fahrig durch sein langes weißblondes Haar und brachte es so in Unordnung. In seine Augen war ein stählerner Glanz zurückgekehrt. Wie konnte sie ihm auch nur eine Sekunde lang auf dem Leim gehen? Er war gut, wirklich gut.

„Arthur und ich waren gute Freunde. Kurz bevor er so plötzlich und unerwartet an einem Herzversagen starb, haben wir uns gestritten. Wir….haben uns nicht mehr versöhnt." Seine Stimme kippte an der richtigen Stelle und auch seine Mimik und Gestik war diesem Satz mit der richtigen Mischung an Dramatik angepasst. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue betrachtete sie ihn.

„Arthur war doch weit mehr als nur ein Freund, habe ich Recht?" Erneut gab sie ihrer Stimme den nötigen sanften Klang, aber innerlich kochte sie vor Wut.

Sie vergeudete hier nur ihre Zeit. Malfoy und Hastings waren ein Paar, nicht nur Freunde. Sie wusste das und er wusste das sie es wusste, also warum bei Merlin dieses Theater? Fest presste er die Lippen aufeinander bis sie weiß wurden.

„Ich möchte nicht das sie etwas von dem was ich ihnen sage werde veröffentlichen. Habe ich ihr Wort?" Tonlos klang seine Stimme.

*

Zwei Tage zuvor

„Weißt du eigentlich was ich für deine Kreation bezahlen musste? Und du willst mir nicht einmal sagen wer der Mann ist?" rief ihre Mutter verletzt aus.

„Nimm nur einer Mutter ihre letzte Hoffnung!" fügte sie noch theatralisch hinzu.

Jane Granger war eine hervorragende Zahnärztin, eine modern denkende Frau und wirklich sehr aufgeschlossen, aber nicht bei ihrer einzigen immer noch unverheirateten, ledigen Tochter. Hermione bereitete Tee zu und zwang sich innerlich tief durchzuatmen. Dieses Gespräch hatten sie schon so oft gehabt. Manches änderte sich wohl nie?

„Wirklich Mutter das ist nicht so wie du denkst." Erwiderte sie und hoffte ihre Mutter würde ihr diese Lüge abkaufen.

Irgendwie war gerade er, Severus, tatsächlich was Besonderes für sie. Ob es an den vielen Geheimnissen lag die ihn umgaben? Zwischen ihnen entwickelte sich etwas. Sie hatte Gefühle für ihn und sie hatte Angst. Nicht vor ihm, sondern vor dem was er war. Vor dem was er vor ihr verbarg. Es hatte was Komisches an sich das Ganze. Da bemühte sie sich alles von ihm zu erfahren. Gab ihm das was er am meisten ersehnte …

Sie spürte bei diesen Gedanken ein merkwürdiges Ziehen in der Magengegend. Das was er am meisten ersehnte! Was wenn das nicht länger nur ein Buch war? Unwillkürlich schüttelte sie sich leicht. Für solche Gedanken war jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit. Sie hatte beim besten willen keine Ahnung wohin sie das was sich zwischen ihr und Severus entwickelte hinbringen würde.

„Aha! Du stürmst förmlich aus dem Laden, rennst meinen Schneider dabei fast nieder, vergisst mich seit dem vollkommen und willst mir ernsthaft erklären da ist nichts?" Ihre Mutter steigerte sich immer mehr in ihren Zorn hinein. Genervt stellte Hermione die aus dem Regal genommene Teekanne hart ab.

„Ich zahl dir natürlich alles zurück und ich will bestimmt nicht mehr zu deinem Schneider. Können wir bitte das Thema beenden?"

Verstimmt sah Jane ihre Tochter an, dann nahm sie Platz und wartete bis diese den Tee servierte, dazwischen strafte sie ihre Tochter mit eisigem Schweigen. Hermione konnte ihren Zorn beinahe spüren. Zwischen ihnen würde alles erst einfacher werden, wenn sie ihr mindestens einen Schwiegersohn und eine Enkelkind präsentiert hatte. Innerlich seufzte sie und schenkte den Tee ein.

„Wie geht es Papa?" fragte sie vorsichtig ihre Mutter und hoffte sie so auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

*

Unruhig schritt er in seinem Kerker umehr. Mittlerweile wurde auch das zu einer lästigen Angewohnheit. Aber er tat es nur, weil ihm immer noch ihre Worte im Kopf herumspuckten. Ob sie den Zettel bereits gelesen hatte? Bestimmt! Er kannte sie – ihre Wissbegier war Grenzenlos. Gedankenverloren starrte er in die Flammen vor sich im Kamin.

Was wenn es doch falsch war was er getan hatte? Konnte er wirklich abschätzen was er damit auslöste? Er schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Nun gab es keinen Weg mehr zurück. Er hatte sich entschieden und auch schon den nötigen Schritt getan, in dem er sich ihr auslieferte. Ein sanftes Pochen an seine Tür riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Misstrauisch zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Wer konnte das sein? Er erwartete niemanden. Seine Gedanken wanderten ganz von selbst zu einer bestimmten Person. Vielleicht …

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine weiche, weibliche Stimme rief nach ihm. Sie war es nicht. Um sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen, setzte er eine stoische Mine auf und wartete bis sie ganz den Raum betreten hatte.

„Guten Abend, Mrs. Malfoy. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Er griff zu seinem wirksamsten Mittel um sein Gegenüber erfolgreich einzuschüchtern, in dem er seinen Worten die Nötige Portion Hohn und Sarkasmus verlieh.

Doch Narzissa kannte ihn schon zu lange um sich von seinen Worten gleich abschrecken zu lassen. Das mochte bei seinen Schülern funktionieren, aber sicher nicht bei ihr. Sie schlug die Kapuze ihres Umhangs zurück und entblößte ihr Haupt. Darunter kam perfekt frisiertes blondes Haar zum Vorschein. Ordentlich war es zu einem eleganten Knoten auf ihrem Kopf geschlungen. Narzissa war eine sehr schöne Frau und sich dessen auch bewusst.

„Severus du musst uns helfen!" begann sie bittend.

„Es geht um meine Familie, um meinen Sohn!" flehentlich sah sie ihn an. Severus senkte den seinen, er konnte ihrem Blick nicht länger standhalten.

„Lucius war schon hier." Meinte er abweisend. Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hände auf seinem Arm.

„Ich weiß, aber er meinte du würdest uns nicht helfen. Bitte Severus, es geht um Draco. Um seine Zukunft!" In ihren wunderschönen Augen glitzerten Tränen. Ihre Gefühle waren echt, sie machte sich tatsächlich große Sorgen.

„Es ist zu spät!"

Narzissa sah fragend zu ihm hoch.

„Wie meinst du das?" Immer noch wich er ihrem Blick aus. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Was hast du getan?"

„Ich habe ihr den Namen gegeben!" erklärte er ihr fest. Narzissa keuchte auf und erbleichte.

„Sag, dass du es nicht getan hast!" flehte sie.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das konnte er nicht getan haben. Severus machte einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, nahm automatisch eine Abwehrhaltung ein. Wütende und besorgte Mütter waren ihm ein Greul. Er wusste nicht mit ihnen umzugehen.

„Dann hat Lucius also Recht. Du willst, dass sie die Wahrheit erfährt. Wie kannst du nur so egoistisch sein? Es geht nicht nur um dich!" Schrill klang ihre Stimme, aus ihr sprach die Verzweiflung.

„Geh zu ihr, ich flehe dich an, und mach ungeschehen was du getan hast. Ich bitte dich nicht für mich und auch nicht für Lucius – wir hätten verdient, dass ans Licht kommt was damals geschah, aber Draco. Draco nicht, er ist unschuldig. Bitte!" eindringlich sah sie ihn an.

Widerwillig nickte er. Welches Recht hatte er Draco da mit rein zu ziehen?

„Ich werde es versuchen." Meinte er halbherzig.

Er fühlte sich zerrissen. Einerseits sollte es endlich vorbei sein, aber war es wirklich so gut diese alte Geschichte hervor zu zehren? Wem wäre damit schon geholfen? Selbst den Angehörigen wäre kaum noch gedient mit der Wahrheit, da nicht mehr viele von ihnen am Leben waren und sonst, außer Hermione, gab es niemanden den es tatsächlich interessierte. Er fühlte sich ganz schlecht und elend.

In was für eine Geschichte war er nur hinein geraten und alles nur weil er die Finger und Gedanken nicht von ihr lassen konnte. Warum musste alles immer nur so schrecklich kompliziert sein?

„Ich danke dir!" Sie ging auf ihn zu, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm rasch einen Kuss auf die Wange. Narzissa schlug die Kapuze wieder hoch und verbarg so ihr Gesicht erneut.

„Sag Lucius nicht das ich hier war." Bat sie noch, bereits den Türknauf in der Hand, ehe sie ihn endgültig verließ.

Einst wollte er sie heiraten. Einst bildete er sich ein sie geliebt zu haben. Sie diese schöne und vornehme Frau, neben ihr fühlte er sich früher wie ein unreifer Bauerntölpel. Wie stolz er auf sich war, als sie ihm tatsächlich Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Sie waren eine Zeitlang ein Paar gewesen. Wie naiv von ihm zu glauben daraus würde mehr werden. Sie hätte ihn niemals genommen, er war unter ihrem Stand. Lieber ging sie eine lieblose Ehe mit Lucius ein, ja er wusste wo Lucius Neigungen lagen und die konnte ganz sicher nicht bei seiner Frau befriedigen.

Es war erstaunlich, dass die beiden einen gemeinsamen Sohn hatten. Er suchte seinen Umhang, warf sich ihn über und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hermione. Auch wenn er zu spät kam, so konnte er immer noch behaupten er hätte es zumindest versucht.

*

Leicht aufgeregt stand er vor ihrer Tür. Automatisch glitten seine Gedanken zu jener Nacht zurück. Es kam ihm so vor als läge das schon eine Ewigkeit zurück. Was alles dazwischen passiert war? Energisch strafte er sich und klopfte fest an die Tür. Von drinnen vernahm er unruhiges Gemurmel. Verdammt sie war nicht alleine. Was sollte er tun? Wieder gehen? Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, in diesem Moment riss Hermione die Tür auf und sah ihn entsetzt an. Recht erfreut schien sie über seinen Anblick nicht zu sein. Der Grund wurde ihm schnell klar.

„Wer ist es den, Liebes?" rief eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihr. Liebes? Fragend sah er Hermione an.

„Niemand Mutter!" gab diese zur Antwort. Bittend sah sie ihn an.

„Geh weg!" flüsterte sie ihm panisch zu, aber es war bereits zu spät.

„Was redest du nur wieder für einen Unsinn!" kopfschüttelnd tauchte Mrs. Granger an ihrer Seite auf und betrachtete neugierig Severus der draußen stand.

„Oh Hallo! Ich bin Hermiones Mutter Jane Granger und sie sind?" Hoffnungsvoll ruhten ihre Augen auf ihn. Vielleicht?

„Das ist Professor Snape. Er hilft mir bei meinen Recherchen." Klärte sie ihre Mutter auf und hoffte, dass diese es damit bewenden ließ.

„Er kann auch nicht bleiben und muss gleich wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Habe ich Recht?" scharf sah sie ihn an und versuchte ihm so zu verstehen zu geben, er möge wieder verschwinden ehe es zu spät war und ihre Mutter begann ihre Hochzeit zu planen.

„Aber für eine Tasse Tee haben sie schon noch Zeit?" Warm lächelte sie ihn an und warf gleichzeitig ihrer Tochter einen tadelnden Blick zu. Wie konnte sie nur so unhöflich sein? So hatte sie ihre Tochter wirklich nicht erzogen.

Ehe sich Severus versah, saß er neben Hermione auf deren Couch, in der einen Hand eine Tasse Tee, in der andern ein Stück Gepäck und wurde dabei einem Verhör von Hermiones Mutter unterzogen wo selbst Voldemort noch etwas hätte lernen können.


	18. Chapter 18

_Vielen Dank für die netten Worte, Mortianna´s Morgana, Marylein und Lufa!_

_Ich glaube recht aufschlussreich wird das heutige Kapitel auch nicht werden, eher im Gegenteil. Mal sehen wie es euch gefällt! ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

_PS: Ich habe bei Kapitel 16 ein paar kleine Änderungen vorgenommen und es neu hochgeladen.  
_

18 Der Kuss eines Verräters

Er hatte ein Gefühl als würden ihm die Ohren klingeln.

Außerdem wusste Hermiones Mutter bestimmt von ihm nun mehr über sein Leben als seine eigene Mutter auch nur geahnt hatte. Hermione brachte ihre Mutter noch zur Tür. Nach zwei Stunden intensivstem Verhör, hatte sie sich endlich entschlossen zu gehen.

Erleichtert atmete er auf und lehnte sich, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, zurück. Als er hierher kam, nichts ahnend, unwissend, wollte er eigentlich nur einen Zettel abholen und nun kam er sich vor als hätte man ihn in die Mangel genommen und wieder ausgespuckt. Ein paar Minuten später kam Hermione zurück.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte sie ihn vorsichtig und schielte ihn von der Seite her misstrauisch an. Kam jetzt einer seiner berühmten Wutausbrüche?

„Wie schafft es deine Mutter nur so viele bohrende Fragen zu stellen?" kam es leicht verstört von ihm.

Er rieb sich mit den Händen über die Schläfen. Nicht einmal Hermione hatte ihm in jener Nacht so viele Fragen gestellt.

„Liegt vielleicht an ihrem Beruf!" Achselzuckend kam sie näher.

„Kannst du dich etwas klarer Ausdrücken!" knurrte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen durch.

„Nun ja meine Mutter ist Zahnärztin und ihr liebstes Hobby momentan ist, mich unter die Haube zu bringen!" Müde ließ sie sich ihm gegenüber in dem Stuhl, auf dem zuvor ihre Mutter gesessen hatte, nieder.

„Sie ist der einzige Mensch der es schafft, dass ich mir richtig blöd vorkomme", gab sie offen vor ihm zu.

Erstaunt betrachtete er sie. Sie begannen tatsächlich sich Dinge zu erzählen. Dinge, über die er und auch sie mit keinem sprachen. Eigentlich ein Zeichen für ihn zu gehen, aber er blieb. Sah sie einfach an.

„Meine Mutter gab mir nie dieses Gefühl."

Hermione runzelte bei seinen Worten die Stirn.

„Glaube mir so eine große Auszeichnung ist das nicht, wenn man sich blöd fühlt."

„Ich hätte sehr viel dafür gegeben."

Plötzlich angespannt erhob er sich und schritt unruhig im Raum umher. Hermione hingegen blieb wie angewachsen auf ihrem Stuhl, wagte kaum zu atmen. Er erzählte ihr freiwillig und ohne das sie danach fragen musste, ohne ihn zu bedrängen, bestechen oder zu kaufen. Einfach so.

„Es gab da mal so ein Erlebnis, ich war noch sehr klein, so sechs vielleicht sieben Jahre alt. Sie hatten sich wieder fürchterlich gestritten und es war so laut." Seine Hände verkrampften sich ineinander. Egal was es war, es bewegte ihn immer noch.

„Ich war in meinem Zimmer, doch der Lärm. Diese Wörter … Ich verließ mein Zimmer und schlich in die Küche. Sie lag am Boden und weinte. Er hat sie geschlagen." Er machte eine Pause, so als würden diese Erinnerungen ihn noch immer niederdrücken.

„Ab diesem Zeitpunkt hörte sie auf liebevoll zu sein." Er fühlte sich unwohl und diese Erinnerung war unangenehm.

Leise erhob sich Hermione und ging auf ihn zu. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihn in die Arme. Drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust.

„Ich kann sie nicht verstehen." Flüsterte sie nahe an seinem Herzen. Automatisch legte er seine Arme um sie und erwiderte die Umarmung.

Sie fühlte sich warm und richtig an in seinen Armen und er entspannte sich wieder. Alles erschien ihm neben ihr unwichtig zu sein, doch genau da schlich sich Narzissa in seine Gedanken und blickte ihn mit diesen unendlich traurigen Augen an. Das war der Grund warum er hier war. Nicht um sie zu umarmen und dabei so etwas wie Glück zu empfinden. Widerwillig löste er sich von ihr.

„Kann ich …?" fragte er leise.

„Oh. Den Gang runter. Du kannst es nicht verfehlen." Er wollte schon losmarschieren als ihm ein anderer Gedanke kam.

„Wo ist eigentlich dein Hund?" Er hatte nicht vor dieser riesenhaften Bestie ohne Hermione über dem Weg zu laufen. Ihr Blick weitete sich entsetzt und hastig lief sie nach nebenan.

„Entschuldige Jasper! Ich hab dich ganz vergessen, mein Süßer!" Liebevoll drangen ihre Worte an sein Ohr und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde beneidete er den Hund. Sie kam mit dem Hund zurück, dieser hatte wirklich eine imposante Größe, und steuerte auf die Eingangstür zu.

„Ich geh kurz mit ihm raus!" rief sie ihm im vorbeigehen noch zu und weg war sie.

Er war alleine in ihrem Haus und konnte in Ruhe nach dem Zettel suchen und er wusste auch schon wo er beginnen würde – in Hermiones Schlafzimmer. Kaum betrat er den Raum, da entdeckte er schon den kleinen Zettel. Unberührt lag er da. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht gelesen wie es schien. Schnell, wie ein Dieb, nahm er ihn an sich und steckte ihn ein.

Erst dann erlaubte er sich, sich umzusehen. Ihr Schlafzimmer war ziemlich normal eingerichtet. Ein großes Doppelbett, mit schönen weißen Laken bezogen, stand in der Mitte. Eine Spiegelkommode befand sich an der einen Wand nahe beim Fenster und gegenüber gab es einen sehr großen Kleiderschrank, aber das war nicht wirklich interessant. Interessant war ihr Bücherregal.

Hier verwahrte sie jene Bücher, die kein anderer sehen sollte. Es gab zwei Sorten von Büchern hier magische Bücher und Muggelbücher. Er besah sich aus reiner Neugierde genau die Titel.

Es gab neben einem Verzeichnis über sämtliche Zauberer und Hexen auch ein Nachschlagewerk über alle Verbrecher in der Zauberwelt. Bei den Muggelbüchern fanden sich merkwürdige Bücher über Serienkiller und Profiler. Außerdem Bücher über brutale Herrscher und ihre Helfer. Keinem Herrscher gelang es alleine ohne Helfer an die Macht zu kommen und auch diese zu halten. Er brauchte willige Diener. Diese Auswahl an Lektüre erstaunte ihn, wie auch nicht. Sprach es doch für ihre Wissbegierde. Sie hatte es sich nun mal in den Kopf gesetzt herauszufinden, warum all das passieren konnte.

Warum wurde Voldemort so mächtig. Ohne seine große, treue Anhängerschaft wäre ihm das doch nie gelungen. Also setzte sie an zwei Punkten an. Der eine war Voldemort selbst. Über ihn viel herauszufinden war schwierig. Sein Geist war dermaßen krank und verworren, dass ihn kaum seine Anhänger verstanden und was noch schwerwiegend dazu kam - er war bereits tot. Doch von seinen Anhängern gab es noch genug, einschließlich ihm.

Es gab tatsächlich eine Zeit, da hatte er geglaubt, was der dunkle Lord sagte. Er glaubte an seine Visionen. Er war auch leicht zu blenden gewesen. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert und er war aufgewacht. Wach gerüttelt durch die Gräueltaten die er begangen hatte. Das plötzliche Öffnen und Schließen der Haustüre riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen und rasch verließ er den Raum.

Hermione fand ihn leicht gelangweilt im Wohnzimmer vor. Er saß immer noch auf der Couch und blätterte lustlos, wie es aussah, in einem Buch über Zaubertränke. Leise räusperte sie sich.

„Warum bist du eigentlich gekommen?"

Er hob den Kopf und sah sie fragend an.

„Du hast mich eingeladen." Erwiderte er ruhig.

Langsam erhob er sich und kam auf sie zu. Zärtlich strich er ihr mit der Hand über ihre Wange. Es war als müsste er sie berühren. Er umfasste ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Eines Tages wirst du mich hassen, aber nicht jetzt." Stellte er fest und bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, oder auch nur eine Frage stellen konnte was er meinte, beugte er sich vor und küsste sie.

Zuerst sanft, ganz sachte. Strich behutsam mit seinen Lippen über ihren Mund, doch schon bald blieb er hungrig an diesem hängen und forderte Einlass. Nur zu willig kam sie ihm entgegen. Sie wollte ihn spüren, berühren. Halt suchend klammerte sie sich an seinen Armen fest. Sie schloss ihre Augen und überließ sich ganz ihren Empfindungen. Doch plötzlich löste er sich schwer atmend von ihr.

„Ich muss gehen!" Ein letztes Mal strich er ihr über die Wange und dann war er fort.

Die Dunkelheit war inzwischen über das Land gekommen. Anklagend warf er einen Blick hinauf zu den Sternen. Zu welchem Preis half er den Malfoys? Er würde wieder alles verlieren. Verbittert kehrte er nach Hogwarts zurück.

*

Einen Augenblick stand sie wie gebannt da. Zaghaft strich sie sich über die Lippen. Er war noch keine Minute fort und doch vermisste sie ihn bereits jetzt schon. Wenn er sie küsste, dann fühlte sich das so richtig an. Er war ihr Gegenstück. Es war fast so als hätte sie ihr ganzes Leben nur auf ihn gewartet. Verträumt schloss sie die Augen und dachte an ihn. Ihr fielen seine letzten Worte ein. Stirnrunzeln öffnete sie sie wieder weit. Was hatte er damit gemeint? Sie würde ihn hassen? In ihr keimte ein Verdacht auf.

Wie hatte er die Zeit alleine in ihrem Haus genutzt? Sie ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und sah sofort was fehlte. Sie ahnte es bereits.

„Und du blöde Kuh hast ihn nicht gelesen!" Um ihren Mund legte sich ein bitterer Zug.

Sie fühlte sich von ihm verraten. Vielleicht war sie bisher zu nachsichtig mit ihm gewesen, diesen Fehler würde sie nicht wiederholen. Entschlossen setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch und schrieb auf was er ihr heute anvertraut hatte. Das schlechte Gewissen, das sie dabei hatte, ignorierte sie. Sie wollte sich einfach nicht schuldig fühlen. Er hatte damit angefangen. Er hatte ihr Vertrauen missbraucht.

Dann zehrte sie die ausgeborgten Jahrbücher hervor und begann sie genau zu lesen. Vor allem jene wo Malfoy und Snape Schüler waren. Sie suchte nach den fünf Kindern. Die Namen kannte sie bereits. Arthur Hastings, Freund von Lucius Malfoy. Millicent Bruebrige aus dem Hause Gryffindor. Sie müsste eigentlich Harrys Eltern gekannt haben. Elton Brown und Prudence Learwater gehörten beide nach Slytherin. Und dann war da noch Thomas Canston aus dem Hause Hufflepuff.

Bis auf zwei kamen alle aus anderen Häusern und bisher wusste sie nur das Lucius und Arthur befreundet waren. Sie würde bei all den anderen, die Familien aufsuchen und sie würde die Verbindung finden. Sie hatte die Namen, jetzt musste sie nur noch herausfinden wie sie zu Tode kamen. Nun sie würde wieder den Schulleiter von Hogwarts um Hilfe bitten.

Es musste doch noch Unterlagen zu den Vorfällen geben, nur würden die natürlich nicht so einfach herumliegen. Schnell verfasste sie einen Brief und schickte ihn nach Hogwarts. Betrübt kehrte sie an ihren Schreibtisch zurück, nach dem die Eule fort war und dachte an Severus.

Mit seiner Geschichte hatte er heute bewiesen, dass er doch in das Schema eines Täters passte. Fast alle von ihnen hatten nicht unbedingt eine schöne Kindheit. Bei ihm war es genauso. Kein liebevolles Elternhaus, aber wahrscheinlich war das schon alles, denn im Gegensatz zu anderen entschied er sich, trotz der Verblendung durch Lord Voldemort, für die richtige Seite. Er kämpfte an der Seite von Dumbledore gegen Voldemort.

Was hatte eigentlich seinen Sinneswandel ausgelöst? Was hatte Voldemort getan? Wodurch waren seine Scheuklappen von ihm abgefallen? Immer wieder tauchten neue Fragen auf, dabei hatte sie für die noch offenen keine ausreichenden Antworten gefunden. Auf was war sie da nur gestoßen? Schmerzlich dachte sie an seinen Kuss. Der Kuss eines Verräters.

*

„Wo bist du gewesen?" leicht vorwurfsvoll klang seine Stimme.

Er mochte es nicht, nicht zu wissen wo sie war. Zumindest jetzt nicht, da ihre Familie in Gefahr war.

„Einkaufen! Ich war einkaufen!" Ihr war sein Tonfall zuwider.

So war er immer, wenn die Probleme drohten ihm über den Kopf zu wachsen. Gut dieses Problem konnte mühelos ihre ganze Familie zerstören und sie beide für mehrere Jahre nach Askaban bringen.

Ein schlechter Tausch zu ihrem bisherigen Leben. Sie war Luxus gewöhnt und nicht gewillt diesen aufzugeben. Lieber opferte sie ihren Stolz als ihr bequemes Leben. Er goss sich sein Glas voll mit Brandy und trank es in einem Zug leer. Automatisch fragte sie sich, das wievielte er heute schon getrunken hatte.

„Ich habe ihr eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Ich werde verhindern, dass sie dieses Buch je schreibt und wenn ich … Nun dieses Buch, das verspreche ich dir, wird es nie geben und alles was damit zusammenhängt wird wieder vergessen werden, nur dieses Mal für immer!"

Erneut füllte er sich sein Glas, die Flasche war schon fast leer und trank es wieder in einem Zug aus.

„Wer braucht schon Severus? Ich kann das auch ohne ihn! Das kleine Luder wird sich wünschen mir nie gedroht zu haben!" brummte er vor sich hin.

Narzissa überließ ihn seinem Brandy und zog sich zurück. Nur gut, dass er nicht wusste wo sie heute wirklich war. In diesem Zustand würde er die Wahrheit nicht gut aufnehmen. Sie begab sich in ihr Schlafzimmer, sie und Lucius hatten schon immer getrennte Schlafräume, und zog bei ihrem Sekretär eine geheime Schublade auf.

Darin lag ein einzelnes Blatt Papier. Alt, abgegriffen, an den Ecken vergilbt. Vorsichtig nahm sie es in die Hand. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben nur einen Fehler gemacht, aber diesen nie bereut. Wehmütig las sie die verstreuten Wörter darauf und gab sich dabei ihren Erinnerungen hin.


	19. Chapter 19

_Vielen Dank für die netten Kommentare, Marylein, Mortianna´s Morgana und Padme! Tja der kleine Zettel, ein bisschen was klärt sich heute auf, auch wenn nicht viel. _

_Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Ostern!_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby  
_

19 Ein Leben lang

Schon bald bekam sie Antwort von Dumbledore in Form eines sehr dicken Umschlags. In diesem befanden sich alle Berichte über die ehemaligen drei Schüler. Über Arthur und Prudence gab es keine Akten. Arthur starb an einem Herzinfarkt und Prudence verstarb an plötzlichem Atemstillstand.

Sie legte die Akten vor sich auf dem Tisch auf. Zu oberst lag Elton Browns Akte aus dem Hause Slytherin. Nachdenklich öffnete sie sie und begann zu lesen.

Elton Brown, geb. 23.12. 1961 als einziges Kind von Elisa und Zoran Brown. Beides reinblütige, wenn auch verarmte Zauberer. Verstorben im Sommer 1978 bei einem Autounfall. Sie blätterte auf die nächste Seite und fand ein Foto von Elton. Dunkles, fast schwarzes Haar, braune Augen, er wirkte sehr ernst auf dem Bild.

Ein Zeugnis von ihm lag auch in der Akte. Er war ein durchschnittlich guter Schüler. Seine Noten waren, wenn auch nicht herausragend, so doch sehr gut. Auf der nächsten Seite stand ein kurzer Unfallbericht.

Elton wurde in den Ferien von einem Muggelauto überfahren und starb noch an der Unfallstelle. Der Fahrer beging Fahrerflucht und wurde nie gefasst. Wieder waren da ein paar Bilder.

Elton wie er am Rande der Strasse lag, den Körper seltsam verdreht. Das nächste Bild zeigte sein Gesicht. Es zeigte noch immer den Ausdruck den er zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes angenommen hatte. Maßloses Erstaunen gepaart mit Todesangst. Er wusste, dass er sterben würde. Es kam nicht überraschend für ihn.

Auf dem nächsten Bild war die Strasse, auf der sich das Unglück ereignete abgebildet. Hermione sah es an und stutzte. Es fehlte etwas auf dem Bild. Komisch, dass das keinem aufgefallen war. Es gab keine sichtbaren Bremsspuren, nichts! Hätte der Fahrer nicht automatisch bremsen müssen?

War das nicht eine normale, menschliche Reaktion? Außer es passierte in voller Absicht. Jemand wollte das Elton starb. Hermione besah sich noch einmal das erste Bild. Rund um Elton gab es kein Glas nicht einen Splitter. Sie legte die Bilder vor sich auf und lehnte sich zurück. Immer und immer wieder sah sie sich Bild für Bild an und gelangte zu einer ungeheuerlichen Erkenntnis.

Elton verstarb nicht dort. Er war bereits tot als man ihn dort ablegte. Es fehlte unzählige Details. Elton verlor nicht einen Tropfen Blut an Ort und Stelle und doch war Blut aus seiner Nase und seinen Ohren geflossen. Warum war davon nichts am Boden zu finden? Ganz einfach er starb woanders und wurde nur hierher gebracht um die eigentliche Todesursache zu vertuschen.

Hermione glaubte nicht einmal, das ihn ein Auto auch nur gestreift hatte. Der ganze Unfallort wirkte irgendwie gestellt, zwar mit jeder Menge Fehler, so als hätte es der oder auch die Täter sehr eilig gehabt. Sie nahm die Abbildung von seinem Gesicht noch einmal zur Hand und betrachtete es scharf.

Er trug zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes ein schlichtes Hemd, eine braune Hose und darüber eine braune Jacke. Er war mit Muggelkleidung unterwegs, was in den Ferien nichts Ungewöhnliches war. Sie selbst trug kaum etwas anderes, außer zu formellen Anlässen, dann griff auch sie zu einer schlichten, eleganten Robe.

Sein Hals war nur zur Hälfte sichtbar, doch sie bildete sich ein, dort wo der Hemdkragen begann, einen kleinen Fleck auf seiner Haut zu sehen. Sie nahm eine Lupe zur Hand und betrachtete das Bild genauer. Da war tatsächlich eine dunkle Stelle. Eine Art Mal. Nachdenklich ließ sie die Lupe und das Bild sinken und blätterte zur letzten Seite. Hier war ein offizieller Unfallbericht und noch einige handgeschriebene Notizen von Dumbledore.

Offiziell trat der Tod am 20.07.1978 ein, die genaue Uhrzeit konnte nicht festgestellt werden. Die Autopsie ergab mehrere Rippenbrüche, unzählige Blutergüsse und einen Schädelbruch. Daher das Blut aus Ohren und Nase. Die Verletzungen selbst wären für einen Unfall nicht ungewöhnlich. Sie las auch noch die Notiz von Dumbledore.

Elise und Zoran waren beide bereits seit einem Jahr tot. In seinem Elternhaus brach, aus nie geklärten Umständen, ein Feuer aus und die beiden kamen darin um. Von nun an war Elton ganz alleine auf der Welt. Eigentlich müsste er ein typisches Opfer für Voldemort abgeben. Ein würdiger, aber vor allem williger Anhänger, doch scheinbar gehörte Elton nie zu den Freundschaftskreisen der Slytherin, die sich später um den dunklen Lord drapierten.

Jedenfalls fand sie dafür keinen Hinweis in den Jahrbüchern. Er war meist mit anderen Kindern abgebildet, stand so gut wie nie neben Severus oder Barty, der auch zum Hause Slytherin gehörte. Sie sah ihn immer neben einem Mädchen stehen. Prudence Learwater.

Prudence Learwater auch eine der Jugendlichen die in jenem Sommer starben. Bei ihr war es Atemstillstand. Sie war um zwei – drei Jahre jünger wie Elton, aber scheinbar verstanden sich die beiden gut. Ob sie ein Paar waren?

Nachdenklich rieb sie sich über die Stirn. Das alles passte nicht zusammen, noch nicht zusammen. Es gab keinerlei Verbindung. Das einzige was sie bisher hatte war die Verbindung von Lucius mit Arthur, sonst nichts. Bange sah sie dem Treffen mit ihm entgegen.

Irgendwie hatte sie kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Immerhin hatte sie ihn mit einer sehr persönlichen Angelegenheit aus seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert und ihn praktisch unter Druck gesetzt. Ungewollt streiften ihre Gedanken auch zu Severus.

Was sie mit ihm machen sollte, darüber war sie sich noch immer nicht klar. Eigentlich verspürte sie den starken Drang ihn auf der Stelle zur Rede zu stellen, aber auf der anderen Seite fühlte sie sich einer Auseinandersetzung mit ihm im Augenblick nicht gewachsen. Es tat einfach zu weh.

Warum tat er so als wollte er ihr helfen, wenn er ihr diese Hilfe im nächsten Moment bereits wieder entzog? Was war passiert nachdem er die Bibliothek verlassen hatte? Vielleicht hatte er jemanden getroffen? Sei nicht albern, Hermione. Er hat es sich schlicht und ergreifend anders überlegt. So wie immer.

Zuerst bietet er dir an von seinem Leben zu erzählen, um es dann nie zu tun! Müde stützte sie die Hände am Schreibtisch ab und verbarg ihr Gesicht darin. Morgen würde sie sich mit Lucius treffen.

*

„Sie hatten Recht mit ihrer Vermutung – Arthur und ich waren eine Zeitlang mehr als nur Freunde, aber wir stritten uns und haben uns getrennt. Er starb ehe wir uns aussprechen konnten."

Er hielt nach diesen Worten inne, blickte hinab auf seinen Hände und wartete auf die eine, vielleicht alles entscheidende Frage. Wenn er sie gut beantwortete, dann standen seine Chancen gut sie für immer loszuwerden.

„Worüber haben sie sich gestritten?"

Diese Frage ging runter wie Öl, am liebsten hätte er jetzt eine gute Zigarre geraucht. Er war so gut. Gepeinigt mit einem leichten Hauch aufrichtiger Zerrissenheit sah er sie an.

„Ich habe festgestellt, dass das nicht das Richtige für mich war. Ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon in Narzissa verliebt. Nennen sie meinen Ausrutscher mit Arthur jugendlichen Leichtsinn, wenn sie wollen."

Hermione sah ihn scharf an. So ganz glaubte sie ihm nicht, auch wenn alles was er sagte durchaus Sinn ergab und es würde auch den plötzlichen Tod von Arthur erklären. Der Arme war an gebrochenem Herzen gestorben. So etwas passierte schon seit Jahrtausenden, seit es Menschen gab.

Aber sie durfte nicht außer Acht lassen, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte. Das war nicht irgendwer, sondern Lucius Malfoy verschlagen und gerissen wie ein Fuchs und windig wie eine Schlange. Sie schwieg einen Augenblick, wollte ihn in Sicherheit wiegen, ehe sie die nächste Bombe platzen ließ.

So leicht wollte sie es ihm nicht machen. Wenn er unschuldig war, dann würden die nächsten Worte keinerlei Wirkung auf ihn haben, aber wenn nicht…

„Wussten sie, dass in derselben Zeit noch vier andere Kinder starben? Kannten sie Millicent Bruebrige? Prudence Learwater? Thomas Canston? Oder Elton Brown?" Sie sprach die Namen einzeln aus und stellte hinter jedem von diesen ein deutlich gesprochenes Fragezeichen.

Lucius zuckte nicht einmal mit einer Wimper bei der Nennung der Namen so, als seien diese ihm gänzlich unbekannt. Nur das unstete umherhuschen seiner Pupillen verriet seine innere Anspannung. Hermione war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er zumindest die Namen schon einmal gehört hatte. Er gab sich gleichmütig als er ihr Antwortete.

„Ich bilde mir ein den einen oder anderen Namen schon einmal gehört zu haben, aber sicher bin ich mir nicht." Kam es wieder sehr kultiviert aus seinem Munde.

Er war sich so sicher, dass er seine Sache gut gemacht hatte und sie ihm glaubte. Er war sich so sicher sie überzeugt zu haben.

„Woran starben sie?" fragte er betont unschuldig nach.

„Selbstmord, Unfall, Atemstillstand…"

„Aha" er nickte verstehend, doch hielt sogleich bei ihren nächsten Worten damit inne und sah sie leicht gehetzt an.

„Laut Autopsiebericht, aber ich bin nicht davon überzeugt. Ich denke das sie vorher schon tot waren!" Langsam erhob sie sich und streckte ihre Hand aus.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Malfoy."

Er nahm die ihm dargebotene Hand und blickte etwas unschlüssig auf sie. War es das? War er frei?

„Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Granger!" Kurz schüttelten sie einander die Hand.

„Ich bin mir sicher wir sehen uns schon bald wieder!" meinte Hermione selbstsicher, dann wandte sie sich ab und strebte auf die Tür zu. Wie beim letzten Mal hielt sie, die Türklinke bereits in der Hand, inne.

„Ach und Mr. Malfoy vielleicht sagen sie mir bei unserem nächsten Treffen dann die ganze Wahrheit!"

*

Sie hatte letzte Nacht auch noch die beiden restlichen Akten gelesen und war sich nun ziemlich sicher, dass damals mit diesen Kindern etwas Schreckliches passiert sein musste.

Keiner von den dreien starb dort, wo man sie gefunden hatte, wenn man sie fragen würde sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie zum Teil schon lange vorher tot waren, aber alle waren damals schon so mit Voldemort beschäftigt das niemand die merkwürdigen Zufälle – fünf Kinder starben innerhalb von zwei Tagen – hinterfragte, geschweige denn ihre Todesursache oder den Tatort genauer untersuchte.

Niemandem fielen die vielen kleinen Ungereimtheiten auf. Wieso gab es bei Eltons Unfallort keinen einzigen Blutstropfen, oder Spuren von dem Tatfahrzeug? Prudence, auch so ein gesundes, munteres Mädchen, fand man bleich und tot in ihrem Bett. Sie verstarb in der Nacht zwischen dem 19. und 20. Juli an plötzlichem Atemstillstand.

Thomas Canston stürzte am 21. Juli, aus nie geklärten Umständen, in eine Schlucht. Niemand, nicht einmal seine Eltern ( sie hatten ihn zuletzt am 19.07.1978 lebend gesehen ) konnten sich erklären, was ihr Sohn dort verloren hatte.

Millicent hatte sich das Leben genommen. Scheinbar sprang sie vom Astronomieturm. Als man sie am Fuße des Turmes fand, war sie grausam entstellt. Die Knochen zersplittert, genauso wie man es von einem Sturz aus so großer Höhe erwartete, aber … und ab da wurde es mysteriös, sie hatte keinen Abschiedsbrief verfasst und keiner ihrer Freunde wusste von irgendwelchen seelischen Problemen.

Im Gegenteil sie schien ein sehr lebensfrohes Mädchen gewesen zu sein. Und dann war da noch Arthur, der Freund von Lucius. Arthur und Lucius – die beiden hatten sich geliebt, wirklich geliebt, da war sie sich sicher.

*

Den Zettel hielt er zerknüllt in der Faust. Er fühlte sich an, als würde er sich in seine Handfläche brennen, was natürlich nicht geschah. Verdient hätte er es. Vorsichtig nahm er ihn in die andere Hand und strich ihn mit den Fingern glatt. Darauf standen nur zwei Worte. Ein Name. Eigentlich harmlos. Was bedeutete schon ein Name?

Ihrer aller Untergang! Elsbeth Foster hatte überlebt, weil zu ihrem Glück Barty unfähig war. Nicht so wie er, oder Lucius. Elsbeth. Voldemort hatte es nie erfahren. Sie galt schlicht als verschollen. Alle glaubten sie wäre in jenem Sommer weggelaufen und da sie schon volljährig war, konnte nicht einmal das Gesetz eingreifen und sie suchen.

Voldemort dachte natürlich sie wäre tot. Er wusste wo sie sich befand. Er hatte sie dort hingebracht. Sie war in Sicherheit. Von Zeit zu Zeit schaute er bei ihr vorbei, ohne dass sie etwas davon bemerkte. Wollte einfach sehen, dass sie alles hatte, dass es ihr noch immer gut ging. Er war es auch der ihr zu einem neuen Leben verhalf. Zu einem neuen Namen.

Sie lebte fernab von Hogwarts ein bürgerliches Leben. Nachdem was sie erlebt hatte, hasste sie die Magie und fürchtete sie. Sie war mit einem Muggel verheiratet, der keine Ahnung von ihrer Vergangenheit hatte. Elsbeth, die jetzt Alice hieß, hatte keine Kinder aus Angst sie könnten so wie sie magisch sein und dann würden sie eine Einladung nach Hogwarts bekommen. Sie hatte überlebt, aber zu welchem Preis?

Auch sie hatte die Vergangenheit nie losgelassen. So wie sie alle. Das war der Preis! Man bezahlt für manche Taten ein Leben lang!


	20. Chapter 20

_Vielen Dank für die vielen lieben Reviews, Marylein, Heatpipe, Padme.G und Lufa! Ich denke mir ich bin es meinen Lesern schuldig, dass sie von mir reglmäßig ein Update erwarten können, schließlich erwarte ich ja auch das wer meine Geschichten liest. ;-) Natürlich würde ich mich auch über mehr Reviews freuen, aber ich überlasse das ganz meinen Lesern ob und was sie mir mitteilen möchten. Auch heute klärt sich die Geschichte noch nicht auf, ihr dürft oder müsst noch ein paar Kapitel Geduld haben. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

20 1. Kapitel

Fünf Bilder! Eines nach dem anderem legte sie vor ihm auf den Tisch, betrachtete dabei scharf seine Reaktion, sofern eine kam. Teilnahmslos wie immer saß er auf seinem Bett. Er wirkte noch verkommener und verwahrloster als bei ihrem letzten Besuch.

Tief holte sie Luft und wartete, doch er regte sich nicht, sah die Bilder nicht an. Er schien weit weg zu sein. Wer konnte schon sagen was mit seinem Geist passiert war. Früher einmal sollte er durchaus im Stande gewesen sein klug und überlegen zu handeln, doch nun schien es als hätte ihn sein bisschen Verstand schon vor langer Zeit verlassen.

Hermione trat dicht neben ihn und flüsterte ein Wort. „Voldemort!"

Er schrak leicht hoch, blinzelte irritiert, dann trat ein verschlagener Ausdruck in seine Augen.

„My Lord!"

Hermione nahm eines der Bilder in die Hand und hielt es vor sein Gesicht.

„Sag mir kennst du ihn?"

Es war das Bild von Arthur Hastings. Nichts! Augenscheinlich war er wieder zurück in seine Starre, oder was es auch immer war, gefallen, doch dann kam plötzlich Leben in ihn. Er durchwühlte die Bilder warf sie durcheinander. Schmiss sie zornig auf den Boden, eines zerriss er.

„Das ist falsch!"

„Und das ist falsch!" rief Barty mit kratziger Stimme, die ihm nicht ganz gehorchen wollte.

„Das alles ist falsch!"

Hermione hob die Bilder auf und legte sie erneut vor ihn hin.

„Was meinst du damit? Was ist falsch?" fragte sie ihn eindringlich.

„So schön… Sie war so schön." Brabbelte er teilnahmslos und versank wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt wippte er monoton hin und her.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Hermione ihn. Wovon sprach er? Sie? Wenn meinte er? Außer diesen Jungendlichen starb damals keiner! Hermione runzelte frustriert und ärgerlich die Stirn. Er war der einzige, der von sich aus zum Sprechen bereit war, nur brachte er keinen vernünftigen Satz zustande.

Sie raffte ihre Bilder zusammen und wollte seine Zelle bereits verlassen, als sein Arm hervorschnellte und er sie eisern festhielt. So viel Kraft hätte sie in ihm gar nicht vermutet und für einen Augenblick bekam sie tatsächlich Angst vor ihm.

„Wo ist Elsbeth?"

„Elsbeth?" hauchte sie fragend und sah in starr an. Doch er blickte wieder geistlos ins Leere.

Seine Hand glitt von ihrem Arm als hätte sie sich zufällig dort verirrt und fiel neben ihm kraftlos auf das Bett.

*

Erneut machte sie sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Nicht um Snape zu treffen, sondern Dumbledore. Sie wollte ihm Fragen über die fünf Jugendlichen, die so unerwartet starben, stellen. Energisch schritt sie auf das Schloss zu. Sie hoffte von ihm einige Antworten zu bekommen, die vielleicht Licht in die Angelegenheit brachten.

Sie hatte die Akten über die damaligen Vorfälle dabei und auch die Jahrbücher. Dumbledore erwartete sie bereits und brachte sie in sein Büro. Zuerst tauschten sie die üblichen Höflichkeiten aus, bevor Hermione zum eigentlichen Grund ihres Besuches kam.

„Was können sie mir über die Fünf sagen? Wer waren sie und wer waren ihre Freunde?" Sie packte nach und nach die Akten aus und auch die Jahrbücher.

Dumbledore registrierte letztere mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, sagte aber nichts dazu. Er würde Hermione unterstützen, weil auch er wissen wollte, ob sie nur Gespenstern hinterher jagte, oder ob tatsächlich etwas Schreckliches mit den Kindern passiert war.

„Das ist alles schon sehr lange her. Ich werde versuchen, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, all deine Fragen zu beantworten." Versprach Dumbledore, doch bevor er zu erzählen beginnen konnte stellte sie ihm noch eine weitere Frage.

„Was hat Severus Snape damit zu tun?"

Diese Frage löste in ihm einen leichten Schock aus. Konnte es das sein? Waren sie seine Dämonen? Das waren unschuldige Kinder gewesen! Innerlich betete er darum, dass sie sich irren möge. Nur dieses einmal sollte sie sich irren. Severus würde doch niemals Unschuldige töten, oder?

Sie erfuhr an diesem Nachmittag eine ganze Menge und doch viel zu wenig, um sich ein umfassendes Bild machen zu können. Es blieben immer noch Fragen offen, aber sie würde die Antworten finden, dass schwor sie sich.

Sie ließ einen gequälten unglücklichen Schulleiter zurück, als sie ihn verließ. Tief in seinem Herzen ahnte er, dass sie sich nicht irrte und das Severus etwas damit zu tun hatte.

*

Gedankenversunken lief sie durch die vertrauten Gänge von Hogwarts. So übersah sie beinahe die dunkle Robe die plötzlich vor ihr auftauchte.

„Hermione?"

Ein angenehmer Schauer rieselte über ihren Rücken und ohne es verhindern zu können setzte ihr verräterisches Herz einen Schlag aus, um dann umso schneller zu schlagen. Das löste er alles in ihr alleine mit seiner Stimme aus. Keiner sollte das mit seiner Stimme können und er schon gar nicht, dieser schmutzige, gemeine und niederträchtige Verräter!

„Professor Snape?" erwiderte sie kühl und musterte ihn verächtlich.

Ihre Wut ließ ihn beinahe einen Schritt zurück weichen. Er hatte sie verdient, oh ja das hatte er, aber er hatte auch gehofft…Was? Das sie ihn verstehen würde? Warum sollte sie? Er straffte sich und sein Blick wurde so wie der ihrige finster.

„Was führt dich erneut nach Hogwarts?" Diese Frage konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, obwohl er so einen Ahnung hatte, was sie hier suchte. Im Grunde war er sich sogar ganz sicher, was sie hier suchte.

Hermione kniff die Lippen zusammen, am liebsten hätte sie ihn geohrfeigt. Er wusste ganz genau wonach sie suchte und eine zeitlang, einen kurzen Moment hatte sie doch tatsächlich gedacht er würde ihr helfen, doch dann… Er hatte wohl beschlossen, dass das keine so gute Idee war.

„Ich versuche die Wahrheit herauszufinden, auch wenn du versuchst mich daran zu hindern. Doch eines verspreche ich dir - keiner kommt ungeschoren für seine Taten davon! Keiner!" Wütend bohrte sie um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen ihren Zeigefinger in seine Brust.

Er fing ihre Hand ein, ehe sie sie zurückziehen konnte und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Dann wünsche ich dir viel Glück bei deiner Suche und auch das du erfolgreich bist!" fauchte er leicht zornig zurück.

Er war hin und her gerissen und er wünschte sich, dass sie tatsächlich die Wahrheit fand. Sie starrten einander einen Augenblick finster an und dann passierte es. Plötzlich wurden ihre Züge weicher und in ihren Augen stand eine Sehnsucht die auf ihn übersprang.

Wie magisch voneinander angezogen rückten sie beide näher an den anderen heran. Vergessen war ihre Wut über seinen Verrat, vergessen war auch seine Wut über das emotionale Dilemma indem er sich, Dank ihr und den Malfoys, befand. Noch ehe sie sich berühren konnten, wichen beide zurück.

Das war weder der richtige Augenblick noch der richtige Ort. Hermiones Atem ging heftig, sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie eine weite Strecke gerannt.

„Fass mich nie wieder an!" stieß sie beherrscht und kühl hervor.

Sie rauschte an ihm vorbei, ehe er noch etwas erwidern oder sie aufhalten konnte, aber er wollte es auch gar nicht.

*

Angespannt erreichte sie ihr Haus. Vor ihrer Tür blieb sie stehen. Die Tränen kullerten über ihr Gesicht. Sie war verliebt. Und ausgerechnet in ihn. Es gab so viele besser geeignete Männer in ihrem Leben, warum gerade er?

Ron, Ron wäre eine gute Wahl gewesen. An seiner Seite hätte sie ein ruhiges und friedliches Leben führen können. Oder Viktor. Er hätte sie bestimmt immer auf Händen getragen und er war fantastisch im Bett. Das konnte sie von ihm nicht gerade behaupten. Ja, aber nur weil du mit ihm bis jetzt noch nicht im Bett warst! Meldete sich das kleine Teufelchen in ihr.

Was heißt hier "Bis jetzt?" das wird auch nie, nie, nie passieren! Stellte sie stur richtig und wischte sich ärgerlich die Tränen vom Gesicht.

Protestierst du nicht ein bisschen zuviel, meine Liebe? Hastig schloss sie die Tür auf, umso der Stimme entkommen zu können, was natürlich unmöglich war.

*

Er saß in seinem Kerker. Vor ein paar Minuten hatte ihn die Nachricht von Dumbledore erreicht. Er wollte ihn sprechen und er konnte sich schon denken worum es ging, aber er war noch nicht bereit für dieses Gespräch.

Sie hatte zu sehr sein Innerstes aufgewühlt. Nun versuchte er mit Feuerwhiskey den Sturm in ihm zum Erliegen zu bringen, ein wie es schien unmögliches Unterfangen. Sie ging ihm einfach unter die Haut. Sie hatte etwas an sich…

_Fass mich nie wieder an! _

Schwer schlug seine Faust auf den Tisch. Endlich gab es einen Menschen in seinem Leben, den er bereitwillig an sich heranlassen würde und doch schaffte er es sie von sich zu stoßen. Er hätte ihr den Namen lassen sollen. Verdammt noch mal, was hatte er mit dem verwöhnten Balg der Malfoys zu tun? Frustriert und wütend brütete er vor sich hin, als es an seine Tür pochte.

Zögernd rief er: „Herein!"

*

Er nahm seine Todesserrobe aus einem geheimen Fach und schüttelte sie gründlich aus. Es wurde Zeit sich einer Sache selbst endgültig anzunehmen! Die Vergangenheit musste ruhen und zwar für immer und dafür gab es nur einen Weg! Er warf sie sich versuchsweise über und war im selben Moment ein anderer.

Nicht länger war er der kultivierte, vornehme Familienmensch Lucius Malfoy. Jetzt war er ein Todesser und zu allem bereit. Er verbarg sein Gesicht hinter der Maske und schlug noch die Kapuze hoch. Nun war er vollkommen und heute Nacht würde er ihr einen Besuch abstatten und dann waren er und seine Familie in Sicherheit und auch sein Geheimnis das ihn immer noch mit Arthur verband.

Traurig senkte sich die Maske. Manche Schmerzen verschwanden nie! Damit würde er den Rest seines Lebens leben müssen. Doch eine Person würde ihm keine Fragen mehr stellen, dafür würde er sorgen!

*

_1. Kapitel_

_Der Schlächter -_ _Horatio Bosworth_

_Geboren in Glasgow am 4. 07. 1953 als zweites von fünf Kindern. _

_Eltern__: Emily und Oscar Bosworth. _

_Nicht__magisch__! _

_Die dunkle, kalte Steintreppe brachte einen hinab in das Reich von Horatio Bosworth. In das Reich des Todes. Am Ende der Treppe erwartete einen ein kleiner Raum. Die Wände und der Boden waren ganz aus Stein. Dunkle, fast schwarze Flecken zierten den Boden an vielen Stellen und automatisch drängte sich einem das Wort "Blutgetränkt" auf. An den Wänden entlang standen mehrere Tische. Darauf lagen sorgfältig, fast akribisch aufgereiht mehrere Instrumente und warteten darauf von ihrem Meister benutzt zu werden. _

_Manche erinnerten an Zangen, manche an Scheren und Sägen, andere mehr an grobe Nadeln oder Hammer, aber sie alle hatten etwas gemeinsam. Ihr einziger Zweck diente dazu anderen Menschen größtmöglichen Schmerz zuzufügen. _

_Sie wurden nicht geschaffen um zu töten, im Gegenteil, sie sollten die Opfer, die das Pech hatten diesen Raum lebend zu erreichen, solange wie möglich am Leben erhalten. Sie sollten für den größtmöglichen Genuss von Horatio sorgen. Nichts verschaffte ihm in seinem kümmerlichen Dasein mehr Freude und Erregung wie das Leid anderer. Wie viele Opfer hier ihr Leben lassen mussten lässt sich über die Jahre nur mehr erahnen. Es gibt keine Aufzeichnungen darüber. _

_Einzig sagen lässt sich mit Sicherheit, dass er keinen Unterschied zwischen Magier, Hexen oder Muggel sah. Hier unten waren alle gleich für ihn. Die einzige Überlebende war es auch, die die Auroren auf seine Spur brachten und ihn dingfest machten. Horatio ist der erste Muggel der in Askaban sitzt und auf seinen Tod durch die Dementoren wartet. _

_Für seine Grausamkeiten hat er diese Strafe mehr als verdient. Er zeigt keinerlei Reue über seine Taten. Über seine Opfer schweigt er sich aus, obwohl man ihm fast ansehen kann__, dass er sich an jedes Einzelne genau erinnert. _

_Als ich damals seine Zelle betrat, wusste __ich gar nicht was mich erwarten würde. Jedenfalls nicht das was ich tatsächlich zu Gesicht bekam. In der Zelle saß ein kleiner, schlanker Mann mit mausbraunem, struppigem Haar. Seine Augen blinzelten mich hinter dicken Brillengläsern neugierig an. Er wirkte auf den ersten Blick einfach nur harmlos, beinahe nett. _

_Nichts deutete auch nur ansatzweise auf das Monster hin, das in ihm steckte. Auf meine Fragen erhielt ich nicht eine Antwort. Er sah mich einfach nur an. Unwillkürlich begann ich mich unwohl unter seinem Blick zu fühlen. Woran er wohl dachte? Kalte Schauer jagten über meinen Rücken. _

_Ich hatte seinen Keller gesehen, sein Werkzeug und ich hatte zuvor mit der einzig Überlebenden gesprochen. Was sie mir erzählt hatte, würde mich über Jahre hinaus mit Alpträumen versorgen und zum ersten Mal dachte ich, dass alles erst besser war, wenn er tot war. _

_Harry Potter war einer derjenigen__, dem es gelang ihn zu fassen. Selbst ihm jagte dieser Mann kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Was er war und was er getan hatte lässt sich nicht einfach in Worte fassen und alle die mit ihm in Berührung kamen fühlten sich danach irgendwie schmutzig. Von ihm ging eine Abartigkeit aus, die wenn auch nicht sichtbar doch fühlbar war. _

_Er war ein Mann der den Kuss der Dementoren mehr als verdient hatte, auch wenn es meiner innersten Überzeugung widersprach jemanden zum Tode zu verurteilen. Todesstrafen waren barbarisch. Nur nicht in diesem Fall. Die Welt würde wieder ruhiger schlafen, wenn es ihn auf ihr nicht mehr gab. _


	21. Chapter 21

_Vielen Dank für die netten, wahnsinns Reviews, Heatpipe, Mortianna´s Morgana, Padme.G und Marylein! Ich hab mich wirklich sehr darüber gerfreut. :-)_

_Nun aber gehts zuerst mit unseren beiden Helden weiter! ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

21 Das dunkle Mal

„Guten Abend, Severus!" Leise und doch durchdringend drang seine Stimme zu ihm.

„Wenn der Berg nicht zum Propheten kommt…"

„Erspar mir das bitte!" warf Severus dazwischen und deutete unwillig auf einen der Stühle vor sich. Albus folgte der Einladung und nahm Platz.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet." Ergriff Albus erneut das Wort.

„Ich weiß, aber…" erwiderte Severus, er fühlte sich nicht wohl unter den Blicken des Schulleiters. Heute würden Fragen auf ihn zukommen, die er nicht ehrlich beantworten konnte.

„Aber?" griff Dumbledore den noch offenen Satz von Severus auf und sah abwartend auf ihn.

„Ich kann dir das nicht geben was du möchtest!" meinte dieser schroff.

„Und was deiner Meinung nach möchte ich von dir?" Dumbledore bemühte sich um einen ruhigen Ton, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel.

Hermione hatte mit ihren Nachforschungen etwas aufgeweckt, das alle die Jahre in tiefen Schlummer lag. Von allen vergessen würde es ohne sie wahrscheinlich noch immer niemanden kümmern. Voldemort hatte sie damals alle in Angst und Schrecken versetzt und die Zauberwelt mit seinen Gräueltaten für immer verändert. Wie wäre es sonst zu erklären, dass niemand sonst Fragen über die fünf Kinder gestellt hatte?

„Ich bin Hermione auf dem Flur begegnet. Sie kam von dir. Ich weiß wonach sie sucht." Stieß Severus gepresst hervor. Er wich den wissenden Augen Dumbledores aus.

„Dann sag mir wonach sucht sie? Kennst du die Antwort?"

Nicht länger konnte er sitzen bleiben. Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und schritt unruhig im Zimmer umher. Er erinnerte Albus an einen gefangenen Tiger, der die Größe seines Käfigs mit hektischen Schritten abmaß. Plötzlich hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne. Er hatte Albus in all den Jahren noch nie belogen und auch wenn alles in ihm aufschrie, er würde es auch heute nicht tun.

„Ja!"

*

Bleich sah sie hinter ihm her. Er hatte sie nicht gesehen und es war einem puren Zufall zu verdanken, dass sie ihn sah. Sie wollte gerade ihre Räume aufsuchen, als sie sah das er die seinigen verließ, aber nicht dieser Umstand ließ sie erbleichen, sondern das was er bei sich trug.

Sie wusste all die Jahre, dass er sie immer noch hatte. Gut verborgen vor den Augen des Ministeriums. Er hatte sich nie davon getrennt. Einmal meinte er sogar im Halbscherz zu ihr, wer sie haben möchte, musste sie ihm aus den kalten, toten Fingern reißen, denn solange er lebte würde sie keiner bekommen!

Egal wohin er sie heute mitnahm, es bedeutete nichts Gutes und sie hatte so eine vage Ahnung wohin ihn sein Weg führen würde. Sie rannte den Flur hinab zu einem der großen Fenster die den Blick auf den Schlosshof freigaben und starrte suchend hinab.

Sie sah gerade noch wie er das Schloss verließ und quer über den Platz ging, bis er die Stelle zum Apparieren erreichte. Ohne Zögern verschwand er mit einem lautlosen Plopp. Narzissa rieb sich hektisch über die Stirn. Was sollte sie nur tun? Lucius würde alles ruinieren. Er war so unbeherrscht und ungestüm.

Er neigte dazu zuerst zu handeln und dann nachzudenken. Das war auch der Grund warum er schon zweimal in Askaban gelandet war. Zum Glück hatte er neben diesen Eigenschaften auch noch andere. Er war ein begnadeter Redner und er schaffte es fast mühelos andere zu manipulieren, aber trotzdem befürchtete sie, dass er mit dem was er heute vorhatte, ihm diese beiden Eigenschaften nichts nützen würden.

Selbst er konnte sich nicht aus vorsätzlichem Mord herauswinden. Sie musste etwas tun. Sie musste ihre Familie und ihren Status schützen. Ihr konnte nur ein Mann helfen. Schnell holte sie ihren Umhang und rannte dann eiligst die Stufen hinab.

*

Sie hatte sich selbst einen Tasse heißen Kakao und Selbstmitleid auf der Couch verordnet. Dort hockte sie jetzt, eingewickelt in eine dicke Decke und blies Trübsal. Nachdem sie die erste Passage zu ihrem Buch geschrieben hatte, gab es für sie nichts weiter zu tun. Also hatte sie Zeit sich so richtig selber Leid zu tun.

Ihr Hund hatte es sich an ihrer Seite bequem gemacht und starrte gierig auf die Schokoladenstückchen mit denen sie sich voll stopfte.

„Die bekommst du nicht!" meinte sie bestimmend zu ihm.

„Die sind für mich! Ich bin diejenige mit dem Liebeskummer, nicht du!" stellte sie entschieden klar.

Leise winselnd legte Jasper den Kopf zwischen seine Füße und versuchte so süß und niedlich auszusehen.

„Das zieht bei mir nicht! Ich bin gegen männlichen Charme immun!" versuchte sie gerade ihrem Hund weis zu machen, als dieser plötzlich knurrend den Kopf hob.

Lauernd richtete er seinen Blick zur Tür, sein Fell sträubte sich im Nacken. Hermione wartete nicht ab, ob es sich lediglich um einen Fuchs handelte, der ums Haus schlich, oder ob dort draußen eine andere, größere Gefahr lauerte. Sie griff hastig nach ihrem Zauberstab und machte sich bereit.

Den Blick hielt sie ängstlich auf die Tür gerichtet. Sie war nicht dumm, ihr war durchaus klar das sie mit ihrer Arbeit in Dingen herumstocherte die anderen weder gefielen, noch behagten und das sie zum Teil manches wieder nach oben kehrte wo andere sich zuvor bemüht hatten es verschwinden zu lassen.

Heftig ging ihr Atem und sie versuchte irgendetwas hören, aber alles war still. Lediglich das Knurren ihres Hundes verstärkte sich und plötzlich begann er laut zu bellen.

*

Sie lief über das weite, offene Land von Hogwarts. Warum war hier nur der Weg soweit bis zum Schloss, bis sie ihn erreicht hatte, war wahrscheinlich schon alles vorbei. Dieser Gedanke spornte sie noch mehr an, sie flog förmlich auf das Schloss zu. Kaum erreichte sie das Portal, stand sie schon vor der nächsten Hürde – die Türen waren verschlossen. Natürlich abends wurden sie immer versperrt! Hektisch pochte sie dagegen.

„Aufmachen!" schrie sie dabei laut.

Von drinnen meinte sie schlürfende Schritte zu hören. Der Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss und Filch erschien im Türrahmen.

„Wer da?" knurrte er unhöflich. Er hasste es wenn er in seiner Routine gestört wurde.

„Ich bin es – Narzissa Malfoy! Ich muss dringend mit Snape sprechen!" erwiderte Narzissa herrisch und trat ins Licht der Lampe von Filch. Dieser wich respektvoll zurück und ließ sie ein.

„Verzeihen sie!" meinte er unterwürfig und verneigte sich leicht dabei, doch sie schenkte ihm keinerlei Beachtung und eilte schon weiter auf Severus Gemächer zu.

*

„Wirst du mit mir darüber reden?" Wieder gelang es ihm seine Stimme dabei nicht zu heben, ruhig zu bleiben.

Eine Zeitlang war er der dummen Annahme erlegen, alles wäre vorüber und sie könnten endlich nach vorne blicken und das einzige was ihnen allen zu ihrem Frieden fehlte war, dass Severus endlich eine passende Frau für sich fand und nun war mit einem Schlag alles anderes geworden.

Eigentlich nicht mit einem Schlag, sondern mit einer Frau. Welch Ironie des Schicksals. Da wünschte er sich eine Frau für Severus und was bekam er? Nicht eine für ihn, sondern gegen ihn. Severus Mine begann sich vor ihm zu verschließen. Er würde nicht sprechen wollen, da war sich Albus ganz sicher.

„Was weißt du über die Aufnahmerituale von Voldemort?" fragte Severus plötzlich.

Albus runzelte die Stirn. Davon war nichts bekannt. Er wusste nicht einmal, das es eines gab.

„Du meinst das dunkle Mal?"

Jeder Anhänger von Voldemort bekam als Zeichen das er zu ihm gehörte ein Zeichen auf den linken Arm eingebrannt. Ein Schlange die sich durch einen Totenkopf wand – bekannt als das dunkle Mal.

„Ja! Nun Voldemort war eine verschlagene Ratte! Ihm war von Anfang an klar, dass er seine Anhänger auf eine Weise an sich binden musste, die es ihnen fast unmöglich machte sich jemals wieder von ihm zu lösen." Erzählte Severus.

Er stand starr da, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet sah er doch nichts, oder nichts was hier im Raum zu sehen war. Viel mehr sah er Dinge aus längst vergangenen Tagen. Er ließ sie für sich vor seinem geistigen Auge neu entstehen und erlaubte ihnen so ihn erneut zu quälen.

„Was willst du mir sagen, Severus?" Leicht schmerzlich klang Dumbledores Stimme.

Jede Freude war draus gewichen. Der sonst so von seiner Frohnatur geprägte Zauberer wirkte ernst und auch ein bisschen angeschlagen. Er verspürte eine unbekannte Angst vor dem was er vielleicht zu hören bekam.

Severus Snape war sein Freund, aber ein Freund mit einer sehr düsteren Vergangenheit. Bisher hatte Severus es vermieden, dass er sich damit zu sehr auseinander setzte und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, so hielt er nur allzu gerne den Mantel des Schweigens darüber. Ansonsten hätte er ihn sicher schon viel früher mit Fragen konfrontiert, wusste er doch, dass dieser ihn nie belügen würde.

Die Wahrheit nach all den Jahren, würde ihn wahrscheinlich zum Handeln zwingen und das wollte er nicht. Severus stand ihm näher als jeder andere Freund den er hatte und er hatte unglaublich viel für sie alle getan, warum sollte er ihn für alte Sünden strafen? Ohne Albus anzublicken begann er zu sprechen.

„Damals rief er uns, seine ersten treuen Anhänger zu sich. Lucius, Narzissa, Bellatrix, Barty, Peter und mich…"

„Peter Pettigrew?" warf Albus ungläubig dazwischen.

„Genau dieser!" bestätigte Severus emotionslos.

„Wir kamen auf einer Lichtung, mitten im verbotenen Wald zusammen. Er hatte eine besondere Überraschung für uns auf Lager. Er kannte uns ganz genau…" wieder stockte Severus.

Was es auch war, noch immer hielt es ihn fest, dass konnte Dumbledore sehen und fühlen.

„Wir waren nicht die einzigen auf dieser Lichtung. Da waren bereits andere. Warteten." Bei jedem Wort wurde seine Stimme immer leiser, scheinbar wollte sie ihm nicht mehr gehorchen.

„Peter Pettigrew!" wiederholte Albus.

„Und James hat es nicht gewusst?"

Er konnte es nicht fassen. Peter war ein Anhänger der ersten Stunde gewesen? Severus schwankte heftig zu Dumbledore herum.

„James Potter!" er spie den Namen regelrecht aus. „War ein Narr! Er war schon immer blind für die Fehler seiner Freunde, er hätte mit Verrat in den eigenen Reihen rechnen müssen. Mir wäre so ein Fehler niemals unterlaufen!"

Wie hart er klang. Nach all den Jahren war James Potter immer noch ein rotes Tuch für Severus. Einmal Feinde immer Feinde, selbst über den Tod hinaus.

„Was passierte auf der Lichtung?" lenkte Dumbledore das Gespräch wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück, dabei sah er Severus sehr ernst an.

Immer noch war er sich nicht sicher ob er wirklich hören wollte, was Severus zu erzählen hatte.

„Wir stellten uns, so wie Voldemort es befahl, im Kreis um die anderen auf."

„Wer waren die Anderen?" warf Dumbledore fragend dazwischen.

„Gefangene! Ich konnte sie nicht sehen! Niemand konnte sie sehen…Ich wusste nicht wer sie waren. Ich wusste es nicht…" rief Severus erstickt und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten bis die Fingerknochen weiß hervortraten.

„Wir haben in jener Nacht viel verloren. All unsere Träume, Illusionen…und noch mehr. Wir haben sie…"

Egal was er noch sagen wollte, es ging unter dem heftigen Pochen an seiner Tür unter. Severus blickte kurz auf Dumbledore dann eilte er mit großen Schritten zur Tür und riss sie auf.

Davor stand Narzisse. Völlig aufgelöst und verwirrt.

„Bitte! Du musst mir helfen!" flehte sie ihn an.

In ihren Augen konnte er Furcht und Sorge lesen. Albus erhob sich von seinem Platz. Bis jetzt hatte Narzissa ihn noch gar nicht wahrgenommen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Severus ernst. Narzissa schloss kurz die Augen.

Irgendwie musste es ihr gelingen Severus auf die richtige Spur zu bringen, ohne zuviel verraten zu müssen. Sie wollte nicht, dass Dumbledore von der Dummheit ihres Mannes erfuhr. Auch ihr Schicksal hing davon ab und das ihres Sohnes.

„Du musst sofort zu Miss Granger!" meinte sie eindringlich und rieb sich dabei bezeichnend über ihren linken Arm.

„Halte ihn auf!" flüsterte sie nur für seine Ohren hörbar.

Kurz weitete sich sein Blick, er hatte verstanden. Er fasste nach seinem Zauberstab, dann sah er auf Dumbledore.

„Wir werden unser Gespräch später vorführen müssen. Hermione braucht mich!"

Albus nickte, auch wenn er im Moment nicht ganz verstand was hier vorging. Was verband die Beiden? Wie kam es, dass Hermione Severus auf der einen Seite, wenn auch indirekt, schwer belastete und er sobald sie in Gefahr schwebte, wie sonst wäre Narzissa Malfoys Auftritt zu deuten, er sofort zu ihrer Rettung loseilte? Neben Narzissa blieb Severus noch kurz stehen.

„Das kommt euch teuer zu stehen!" sagte er kalt und eilte los.

*

Die Einsamkeit ihres Hauses und das dunkle verlassene Moor waren seine Freunde. Niemand würde ihn sehen, niemand würde sie hören. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem verschlagenen Grinsen. Er würde ihr eine längst fällige Lektion erteilen. Er würde sie lehren was es für Konsequenzen haben konnte, wenn man sich in Dinge einmischt die einen nichts angingen.

Sie würde sich wünschen ihn nie getroffen zu haben, geschweige denn zu versuchen, ihn mit ihren lächerlichen Drohungen einzuschüchtern. Er zeichnete mit dem Zauberstab ein Muster auf dem Boden vor sich und murmelte einige magische Wörter dazu. Plötzlich ging der Boden in Flammen auf und zeigte das dunkle Mal. Ein Zeichen das immer noch Angst und Schrecken verursachen konnte und das mächtig genug war andere mit sich in den feurigen Tod zu reißen.


	22. Chapter 22

_Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews, Marylein, CaroloveSeverus und Mortianna´s Morgana! Okay dann will ich euch mal erlösen - bevor ich euch in die nächste Katstrophe jage, aber das kommt erst später. Daran arbeite ich nämlich gerade! ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

22 Hier und jetzt ist Schluss

Noch nie war ihm ein Weg so weit erschienen. Er schien ewig zu brauchen, um zu ihr zu gelangen. Als er über das weiche Moos auf ihr Haus zuschritt, ließen ihn die Flammen, die von dort kamen den Atem stocken und seinen Schritt beschleunigen.

Was hatte Lucius nur vor? Wollte er sie wirklich töten? Grimmig verzog sich seine Mine. Er würde ihn umbringen! Wie konnte er es nur wagen? Keine Sekunde zu spät erreichte er Hermiones Haus. Lucius wollte es gerade in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Er wollte sie tatsächlich nicht einfach nur erschrecken, er wollte sie für immer zum Schweigen bringen.

„EXPELLIARMUS!" brüllte Severus aus vollem Halse.

Lucius wurde der Zauberstab aus den Händen gerissen und er selbst stürzte zu Boden, dabei rutschte ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf und offenbarte im fahlen Mondlicht sein wahres Gesicht. Noch bevor er sich aufrichten konnte stand Severus bereits über ihm.

„Damit bist du zu weit gegangen!" knurrte er ihn zornig an.

In seinen Augen stand ein bedrohlicher Glanz, der Lucius automatisch zurück weichen ließ. Er kannte Severus lange genug um ihn ernst zu nehmen und er wusste er musste jetzt sehr vorsichtig sein.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen als ich dich mit ihr auf dem Ball sah!" kam es heiser über seine Lippen. Zurückgelehnt sah er hoch zu seinem ehemaligen Freund.

„Was?" fragte Severus irritiert nach.

„Du hast schon lange keine Frau mehr so angesehen, wie du die Granger ansiehst." Kam es stockend über Lucius Lippen.

Severus Augenbrauen zogen sich nachdenklich zusammen und unbewusst senkte er seinen Zauberstab. Waren seine Gefühle für Hermione so offensichtlich? Lucius nutzte die kurze Unaufmerksamkeit und sprang nach seinem Zauberstab tastend, ehe Severus es verhindern konnte, hastig auf die Beine. Nun standen sie sich ebenbürtig gegenüber.

„Lass uns das hier zu Ende bringen, dann ist es für immer vorbei!" versuchte er Severus zu ködern, doch dieser schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Es war niemals vorbei. Das war ein Illusion, der er schon zu lange erlegen war. Die Vergangenheit hatte ihn eingeholt und er war bereit sich ihr zu stellen.

*

Leise schlich sie zum Fenster und spähte hinaus. Sie konnte zwischen den Flammen, der Anblick des dunklen Mals ließ ihr kurz den Atem stocken, zwei Figuren erkennen, aber was sich dort draußen abspielte konnte sie nur erahnen. Irgendwie hatte sie die Hoffnung, dass die Bedrohung von ihr abgewandt war, denn Jasper hatte sich wieder beruhigt.

Ein gutes Zeichen hoffte sie. Gespannt blickte sie nach draußen und wartete ab was weiter passieren würde. Der eine Mann der aufrecht stand, wandte ihr sein Gesicht zu und erneut hielt sie unbewusst die Luft an. Severus! Was machte er hier? Sie wollte – konnte nicht glauben, das er gekommen war ihr Gewalt anzutun. Das hätte er doch schon die ganze Zeit tun können, aber andererseits…

Er gab zwar vor ihr helfen zu wollen, doch bis jetzt hatte er mehr ihre Arbeit behindert und versucht sie von ihren Recherchen abzubringen. Zuweilen mit großem Erfolg gestand sie sich widerwillig ein und dachte an seine Küsse, seine Zärtlichkeiten. Niemals hätte sie vermutet, dass dieser harte, verschlossene, zuweilen gemeine Mann dazu überhaupt fähig war und doch war es ihm gelungen ihr Herz zu erobern.

Still presste sie die Lippen aufeinander und starrte weiter nach draußen. Der zweite Mann erhob sich vom Boden und nun konnte sie auch sein Gesicht im Profil sehen. Malfoy! Was zur Hölle ging da draußen vor? Ihr Verstand riet ihr der Sache auf der Stelle auf den Grund zu gehen, doch ihr Herz hielt sie zurück. Sie wollte wissen auf welcher Seite Severus stand. War er gekommen um sie zu töten oder ihr zu helfen? Gebannt beobachtete sie weiter das Schauspiel dort draußen.

*

„Willst Du wissen warum ich hier bin?" fragte er ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Lidern.

Stirnrunzeln betrachtete ihn Lucius, kurz flackerte Unsicherheit in seinen Augen auf, die aber sofort einer klaren Erkenntnis wich.

„Natürlich! Wegen ihr!" er deutete mit dem Kopf hinter sich auf Hermiones Haus. Verneinend schüttelte Severus den Kopf.

„Nein. Deine Frau war bei mir und hat es mir gesagt."

Diese Antwort war für Lucius wie ein Schlag mitten ins Gesicht. Narzissa hatte ihn verraten. Leicht beugten sich seine Schultern wie unter einer schweren Last.

„Das ist nicht möglich!" keuchte er und doch sah er ihn Severus Gesicht das dieser die Wahrheit sprach.

„Du Mistkerl!" schrie er plötzlich und wollte sich auf Severus stürzen. Doch dieser sah sein Handeln voraus und hielt Lucius grob seinen Zauberstab unters Kinn.

„Ich habe genug von euch beiden!" fauchte er.

„Hier und jetzt ist Schluss! Ich werde ihr die Wahrheit sagen. Alles!"

Lucius schluckte schwer und schielte auf Severus um festzustellen ob er es ernst meinte. In Severus Augen lag ein tödlicher Funke, er meinte es tatsächlich ernst.

„Das kannst du nicht tun!" beschwor ihn Lucius. Severus trat dicht an ihn heran, sodass sich ihre Gesichter beinahe berührten.

„Geh nach Hause, Lucius, und lass dich hier nie wieder blicken!"

Kurz rangen sie mit den Augen miteinander. Lucius hoffte immer noch Severus würde sich für ihn entscheiden, aber Severus hatte seine Wahl getroffen und sie fiel nicht auf ihn. Severus trat einen Schritt zurück und gab Lucius den Weg frei. Als dieser an ihm vorüber schritt, sprach er ihn erneut an.

„Für das hier sprechen wir uns noch!" Meinte er ruhig, aber Lucius konnte die Drohung in seinen Worten hören.

„Weißt du was du bist? Ein elender kranker Bastard!" stieß er kalt hervor, dann stapfte er davon. Severus blickte ihm nach bis er verschwunden war dann wandte er sich dem Haus zu.

*

Dumbledore beäugte Narzissa misstrauisch. Sie war durch und durch eine Malfoy und für ihre Familie würde sie alles tun.

„Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee, Narzissa?" fragte er sie aus reiner Höflichkeit, seine Stimme blieb kühl dabei.

Narzissa zuckte erschrocken zusammen, sie hatte den Schulleiter völlig vergessen. In Gedanken war sie ganz bei Lucius gewesen. Er hatte eine Riesendummheit vor, da war sie sich ganz sicher und sie und Draco würden dafür bezahlen müssen.

„Nein danke! Ich muss nach Hause. Lucius wartet bestimmt schon auf mich!" Sie versuchte einen hochnäsigen Ton anzuschlagen, der aber gründlich misslang und so klang sie wie sie sich fühlte – unsicher und fahrig.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Lucius auf dich wartet. Ich denke er ist der Grund warum Severus so plötzlich losgestürmt ist. Habe ich recht?"

Nun zeigte der Dumbledore jene Scharfsinnigkeit, die ihn zu einem fähigen Schulleiter und zu einem würdigen Gegner von Voldemort gemacht hatte. Er war nicht nur der liebenswürdige Trottel und der sonderbare Kauz. Er war noch viel mehr.

Narzissa wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Dumbledore war bereits Schulleiter gewesen, als sie selbst hier Schülerin war.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was Du meinst!" stritt sie energisch ab, dabei strafte sie ihre Atemlosigkeit der Lüge.

„Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest…ich muss nach Hause!" mit einem kurzen Nicken in seine Richtung verabschiedete sie sich und rauschte so plötzlich wie sie gekommen war, wieder von dannen.

Dumbledore verharrte einen Augenblick auf der Stelle wo er stand und dachte über die Situation nach, dabei machte er sich um Severus Sorgen. Hoffentlich passierte ihm nichts, denn er hielt Lucius für äußerst gefährlich und unberechenbar. Seufzend verließ auch er Severus Gemächer und wanderte nach oben in seine eigenen.

*

Mit klopfendem Herzen stand er vor ihrer Tür, zuvor hatte er noch das Feuer gelöscht. Wie würde sie ihn empfangen? Mit einem Todesfluch oder was er kaum zu hoffen wagte vielleicht doch mit offenen Armen? Zögernd hob er den Arm.

Vielleicht war es doch besser einfach wieder zu gehen. Nein! Er musste wissen ob es ihr gut ging. _Dein Anblick wird nicht gerade dazu beitragen das sie sich besser fühlt_. Flüsterte ihm eine höhnische Stimme zu.

Du hast sie belogen und verraten. Du hast ihr Vertrauen missbraucht! Zählte er stumm für sich seine Sünden auf. Er senkte den Kopf und stützte sich schwer mit den Armen am Türrahmen ab. Er konnte sich nicht überwinden anzuklopfen.

Sie beide, Hermione und er, waren schon einen sehr weiten Weg gegangen. _Dann bring es zu Ende_! Rief eine laute Stimme in ihm.

Wenn es nur so einfach wäre. Er dachte an sein Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Es gab tatsächlich eine Zeit da hatte er nichts mehr zu verlieren gehabt, doch jetzt. Hinter dieser Tür war alles was er wollte, aber wenn er ihr die Wahrheit gestand, würde er sie verlieren.

Unschlüssig stand er. Er konnte nicht gehen, sich aber auch nicht dazu durchringen anzuklopfen. Er hatte sie schon einmal verloren, all seine Träume und Illusionen und er war nicht bereit dazu es noch einmal zu ertragen. Tief holte er Luft und richtete sich wieder auf. Er wusste was zu tun war.

*

Sie sah ihn kommen. Nervös lief sie zur Tür. Er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet, dass wusste sie auch ohne das sie gehört hatte was die beiden dort draußen sprachen. Sie sah es an seiner Körperhaltung, an seinen Gesten. Jetzt wartete sie vor der Tür wohl wissend, dass er auf der anderen Seite stand. Aber warum klopfte er nicht?

Sie knetete aufgewühlt ihre Finger, um so zu verhindern, dass sie nicht einfach die Tür aufriss. Was ließ ihn zögern? Ihre letzte Begegnung verlief nicht gerade glücklich, was zum größten Teil seine Schuld war. Sie verstand ihn einfach nicht. Er war so verschlossen, so undurchschaubar. Einmal half er ihr, um ihr dann sogleich wieder den Boden unter den Füssen wegzuziehen.

Er raubte ihr den Verstand und verwirrte sie wie es keinem Menschen zuvor gelang. Schon seit Wochen beschäftigte sie nichts anderes als er. Vielleicht war es besser so sie sahen sich nicht, jetzt da sie wusste, dass sie ihn liebte. Er würde diese Gefühle niemals erwidern, obwohl ihr dummes Herz unsinniger Weise genau das erhoffte.

Ihr Hund hatte es sich wieder vor dem Kamin bequem gemacht. Für ihn war die Welt wieder in Ordnung. Warum sein Frauchen das nicht so sah, kümmerte ihn wenig. Hungrig schielte er mit einem Auge immer noch auf die verlockend aussehenden Schokostückchen.

Sie lehnte ihr Gesicht an die Tür und meinte ihn fühlen zu können. Er war noch da. Er war noch nicht fort gegangen. Sie musste eine Entscheidung treffen. Wollte sie ihn in ihrem Leben haben? Er machte sie wahnsinnig, stachelte in einer Weise ihren Zorn an wie kein anderer Mensch auf Erden und raubte ihr mit seinen Küssen den Atem.

Hastig richtete sie sich auf. Schnell fuhr sie sich mit der Hand ein paar Mal durchs Haar um es notdürftig zu richten, dann streckte sie ihre Hand nach dem Türgriff aus. Sie wusste was zu tun war.


	23. Chapter 23

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, CaroloveSeverus, Marylein und Lufa! Na dann wollen wir doch mal die Tür öffnen! ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

23 Schuld und Sühne

Wie wenig sie ihn doch alle kannten. Er war niemandes Spielzeug! Wie konnte sie es wagen? Er verstand sie nicht. Oder doch. Um keinen Preis der Welt würde sie auf den Luxus, den sie durch ihn bekam verzichten und schon gar nicht auf das Prestige, das mit dem Namen Malfoy verbunden war. Mit diesem Namen war man einfach Jemand.

Ein in der Zauberwelt alteingesessener Name. Es war ja nicht so, dass er nicht gewusst hätte worauf er sich einließ, als er sich sie zur Frau wählte. Sie war eine geborene Black. Kam aus einer ebenso alten Familie wie er. Ihnen beiden waren Äußerlichkeiten sehr wichtig. Aber dieser Verrat…

Zorn bebend lief der die Stufen hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Es würde sich gleich zeigen ob Severus tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt hat, oder nicht. Aber tief in sich wusste er es bereist. Er würde sie nicht finden. Ihre Räume würden leer sein und sie war immer noch in Hogwarts, wo sie ihn verraten hatte!

Lucius riss die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf und gähnende Leere empfing ihn. Für einen aberwitzigen Moment hatte er tatsächlich gehofft, dass sie hier sein würde und ihn überrascht ob seines abrupten Eindringens ansah.

„Narzissa Malfoy ich schwöre dir, das wirst du mir büßen!" knurrte er leise, trat ein und schloss die Tür.

*

Er hat sich entschieden und so hob er erneut die Hand, krümmte sie zur Faust um sachte anzuklopfen. Aber das war gar nicht notwendig, denn bevor seine Fingerknöchel die Tür berühren konnten wurde diese bereits aufgerissen. Nervös befeuchtete sie mit der Zungenspitze ihre Lippen.

Unsicher sah sie ihn von unten her an. Sie hatten noch einen weiten Weg vor sich. Zuviel war noch ungesagt geblieben zwischen ihnen. Viele Missverständnisse mussten geklärt werden und er würde ihr die Wahrheit über seine Vergangenheit sagen müssen. Nachdenklich rieb er sich mit der Hand über sein Kinn und sah sie schweigend an.

Ihre Haare waren in herrlicher Unordnung, so als hätte jemand sie mit beiden Händen zerzaust. Zu einer alten Jogginghose trug sie einen ebenfalls alten Sweater und das einzige nette was man über die beiden Kleidungsstücke sagen konnte war das sie bequem wirkten. Ihre Füße steckten in dicken Wollsocken, sie hatte sich wohl auf einen gemütlichen Abend ohne störende Gäste eingestellt.

„Ich…" begann er, aber wurde von ihr unterbrochen.

„Komm rein." Ihre Stimme klang warm und angenehm.

„_Du hast schon lange keine Frau mehr so angesehen, wie du die Granger ansiehst." _

Unwillkürlich kamen ihm Lucius Worte in den Sinn. Auch wenn dieser ein Arschloch war, aber er hatte Recht. Hermione war für ihn etwas besonders, selbst in diesen wirklich scheußlichen und lächerlichen Kleidern, selbst da fand er sie schön und begehrenswert.

Zögernd trat er ein, dabei streifte er ihren Arm. Ein warmes Prickeln breitete sich in ihm aus. Unwillkürlich sog er tief die Luft über die Nase ein und so traf ihn ihr reiner, frisch gewaschener Duft völlig unvorbereitet. Es war, als hätte sie all seine Sinne in Besitz genommen. Er schloss die Augen und ließ es zu.

*

Die Spannung war schier unerträglich und so riss sie kurzerhand die Tür auf. Da stand er, die Hand erhoben. Er wollte nicht einfach ohne ein Wort zu sagen fortgehen. Er wollte sie sehen. Von plötzlicher Nervosität erfasst, strich sie sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen.

Er wirkte etwas erhitzt vom Kampf mit Lucius Malfoy. Er hatte sich für sie eingesetzt. Er war gekommen, weil er, woher auch immer, gewusst hatte, dass sie in Gefahr schwebte. Sie hoffte zumindest, dass das der Grund war warum er gekommen war. Er war ihr Ritter in der Not, ihr Held. Leicht befangen sah sie ihn an.

Er war wie immer ganz schwarz gekleidet, nur sein Haar war bei der Auseinandersetzung in leichte Unordnung geraten, dadurch wirkte er richtig verwegen auf sie. Er war kein schöner Mann und doch der Bestaussehendste den sie kannte.

„Ich…" setzte er an, aber sie ließ ihn gar nicht aussprechen, sondern bat ihn herein.

Er war hier und ein Teil von ihr wollte ihn nicht mehr weglassen. Nie mehr. Als er über ihre Schwelle trat streifte sein Arm den ihren. Eine wohlige Wärme strömte von dort aus durch ihren ganzen Körper. Unbewusst neigte sie ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und nahm seinen Duft in sich auf. Er berührte all ihre Sinne und sie reagierte auf ihn. Sie ließ es zu.

*

Nachdenklich schritt er hoch in seinen Turm. Da war etwas in Severus Vergangenheit. Etwas das er nicht so leicht von sich schieben, über das er, sobald er es wusste, nicht hinweggehen konnte.

Die Porträts der ehemaligen Schulleiter sahen ihm zu, wie er einige Schritte im Raum ging, plötzlich in Gedanken versunken stehen blieb und völlig abwesend mit seinem Bart spielte.

Phineas Nigellus Black räusperte sich und blickte Dumbledore wie immer arrogant an. Dumbledore sah zu seinem Bild und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ja Phineas? Kann ich etwas für dich tun?" fragte ihn Dumbledore ruhig und geduldig.

„Ich finde es äußerst störend, wenn du um diese Uhrzeit hier herum läufst und Lärm veranstaltest!" meinte Phineas betont unfreundlich.

„Das tut mir leid, Phineas, aber ich habe ein ziemliches Problem über das ich nachdenken muss." Erwiderte Albus gelassen.

Er war den unhöflichen Ton von Phineas einfach schon gewöhnt um sich darüber noch aufzuregen.

„Ein Problem?" ließ sich Dilys Derwent vernehmen.

Sie war gerade in ihrem Bild aufgetaucht. Sie war wieder in der Empfangshalle im Hospital gewesen. Zu Lebzeiten hatte sie dort als Heilerin gearbeitet und so hing von ihr Porträt noch immer dort.

„Es geht um Severus Vergangenheit. Ich glaube, er hat etwas sehr schlimmes gemacht." Vertraute er sich den Bildern an.

Phineas hörte ihm aber schon gar nicht mehr zu, er hatte sich kaum für die Lebenden interessiert als er selber noch dazugehörte und jetzt schon gar nicht. Mr. Dexter Fortescue sah sich genötigt seine Meinung zu äußern und so winkte er Albus zu sich.

„Verstehe ich dich richtig, du denkst er hat etwas Schlimmes gemacht, weißt es aber nicht mit Sicherheit?"

Albus nickte zustimmend.

„So ist es Dexter. Aber du kannst davon ausgehen, da er sich mir heute beinahe anvertraut hätte, dass an der Sache etwas dran ist. Und es gibt da noch etwas."

Gespannt lauschten ihm die ehemaligen Schulleiter in ihren Bildern zu, bis natürlich auf Phineas. Dieser war inzwischen eingedöst.

„Was denn?" fragte Dexter neugierig nach.

„Es gibt eine Frau in seinem Leben." Erzählte Albus geheimnisvoll.

„Oh wie romantisch er ist verliebt!" seufzte Dilys schwärmerisch.

„Nun ob das romantisch ist, oder ob er verliebt ist – da bin ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher. Immerhin gräbt sie in seiner Vergangenheit und versucht genau diese schlimme Sache zu finden und aufzudecken. Sie versucht seine Schuld zu beweisen." Ernüchterte sie Albus.

„Oh!" kam ein enttäuschter Seufzer von ihr.

„Aber wir wollen nicht gleich all zu negativ denken, wer weiß was die Zukunft bringt? Vielleicht ist doch nicht alles so schlimm wie es sich anhört." Wollte Albus zuversichtlich sagen, aber man konnte eindeutig seine Sorge um Severus heraushören. Und auch das er selbst seinen Worten keinen glauben schenkte.

*

Sich umblickend huschte sie ins Schloss. Ob er schon zurück war? Und in was für einer Stimmung er sich befand? Er würde sicher sehr wütend sein. Im Schloss war es still. Es wirkte verlassen. Auf ihrem Weg nach oben waren das einzig lebendige neben ihr die zuckenden Flammen der brennenden Kerzen die gierig nach Sauerstoff lechzten und ihr den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer erleuchteten.

Von einer plötzlichen Unruhe ergriffen, schluckte sie mühsam. Ihr Hals fühlte sich wie ausgedörrt an. Mit bebenden Fingern griff sie nach ihrer Tür. Sie hatte Lucius verraten. Wie würde er darauf reagieren? Aber vielleicht wusste er es gar nicht. Sie versuchte sich selbst Mut zu machen und öffnete hoffnungsvoll ihre Tür.

Mit dem ersten Schlag, der sie unvorbereitet mitten ins Gesicht traf, ging sie zu Boden. Er wusste es! Schmerzhaft hielt sie sich ihre linke Wange. So hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Nicht ihr gegenüber.

Er fasste ihr grob ins Haar, wobei sich ihr perfekt frisierter Haarknoten komplett auflöste. Von Schmerz erfüllt trieb es ihr die Tränen in die Augen und fest umklammerte sie sein Handgelenk.

„Lucius bitte!" flehte sie unter Tränen.

„Du hast mich gedemütigt und lächerlich gemacht! DAS dulde ich nicht!"

Er schlug die Tür mit einem Fußtritt zu, sodass Narzissa gefangen war und nicht fliehen konnte. Ihre Schreie hallten weit durchs Schloss.

*

Langsam machte sie die Tür hinter ihm zu.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie ihn leise. Er stand ihr den Rücken zugewandt im Raum. So konnte sie in seinem Gesicht nicht sehen, was in ihm vorging.

„Lucius wollte dich zum Schweigen bringen." Antwortete er ihr ehrlich.

Hermione schluckte. Sie hatte unwahrscheinliches Glück gehabt, dass er vorbeikam. Ansonsten wäre es für sie schwierig geworden sich gegen einen Mann wie Lucius Malfoy zu behaupten. Immerhin war oder ist er sein ganzes Leben schon ein Todesser und er sprang mit seinen Opfern nicht gerade zimperlich um.

Oh nein, wenn es hart auf hart kam war Lucius Malfoy kein Mann den man unterschätzen sollte. Ein Fehler, den sich Hermione niemals leisten würde.

„Und warum bist du hier?" Sie musste es wissen.

Es von ihm hören. Was trieb ihn zu ihr? Severus senkte den Kopf.

„Narzissa hat mir gesagt, dass du in Gefahr bist."

Verstehend nickte sie mit dem Kopf, was er aber nicht sehen konnte, da er ihr noch immer den Rücken zugewandt hatte.

„Du wolltest mir helfen, weil…?" bohrte sie weiter. Sie brauchte…sie wusste nicht was…ihn?

*

Nun war der Moment gekommen. Er bräuchte sich nur umzudrehen und ihr zu sagen was er fühlte und noch mehr. Denn es war ihm ernst damit gewesen, was er zu Lucius gesagt hatte. Es wurde Zeit mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen.

„Elsbeth Foster!" sagte er leise.

Er konnte förmlich fühlen wie sie hinter ihm die Stirn runzelte und ihr fragendes „Was?" bestätigte ihm seinen Verdacht. Beinahe hätte er geschmunzelt. Er kannte sie schon so gut.

„Das stand auf dem Zettel. Du hast ihn nicht gelesen, nicht wahr?"

Wieder erahnte er mehr ihre Antwort, als das er sie sah. Ein leichter Windhauch verriet ihm dass sie ihren Kopf verneinend hinter ihm schüttelte.

„Wenn du jemals wieder von mir einen Zettel mit wahrscheinlich hilfreichen Informationen bekommst, dann zögere nicht und lies ihn sofort." Meinte er trocken.

„Ich werde es mir merken, auch wenn ich so ein Gefühl habe, es wird nicht notwendig sein." Kam es bestimmt von ihr. Ruckartig wandte er sich ihr zu und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Wie meinte sie das?

Nun war der Augenblick gekommen, indem sich zeigen würde, wie ihre Zukunft sich gestalten würde. Tief holte sie Luft und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie hob beide Hände, umschloss sein Gesicht und zog es zu sich herab.

Gleichzeitig stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Zart hauchte sie einen Kuss auf seinen für sie perfekten, wie zum Küssen geschaffenen, Mund.

*

_Ab wann wurde aus einem zufälligen Beteiligen ein Täter. Wo gab er die Rolle des passiven Teilnehmers auf und wurde ein aktives Mitglied? Eine Frage die sich mir immer wieder stellte im Laufe meiner Untersuchungen und meiner Interviews mit den möglichen Beteiligen an den __Gräueltaten die Voldemort alias Tom Riddle begangen hat. _

_Taten die nie gesühnt wurden, weil kaum ein Opfer diese überlebte und die überlebten sich oft weigerten darüber zu sprechen. Was man ihnen antat war zu demütigend als das sie es laut wiedergeben wollten. Ich hatte das Glück ein Opfer zu finden, dass dazu bereit war. Ihr Gesicht und ihr Körper werden für den Rest ihres Lebens durch Verstümmelung gezeichnet sein. Sie war die einzig Überlebende von Horatio Bosworth. _

_Er schuf in seinem kleinen Reich wahrlich ein Schreckenkabinett. Sarah, so will ich sie nennen, hat die magische Welt für immer verlassen und lebt fernab von allem und jedem in der Muggelwelt in einem kleinen, bescheidenen Haus. Als ich sie aufsuchte und zum ersten und einzigen Mal ihr Haus sah, da wirkte es sehr abweisend auf mich. Es mag an den geschlossenen Vorhängen liegen, die jegliches Licht aussperrten, oder das Fehlen von Blumen. _

_Der kleine Garten war verwuchert und verwildert. Schon seit Jahren schien ihn keiner mehr betreten zu haben, wo ich mir, nach dem ich mit Sarah gesprochen hatte, sogar ziemlich sicher war, dass es genauso war, denn Sarah verließ nie ihr Haus. Ich pochte an die schäbige, schlammbraune Tür. Die Farbe begann bereits abzublättern. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit öffnete sie sich einen winzigen Spalt und ein Gesicht, jedenfalls hielt ich es dafür, erschien und sah mich fragend und zugleich ängstlich an. _

_Ich stellte mich vor und nach einem weiteren Zögern wurde ich hereingebeten. Im Inneren war es stockdunkel und so hatte ich Mühe nirgends __dagegen zu laufen. Sarah führte mich in das wie ich annahm kleine Wohnzimmer. Auch hier konnte man selbst im Halbdunkel die einst mal schönen, aber jetzt völlig abgenutzten, schäbigen Möbel erkennen. _

_Ich nahm leicht erschüttert Platz. So sollte man ein Opfer nicht behandeln. Wo war das Zauber__eiministerium wenn es wirklich gebraucht wurde. Wo blieb die Gerechtigkeit und Hilfe für die Opfer von Voldemort? _


	24. Chapter 24

_Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, Marylein und Mortianna´s Morgana! Ich habe mich wirklich sehr darüber gefreut. :-)_

_Tja jetzt wirds schön und schrecklich zugleich. Auf unsere Helden kommen noch so einige Hürden zu. _

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

24 Askaban im Morgengrauen

Gründlich wusch er das Blut von seinen Händen. Das leichte Stöhnen im Hintergrund erregte kaum seine Aufmerksamkeit, zu beschäftigt war er damit den Plan der sich in seinem Kopf zu bilden begann, Gestalt annehmen zu lassen. Er würde es allen beweisen. Niemand legte sich ungestraft mit Lucius Malfoy an, ohne dafür bezahlen zu müssen.

Auch Severus würde diese Erfahrung schon bald machen. Nachdem er seine Hände ordentlich abgetrocknet hatte, verließ er Narzissas Badezimmer. Sie lag noch dort am Boden wo sie bei ihrem Eintreffen hingestürzt war. Er ging neben ihrem Kopf in die Knie.

„Von nun an wirst du mir gehorchen, oder wir werden diese Lektion wiederholen und zwar so lange bis du sie verstanden hast!" Erklärte er ihr sanft und strich ihr dabei beruhigend über den Kopf, doch seine harten Worte straften ihn der Lüge.

Sie wäre vor seiner Hand am liebsten weggezuckt, wenn sie die Kraft dafür gehabt hätte, aber sie war zu schwach und sie hatte Angst. Die Übelkeit verstärkte sich in ihr und wenn er nicht bald ging, würde sie sich vor seinen Augen übergeben, aber diese Genugtuung wollte sie ihm nicht geben. Sie wollte nicht noch schwächer wirken als sie war.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen. Unsere Feinde lauern da draußen und versuchen meine Familie zu vernichten, aber das werde ich nicht zulassen!" Er erhob sich und verließ, ohne sich umzublicken den Raum. Kaum war er fort rief sie nach einem der Hauselfen. Sie brauchte Hilfe, sie war schwer verletzt.

*

Ihr Hunger war erwacht mit jedem neuen Kuss mehr und mehr und es begann ein Feuer in ihr zu lodern, das sie zu verbrennen drohte. Sie wollte ihn.

„Hältst du das für klug?" warf er halbherzig zwischen den Küssen, wobei er jeden einzelnen mit gleicher Hingabe erwiderte, ein. Auch er war nicht längst so beherrscht wie er sein wollte. Zulange gärte das Verlangen nach ihr schon in ihm.

„Ssch!" war ihre einzige Antwort darauf. Sie nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

„Wir müssen miteinander reden." Versuchte er es noch einmal. Mit ihr jetzt zu schlafen war wohl mit Abstand die größte Dummheit, die er machen konnte und doch folgte er ihr willig.

„Wir werden reden…" sagte sie ruhig und bestimmt. „Später!"

Sie brachte ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer. Es war dunkel, kein Licht und keine Kerzen brannten. Nur von draußen fiel ein weicher Schimmer in den Raum und gab so dem Ganzen etwas verträumtes, nicht Reales. Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und versuchte ihn aus seiner Robe zu schälen. Bewusst ließ sie sich Zeit, widmet sich jedem seiner Knöpfe mit einer Sorgfalt die ihn fast in den Wahnsinn trieb und sein Verlangen nach ihr ins unermessliche schürte.

Nicht länger gelange es ihm untätig zu bleiben. Verdammt er wollte sie und er war auch nur ein Mann, auch wenn dafür höchstwahrscheinlich einen hohen Preis bezahlen musste, er brauchte sie so sehr. Knurrend riss er ihr die Kleider vom Leib, nicht das er da viel tun musste. Sie trug außer diesem alten Shirt und der Schlabberhose nur noch einen schlichten Baumwollslip. Sie hatte sich nicht schön gemacht um einen Liebhaber zu empfangen und doch erregte ihn ihr Anblick so sehr, das er sich kaum noch beherrschen konnte.

Kühl strich die Luft über ihre nackte Haut und ließ ihre Knospen sich aufrichten. Ihr war heiß und kalt zugleich. Sanfte Schauer rieselten durch ihren Körper und so zitterte sie in fieberhafter Erwartung.

„Zieh mich aus!" bat er leise, sein Atem ging heftig und stoßweise. Sie war so hübsch wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte und sie wollte ihn.

Zärtlich lächelte sie hoch zu ihm und schälte ihn dabei endgültig aus seiner Robe. Unbeachtet fiel sie zu Boden. Sein Hemd sollte schon bald den gleichen Weg nehmen. Ehrfürchtig glitten ihre Hände über seine weiße, entblößte Haut. Er hatte an den richtigen Stellen Muskeln, nicht zu viel, gerade genug um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Sie streichelte seine Brust, seinen Bauch, seine Arme, so als müsste sie sich mit den Händen vergewissern, dass er tatsächlich hier war. Stumm ließ er sie gewähren, zwang seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt zu warten, denn hätte er sie jetzt berührt, wäre es um seine Beherrschung geschehen. Er hätte sie gleich einer Puppe auf das Bett geworfen und sich mit einem heftigen Stoss in ihr vergraben und sich endlich die Befriedigung gegönnt nach der er schon seit Wochen gierte, aber so wollte er ihre erste gemeinsam Nacht nicht.

Es sollte für sie schön sein, sie sollte fühlen, dass sie in seinen Augen etwas Besonderes war. Fest biss er die Zähne aufeinander. Hermione hatte sich vor ihn hingekniet und nestelte nun an den Knöpfen seiner Hose.

Vier!

Es waren exakt vier Knöpfe zu öffnen und jeder einzelne von diesen erhöhte seine süße Qual. Stöhnend schloss er die Augen. Sachte und vorsichtig glitt ihre Hand über das was sich dahinter verbarg, was er so gut verschlossen hielt. Mit glänzenden Augen sah sie hoch zu ihm und machte sich daran mit träger Langsamkeit seine Hose aufzuknöpfen.

Sie sah ihn sein schmerzverzehrtes Gesicht und wusste genau, dass er jede Sekunde dieser sinnlichen Folter genoss. Endlich waren die Knöpfe offen und sogleich zerrte sie sie ihm von den Hüften. Sie wollte ihn nackt und in ihrem Bett. Langsam kam sie wieder hoch, dabei glitten ihre Hände seine Beine entlang, streichelten die feinen Härchen auf diesen und spürten wie er auf ihre Berührungen reagierte.

Das Gesicht vergrub sie in seinem flachen Bauch. Sog mit geschlossenen Augen seinen Duft in sich auf. Küsste ihn, leckte mit der Zunge in kreisenden Bewegungen darüber. Sie musste einfach wissen wie er schmeckte um festzustellen dieser Mann war die pure Versuchung.

Er packte sie an den Schultern und schloss sie in seine Arme. Er suchte nach ihren Lippen und küsste sie in einer Weise die ihr den Atem raubte und sie beinahe in Ohnmacht fallen ließ. In ihrer Leidenschaft gefangen sanken sie aufs Bett.

Die Welt dort draußen war vergessen. Keiner dachte an eine mögliche Verschwörung, an Mörder die noch immer ungestraft herumliefen, an die noch offenen Taten der Vergangenheit. Für eine sehr lange Zeit gelang es ihnen zu vergessen. Für den Augenblick zählten nur er, sie und die Liebe die allem zum Trotz zwischen ihnen gewachsen war.

*

Askaban lag still da an diesem noch jungen, frischen Morgen. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen. Es herrschte eine dämmrige Finsternis und so wirkte das Gefängnis düsterer und noch grauenerregender, als es das bei Tageslicht schon tat. Lucius schritt mit mächtigen Schritten darauf zu.

Sein Atem ging stoßweise und auf seiner Haut hatte sich eine dünne Schweißschicht gebildet, die sofort von der kühlen Morgenluft aufgesaugt wurde. Das was er vorhatte, stand und fiel mit einer Person und die fand er hier. Er hatte sein Kommen durch eine Eule angekündigt und er wurde bereits erwartet.

Lucius hob den Kopf als das Tor auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen nach innen schwang. Er durchschritt es und kaum war er durch, schloss es sich bereits lautlos hinter ihm. Er befand sich alleine auf den wirren Gängen von Askaban. Kein Dementor ließ sich blicken, aber er wusste auch so dass sie hier waren. Tief Luft holend folgte er einem von diesen.

*

Sie betastete eine der Schwellungen in ihrem Gesicht vorsichtig mit den Fingern. Sie sah fürchterlich aus. Selbst mit Magie würde es ihr nicht gelingen alle Spuren die Lucius mit seinen Schlägen auf ihrem Körper hinterlassen hatte ganz zum verschwinden zu bringen. Sie würde die nächsten Tage gezwungen sein das Haus nicht zu verlassen.

Niemand sollte sie so sehen, das wäre ein Skandal. Niemand! Niemand durfte von ihrer Demütigung erfahren. Kein Mensch sollte sehen was ihr ihr Ehemann angetan hatte. Sie war eine Malfoy und in der Familie Malfoy passierten solche schlimmen Sachen nicht. So etwas passierte nur in anderen Familien.

Zitternd zog sie den Brief von Severus hervor. Er hatte in ihr vor unendlich vielen Jahren geschrieben. In einer Zeit wo Träume noch wahr werden konnten, wo man sich dummen Sehnsüchten hingab und einfach in den Tag hinein lebte. Damals schrieb er ihr einen Brief, mit Worten wie sie kein Mensch danach jemals von ihm zu hören bekam. Voller Magie, voller Zärtlichkeit, voller Liebe. Schwer seufzte sie und vergaß für den Augenblick ihre Schmerzen.

*

Das erste Licht des Tages kitzelte ihn und weckte ihn auf. Genüsslich vergrub er sich tiefer in die weichen Kissen. Er fühlte sich so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr und wusste eigentlich gar nicht warum. Blitzartig fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Schnell öffnete er die Augen und sah neben sich. Tatsächlich, es war kein Traum gewesen.

Er hatte mit Hermione geschlafen und es war einfach wundervoll gewesen. Sie war wundervoll gewesen. Zärtlich strich er über ihre entblößte Schulter, was ihr ein Grummeln entlockte und sich an ihn schmiegen ließ. Liebevoll lächelnd beobachtete er sie beim schlafen. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust und auf ihrem Gesicht hatte sich der Abdruck ihres Kissens eingegraben – sie sah einfach zu anbeißen aus.

Doch plötzlich schloss sich eine eisige Faust um sein Herz. Die Realität hatte ihn wieder. Er würde mit ihr reden müssen. Das hätte er vor dem hier tun sollen, so wurde alles noch schwieriger, noch komplizierter. Er wischte sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und schob sich vorsichtig aus dem Bett. Er wollte Hermione nicht wecken. Noch war seine Welt in Ordnung und dieses trügerische Gefühl wollte er sich noch ein paar Minuten lang erhalten.

Er suchte seine Hose und schlüpfte hinein, ließ aber die Knöpfe offen. So verließ er ihr Haus und trat der kühlen Morgenluft entgegen. Ihr Hund ließ ihn unbehelligt passieren und nun trottete er friedlich neben ihm her. Scheinbar war er seit gestern ein geduldeter Besucher, zumindest in den Augen ihres riesigen Hundes. Unbewusst strich er ihm über das kurze Fell.

*

Die plötzlich Kühle und ein Gefühl des Verlustes weckten sie. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah das sie alleine war. Er war fort. Traurig setzte sie sich auf. Warum war er ohne ein Wort gegangen? Erinnerst du dich? Das ist Severus Snape! Was hast du erwartet? Blumen und Frühstück ans Bett und dazu noch einen Treueschwur für die ewige Liebe? Spottete ihre innere Stimme.

Betrübt schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück und stand auf. Da sah sie es. Sein Hemd und seine Robe lagen noch dort auf dem Boden wo sie sie gestern hat fallen lassen. Er würde doch nicht ohne gehen, oder? Also war er noch irgendwo hier. Sie warf sich lediglich einen Morgenmantel über und lief barfuss durchs Haus, aber es war leer.

Sogar ihr Hund war nicht da. Er wird doch nicht mit Jasper? Neugierig sah sie durch die offen stehende Haustür nach draußen und da stand er nur mit seiner Hose bekleidet.

Gerade beugte er sich zu ihrem Hund hinab und kraulte ihm das Fell. Seltsamer Weise rührte sie dieser Anblick und trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Sie liebte ihn. In diesem Augenblick wusste sie es, obwohl es die ganze Zeit schon da gewesen war. Sie hatte sich in Severus bis über beide Ohren verliebt.

Schnell zog sie sich ins Haus zurück. Er sollte sie nicht sehen, nicht so. Um sich abzulenken setzte sie Wasser für den Tee auf und steckte Brot in den Toaster. Frühstück mit Severus, daran könnte sie sich gewöhnen. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Sie war glücklich in diesem Augenblick.


	25. Chapter 25

_Vielen Dank für die netten Kommentare, CaroloveSeverus und Marylein! Ich weiß, ich hinterlasse viele Fragen und auch heute beantworte ich kaum welche. Gebt mir noch ein bisschen Zeit. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

25 Schlechte Boten am Horizont

„Was habe ich davon, wenn ich das für sie tue?" Wachsam betrachtete er durch seine Brillengläser, den Mann vor sich. „Meine Zeit ist abgelaufen. Der Tag meines Todes steht bereits fest. Wie glauben sie das verhindern zu können?" Lucius ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen. In seinem Antlitz lag ein kaltes Lächeln. „Mein Wort hat in der Zaubererwelt noch immer großen Einfluss. Sie wären erstaunt, welche Türen alleine der Klang meines Namens öffnen kann!" erwiderte er selbstgefällig. Horatio senkte kurz den Blick und dachte nach. Er hatte nicht mehr viel zu verlieren. Warum sich nicht an einen Strohhalm klammern, wenn er sich anbot? „Gut! Ich werde es tun." Lucius erhob sich wieder. Hier war er fertig. „Ich werde vor dem Zaubergamott eine Aussage machen. Sie werden lediglich meine Worte bestätigen müssen." Lucius streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Ich vergesse niemanden der mir einen Gefallen getan hat!" Horatio ergriff sie. Kurz schüttelten sie ihre Hände so, als wollten sie im Stillen einen Pakt beschließen, dann trennten sich wieder ihre Wege. Lucius kehrte in sein Haus zurück. Dort war eine weitere Person, die die Wahrheit kannte, aber ihm noch immer die Treue schuldete!

*

„Vater! Mutter!" Laut rief er nach seinen Eltern. Das Haus wirkte verlassen auf ihn. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl beschlich ihn. Eine Kälte die seine Eingeweide hoch kroch und sein Herz eisig umklammerte. Hier stimmte eindeutig etwas nicht. Hastig lief er immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Treppe hoch. „Mutter!" rief er erneut. Aber nichts als Stille antwortete ihm. In Draco verstärkte sich die Angst. Was war hier passiert? Er eilte auf die Räume seiner Mutter zu und riss die Tür auf. In ihren Räumen herrschte Dunkelheit. Die schweren Vorhänge waren zugezogen und ließen kein Licht ein. Ein leises Stöhnen klang vom Bett zu ihm herüber. „Mutter? Bist du krank? Was fehlt dir?" Er machte sich große Sorgen. Seine Eltern waren alles für ihn, auch wenn er das selten zeigte. „Draco? Geh weg – es ist nichts!" Beschwor sie ihn. Mit zögernden Schritten trat er ans Bett. Da lag sie. Tief in den Kissen. Er ahnte mehr, als das er es erkannte, das es seine Mutter war. Schnell zückte er seinen Zauberstab und ehe sie es verhindern konnte, brannte auch schon eine der Kerzen auf ihrem Nachttisch und offenbarte ihm ihr Gesicht. Aufkeuchend trat er einen Schritt zurück. „Wer hat das getan?" schwer ging sein Atem. Bevor sie sich zu einer Antwort aufraffen konnte, fiel unten die Tür schwer ins Schloss und ließ sie ängstlich zusammen zucken. Sie umfasste mit einer Hand seinen Arm und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Geh, mein Sohn. Er soll nicht wissen, dass du mich so gesehen hast! Bitte!" bedrängte sie ihn. Er zögerte. Er wollte sie so nicht alleine lassen, doch der flehende Ausdruck in ihren Augen ließ ihn nachgeben. Schnell schlüpfte er aus der Tür, aber er verließ nicht das Haus, sondern verbarg sich hinter einem der Wandbehänge. Seine Neugierde war geweckt, er musste wissen was hier vorging. Keine Sekunde zu spät hatte er sich verborgen, schon sah er seinen Vater die Treppe herauf kommen. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen ließ ihn automatisch noch einen weiteren Schritt zurück weichen. So hatte er seinen Vater noch nie gesehen. Es war, als sei er ihm völlig fremd.

Er sah wie er auf das Zimmer seiner Mutter zuging. Was war hier nur passiert? Er kam sich fremd und hilflos vor. Völlig verwirrt verließ er das Haus.

*

Das Licht des neuen Tages hatte noch nicht seine ganze Kraft entfaltet und doch zeigten sich schon die ersten schlechten Boten am Horizont. Eine Eule war, kaum das der Tag angebrochen war, bei ihm erschienen und die Nachrichten waren alles andere als gut die sie brachte. Lucius Malfoy wollte noch heute vor das Zaubergamott treten und eine Aussage machen. Scheinbar drückte ihn sein Gewissen. Ha! Albus wusste es besser, wenn es etwas gab, dass Lucius Malfoy bestimmt nicht besaß, dann war es ein Gewissen. Aber über was wollte er sich nur erleichtern? Das bereitete ihm die meisten Kopfschmerzen und sein untrügerischer Instinkt sagte ihm, dass es mit Severus und Hermione zusammenhing. Hatte sie zu tief gegraben? War etwas zu Vorschein gekommen, dass besser dort geblieben wäre wo es war? Oh, er ahnte bereits die ganze grausame Wahrheit. Die Bruchstückchen, die Severus ihm letzte Nacht offenbart hatte, waren durchaus aufschlussreich gewesen. Es hing mit Voldemort zusammen, wann bei Merlin tat es das nicht? Selbst über den Tod hinaus war er eine einzige, lästige Plage. Und diesmal ging es um Severus.

Das Pergament wog schwer in seiner Hand. Wie sollte er seinen Schützling vor einer möglichen – wahrscheinlichen Anklage nur beschützen? Er musste mit Severus sprechen und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Bevor Lucius die Chance bekam ihn anklagen zu können und wer weiß welchen Schaden damit anrichtete. Hastig machte er sich daran eine Nachricht an ihn zu schreiben. Er hatte wohl bemerkt, dass dieser letzte Nacht nicht zurückgekommen war und er konnte sich durchaus denken wo, oder besser gesagt mit wem er die Nacht verbracht hatte. Er freute sich für die Beiden. So eine Verbindung konnte in Anbetracht der Bedrohung die über Severus schwebte, oh er war sich da sicher, dass es so war, durchaus nützlich sein. Hermione Granger hatte zuweilen die Eigenschaften eines Terriers. Wenn sie sich in eine Sache verbiss, ließ sie nicht mehr so schnell los. Mit ihrer Hilfe und seiner Reputation konnten sie es schaffen, sollte es hart auf hart kommen, Severus zu helfen. Ach wenn er nur wüsste, was der verschlagene Hund von Lucius vorhatte, dann könnte er schon ihm Vorfeld dagegen wirken. Seufzend holte er Luft. Es half nichts, er musste zu aller erst mit Severus sprechen. Schnell verfasste ein paar Zeilen an ihn und schickte sie mit einer Eule los.

*

Liebevoll folgten ihm ihre Augen als er das Haus betrat und zu ihr in die Küche kam. In ihren Augen stand soviel Wärme. Ein kleines Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, daran könnte er sich ohne jeden Zweifel gewöhnen. „Möchtest du Frühstück?" fragte sie ihn sanft und ein bisschen nervös. Es gab doch tatsächlich etwas was sie aus der Ruhe brachte und zwar ihn. Grinsend ging er auf sie zu, nahm sie einfach in die Arme und presste ihren Rücken gegen die Küchenschränke. Ehe sie protestieren konnte, nicht das sie das vorgehabt hätte, verschloss er auch schon ihren Mund mit einem Kuss. Nach sehr langer Zeit hob er den Kopf. „Guten Morgen!" flüsterte er an ihren Lippen. „Guten Morgen!" erwiderte sie leicht schüchtern. Die Situation war noch so neu und fremd für sie. Er ließ sie los und stützte seine Arme links und rechts von ihr auf den Schränken ab und blickte ihr gerade in die Augen. „Frühstück klingt wunderbar, aber vorher würde ich noch gerne mit dir duschen!" sagte er anzüglich und begann an ihren Lippen zu knabbern. Seit letzter Nacht konnte er gar nicht genug von ihr bekommen. Vergessen waren seine schwermütigen Gedanken von vorhin. Das hier und jetzt zählte für ihn in diesem Augenblick. Hermione fühlte Hitze in sich hochsteigen und eine süße Schwere nahm von ihr Besitz. Dieser Mann war in jeder Hinsicht ein Magier, nicht nur in der Zaubererwelt auch im Bett. „Hm? Gemeinsam duschen, wird das nicht ein bisschen eng?" meinte sie gespielt zögernd, dabei glitten ihre Hände suchend über seinen bloßen Oberkörper. Sie liebte es seine Haut zu streicheln. Sie war nicht glatt, an vielen Stellen hatte er Narben, die von unzähligen Schlachten zeugten und manche waren so alt, dass nur noch blasse, fahle Striche davon übrig waren und doch faszinierte sie gerade das an ihm. Er war nicht einfach nur glatt, hatte Ecken und Kanten und Narben. „Oh du wirst es lieben vertrau mir!" flüsterte er neckend an ihren Lippen. „Also gut, wenn du meinst…Aber ich bekomme die Seife zuerst!" In ihren Augen blitze es Schalkhaft und ein sinnliches Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. Knurrend packt er sie um die Hüften und wirbelte mit ihr herum, was ihr einen kleinen Schrei entlockte. „Gut! Dann habe ich nur noch eine Frage. Wo zum Teufel ist das Bad!"

*

„Egal was ich sage – du wirst es bestätigen! Hast du mich verstanden?" Grob umfasste er ihr Kinn, ohne sich dabei an den zahlreichen blauen Flecken in ihrem Gesicht zu stören. Hatte er sie doch verursacht. Zaghaft nickte sie. Sie hatte Angst. Todesangst. Was war nur mit ihm passiert? Nie, nie war er früher so gewesen, oder hatte sie es einfach nicht gesehen? Sie lebten praktisch nebeneinander, waren bis zu einem gewissen Grade Freunde, sogar Vertraute, aber nie Liebende gewesen. Ihr Herz hatte ihm nie gehört und auch umgekehrt. Er hatte sie nie geliebt. Zumindest hatte ein gewisser Respekt zwischen ihnen geherrscht, aber auch dieser war wie weggewischt, so als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. „Warum tust du mir das an?" wagte sie zaghaft zu flüstern. Ihre Augen blickten ihn ängstlich an. „Hättest du es zugelassen, wäre sie jetzt tot und wir hätten keine Probleme mehr, aber du musstest dich unbedingt einmischen. Du hast keine Ahnung was du damit ausgelöst hast!" erwiderte er kalt. „Dann…dann erkläre es mir!" flehte sie weinerlich. „Dafür ist es zu spät! Tu einfach was ich dir sage und kein Wort zu unserem Sohn!" Seine Miene verzog sich zu einer kalten Fratze. Er wirkte dämonisch auf sie und so konnte sie nur zustimmend nickten. Er beugte sich leicht über sie und brachte sein Gesicht dicht an ihres. „Sollte ich je erfahren, dass du mir nicht gehorchst, wirst du es bitter bereuen!" drohte er ihr in einer Weise die keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass er jedes Wort auch so meinte wie er es sagte. Er richtete sich wieder auf und blickte immer noch auf sie herab. „Haben wir uns verstanden?" Wieder gelang es ihr nur stumm zu nicken. „Gut!" Mit diesem Wort verließ er sie. Erleichtert stieß sie die Luft aus, die sie unbewusst angehalten hatte. Das war nicht mehr länger der Mann, den sie geheiratet hatte, das war ein Monster.

*

Verstört lief Draco von seinem Elternhaus fort. Was war mit seiner Mutter passiert und was war in seinen Vater gefahren? Er verstand das nicht. Immer wieder blickte er sich um und sah auf Malfoy Manor zurück. So als würde sich ihm so zeigen was geschehen war. Einen Teil hatte er sich sehr wohl schon zusammen gereimt. Sein Vater hatte seine Mutter geschlagen, schlimm geschlagen. Aber warum? Seine Welt brach vor seinen Augen auseinander. Die beiden Menschen die in seinem Leben bisher alles waren – ein Vorbild zu dem man ungehindert aufsehen konnte, entpuppten sich als Lüge. In seine heile Welt passte kein Vater der die Frau an seiner Seite verletzte. Unwillig runzelte er die Stirn, ihm war schwindlig. Er presste die Hände an seinen Kopf. In diesem herrschte noch immer ein heilloses Durcheinander. Er sollte zurückkehren und ihn zur Rede stellen, aber eine ungeahnte Furcht hielt ihn davon ab. Seine Mutter…Er würde warten. Die Beine gaben unter ihm nach und so setzte er sich einfach auf dem Boden. Ihm war egal, dass er dabei schmutzig wurde. Unentwegt starrte er auf das Haus. Er würde einen Augenblick hier sitzen bleiben und dann zurückgehen. Dann konnte ihm seine Mutter sicher eine vernünftige Erklärung für das alles geben und dann würde sein Vater dazu kommen und er konnte dann später über seine albernen Gedanken lachen. Ja so würde es sein. Er verbarg den Kopf zwischen den Knien und holte ein paar Mal tief Luft. Und wieso glaubte er nicht daran?

*

Die Wangen sanft gerötet, die Lippen geschwollen, das Haar hing ihr in feuchten Strähnen ins Gesicht, so saß sie ihm gegenüber und kaute genüsslich an einem Brötchen dick bestrichen mit Marmelade, dabei lächelte sie ihn unentwegt an. Er lächelte zurück, doch plötzlich wurde er ernst. Er legte sein Messer auf seinen Teller und verschränkte die Arme. Ihr entging der Sinneswandel nicht, ihre schöne gemeinsame Zeit war vorüber. Auch sie legte ihr halbaufgegessenes Brötchen nieder und sah ihn abwartend an. Tief in ihr sträubte sich alles. Sie wollte nicht hören, was er zu sagen hatte. Jetzt nicht mehr. Am liebsten hätte sie ihre ganze Arbeit verbrannt und alles was damit zusammenhing vergessen, aber dafür war es zu spät. „Wir müssen reden…" begann er.


	26. Chapter 26

_Vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews, Mortianna´s Morgana, Marylein, CaroloveSeverus und Lufa! Ganz so leicht wird es nicht werden - ihr kennt ja Lucius, mit ihm ist nicht gut Krischen essen und was Narzissa betrifft, ob sie eine so große Hilfe ist? Auf jeden Fall passiert noch so einiges, da mir noch die eine oder andere Idee im Kopf herumschwirrt. ob gut oder schlecht wird sich zeigen. ;-)  
_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

26 Der Verrückte

Eine Eule klopfte energisch mit ihrem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe. Leicht erschrocken zuckte Hermione zusammen. Ihr Blick fuhr ärgerlich zum Fenster. „Wehe es ist nicht wichtig!" flüsterte sie ihr zu als sie sie einließ. Sie wollte schon nach ihrem Fuß greifen, doch der Vogel entwand sich ihr und segelte auf Severus zu. Seine Miene wurde ernst. Etwas musste passiert sein, etwas sehr bedeutungsvolles. Bedächtig löste er das kleine Stück Pergament vom Fuß des Vogels und rollte es auseinander. Auf seiner Stirn begann sich eine tiefe Falte zu bilden, ansonsten blieb sein Gesicht regungslos. Ruhig stand er auf, löste seinen Blick von dem Schriftstück und sah stattdessen auf Hermione. „Ich muss gehen!" meinte er schlicht. „Was ist los?" fragte sie leise. Ihr Arme überzog ein unbestimmtes Frösteln. Gefahr lag in der Luft. Eine nicht greifbare Bedrohung schwebte über ihrem noch so frischen Glück. Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf. Er hatte keine Ahnung. „Lies!" Er reichte ihr die Nachricht und ging um sich anzukleiden. Hastig flogen ihre Augen darüber. Sie kam von Dumbledore.

_Lieber Severus,_

_kehre sobald du diese Nachricht erhältst unverzüglich nach Hogwarts zurück. Ich kann dir das nicht näher erklären – nur soviel dein Leben und deine Reputation stehen auf dem Spiel._

_Albus_

Sein Leben!? Hermiones Augen zogen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. Lucius Malfoy! Dieser Angriff ging auf sein Konto, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Aber was hatte dieser vor? Sie ballte die Hand zur Faust und presste sie nachdenklich gegen ihren Mund. Das war einfach nicht fair und sie wollte verdammt sein, wenn sie das so einfach hinnahm. Severus kehrte völlig bekleidet zurück. Nun war er wieder ganz der Lehrer, Todesser, was auch immer – nur kein Lover mehr, den hatte er unter der Kleiderschicht komplett begraben. „Ich…" begann er, doch sie fiel ihm ins Wort. „Schon gut! Wir reden, wenn du wiederkommst. Einverstanden?" Dankbar nickte er und wollte schon zur Tür hinauseilen, doch mitten in der Bewegung hielt er inne und kam noch einmal zurück. Schweigend sah er auf sie herab, dann küsste er sie kurz und hart auf den Mund. Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihr Gesicht eilte er fort. Kaum fiel hinter ihm die Tür zu, beschlich sie eine ungeahnte Unruhe. Sie hätte ihn nicht gehen lassen sollen. Nicht alleine!

*

Dumbledore erwartete ihn in seinem Büro. Als er eintrat fiel ihm als erstes auf wie ernst der Schulleiter war. „Ich fürchte du steckst in großen Schwierigkeiten!" Severus schloss leise die Tür, durchschritt den Raum bis zu Dumbledores Schreibtisch und nahm davor Platz. Tief sog er die Luft in seine Lungen. Sein ganzes Leben bestand bisher aus Schwierigkeiten. Was war es diesmal? Noch ein Verrückter der ihn tot sehen wollte? „Lucius will vor dem Zaubergamot gegen dich aussagen!" eröffnete ihm Dumbledore. Severus lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. „Er wird mir die Schuld geben, die ganze Schuld!" Dumbledore zupfte nachdenklich an seinem Bart. „Das ist anzunehmen." meinte er trocken, sagte aber nicht mehr dazu. Er wollte Severus Zeit geben sich von sich aus zu öffnen, aber dieser schwieg wie immer beharrlich. Schließlich war es Dumbledore der sprach. „Hast du dich wenigstens Hermione anvertraut?" fragte er ihn vorsichtig. Verneinend schüttelte der den Kopf. „Ich freu mich sehr für dich, dass sich zwischen euch scheinbar etwas entwickelt, aber Hermione kann mehr für dich tun als deine alten, verstaubten Hormone in Schwung zu bringen!" Ruckartig fuhr Severus bei diesen Worten mit dem Kopf in die Höhe und sah bitterböse auf den Schulleiter. „Ach sieh mich nicht so an. Wir wissen beide was Lucius aufzudecken gedenkt, auch wenn ich die genauen Hintergründe dazu nicht kenne, doch eines ist sicher, dass kaum jemand so mit dem Fall vertraut ist wie sie und sie würde alles dafür tun, damit du nicht in Askaban landest – nehme ich an?" Severus Hände krampften sich um die Stuhllehnen. Er hätte Lucius gestern nicht so billig davon kommen lassen sollen. Er kannte ihn und er kannte seine kindische Rachsucht. Verdammt! Seit wann war er so leichtsinnig? Seit seine Hormone verrückt spielten. Seit er verliebt war! „Willst du mir nicht wenigstens jetzt verraten was damals wirklich passiert ist? Severus ich kann dir helfen!" bot Dumbledore ihm an und streckte ihm symbolisch seine Hand entgegen. Er bräuchte nur zu zugreifen, aber er konnte nicht. „Ich kann nicht!" flüsterte er und wandte den Blick ab. Er wollte verhindern, dass ihm Albus in die Augen sah, denn dann war er gezwungen ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

*

„Finde Sie!" zischte er ihm scharf zu. Greyback bleckte sich seine gelben Zähne und wog kurz den Beutel voller Galleonen in der Hand. „Woran erkenne ich sie?" Seine Stimme war ein einziges tiefes Grollen und hatte kaum menschliches an sich. Greyback war ein Werwolf, einer der ältesten seiner Art. Selbst in seiner menschlichen Form sah er mehr wie ein Wolf, als wie ein Mensch aus. „Hier!" Lucius drückte ihm ein Bild in die Hand. „So sah sie 1978 aus! Severus muss sie irgendwo in der Muggelwelt versteckt haben." Greyback betrachtete kurz das Foto, dann sah er wieder auf. „Hast du nichts Besseres für mich?" Bilder hatten für einen Werwolf nur wenig Bedeutung. „Du findest vielleicht noch etwas in ihrem Elternhaus. Auch Magier sind sentimental, wenn es um ihre Kinder geht. Sie haben bestimmt das eine oder andere von ihr noch aufgehoben." Meinte er und nannte ihm die Adresse. „Sobald du erfolgreich warst sag mir bescheid!" verlangte Lucius noch und wollte schon gehen, doch Greyback hielt ihn zurück. „Warum willst du sie tot sehen?" Ihm war es im Prinzip egal, wen er tötete, aber bei Lucius Malfoy wollte er lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen. Diesem arroganten Bastard konnte man nicht trauen. „Was interessiert dich das? Erfülle einfach deinen Auftrag! Alles andere geht dich nichts an!" fuhr Lucius ihn grob an. Mit einem Knurren ging Greyback leicht in Deckung. Er konnte es auf den Tod nicht leiden, wenn man ihn so behandelte. Wie ein dummes Tier! Irgendwann kam sein Tag und er würde mit solch überheblichen kaltschnäuzigen Zauberern wie Lucius Malfoy einer war, endgültig abrechnen. Ihn würde er mit Genuss auseinander nehmen. Stück für Stück. Lucius sah und spürte zum Teil die Blicke, die ihm Greyback zuwarf. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken wandte er sich ihm noch einmal zu. „Bevor du auch nur zum Sprung ansetzen könntest, würdest du bereits von mir zurück geschleudert und zwar windend und winselnd auf den Boden, wo du und deinesgleichen hingehören!"

*

Auf und ab, auf und ab. Schon seit Stunden, so kam es ihr jedenfalls vor, lief sie in ihrem kleinen Haus von einem Ende zum anderen, dicht gefolgt von Jasper. Er schien ihre Unruhe zu fühlen. Warum kam keine Nachricht von ihm? Warum meldete er sich nicht? Sie versuchte ein bisschen zu arbeiten und zwang sich selbst am Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen. Ihr verfluchtes Werk war Schuld an all den Schwierigkeiten, da war sie sich ganz sicher und doch… Hätte sie damit nicht begonnen, wer weiß ob sie dann jemals diese Nähe zu Severus erfahren hätte. Plötzlich schmunzelte sie. Sie erinnerte sich daran was sie einander am Anfang alles angetan hatten. Niemals würde sie bereuen ihn hierher eingeladen zu haben. Er war so anders. Er war das Beste, was ihr in ihrem Leben bisher widerfahren war. „Ich denke, wir werden ihm helfen müssen wenn er, wie ich aus der Nachricht von Dumbledore schließe, in Schwierigkeiten steckt und es sind ernste Schwierigkeiten, befürchte ich!" fest presste sie die Lippen aufeinander und starrte einen Augenblick ins Leere.

*

„Das sind sehr ernste Anschuldigungen die Sie gegen Professor Snape hervorbringen!" rief der Vorsitzende des Zaubergamots aus. „Ich bin mir dessen vollauf bewusst, aber ich konnte mein Schweigen nicht länger mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren." Kam es reumütig und zerknirscht von Lucius. „Hm! Das bringt mich gleich zur nächsten Frage: Warum haben Sie solange geschwiegen? Die schreckliche Tat die sie geschildert haben, liegt nun schon etliche Jahre zurück, nicht das das irgendeinen Einfluss auf die Gültigkeit des Falles nimmt – denn Mord verjährt nie!" Demütig senkte Lucius sein Haupt. „Aus Angst euer Ehren! Sie haben keine Vorstellung davon, zu was Severus Snape tatsächlich fähig ist." Seine Stimme verlor bei jedem Wort an Kraft, so als stünde tatsächlich zu befürchten Snape könnte jeden Augenblick den Anhörungssaal stürmen und ihn für seine Aussage zur Rechenschaft ziehen. „Nun wir müssen ihre Aussage genauestens prüfen, ehe wir zur Tat schreiten!" meinte der Vorsitzende noch und wollte sich bereits erheben, aber Lucius war noch nicht fertig, denn jetzt holte er zum letzten, vernichtenden Schlag gegen Severus Snape aus. „Vergessen Sie nicht, er war nicht nur Voldemorts rechte Hand, sondern steht auch in der Gunst Dumbledores weit oben. Kennen Sie einen anderen Mann oder Frau der ähnliches gelang?" Ein leichter Tumult entstand unter den Mitgliedern der Anhörung. Lucius wusste Wunden aufzuspüren und seinen Finger darauf zu legen. Oh ja schon bald würde er Severus Snape in seiner Faust zerquetschen und dann kam sein Flittchen dran. Hermione Granger. Sobald Snape in Askaban sitzen würde, würde er sich ausschließlich um sie kümmern.

*

_Der Verrückte - Crouch Barte__mius jun. _

_Geboren in London am 9. 06. 1963 . _

_Eltern: Elenora und __Bartemius Crouch sen._

_Magisch!_

_Die langen Gänge von Askaban, unheimlich und doch in ihrer Gleichförmigkeit beständig. _

_Die Zellen klein, 4 x 4m² groß, boten sie gerade mal Platz für das Nötigste. _

_Hier hatte einer der treuesten Anhänger von Lord Voldemort alias Tom Riddle seine letzte Heimat gefunden – Bartemius Crouch jun.. Er verbrachte seine Tage in einer immerwährenden Starre. Katatone Schizophrenie lautete die Diagnose. Dieses Krankheitsbild dürfte sich an ihm schon bald abgezeichnet haben. Seine Kindheit war vor allem durch die ständige Abwesenheit des Vaters und dessen Gefühlskälte gegenüber dem eigenen Sohn geprägt. Später interessierten ihn mehr die schulischen Leistungen seines Sohnes und weniger er als Person. Dies dürfte auf Bartemius Crouch jun. wesentlichen Einfluss genommen haben und könnte durchaus der Auslöser für seine spätere Krankheit gewesen sein. Bis zum Ende seiner Schulzeit war er ein unauffälliger, ehrgeiziger Schüler (Abschluss mit Auszeichnung), doch dann kam er in die Kreise rund um Lord Voldemort und begann sich zu verändern. Aus dem aufstrebenden Vorzeigesohn wurde ein Todesser, dem es Freude bereitete anderen Leid zu zufügen. Alice und Frank Longbottom wurden unter anderem von ihm und seinen Mittätern (Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange und Rabastan Lestrange)* solange gefoltert bis beide ihren Verstand einbüssten. Ein seltsamer, ironischer Zufall, das ausgerechnet Bartemius Crouch jun. das gleiche Schicksal ereilte. Vielleicht auch eine Form von Gerechtigkeit. Zweimal suchte ich seine Zelle auf und schaffte es ihn kurz aus seiner Starre zu reißen. Was er mir erzählte ergab wenig Sinn und warf viele Fragen auf. Fragen, denen ich durch ihn auf der Spur bin. Er mag verwirrt sein, aber macht ihn das automatisch auch zu einem Lügner? Ich denke nicht. All seine Taten sind im Sumpf seines Geistes mit ihm versunken und werden uns wahrscheinlich für immer unzugänglich sein. Es mag seltsam klingen, aber vermutlich ist es sogar besser so. Seinen Opfern ist wenig damit gedient, wenn seine Gräueltaten an ihnen, ans Licht gezerrt werden. Er selbst wartet, ohne es zu wissen auf den Tag, an dem er den Kuss der Dementoren erhält. Das Datum steht bereits fest. Die schwere Tür schließt sich hinter mir und ich verlasse aufatmend Askaban._

_*In späteren Kapiteln werden die drei oben genannten noch einmal Erwähnung finden.  
_


	27. Chapter 27

_Vielen Dank, Marylein, Lufa und Mortianna´s Morgana, für die netten Kommentare! Lucius leiden zu lassen wird noch ein wenig dauern - er ist so ein winniger Hund, nur schwer zu fassen, aber unsere Helden machen das schon. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

27 Die Geister die ich rief

Askaban!

Sie hätte nicht gedacht sich schon sobald wieder hier einzufinden, aber die Umstände zwangen sie dazu. Die und ihre Liebe. Malfoy war es tatsächlich gelungen Severus hinter Gitter zu bringen. Seine Macht und seine Sprachgewandtheit hatten das Unmögliche möglich gemacht, denn einzig seine Aussage genügte dem Zaubergamot als Beweis, um Severus Snape nach Askaban zu bringen.

Schuldig solange das Gegenteil nicht bewiesen war, war hier die Devise. Fest presste Hermione die Lippen aufeinander. Schwer lag der Gedanke auf ihr, ihn hier eingesperrt zu wissen. Er musste ihr heute die Wahrheit, über das was damals geschah erzählen, nur so konnte sie ihm helfen. Das Ministerium hatte sich sehr bedeckt gehalten und nur von dunklen Geschehnissen aus der Vergangenheit gesprochen.

Das reichte ihr nicht, soweit war sie schon selber gekommen. Einen Teil konnte sie sich bereits zusammenreimen. Severus, die Malfoys, Barty, Bellatrix und wahrscheinlich andere waren in den Tod der fünf Jugendlichen verstrickt. Es ging nur noch um das wie und warum. Das es in irgendeiner Form mit Voldemort und seinem Streben nach Macht zusammenhing war in ihren Augen eine Tatsache. Ihr fehlten nur noch die Details dazu. Vor seiner Zellentür blieb sie stehen. In einer Hand hielt sie einen schwere Tasche befüllt mit allen möglich Papieren.

Hinter dieser Tür war die Liebe ihres Lebens. Nicht länger leugnete sie es vor sich. Sie liebte ihn und sie brauchte ihn und verdammt noch mal sie würde alles dafür tun, um ihn von hier zu befreien. Er war kein schlechter Mensch. Er hatte vielleicht Fehler gemacht, gut es war möglich das es schreckliche, schlimme Fehler waren, aber sie war sich ganz sicher, dass er diese aufrichtig bereute. „Bitte gib mir die Kraft die nötig ist um ihm zu helfen!" flehte sie kurz mit geschlossenen Augen.

Sie war zuvor von Dumbledore in sein Büro gerufen worden und seitdem überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. In der einen Sekunde stand sie Zuhause, die Welt war in Ordnung und sie fühlte sich glücklich und in der nächsten blieben nur noch Trümmer davon übrig. Sie hatte Malfoy unterschätzt, weit unterschätzt. Der Mann zeigte erst jetzt sein wahres Gesicht. Von nun an war jeder Schritt den sie tat höchst gefährlich, denn er würde ihr ab jetzt dicht auf den Fersen sein. Bei diesem Gedanken sträubten sich ihre Nackenhaare.

Sie brauchte Severus und zwar auf freiem Fuß! Er musste ihr einfach erklären was damals wirklich geschah nur so konnte sie ihm helfen und Malfoy das Handwerk legen. Kurz schloss sie die Augen, sammelte sich und trat ein. Sein Anblick erschütterte sie leicht. Er hasste es eingesperrt zu sein, seine ganze Haltung drückte Anspannung aus und er wirkte auf sie wie ein gefangenes Tier das bereit war, bei der geringsten Gelegenheit, los zu sprinten.

*

Er war fort und sie betete dafür, dass er nicht sobald wiederkam. All die Jahre kannte sie ihn, hatte gesehen zu was er fähig war, aber sie hatte nie vermutet, dass er ihr dies eines Tages antun würde. Narzissa erhob sich schwerfällig. Ihre Wunden und Brüche heilten, dank Magie, gut und schnell und doch waren ihre Verletzungen so schwer gewesen, dass sie selbst einen Tag später noch immer nicht richtig aufstehen konnte.

Was er vorhatte konnte sie nur erahnen, aber im Grunde war es ihr egal, sie hatte ihre Lektion gelernt. Nie wieder würde sie sich gegen ihn stellen. Zu wichtig waren ihr, ihr Ansehen und ihre äußere Schönheit. Was wenn ihr Narben blieben? Nicht auszudenken.

Das Hallen der zufallenden Eingangstür und Schritte auf dem Marmorfußboden lenkten sie ab. Er war wieder da! Sobald hatte sie ihn nicht zurück erwartet. Hastig wollte sie sich wieder im Bett verstecken. Er sollte ihr nicht noch einmal wehtun können.

„Mutter!" hörte sie die Stimme ihres Sohnes rufen.

Erleichterung durchflutete sie. Es war nicht Lucius! Schnell sorgte sie dafür, dass es im Zimmer nicht all zu hell war. Ihr Sohn hatte schon zuviel von ihr gesehen. Er sollte sie in diesem Zustand nicht noch einmal sehen. Aufrecht blieb sie unter starken Schmerzen neben dem Bett stehen und setzte ein wie sie hoffte fröhliches Lächeln auf, als die Tür aufsprang. Todernst sah sie ihr Sohn an.

„Mutter wir müssen reden!"

*

**Einige Stunden zuvor:**

_Liebe Hermione,_

_es gibt neue dringende Ereignisse die deine sofortige Anwesenheit im Schloss erfordern. Bitte komme sobald du diese Nachricht gelesen hast!_

_Albus_

Eine eisige Hand begann sich bei diesen Worten um ihr Herz zu schließen und die dunkle Vorahnung wurde immer mehr zu einer grauenvollen Wahrheit. Severus war in Gefahr und nicht nur er. Hastig raffte sie all ihre Notizen zusammen, alles was sie die letzten Wochen und Monate mühselig zusammengetragen hatte.

Ohne Zweifel wusste sie, dass es mit dem woran sie arbeitete zusammen hing und machte sich damit auf den Weg zu Dumbledore. Dieser empfing sie mit angespannter Miene und brachte sie unverzüglich in sein Büro. In den beiden Stunden, seit sie Severus verlassen hatte um ins Schloss zurückzukehren, war viel passiert.

Dumbledore und Severus gelang es noch sich kurz auszutauschen, ehe man ihn verhaftete und nach Askaban brachte. Selbst Dumbledore konnte es diesmal nicht verhindern.

„Er weigert sich mir zu erzählen, was damals geschah!" begann er das Gespräch.

Schweigend saß Hermione einen Augenblick da. Mir hätte er sich fast anvertraut. Mir wollte er heute alles sagen. Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Einen Augenblick später, wenn die Eule und somit die Nachricht von Dumbledore gekommen wäre, dann… Dann würde vermutlich jetzt alles anders aussehen.

„Was wissen sie über Elsbeth Foster?" Stirnrunzelnd sah er sie an und dachte über ihre Frage, die ihn kurz aus dem Konzept brachte, nach. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sortierte seine Gedanken.

„Sie war Schülerin, machte ihren Abschluss und verschwand. Ich weiß nicht was aus ihr geworden ist." Hilflos zuckte er mit den Achseln.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was das mit Severus zu tun hatte. Hermione erhob sich, hier gab es für sie momentan nichts zu tun, sie musste nach Askaban. Zuvor brauchte sie aber noch eine Besuchserlaubnis, also würde sie sich zuerst auf den Weg nach London machen. Sie hasste es Zeit zu vergeuden.

„Finden sie heraus wo sie ist, was sie macht!" befahl sie ihm.

„Warum? Was hat sie mit Severus zu tun?" fragte er sie und hielt sie auf. Er fühlte, das sie am liebsten schon wieder ganz woanders wäre.

„Sie ist, aus welchem Grund auch immer, der Schlüssel zur Vergangenheit!"

Mit ihrer Hilfe und Aussage konnte sie und da war sie sich ganz sicher, denn nicht umsonst nannte ihr Severus ihren Namen, ihm vielleicht helfen. Das kam natürlich darauf an, was sie zu erzählen hatte.

*

Lucius grinste zufrieden vor sich hin. Alles lief nach Plan. Severus saß in Askaban und schon bald würde die nervige Granger für immer schweigen. Er persönlich würde sich um sie kümmern und es würde ihm ein Vergnügen sein. Gut das sie nicht die Wahrheit kannte. Sie glaubte etwas zu wissen, aber nur er und Narzissa wussten tatsächlich, was wirklich damals passierte und sie hatte er zum Schweigen gebracht.

Sie würde es nicht noch einmal wagen sich gegen ihn zu stellen, dafür hatte er mit der Lektion, die er ihr erteilt hatte, gesorgt. Severus dieser Narr dachte er wüsste alles und quälte sich deshalb mit Schuldgefühlen. Nur zu lebhaft erinnerte sich Lucius an den Abend, an dem dieser zuviel getrunken hatte und er versuchte darüber zu sprechen. Harsch hatte er ihn zum Schweigen gebracht, aber seitdem wusste er was Severus quälte und er würde es nun zu seinem Vorteil nutzen. Schon bald war auch das letzte Hindernis beseitigt – Elsbeth Foster und dann konnte niemand mehr den Namen Malfoy in den Schmutz ziehen.

*

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst!" wiegelte sie ab und wich seinem Blick dabei aus. Sie konnte ihm bei dieser Lüge nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Mutter lüg mich nicht an!" kam es hart von ihm.

„Ich weiß, dass dir das mein Vater angetan hat, aber ich weiß nicht warum. Was passiert hier?"

Seine gesamte Welt hatte sich auf den Kopf gestellt. All seine Eitelkeit und Überheblichkeit war von ihm abgefallen. Alles, woran er jemals geglaubt hatte, existierte nicht mehr.

Seine Eltern, zu denen er immer ehrfürchtig aufgeblickt hatte, die gab es nicht mehr.

An ihre Stelle, waren ein Monster und eine arme Frau getreten. Noch immer machten ihn seine Gedanken schwindelig.

„Ich will die Wahrheit wissen und ich will, dass du sie mir auf der Stelle erzählst!" forderte er kalt.

In diesem Moment erinnerte er sie stark an Lucius. Er wurde seinem Vater immer ähnlicher. Es lag nun in ihren Händen ob sie zulassen wollte, dass auch das gleiche schreckliche Monster aus ihm wurde, aber wollte sie ihn wirklich mit der Wahrheit belasten? Sie liebte ihn so sehr. Er war das einzige, was sie in ihrem ganzen Leben wirklich richtig gemacht hatte.

Langsam ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett sinken, sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Draco sollte nicht das Schicksal seines Vaters erleiden. Aus ihm sollte ein guter Mensch werden.

„Versprich mir, das du alles was ich dir sage für dich behältst und keiner Seele davon etwas erzählst!" bat sie ihn eindringlich, doch er schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

„Das kann ich nicht!" erwiderte er leise. Wie sollte er ihr so ein Versprechen geben, von dem er nicht einmal ahnen konnte, was sie ihm zu sagen hatte?

„Dann habe ich dir auch nichts zu sagen!" nun war es ihre Stimme, die hart klang. Eisern blickte sie ihn an, bis er seinen Kopf senkte.

„Also gut" lenkte er ein.

„Ich verspreche es!" presste er widerwillig zwischen den Lippen hervor.

*

Der Geruch war etwas Einzigartiges. Jeder Mensch und auch jedes Tier besaß seinen persönlichen und ihn dadurch auszeichnenden Geruch. Er wusste das. Seine Welt war eine Welt der Gerüche und er liebte und verabscheute sie alle. Schnüffelnd hielt er seine feine Nase in den Wind und ließ mit geschlossenen Augen alle Informationen die dieser mit sich brachte in sich sickern.

Er brauchte nicht auf die Stimme seines Gegenübers zu hören, um zu wissen was er fühlte, er brauchte ihn nicht zu sehen, um zu wissen wer er war, er brauchte ihn nur zu riechen. Die meisten Menschen und auch Zauberer verließen sich auf Spuren, um jemanden zu finden. Sichtbare Spuren wie Fingerabdrücke oder irgendwelche Dokumente, die dieser hinterlassen hatte.

Er nicht, er folgte seiner einzigartigen Nase und noch nie hatte sie ihn im Stich gelassen. Er senkte seine Nase und vergrub sie in den Stoff, den er in seinen Pranken hielt. Tief sog er den Duft daraus auf. Es war ein Pulli, vor langer Zeit wurde er gewaschen und im Schrank vergessen. Er roch darin die Mottenkugeln, die irgendjemand fürsorglich dazugelegt hatte, roch das Waschpulver, mit dem er gewaschen wurde, aber darunter lag ihr persönlicher, einzigartiger Geruch. Der Geruch von Elsbeth Foster.

Egal, wie sie heute aussah oder wo sie auch war.

Sobald sie vor ihm stand würde er sie einzig an ihrem Geruch erkennen und töten.

Das er sie fand, stand für ihn außer Zweifel.


	28. Chapter 28

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Marylein und Mortianna´s Morgana! Tja ganz das Ende ists noch nicht, ein bisschen was kommt noch - nur soviel Lucius wird nicht der Einzige sein, der sein eigens Süppchen kocht, das können auch andere. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

28 Das Ritual

„Verdammt noch mal rede mit mir! Sag mir endlich was damals wirklich passiert ist! Nur so kann ich dir helfen!"

Stur stand er da. Eigentlich hätte sie ihn gerne in die Arme genommen, aber seine ganze Haltung drückte Abwehr aus, also blieb sie auf Distanz. Er sah ihr einen Moment lang in die Augen. Erinnerte sich an die gemeinsame Nacht, das Frühstück – er war glücklich gewesen. Sie war so schön und scheinbar dumm genug sich etwas aus ihm zu machen. Sie wollte ihm tatsächlich helfen.

„Es ist zu spät. Alles was Lucius gesagt hat entspricht der Wahrheit!"

Kurz keuchte sie über seine Worte auf. Er erklärte ihr gerade, dass er all diese jungen Menschen getötet hatte! Dieses Geständnis warf sie kurz aus der Bahn, aber rasch fing sie sich wieder. Gerade stand sie vor ihm. Ihre Tasche hielt sie krampfhaft fest. So leicht gab sie nicht auf.

„Das ist nicht wahr! Du lügst!" spie sie ihm hart entgegen.

Bezeichnend hob er eine Augenbraue, schwieg aber beharrlich. Hermione machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Wenn sie ihn nur beleidigte, oder zu sehr bedrängte würde er am Ende gar nichts mehr sagen und das konnte in seinem Fall tödlich sein.

„Severus zwischen uns beginnt gerade etwas ganz Wunderbares und wenn du denkst ich lasse mir das kampflos wegnehmen, dann bist du ein noch größerer Idiot als ich bislang dachte!"

Leicht flehend blicke sie ihm in die Augen. Sprich mit mir, bitte!, schienen sie ihm zu zurufen. Resigniert ließ er sich auf die Kante des schmalen Bettes fallen und deutete mit der Hand neben sich.

„Setz dich! Es wird eine Weile dauern bis ich dir alles erzählt habe! Aber ich warne dich, es ist keine sehr schöne Geschichte und am Ende wirst du mich zu Recht hassen!"

*

„Das ist nicht wahr!" rief er zornig aus.

Schmerz und Verzweiflung begannen seine schönen Züge zu verzehren. Alles woran er bisher geglaubt hatte, zu allem, zu dem er bisher voller Stolz aufgeblickt hatte, das alles sollte auf einer Lüge basieren? Oder eigentlich einer ganzen Kette von Lügen.

„Warum tust du mir das an?" beinahe weinerlich flehte er seine Mutter an.

„Es tut mir so leid, mein Sohn!" Tränen flossen über ihr geschundenes Gesicht. Das alles hatte sie nicht gewollt, aber sie hatte keine Wahl. Sie liebte Draco und um ihn zu schützen würde sie tun was sie für nötig hielt, auch ihn verletzen. Lucius sollte nicht die Möglichkeit bekommen ihren Sohn zu verderben. Er sollte nicht so werden wie sein Vater.

Sanft strich sie ihm über sein Haar, doch er zuckte unter ihrer Berührung zusammen, als hätte sie ihn geschlagen.

„Fass mich nicht an!" schrie er hysterisch und sprang vom Bett auf. Unruhig lief er hin und her. Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick.

„Du bist eine Mörderin. Mein Vater ist ein Mörder! Ich bin das Kind von Mördern!"

Narzissa streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Sie musste versuchen ihn zu beruhigen. So aufgewühlt hatte sie ihren Sohn noch nie gesehen. Er war wie von Sinnen. Doch bevor sie ihn erreichen konnte, wich er noch weiter vor ihr zurück.

„Nie wieder berührst du mich!" kam es emotionslos über seine bleichen Lippen.

„Aber Draco du verstehst das falsch! Ich bin immer noch deine Mutter. Ich habe dir das doch nur zu deinem Schutz erzählt. Du sollst nicht so wie dein Vater werden…Ich liebe dich mein Sohn."

Bei ihren Worten verdüsterte sich sein Blick, kalt fixierte er sie.

„Ich bin nicht länger dein Sohn. Ab heute habe ich keine Eltern mehr!"

Ohne sie noch eines Blickes zu würdigen drehte er sich um und verließ ihre Räume und das Haus.

„DRACO!" schrie sie voller Schmerz hinter ihm her, er konnte es noch hören und zuckte kurz zusammen, doch entschlossen ging er weiter.

*

Ohne zu zögern ging er auf die Aufzüge zu, drückte sobald er in der Kabine stand den Knopf für sein Stockwerk und seufzte. Wenn das alles nur gut ging. Er machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um Severus. Ihn in Askaban zu wissen und keine Möglichkeit zu haben ihn von dort zu befreien, ließ ihn automatisch um einige Jahre altern.

Er war einfach schon zu alt für diesen Mist. Er war den weiten Weg von Hogwarts ins Ministerium gekommen um seine Version, soweit er sie kannte und das war bei Merlin nicht viel, vor dem Zaubergamott darzulegen. Wer weiß vielleicht reichte sein Einfluss und sein Wort noch um Severus frei zu bekommen. Er würde es auf jeden Fall versuchen.

Der Aufzug hielt und Albus stieg aus, folgte dem Gang hinab bis zur letzten Tür. Noch einmal holte er tief Luft, wappnete sich gegen die ungerechten Anschuldigungen und Fragen die schon bald auf ihn einstürmen würden. Lucius Malfoy hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Er hatte es geschafft, dass man ihm glaubte und nun saß Severus im Gefängnis.

*

„Ich könnte dich niemals hassen!" widersprach sie ihm sanft und nahm seine Hand in die ihrige. Kurz drückte er sie und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. Er wandte den Blick ab von ihr als er zu sprechen begann.

„Es war im Sommer 78zig. Voldemorts Macht nahm beständig zu. Wir…ich war geblendet von ihm, von seinen Reden. Alles was er sagte klang in meinen Ohren so richtig. Seine Ideen, Visionen…er wollte wie er sagte ein besseres Reich schaffen." Kurz gab er einen sarkastischen Laut von sich, ehe er fortfuhr.

„Er rief uns zusammen. Auf sein Geheiß hin sollten wir in ein Waldstück kommen. Es ging darum, dass er uns endgültig als seine Verbündeten auszeichnen wollte. Er meinte wir wären die Ersten und somit immer etwas Besonderes…Wie unglaublich dumm wir doch waren. Voller Stolz eilte ich zum Treffpunkt. Es war eine warme laue Sommernacht. Ich erinnere mich als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Es roch nach Sonne und Gras und überall zirpten die Grillen."

Er schwieg, legte die Hand auf seinem Mund und schwelgte in Erinnerungen.

„Ich hatte das Gefühl diese Nacht war mächtig, einzigartig. Das war sie wohl auch – wir machten sie dazu." Bitterkeit schwang mit in seiner Stimme. Diese Erinnerungen quälten ihn sehr.

„Wir erreichten den Platz. Außer Voldemort und Horatio war noch eine Gruppe von Menschen dort. Gefesselt kauerten sie zusammengepfercht am Boden. Über ihre Gesichter hatte man Säcke gestülpt. Ich konnte nicht sehen wer sie waren. Dieser elende kranke Bastard! Welch perfide Freude muss es ihm bereitet haben unsere Gesichter zu sehen, als er uns seine Opfer offenbarte.

Sie konnte nur annehmen, dass er von Voldemort sprach.

„Er hat uns dann eine lange Rede gehalten. Er hörte sich gerne reden und er war gut. Er sprach davon wie bedeutend dieser Moment für ihn, für uns alle doch wäre und das mit der heutigen Nacht wir für immer zusammen gehörten. Er verlange von uns lediglich nur einen kleinen Beweis unserer Treue."

Er brach ab. Bleich und in sich gekehrt saß er da. Hermione bereute fast ihn dazu gedrängt zu haben. Er litt und sie mit ihm.

„Pah! Was für ein Beweis! Morden sollten wir für ihn und nicht irgendwen. Unschuldige mussten es sein. Die hatten damit überhaupt nichts zu tun, außer das sie einen von uns liebten." Heftig ging seine Atmung, er schien das Ganze noch einmal zu erleben. In Gedanken war er wieder dort auf der Lichtung.

„Er befahl Horatio die Säcke von den Köpfen zu entfernen. Vor uns knieten Elton, Prudence, Thomas, Arthur, Millicent und Elsbeth. Sie alle hatten den dummen Fehler begangen sich in einen von uns zu verlieben und es auch noch geschafft, dass Voldemort davon erfuhr!"

Severus sank in sich zusammen, Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen.

„Ich habe die Augen zugemacht und dann die Worte ausgesprochen. Sie war sofort tot!"

*

Unentschlossen stand er vor der Tür. Automatisch war er zum Ministerium gegangen, aber eigentlich wusste er nicht wo er hin sollte. Eigentlich gehörte er nicht hier her. Seinen Job hatte er einzig seinem Vater zu verdanken. Kurz stand Bitterkeit und Zorn in seinen Zügen zu lesen, ehe er wieder in seine teilnahmslose Starre verfiel. Mit schlurfenden Schritten machte er kehrt und steuerte auf die nächste Kneipe zu. Es war helllichter Nachmittag und so war außer ihm und einem anderen Mann niemand in der Kneipe.

Er sah weder nach rechts noch nach links, sondern steuerte direkt auf die Bar zu. Er hatte sich kaum auf einen der hohen Hocker gehievt, als auch schon der Barkeeper vor ihm stand.

„Was darf´s sein, Sir?" fragte er höflich und sah ihn dabei freundlich an. Es war dieses typische, freundliche Gesicht das er jedem Kunden der die Kneipe betrat präsentierte, ohne zu zeigen was er, sofern er sich Gedanken um seine Kundschaft machte, wirklich dachte. Draco holte tief Luft, ihm war immer noch flau im Magen.

„Einen Whiskey, aber einen Doppelten bitte! Pur und ohne Eis!"

*

Er war zurückgekommen! Panisch blickte Narzissa sich um. Was sollte sie tun? Wie sich verhalten? So kannte sie Lucius nicht. Schwer polterten seine Schritte die Stufen hoch, oder kam es ihr nur so vor? Sie fühlte seine bedrohliche Nähe. Sie würde ihm von Dracos Besuch nichts erzählen, wenn er davon erfuhr brachte er sie bestimmt um. Die Tür schwang auf und krachte gegen die Wand. Ängstlich zuckte Narzissa zusammen und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Na mein holdes Weib – hast du mich vermisst?" sarkastisch spie er ihr die Worte entgegen. Sie wusste es lag an ihr die Wogen zu glätten.

„Bitte Lucius, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht. Lass…lass mich versuchen ihn wieder gut zu machen." Sie machte eine kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu, noch war sie nicht in Sicherheit, noch hatte er ihr nicht vergeben.

Mit einem Satz war er bei ihr. Dicht stand er vor ihr und atemlos vor Angst starrte sie hoch zu ihm. Fest umfasste er ihr Kinn.

„Gib mir nie wieder einen Grund dir zu misstrauen. Das nächste Mal werde ich nicht mehr so nachsichtig sein mit dir. Hast du das verstanden?" Bejahend versuchte sie zu nicken was aber, da er sie immer noch festhielt, kaum zu sehen war, doch er fühlte es.

„Gut! Und nun höre mir genau zu du musst etwas für mich tun!"

„Alles was du willst!" versprach sie.

*

Sanft legte sie einen Arm um seine Schultern und zog ihn zu sich. Sie hielt in fest umklammert, versuchte ihn so zu trösten, zu stützen, zu halten.

„Wen musstest du töten?" fragte sie ihn leise.

„Millicent. Millicent Bruebrige. Sie war eine Freundin von Lily und sie war in mich verliebt. Ich habe es erst später erfahren. Ich wusste es nicht. Ihre Augen. Sie wollte so gerne leben. Ich habe ihr alles genommen."

Er sprach in raschen, wirren Sätzen, aber Hermione verstand ihn auch so. Er wollte sie nicht töten.

„Warum hast du es getan?" Sie hatte ihn soweit gedrängt nun musste sie auch noch den Rest erfahren. Er schmiegte sich Halt suchend fest an sie und verbarg sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter. Das waren seine schlimmsten Alpträume.

„Er stellte uns vor die Wahl. Entweder wir taten es, töteten unsere ehemaligen Mitschüler, oder er tötete uns, denn dann wären wir in seinen Augen Verräter!"

„Dann hat er euch also keine Wahl gelassen?" hakte Hermione noch einmal nach. Wenn das der Fall war, dann war das kein wirklicher Mord, sondern eigentlich Selbstschutz. Für so etwas, sofern sie die nötigen Beweise dafür fand, gab es mildernde Umstände.

„Lässt Voldemort einem eine Wahl?" stellte er bitter die Gegenfrage. Nein das tat er nicht! Schoß es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Wer tötete wen?" Sie wusste wen er getötet hatte und auch wen Lucius ermorden musste, fast bekam sie Mitleid mit dem Mann. Er hatte Arthur wirklich geliebt. Welch schwere Bürde hatte ihm Voldemort zugemutet. Kein Wunder das dieser völlig außer Kontrolle war. Severus richtete sich wieder auf und begann die Namen aufzuzählen.


	29. Chapter 29

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, CaroloveSeverus, Marylein und Mortianna´s Morgana! Tja es kommt auf die Beiden noch einiges zu. Es wird nicht leicht werden, aber sie bekommen Hilfe. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

29 Ich kann nicht

Sanft strich sie ihm durch sein Haar. All die Jahre quälten ihn nun schon diese Erinnerungen. All die Jahre trug er sie mit sich herum und fühlte sich schuldig. Er war, auch wenn er darüber anders dachte, kein kaltblütiger Mörder. War er nie gewesen. Sie kannte nun einen Teil der Wahrheit. Fragmente die zusammen ein fast komplettes Bild ergaben.

„Die ganze Zeit lebst du nun schon mit dieser Tat und fandest nie Ruhe!" stellte sie leise fest. Severus hob den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen. Was sollte er ihr sagen? Er litt, weil er es verdient hatte und nun siegte endlich die Gerechtigkeit. Er war zu feige gewesen sich selbst zu stellen, das hatte Lucius für ihn getan. Hermiones Hände umschlossen sein Gesicht, sie liebte ihn, das wurde ihr hier und jetzt klar.

Fest presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine. Er sollte wissen, dass selbst dieses Geheimnis nichts an ihren Gefühlen für ihn änderte. Er hatte einen riesen Fehler begangen. Er hatte dieses Mädchen getötet, aber er bereute diese Tat.

„Ich werde dir helfen!" versprach sie ihm leise. „Aber du musst auch mir helfen!" Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich muss alles wissen. So genau wie möglich. Was hat Lucius getan, was Voldemort? Erzähl mir alles was dir noch einfällt und…" kurz zögerte sie und holte tief Luft. Auch sie stand unter enormer Anspannung. Es konnte sein, dass sie ihn verlor, gerade wo sie ihn gefunden hatte.

„Du musst mir sagen wo sie ist!"

Er senkte den Kopf, sah ihr nicht mehr länger in die Augen. Er wusste wenn sie meinte, auch ohne das sie den Namen nannte.

„Ich kann nicht!" meinte er leise.

Hermiones Mund verzog sich schmerzlich und ihr brach beinahe das Herz. Ohne sie konnte sie es nicht schaffen.

„Bitte! Du musst! Ich kann dir sonst nicht helfen!" flehte sie. Er konnte die Tränen in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Ich habe es versprochen." Wie tonlos seine sonst so volle Stimme klang. Hatte er sich mit seinem Schicksal bereits abgefunden? Eine Träne lief über ihr Gesicht, zornig wischte sie sie fort. Nein! Sie würde nicht aufgeben. Er konnte das vielleicht, aber nicht sie!

„Ich werde sie suchen – mit oder ohne deine Hilfe!" stieß sie heftig hervor. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, dass ihm ihr gemeinsames Glück weniger wichtig war wie ihr. Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen, vorerst gab es für sie hier nichts zu tun. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt sie inne. Ihretwegen war er hier. Nur weil er ihr geholfen hatte. Sie musste sich unbedingt mit Lucius Malfoy anlegen und durch sie war auch Severus in diese Geschichte mit hineingezogen worden.

Hätte er ihr nicht geholfen würde er nicht jetzt hier sitzen und auf seine Verurteilung warten. Sie würde das nicht zulassen, sie konnte ihm helfen, wenn er sie ließ, aber er hatte den Blick von ihr abgewandt und seine Miene vor ihr verschlossen. Sie kniete sich vor ihm nieder und sah hoch zu ihm.

„Bitte du musst mir helfen. Nur so kann ich dich retten!" flehte sie eindringlich. Wenn sie Elsbeth nicht fand, dann konnte alles zu spät sein. Er konnte sterben.

„Bitte mich nicht darum – ich kann dir diese Information nicht geben!" wehrte er ab.

„Du würdest lieber in den Tod gehen, als mir zu sagen wo ich sie finden kann?" Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Warum tat er ihnen das an? Sie richtete sich wieder auf und begann unruhig in der Zelle auf und ab zu laufen.

*

„Hören Sie ich mische mich da nur ungern ein, aber ich finde Sie haben schön langsam genug!" meinte der Barkeeper bestimmt. Mit blutunterlaufenen Augen sah ihn Draco an. Genug? Hatte der Mann überhaupt eine Ahnung? Seine ganze Welt war kaputt. Alles woran er geglaubt hatte, all die Jahre, war eine Lüge gewesen. Er war ein nichts.

„Gehen Sie Nachhause!" schlug er ihm vor. Nachhause? Er hatte kein Zuhause mehr. Er war ganz alleine. Mutlos sank er in sich zusammen. Der ganze Alkohol hatte nichts geholfen. Er hatte noch immer nicht vergessen. Mürrisch wischte er sich über die Augen, er würde nicht heulen wie ein Mädchen. Er war ein Mann. Schwerfällig schob er sich vom Barhocker und schaffte es im letzten Moment sich noch zu fangen, ehe er zu Boden stürzte. Er hatte tatsächlich viel getrunken.

Er schob seine Hand in die Hosentasche und zog die letzten Scheine die er noch bei sich hatte heraus. Achtlos warf er sie auf den Tressen und torkelte dann Richtung Ausgang. Kopfschüttelnd sah der Barkeeper hinter ihm her. Wenn er wetten würde, würde er vermuten ihn hatte seine Frau samt den Kindern verlassen. So war es doch immer, oder? Er klaubte die Scheine zusammen, schob sie in die Kassa und wischte den Tressen sauber. Draco hatte er schon längst vergessen.

Dieser setzte sich vor dem Lokal auf den Bürgersteig und blickte traurig in den Himmel. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung wo er hin sollte.

*

Sie sollte also für ihn Lügen! Kurz verengten sich ihre Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. Damit hätte sie ihn für immer in der Hand. Er würde den Tag noch bereuen an dem er Hand an sie gelegt hatte. Er war vor ihr im Zimmer auf und ab geschritten, jetzt hielt er inne, nach dem er ihr dargelegt hatte, was er von ihr wollte und kam auf sie zu. Schnell verbarg sie ihre verräterischen Gedanken und sah ihn wieder demütig und unterwürfig an.

„Wirst du das tun? Wirst du gegen Severus aussagen?" kalt sah er auf sie herab. Sie war ihm völlig gleichgültig, außer sie sah gut an seiner Seite aus und eine Zeitlang war sie ihm eine gute Freundin gewesen, aber das war vor ihrem Verrat!

„Ja, ich verspreche es!" sagte sie ernst. Einen Augenblick lang sah er sie an um zu prüfen ob er ihr trauen konnte, dann wandte er sich zur Tür.

„Ich werde alles für deine Aussage vorbereiten, also halte dich bereit und schmink dir gefälligst das Gesicht!"

Glühender Hass sprach aus ihren Augen als sie hinter ihm hersah, aber er bemerkte es nicht. Er fühlte sich siegessicher. Egal wie es ausgeht, mein Liebster, am Ende siege ich! Dachte sie und schloss die Tür die er offen gelassen hatte.

*

Die Zeit lief ihnen davon, Lucius rüstete bereits zum nächsten Schlag. Er wollte Zeugen bringen und niemand geringeren wie Bellatrix Lestrange, Horatio Bosworth und natürlich seine Ehefrau Narzissa. Sie alle würden gegen Severus aussagen. Wenn das geschah, war dieser so gut wie tot. Niemand konnte ihm dann noch helfen und genau darauf legte Lucius es an, da war sich Albus ganz sicher.

Unruhig zupfte er in seinem Bart herum. Sie brauchten Elsbeth Foster. Wenn wer die Wahrheit ans Licht bringen konnte dann sie. Das Lucius garantiert nicht die Wahrheit sagte, dazu brauchte Albus keine Beweise. Hier ging es um Rache. Severus muss Lucius eine ziemlich demütigende Lektion erteilt haben als er so eilig von ihrem Gespräch fortlief.

Energisch klopfte es an seine Tür und noch ehe er „Herein" sagen konnte wurde diese auch schon geöffnet.

„Sie haben nach uns gerufen?" Grinsend standen sie in der Tür und genossen die Überraschung im Gesicht des alten Mannes. Er stand doch tatsächlich mit offenem Mund da. Schnell klappte er diesen zu.

„Das habe ich und ihr müsst etwas für mich tun! Und hört auf so blöd zu grinsen!"

*

Immer und immer wieder las sie die Nachricht. Was konnte er von ihr wollen? Nun sie würde es heute Nachmittag erfahren. Sie würde sich mit ihm treffen. Schnell faltete sie das Blatt zusammen und steckte es in ihre Tasche, dann schloss sie die Tür auf. Die Nachricht war an diese geheftete worden und nicht wie üblich mit einer Eule geschickt worden, also nahm sie an er war hier gewesen und hatte nach ihr gesucht.

Es gingen seltsame Dinge vor, alles begann sich zu verändern und daran war Lucius Malfoy schuld. Sie warf ihren Mantel und ihre Tasche über einen Stuhl, setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und zog einen Block zu sich heran. Hastig notierte sie drauf was Severus ihr alles erzählt hatte.

Arthur wurde von Lucius getötet. Wer weiß was das in ihm zum sterben brachte?

Prudence Learwater wurde von Peters getötet.

Elton Brown von Bellatrix

Thomas Carston von ihre Schwester Narzissa.

Millicent starb durch Severus Hand.

Elsbeth hatte überlebt. Wo ist sie?

Welche Rolle spielte Horatio? Er hatte sich an den Morden nicht beteiligt.

Woher wusste Voldemort davon in wenn die Jugendlichen verliebt waren? Wer hatte es ihm verraten?

Sie klopfte mit dem Stift auf das Blatt. Sie hätte gedacht, wenn sie einmal die Wahrheit kannte, dann wären auch alle Fragen beantwortet, aber das war ein Irrtum. Immer neue Fragen tauchten auf und es war schwierig auf alle eine Antwort zu finden. Unruhig sprang sie auf, riss die Tür auf und blickte nach draußen, aber selbst das Moor konnte sie heute nicht beruhigen. Neben ihr stand ihr Hund und knurrte leise. Sanft kraulte sie seinen Kopf, dabei blickte sie schwermütig nach draußen.

„Ich weiß ein Sturm zieht auf!"

*

Die Tür schwang auf und kündete so einen Besucher an. Severus hob neugierig den Kopf. Es gab nur drei Menschen die ihn hier besuchen kommen würden und er konnte sich denken welcher von den dreien es war. In alter Elleganz rauschte Lucius Malfoy in den Raum und warf ihm einen überheblichen Blick zu. Kurz verkrampften sich seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er würde nicht die Beherrschung verlieren.

„Lucius! Das freut mich das du mich besuchst!" rief er sarkastisch aus.

„Ich wollte nur sehen ob man dich auch bequem untergebracht hat." Erwiderte dieser bissig.

„Dein Schlammblutflittchen hat dich hier auch schon besucht wie mir zu Ohren kam." Lauernd beobachtete er ihn. Er wollte ihn provozieren, er wollte das er die Beherrschung verlor und sich auf ihn stürzte. Genau darauf legte er es an. Severus knirschte innerlich mit den Zähen und widerstand dem Drang Lucius den Gefallen zu tun, in dem er ihn niederschlug.

„Was willst du hier?" knurrte er ihn drohend an, was Lucius kurz aus dem Konzept brachte. Severus war ein gefährlicher Mann er durfte ihn nicht unterschätzen. Hätte er ihn nicht mit einem billigen Trick in diese Zelle werfen lassen, er wäre ihm nicht gewachsen gewesen. Fest presste er die Lippen aufeinander.

„Wenn ich du wäre, wäre ich nicht mehr so arrogant!" zischte er ihm boshaft zu und deutete mit seinem Stock auf ihn.

„Du bist nicht ich und du wirst mich nie verstehen! Du magst glauben gesiegt zu haben, aber das du dich da mal nicht täuscht!" Severus war aufgestanden und so konnte sich Lucius nicht länger der Illusion hingeben auf ihn herabzusehen. Sie standen einander ebenbürtig gegenüber.

„Das werden wir noch sehen! Denk an mich wenn dich die Dementoren holen kommen um dich zu küssen!" fauchte er zornig. Severus machte einen schnellen Schritt auf Lucius zu und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. Er sah ihm lange in die Augen und ließ dann seinen Blick auf dessen Mund wandern.

„Keine Sorge, das werde ich!" erwiderte er leise. Mit hochrotem Kopf wandte sich Lucius ab und stürmte aus der Zelle. Zufrieden grinsend ließ Severus sich auf sein Bett fallen. Welch bescheidener Triumph, aber Lucius war ihm noch nie wirklich gewachsen gewesen.

*

Verloren und einsam stand er da. Sie bekam Mitleid mit ihm. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu. Er hatte sie noch nicht entdeckt. Nervös schritt er hin und her und sah dabei verstollen um sich. Seine Kleider waren zerknittert und an einigen Stellen schmutzig. Was war nur passierte? Warum bat er sie um Hilfe? Sanft berührte sie ihn am Arm als sie auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm war.

„Hallo Draco! Was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte sie ihn sanft und bemühte sich dabei ihm nicht zu zeigen wie sehr sie sein Aussehen erschreckte. Er sah fürchterlich aus. Statt einer Antwort nahm er sie in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Ich weiß dass wir nicht die besten Freunde sind, aber ich habe keine Ahnung an wenn ich mich sonst wenden soll!"


	30. Chapter 30

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Marylein und Mortianna´s Morgana! Danke Marylein für den Hinweis - ich habs gleich geändert. Tja wenn hat Albus losgeschickt? Heute gibts die Lösung dazu. _

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

30 Auf der Suche

Harry und Ron wurden wieder ernst. Wenn Dumbledore sie um Hilfe bat, dann musste es sich um etwas ganz schlimmes handeln.

„Ihr müsst jemanden für mich finden und es wird verdammt noch mal nicht leicht sein!" Harry ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch fallen. Ron blieb hinter ihm stehen.

„Severus Snape wurde nach Askaban gebracht." Eröffnete er ihnen. Harry legte den Kopf leicht schief. In seinen Augen stand ein neugieriger Glanz.

„Weswegen?" Sein Interesse war auf der Stelle erwacht.

„Nun die genauen Umstände sind mir selber nicht bekannt. Nur so viel es handelt sich um ein Ereignis, das lange zurück liegt. Severus war an etwas beteiligt, wobei Menschen ums Leben kamen" erzählte ihnen der Schulleiter.

„Voldemort?" fragte Ron, aber es klang mehr wie eine Feststellung.

„Natürlich! Er hat seine Anhänger irgendwie dazu gebracht, dass sie für ihn unschuldige Jugendliche töteten." berichtete Dumbledore weiter.

„Das verwirrt mich etwas. Wie lange liegt das zurück und warum kommt das erst jetzt ans Licht?" Stellte Harry etwas konfus die Frage.

„Hermione Granger arbeitet doch an ihrem Buch über die Helfer Voldemorts. Im Zuge ihrer Recherchen stieß sie auf den Tod dieser Jugendlichen und fand einige Ungereimtheiten. Eines fügte sich für sie zum anderen hinzu. Es war, als hätte sie in ein Wespennest gestochen und somit eine Kette von Ereignissen ausgelöst" erzählte Dumbledore weiter.

„Euch jetzt alles zu erklären würde vermutlich Stunden dauern. Diese Zeit haben wir, besser gesagt Severus nicht. Lucius Malfoy wird mit aller Macht dafür sorgen, dass man ihn zum Tode verurteilt!"

Harrys Gesicht verhärtete sich. Er war selbst in der Vergangenheit ein paar Mal mit Lucius Malfoy aneinander geraten und es nagte noch immer an ihm, das dieser nie für seine Taten verurteilt worden ist. Severus Snape hatte sich in seinen Augen insofern rehabilitiert, da er sich schon bald für die richtige Seite entschieden hatte und für Dumbledore gegen Voldemort viele Jahre spioniert hatte.

„Was sollen wir tun?" Harry lehnte sich leicht nach vorne, er würde alles dafür tun Lucius Malfoy fallen zu sehen und zwar sehr tief.

*

Hermione musterte Draco scharf. So ungepflegt und verwahrlost hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen.

„Sag mir wie ich dir helfen kann und wir werden sehen!" meinte sie leicht kühl. Er hatte Recht sie waren nicht die besten Freunde. Sie waren eine kurze oder besser gesagt viel zu lange Zeit ein Paar gewesen, was sich als Fehler herausstellte. Er erwartete mehr von ihr als sie bereit war zu geben und umgekehrt. Jetzt wusste sie wer zu ihr passte, aber sie stand im Begriff ihn zu verlieren und das musste sie mit aller Macht verhindern und das hieß wiederum sie musste Lucius Malfoy, Dracos, Vater das Handwerk legen und ihn der gerechten Strafe aussetzen.

„Ich…kann ich ein paar Tage bei dir bleiben?" fragte er leicht zerknirscht. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen von dem vielen Alkohol, er war nicht daran gewöhnt, und von dem was ihm seine Mutter erzählt hatte. Er wollte solange nicht nach Hause gehen bis er sich klar war wie er sein Leben mit diesem Wissen weiterleben wollte.

„Warum? Was ist passiert?" verlangte sie streng zu wissen. Sie würde ihn ganz bestimmt nicht zu sich mitnehmen. Sie wollte ihn nicht in ihrem Haus haben. Nicht jetzt, als sein Vater Schuld daran war das Severus in ernster Gefahr schwebte.

„Bitte…das kann ich dir nicht sagen." Gebrochen sah er sie an und erreichte damit ihr Herz.

„Ich sollte das nicht tun, aber…eine Nacht und morgen bist du verschwunden – versprochen?" Draco nickte mit gesenktem Kopf. Er war fix und fertig und hätte zu beinahe allem ja gesagt, was sie vorgeschlagen hätte.

„Gut ich habe gleich noch einen wichtigen Termin. Du weißt wo ich wohne, warte dort auf mich und gehe auf keinen Fall ins Haus – wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist!" Ihr Haus war nicht nur durch Jasper sicher geschützt, sondern noch zusätzlich, seit Lucius Angriff, durch magische Fallen.

„Ich werde vor der Tür auf dich warten und…" Hermione hatte schon wieder kehrt gemacht und stand schon im Begriff loszulaufen, als seine Worte sie zurück hielten. „Danke!"

Sie nickte ihm zu und eilte davon. Stumm sah er ihr einen Augenblick nach, überlegte dabei was sie antrieb, wonach sie suchte, machte dann selber kehrt und schlenderte los.

*

„Damit kommen Sie nicht davon! Ich mach sie so fertig, dass sie am Ende nicht einmal mehr wissen wie Sie heißen!" heiß streifte ihn ihr Atem. Sie stand mit aufgestützten Armen vor seinem Schreibtisch und fauchte ihn an. Sie war wütend, sie war stinksauer, sie war außer sich und er würde dafür büßen, was er Severus und ihr angetan hat. Hochnäsig lehnte sich Lucius in seinem Stuhl zurück und musterte sie abschätzend.

„Sind Sie fertig, Miss Granger?" fragte er sie kühl. Sie richtet sich wieder gerade auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Noch lange nicht! Ich bin erst fertig, wenn ich sie in Askaban sicher verwahrt hinter Gittern sehe!" drohte sie ihm. Wütend erhob er sich.

„Hören Sie auf mit ihren lächerlichen Drohungen! Sie sind mir nicht gewachsen und bald schon werden Sie das zu spüren bekommen. Wer einen Schlange weckt riskiert gebissen zu werden!" zischte er ihr hasserfüllt zu.

„Nicht wenn ich der Schlange vorher die Giftzähen ziehe und ihr den Kopf abschlage!" kam es schlagfertig von ihr zurück. „Außerdem was wollen sie diesmal tun? Mich wieder besuchen und ein Lagerfeuer anzünden? Wir wissen doch beide wie demütigend das für Sie geendet hat! Und seien sie versichert diesmal würden Sie nicht so glimpflich davon kommen, denn ich kenne keine Gnade ihnen gegenüber!"

Hocherhobenen Hauptes wandte sie sich um, sie hatte alles gesagt was sie sagen wollte. So sah sie nicht wie Lucius Gesicht zornesrot anlief. Mit aller Macht beherrschte er sich, um sich nicht auf der Stelle auf sie zu stürzen und sie mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen. Er hasste sie. Sie war der Stachel in seinem Fleisch, doch schon bald würde er diesen ziehen.

*

London war eine schmutzige Stadt. Voller Menschen und Lärm, voll gesogen mit allen Gerüchen zu welchen diese Welt fähig war. Hier eine Spur auszumachen war selbst für ihn schwierig. Severus Snape musste das geahnt haben. Nur an einem solchen Ort war es selbst für ihn schwierig jemanden zu finden, aber er liebte die Herausforderung und er würde gewinnen.

Irgendwo in dieser für ihn so undurchschaubaren Metropole lebte sie. Er hatte hier zu suchen begonnen und als ihn eine sanfte Windböe gestreift hatte, da hatte er unter all dem Fischfett, den fettigen, ekelerregenden Fritten, ungewaschenen Menschenkörpern, Parfümspuren aller Duftnoten, da unter all diesen Gerüchen, oder besser gesagt unter all diesem Gestank hatte er auch ihren Geruch wahr genommen. Sie war hier! Irgendwo in dieser großen Stadt lebte und arbeitete sie.

Schnüffelnd hielt er seine Nase in die Luft, die merkwürdigen Blicke die er von zufällig an ihm vorüberhuschenden Passanten dafür erntete, kümmerten ihn dabei wenig. Doch die Fährte die er gewittert hatte war fort. Der Wind hatte sie fort getragen und nun war sie für ihn nicht mehr zu ausmachen. Wütend stapfte er davon und stieß dabei eine ältere Frau nieder, aber weder ihr Schmerzenschrei noch ihr zorniges Gezeterter hielten ihn auf.

*

Lange betrachtete sie das Foto von der jungen Frau, die jetzt natürlich genauso alt war wie ihr ehemaliger Lehrer Severus Snape.

„Wo sollen wir mit der Suche nach ihr beginnen?" Harry ließ das Bild sinken und sah fragend auf Dumbledore. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern, er hatte keine Ahnung.

„Sie ist in dem Sommer nach dem sie die Schule abgeschlossen hatte verschwunden. Da sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon volljährig war, hat nicht wirklich, bis auf ihre Eltern natürlich, ernsthaft versucht sie zu finden." Erwiderte er leicht resigniert. Es war eine Suche nach einer Nadel im Heuhaufen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo sie beginnen sollten. All das lag schon so viele Jahre zurück, sie wussten nicht einmal wie sie heute aussah.

„Ihre Eltern – leben sie noch?" Ron hatte Harry das Bild aus der Hand genommen und betrachtete es noch einmal ausführlich. Wie könnte sie heute aussehen? Dabei stellte er Dumbledore diese Frage.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich habe hier Elsbeth Fosters alte Adresse. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und ihre Eltern leben noch dort." Hoffnung leuchtete kurz in Dumbledores Augen auf, die aber sofort wieder erlosch. Langsam erhob er sich.

„Versucht alles um sie zu finden. Sie ist vielleicht unsere einzige Hoffnung Severus Leben zu retten!" sagte er eindringlich zu den Beiden. Sie hatten beide Snape während ihrer Schulzeit gehasst, aber das lag nun schon viele Jahre zurück. Sie waren vielleicht nicht seine besten Freunde, aber sie würden alles für ihn tun um ihn frei zu bekommen, schon alleine wegen Dumbledore. Dieser litt sehr darunter Snape in Askaban zu wissen.

„Ich muss jetzt leider los. Ein Freund wartet auf mich!" forderte er die beiden auf zu gehen.

„Wir sind schon weg, Sir!" Harry und Ron verließen gemeinsam Dumbledores Büro, wohl wissend das sich dieser auf den Weg nach Askaban machen würde.

„Wo gehen wir als erstes hin?" fragte Ron Harry.

„Zu Hermione!" erwiderte Harry ernst.

*

Sie schloss die Tür auf, nachdem sie ein paar Worte gemurmelt hatte und ließ Draco eintreten, doch dieser wich kaum das er einen Fuß über die Schwelle gesetzt hatte gleich wieder zurück. Vor ihm stand neben Fluffy der wohl größte Höllenhund den er je gesehen hatte. Hermione blickte an ihm vorbei.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Jasper mein Hund und bester Freund. Absolut unbestechlich und treu!" Schwanzwedelnd kam er auf sie zugelaufen. Draco machte schnell einen sicheren Sprung zur Seite, er wollte nichts mit diesem riesigen Tier zu tun haben.

„Halt ihn mir bitte vom Leib!" rief er leicht hysterisch. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete sie Draco einen Moment, dann folgte sie ihrem Hund. Verspielt lief er durchs Moor und genoss es endlich frei gelassen worden zu sein. Draco sah den beiden nach, doch plötzlich bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung.

Zwei Gestalten näherten sich dem Haus und Hermione. Hastig zog er sich ins Haus zurück, er wollte nicht gesehen werden. Harry und Ron bekamen davon nichts mit, sie konzentrierten sich einzig auf Hermione die mit ihrem Hund spielte, dieser stellte plötzlich seine Nackenhaare auf und begann laut und vernehmlich zu knurren. Schnell wandte Hermione sich um, den Zauberstab einsatzbereit in der Hand. Überrascht blickte Harry sie an.

„Hallo Hermione!" grüßte er sie freundlich, doch seine Augen blieben ernst.

„Harry, Ron! Was führt euch zu mir?" fragend sah sie von einem zum anderen. Auf letzterem ließ sie ihren Blick länger ruhen. Auch mit ihm war sie eine Zeitlang zusammen gewesen. Bis sie ihn verlassen hatte, auch seine Wünsche waren eindeutig nicht die ihren gewesen. Scheinbar war heute der Tag ihrer Ex-Freunde. Ob auch noch Viktor Krum auftauchte? Wer weiß der Tag war noch jung.

„Elsbeth Foster!" antwortete ihr Harry.

*

Dumbledore betrat leise die Zelle. Es schmerzte ihn Severus an solch einem Ort zu sehen. Das hatte dieser nicht verdient.

„Albus?" Severus sah fragend auf ihn.

Er saß auf seinem schmalen Bett und zwang den Drang auf und ab zu laufen in sich nieder, denn würde er damit beginnen, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis er wie Barty den Verstand verlor. Er hatte fast damit gerechnet das Dumbledore ihn besuchen kam und es auch befürchtet, denn das hieß es stand sehr schlecht um ihn.

„Wir haben noch keine Beweise gefunden die deine Unschuld belegen oder zumindest Lucius Worte unglaubwürdig machen!" begann Albus das Gespräch. Schwer ließ er sich in den einzigen Stuhl in der Zelle fallen und sah seinen Zaubertränkemeister und Freund ernst an.

„Du hast es in der Hand, Severus. Hilf mir dir zu helfen." Bat er ihn fast flehend. Lange sah Severus Dumbledore in die Augen, hielt seinem Blick stand, doch plötzlich sah er weg.

„Ich habe eine unschuldige Frau getötet, einfach so ohne Grund. Ich bin zurecht hier!" Dumbledore sank in sich zusammen. Er hatte es geahnt, die ganze Zeit hatte er es tief in sich geahnt.

„Erzähl mir bitte alles. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du ein kaltblütiger Mörder sein sollst!"


	31. Chapter 31

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, CaroloveSeverus, Marylein und Mortianna´s Morgana! Es wird eng für Severus, denn statt besser wird es immer schlimmer für unsere Helden. _

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

31 Dich trifft keine Schuld

Ernst nickte Hermione. „Möchtet ihr eine Tasse Tee? Euch alles zu erzählen wird eine Weile in Anspruch nehmen."

Sie fragte nicht wer sie geschickt hatte, oder woher sie den Namen kannten. Sie wusste auch so, dass Dumbledore dahinter steckte. Sein ganzes Leben lang hat er Severus geschützt und er würde damit nicht plötzlich aufhören. Schweigend folgten sie Hermione ins Haus. Sie hatte Draco Malfoy völlig vergessen, einzig Severus und wie sie ihm helfen konnte zählte für sie. Alles andere war unwichtig.

Sie nahmen um den kleinen Küchentisch Platz und unwillkürlich musste sie daran denken wie sie hier vor kurzem noch vollkommen glücklich mit dem Mann, den sie liebte, gesessen hatte und ihre Welt in Ordnung gewesen war. Sie war schuld, das alles so kompliziert war und ihr Glück zu ihren Füßen in Trümmern lag. Es war ihr zu verdanken, das Severus in Askaban saß und vielleicht sterben musste. Der Teekessel pfiff. Dankbar für die Ablenkung goss sie das heiße Wasser über die Teeblätter und stellte die Kanne auf den Tisch.

„Er muss noch ein bisschen ziehen." Sagte sie leise. Harry fasste nach ihren Händen und zwang sie so ihn anzusehen.

„Was geht hier vor? Was passiert hier? Und wie können wir helfen?" fragte er sie eindringlich. Hermione schluckte und nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich habe einiges aus der Vergangenheit ausgegraben, was vermutlich ohne mich endgültig in Vergessenheit geraten wäre, aber nun ist es zu spät."

Harry blickte auf Ron auch dieser verstand kein Wort.

„Hermione wir werden dir helfen, das schwöre ich bei Merlin!" versprach Ron. „Aber du musst uns genau sagen um was es geht."

Wieder nickte Hermione. Es tat so gut ihre Freunde bei sich zu haben, auch wenn es eine Zeitlang so aussah als würde Ron sie für alle Ewigkeiten hassen. Immerhin hatte sie ihn, als er sie heiraten wollte, verlassen. Das konnte selbst die beste Freundschaft für immer zerstören. Vielleicht hatten ihnen beiden die Jahre, die sie einander nicht so oft gesehen hatten, auch gut getan und so konnten sie beide über vieles, was sie damals so wütend oder verletzt hatte, hinwegsehen.

Hermione erzählte ihnen nach und nach was sie wusste, nur ihre Beziehung zu Severus ließ sie aus, das betraf nur sie beide. Alles andere berichtete sie ihnen, auch was sie über Lucius Malfoy herausgefunden hatte, ohne zu ahnen das noch jemand wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt jedes Wort mithörte.

*

Draco stand ganz hinten, am Ende des Flurs und lauschte ihrer Unterhaltung. Einiges kam ihm bekannt vor. Sein Vater und seine Mutter waren Mörder. Sie hatten um dem Lord zu gefallen Mitschüler getötet. Ähnliches hatte er bereits von seiner Mutter erfahren, aber anderes war auch für ihn neu. Das ein gewisser Arthur mit seinem Vaters eine Beziehung hatte, dass wusste er noch nicht. Sein Vater liebte Männer. Kurz würgte er, ihm war schlecht. Hermione plante Severus zu retten und seinen Vater zu stürzen.

In ihm entstand ein Konflikt. Er wusste sie lag mit ihrer Entscheidung richtig, aber es ging um seinen Vater, um seine Eltern und schließlich um ihn. Tief atmete er ein und aus. Er musste sich entscheiden. Schwer stützte er sich an der Wand ab. Das Richtige wäre, das er zuließ das endlich die Wahrheit und zwar die ganze Wahrheit ans Licht kam, aber das würde seine Familie zerstören und dazu war er nicht bereit. Er wollte nicht alles woran er sein ganzes Leben lang geglaubt hatte verlieren.

Er ging in die Hocke und verbarg seinen Kopf zwischen den Händen. Warum tat das Leben ihm das an? Warum taten ihm das die Menschen, die er geglaubt hatte er würde sie kennen, warum taten sie ihm das an? Sein Leben war zu einem einzigen Alptraum geworden und scheinbar gab es daraus, egal wohin er ging, kein Entkommen.

*

Severus saß zusammengekauert auf der Kante seines Bettes. Dumbledore saß ihm noch immer gegenüber. Beide Männer schwiegen. Severus hatte ihm alles erzählt und nichts ausgelassen, nichts beschönigt. Endlich hatte er es sich von der Seele reden können. All die Jahre des Schweigens, des in sich Tragens, hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Er war unmenschlich geworden. Erst durch das auftauchen des schlimmsten Quälgeistes, den er zufällig liebte, war sein eiserner Panzer aufgebrochen, oder besser gesagt Dank ihr. Mit ihrem Verhör, mir ihren ständig bohrenden Fragen hatte sie diese verschütterte Erinnerung zurück ans Tageslicht geholt und auch wenn sie jetzt deshalb leiden musste, so war er ihr doch dankbar dafür. Endlich würde er für sein Verbrechen büßen.

„Dich trifft keine Schuld, Severus!" sagte Albus leise. „Du hattest keine Wahl. Tom hat dir keine gelassen!" aus der Stimme des alten Mannes war sein großer Schmerz zu hören.

All diese Jugendlichen waren Schüler von ihm gewesen und er hatte nicht gut genug auf sie aufgepasst. Wie sonst hätte es Tom gelingen können sie zu erwischen? Das hätte niemals passieren dürfen. Wenn Severus Schuld war, dann auch er. Kaum merklich schüttelte Severus seinen Kopf.

„Das ist nicht wahr! Ich hatte ein Wahl und ich habe mich feige für mein Leben entschieden!"

In Albus Augen glitzerten Tränen. Wie resigniert Severus klang. Er hatte bereits aufgegeben. Albus griff nach seiner Hand und nahm sie in die seinigen.

„Er hat uns allen soviel genommen und selbst nach all den Jahren gelingt es ihm noch seinen schwarzen Schatten über uns zu werfen, aber ich werde es nicht zulassen! Hermione wird es nicht zulassen. Wir werden dir helfen!" versprach er ihm und redete gleich weiter, als er merkte das Severus ihm nicht seine Hand entzog. Er hatte tatsächlich aufgegeben.

„Harry und Ron werden Elsbeth finden und dann wird die Wahrheit ans Licht kommen und du bist frei!"

Erschrocken keuchte Severus auf und entriss Albus seine Hand.

„Halt sie auf! Niemand soll sie finden! Ihr sollt sie endlich in Ruhe lassen!" stieß er heftig hervor und drehte Albus den Rücken zu. „Ich komme schon zurecht. Ich brauche eure Hilfe nicht!" wies er ihn ab.

Traurig erhob sich Dumbledore und sah einen Moment lang auf Severus herab, wartete, hoffte, aber dieser schenkte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr.

„Sie liebt dich. Mach dir das nicht kaputt!" beschwor er ihn und verließ die Zelle.

Draußen vor den Toren Askabans starrte er in den Himmel und ließ den rauen Wind, der hier immer herrschte, über sein Gesicht fegen. Noch nie fühlte er sich so hilflos. Immer gab es Hoffnung. Bisher, aber diesmal… „Hermione beeile dich und finde die Wahrheit!" beschwor er den Himmel. Es lag nicht mehr in seiner Hand.

*

Mit leicht bebenden Fingern trug sie ihr MakeUp auf und dachte dabei nach. Lucius brauchte ihre Aussage, aber auf das alleine verließ er sich bestimmt nicht. Wahrscheinlich würde ihre Schwester Bellatrix auch gegen Severus aussagen. Sie hasste ihn, das tat sie eigentlich schon immer, aber spätestens seit dieser den Platz an Voldemorts Seite eingenommen hatte, der ihr zugestanden hätte und als sie dann auch noch erfuhr das er ein Verräter war, seitdem war ihr Hass in eine glühende Welle umgeschlagen. Sie kannte in ihrem kümmerlichen Dasein nur noch ein Ziel – seinen Tod.

Wer konnte noch auf seiner Seite stehen? Wer war damals noch dabei gewesen und am Leben? Barty konnte sie getrost vergessen, der hatte nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, aber Horatio. Auch er saß in Askaban ein und wartete nur noch auf die Vollstreckung seines Urteils. Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Menschen die nichts mehr zu verlieren hatten, waren mitunter die gefährlichsten. Also sollte sie davon ausgehen, dass auch er zu Gunsten von Lucius aussagen würde. Somit stand es 2:1 gegen Severus, angenommen sie würde für ihn aussagen.

Sich umblickend zog sie das alte Pergament hervor, das verborgen in ihren Schubladen lag. Severus hatte ihr einmal einen Liebesbrief geschrieben. Das war vor all dem gewesen. Er war nie ein besonders glücklicher Junge gewesen, schwierig in allem was er tat, einschließlich des Verfassens eines Liebesbriefes. Sie musste immer schmunzeln wenn sie ihn las und doch fast wollte sie weinen. Er hatte sie wirklich geliebt. Sie ihn nicht, aber er sie. In all den Jahren war er ihr, so gut er konnte, ein Freund gewesen. Sie hatte gelernt sich auf ihn zu verlassen. Er hatte ihren Sohn beschützt. Nun würde sie ihn beschützen. Sie hatte sich entschieden. „Verdammt seist du Lucius!"

*

„Wir werden Elsbeth finden, das verspreche ich dir!" sagte Harry noch feierlich an der Tür und sah Hermione tief in die Augen.

Er konnte die unausgesprochene Wahrheit in ihnen sehen. Sie liebt, aus für ihn unverständlichen Gründen, Snape. Schon deswegen würde er alles daran setzen, um diesem zu helfen. Hermione gehörte zu seinen besten und ältesten Freunden. Sie leiden zu sehen, war fast so als hätte er selbst Schmerzen.

„Kopf hoch, Minchen!" neckte er sie und schlug Ron auf die Schulter.

„Komm! Wir müssen ein Mädchen finden!" rief er diesem gespielt scherzhaft zu. Gemeinsam verließen sie Hermiones Haus und sie sah ihnen noch lange nach. Irgendwie war ihr, nun da sie wusste Harry und Ron würden ihr und ihm zur Seite stehen, leichter zumute. Sie hatte wieder mehr Hoffnung, denn wenn sie ehrlich war, so hatte sie schon begonnen diese zu verlieren.

In einem Kampf, in dem man so starken Kräften wie Lucius Malfoy, ganz alleine gegenüber stand da konnte es schon passieren, dass man sich wie ein Blatt im Wind fühlte und ohne es zu merken war sie auf dem besten Wege dahin gewesen. Kaum waren die beiden außer Sicht, legte sich ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und blickte in die rotgeränderten Augen von Draco.

„Ich…tut mir leid, ich habe dich vollkommen vergessen!" flüsterte sie tonlos.

„Ist schon gut. Ich habe alles gehört!" Eine Weile blickte sie schweigend auf ihn. So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen, noch nie erlebt. Es war als wäre er ein vollkommen Fremder. Er hätte die Wahrheit so nicht erfahren sollen. Wie grausam musste das für ihn sein.

„Was denkst du?" fragte sie ihn vorsichtig. Draco zuckte mit den Achseln. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er denken sollte.

„Mein Vater…" begann er tapfer, brach ab und schwieg.

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid!"

Er hatte heute Dinge gehört, sehr unschöne Dinge über seinen Vater und egal was sie über ihn dachte. Draco war immer noch sein Sohn.

„Ist das…ist das alles wahr?" stockend kam ihm die Frage über die Lippen. Stumm nickte Hermione. Sie wusste, das er auf die sexuellen Neigungen seines Vaters anspielte.

„Er hat es mir…er hat es zugegeben." Sie wollte ganz ehrlich mit ihm sein. Irgendwie hatte sie Mitleid mit ihm.

„Kann ich trotzdem bei dir bleiben?" Hermione sah an ihm vorbei, sie fühlte sich schuldig. War das der Preis? War das der Preis, den sie bezahlen musste? Indem sie seine Welt mit zum Einsturz brachte? Er mochte ein arroganter, eingebildeter Schnösel gewesen sein, aber hatte er das wirklich alles verdient? Sanft legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und zog ihn mit sich ins Haus.

*

Zornig rang er um Fassung. Er war hier derjenige, den sie fürchten mussten. Verdammt warum taten sie es nicht? Und wo zur Hölle steckte Greyback? Warum dauerte das solange? Das Miststück sollte doch schon längst tot sein! Unruhig fegte er alles von seinem Schreibtisch. Papier, Tinte, Federn und ein Briefbeschwerer, den ihm sein Sohn geschenkt hatte, fielen zu Boden.

_Überlasse die Arbeit eines Mannes einem dummen Tier und du wirst nur enttäuscht._ Er hätte sich selbst auf die Suche machen sollen und das würde er auch tun. Schwer atmend richtete er sich auf und schwang sein langes Haar, das ihm ins Gesicht fiel, zurück. Doch zuerst würde er jemand ganz anderem einen Besuch abstatten und dieses Mal half ihr bestimmt keiner. Dieses Mal würde sie sterben. Er würde ihre verdammte Hütte bis auf die Grundmauern niederbrennen! Er packte seinen Stock und hielt ihn fest umklammert in seiner rechten Hand. Würdevoll wie immer verließ er sein Büro.


	32. Chapter 32

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Marylein und Mortianna´s Morgana!_

_Marylein Severus hatte tatsächlich Gefühle für Narzissa. Er war jung und sie für ihn so schön und unerreichbar. Natürlich hat er sich in sie verliebt._

_Mortianna´s Morgana hab einen schönen Urlaub!_

_Nach dem heutigen Kapitel werden mich wahrscheinlich einige nicht mehr mögen. Ich werd mal vorsorglich in Deckung gehen. _

_Liebe Grüße Gaby  
_

32 Draco Malfoy

Bis auf die Grundmauern brannte das Haus nieder. Egal wer sich darin befunden hatte, sie waren mit Sicherheit tot. Aus seiner Falle gab es kein Entkommen. Er hatte sich dem Problem Hermione Granger entledigt. Keiner würde ihn verdächtigen. Wie auch? Er hatte keine Spuren hinterlassen. Das Feuer spiegelte sich in seinen blauen Augen und zeigte wie sehr er den Anblick genoss. Für eine geraume Zeit waren Schreie zu hören gewesen, die wurden dann immer leiser bis sie ganz verstummten. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen legte sich auf seine schönen Züge. Niemals wieder würde sie ihn belästigen, ihn mit ihren lächerlichen Drohungen heimsuchen. Er war viel stärker als sie. Sie war nichts weiter als ein Ungeziefer unter seinem Stiefel, er musste sie lediglich zertreten. Ein kurzes, heiseres Lachen entbrannte sich aus seiner Kehle. So fühlte sich der Sieg an. Er hatte gewonnen. Schwungvoll drehte er sich um und schritt davon.

*

Einige Stunden zuvor:

„Danke das Sie sich zu dieser späten Stunde für uns Zeit nehmen." Harry und Ron saßen Elsbeth Eltern gegenüber, jeder hielt eine Tasse Tee in der Hand, aber keiner nahm davon einen Schluck. Mrs. Foster. „Es geht um unsere Tochter…Wir haben seit sie damals verschwand nie wieder etwas von ihr gehört." Sie brach ab. Immer noch war der Schmerz über den Verlust ihrer Tochter der gleiche, selbst über all die Jahre hinweg. „Wir glauben das sie noch lebt und versuchen sie zu finden. Haben Sie irgendetwas von ihr gehört? Eine Karte, vielleicht ein Brief? Hat sie nie versucht mit Ihnen Kontakt aufzunehmen?"

Mrs. Foster schüttelte den Kopf, doch plötzlich stockte sie. „Jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten bekommen wir eine Karte. Es steht nichts drauf, nur unsere Adresse. Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht ist sie das, oder jemand erlaubt sich einen dummen Scherz." Sie löste sich aus den Armen ihres Mannes, der sie die ganze Zeit fest im Arm hielt und schritt hinüber zu einer Kommode. Aus der ersten Schublade entnahm sie ein Bündel Karten. „Denken Sie die von ihr sind?"

Hoffnungsvoll blickte sie auf Harry und Ron. Harry erhob sich und kam ihr entgegen. Mit beiden Händen umfasste er die ihrigen.

„Das glaube ich ganz fest. Sie lebt noch Mrs. Foster und wir werden sie finden, das verspreche ich Ihnen." Aufrichtig sah er ihr in die Augen, dann blickte er auf Mr. Foster. So wie seine Frau hatte auch er Tränen in den Augen. „Haben Sie eine Idee wo sie sich all die Jahre versteckt haben könnte? Gibt es Verwandte von ihnen, Freunde oder Freunde von Elsbeth, die ihr geholfen haben könnten?"

Wieder schüttelte Mrs. Foster ihren Kopf. „Wir haben damals alle gefragt. Niemand wusste etwas. Alle dachten sie wäre vor uns davon gelaufen." Diesmal antwortete ihnen Mr. Foster. Ihm liefen bei seinen Worten die Tränen über das Gesicht, auch seine Frau konnte ihre Tränen nicht länger unterdrücken. Sie eilte in seine Arme und so spendeten sie sich wie schon all die Jahre lang Trost.

„Etwas Schlimmes muss damals passiert sein. So schlimm, dass sie es nicht wagte zu uns zu kommen. Bitte finden Sie sie!"

Harry und Ron nickten beide gleichzeitig. Hätte ihnen nicht Dumbledore nicht schon denselben Auftrag gegeben, so hätten sie sie spätestens nach dem sie mit diesen Menschen gesprochen hatten gesucht. Die beiden vermissten ihr einziges Kind so sehr. Das waren immer noch die Schatten von Voldemort. Wo er seine Finger im Spiel hatte, gab es nur Tod und Verderben.

*

Als ihn die Nachricht ereilte war es schon weit nach Mitternacht. Bleich und mit zittrigen Fingern zog er sich an und machte sich auf dem Weg. Er hatte eine traurige Mission zu erfüllen. Wie sollte er ihr das nur sagen? Selbst ihm brannten die Augen. Wie konnte das nur passieren. Was geschah nur mit dieser Welt? Er hatte gedacht die grausamen Zeiten wären mit Voldemorts Tod zu ende, aber dem war nicht so. Gebeugt stand er einen Augenblick da und rang mit sich.

Als sich soweit wieder gefasst hatte, verließ er seine Räume und Hogwarts. Müde schlich er zu dem Platz, von dem aus er apparieren konnte. Er wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Wie viele Qualen konnte sein altes Herz noch ertragen? Dunkel lag das Gebäude vor ihm. Langsam folgte er dem unsichtbaren Pfad bis vor die Tür. Dort angelangt konnte er sich nicht gleich überwinden zu klopfen, aber hatte er eine Wahl? Schweren Herzens hob er die Hand und schlug dagegen. Es dauerte schier eine Ewigkeit bis sie kam und doch ging ihm alles viel zu schnell. Erstaunt betrachtete sie ihn. Was konnte er nur von ihr zu dieser Stunde wollen.

„Ich bringe traurige Nachrichten!"

*

Aufkeuchend schreckte er aus einem Traum hoch. Feuer. Er hatte von Feuer geträumt. Es war stockfinster in seiner Zelle. Es gab kein Fenster, noch eine andere Lichtquelle die ihm die Konturen im Raum hätten erkennen lassen und somit etwas Trost gespendet hätte, aber so saß er in der vollkommenen Dunkelheit alleine da. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte den Alptraum zu verscheuchen. Es war Hermiones Haus das er in Flammen aufgehen gesehen hatte.

Und es waren ihre Schreie, die er aus dem Inneren heraus gehört hatte. Sie war im Feuer umgekommen und er konnte nichts für sie tun. Was wenn Lucius versuchte sein Werk zu vollenden? Diesmal war er nicht da, um ihr helfen zu können. Er ließ sich auf sein Kissen zurückfallen und legte eine Hand über seine Augen, so versuchte er der Schwärze in seiner Zelle zu entrinnen. Hermione konnte gut auf sich selbst aufpassen, das wusste er doch. Er machte sich bestimmt unnötig Sorgen, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen, aber der Zweifel blieb und auch die Angst um sie. In dieser Nacht sollte Severus keinen Schlaf mehr finden.

*

„Wer hat es getan?" fragte sie schluchzend. Ihr einziges Kind war tot. Umgekommen in den Flammen. Stumm schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Mir brachte eine Eule die Nachricht von seinem Tod!"

Narzissas Schultern bebten unter ihren Tränen. Irgendjemand hatte ihren Sohn getötet. „Wo ist es passiert?" Er legte tröstend eine Hand auf ihren Arm, aber heftig zog sie diesen fort.

„Er war bei Hermione Granger, sie…" Weiter kam er nicht. Mit hasserfüllten Augen sah sie ihn an.

„Nun weiß ich wer schuld ist am Tod meines Sohnes!" Der Hass brachte sie auf die Beine und schnell entfernte sie sich einige Schritte von Dumbledore.

„Ich bitte Sie zu gehen! Ich möchte alleine sein!" sagte sie ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Mrs. Malfoy – Narzissa, wenn ich irgendetwas für dich tun kann, bitte…" Sie schnellte herum und warf ihm einen harten Blick zu.

„Sie! Sie können nichts für mich tun. Das ist nun alleine meine Angelegenheit." Dumbledore erhob sich und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Bedenke Rache ist keine Lösung." Versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen.

„Verlassen Sie auf der Stelle mein Haus! Unser Gespräch ist beendet." Erwiderte sie kalt. Leise entfernte er sich, sorgsam schloss er die Tür, nachdem er das Haus verlassen hatte.

Ein Schrei, gleich einem verwundeten Tier war von drinnen zu hören, dann folgte das Zerbrechen von Geschirr und dann kehrte unnatürliche Stille ein. Einer Mutter zu sagen, dass ihr Kind tot war, war das schrecklichste das er in seinem Leben tun musste. Er liebte es sie zu unterrichten, sie ein Stück ihres Weges zu begleiten, aber das hasste er. Das durfte es nicht geben.

*

Hermione stand vor den Trümmern ihres Hauses. Nichts mehr war davon übrig. Alles was sie je besessen hatte war den Flammen zum Opfer gefallen, aber das war nicht das schlimmste. Sie war mit Jasper spazieren gegangen. Sie wollte den Kopf freibekommen und sich den nächsten Zug gegen Malfoy überlegen. Sie war nicht weit gekommen, als ihr ein helles Licht an der Stelle, an der ihr Haus stand, auffiel und sie hastig zurück eilen ließ, aber es war zu spät. Draco Malfoy hatte dort drinnen auf sie gewartet. Er war im Haus gewesen. Sie rief, schrie nach ihm bis sie heiser war und keinen Ton mehr heraus brachte. Sie sackte zusammen. Weinend kniete sie vor ihrem Haus.

„WARUM?" wollte sie schreien, aber ihre Stimme gehorchte ihr nicht mehr. Ihre Suche nach der Wahrheit nahm mehr und mehr grauenvollere Züge an. Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen und weinte bitterlich.

„Er hatte damit nichts zu tun. Er war unschuldig." Sie konnte nicht mehr, sie wollte nur noch aufgeben. So was durfte einfach nicht passieren. Ihre Welt geriet immer mehr aus ihren Fugen. Nach sehr langer Zeit erhob sie sich, fasste ihren Hund am Halsband und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie musste eine traurige Nachricht überbringen.

*

„Ich möchte, das du vorerst hier bleibst!" beschwor er sie. In Hogwarts war sie sicher. Zustimmend nickte sie. Sie fühlte sich noch immer ganz betäubt. „Ist es sicher?" Sie konnte es, obwohl sie es mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte noch immer nicht glauben. „Ich habe Männer dorthin geschickt. Sie haben ihn gefunden." Bestätigte er ihr. Oder besser gesagt was von ihm noch übrig war. Dachte er. „Sie wissen wer das war?" Schweigend nickte er, er wusste es, aber würden sie es auch beweisen können? „Er hat seinen eigenen Sohn getötet." Stellte sie erschüttert fest und dachte an ihre letzte Unterhaltung mit ihm. Kurz schloss sie vor Schmerz die Augen. Sie hatte als letztes mit ihm gesprochen.

*

„_Was wirst du nun tun?" fragte sie ihn. Sie saßen bei einer Tasse Tee beisammen und lauschten dem prasselnden Feuer im Kamin. Er blickte in auf den Grund seiner Tasse und versuchte dort die Antwort zu finden. _

„_Ich habe keine Ahnung. Es ist als würde es mein Leben gar nicht geben. Alles was mir vor wie mir scheint bereits einer Ewigkeit richtig erschien, hat es nie gegeben." Er holte tief Luft. Er war zu einer Entscheidung gekommen. _

„_Meine Mutter…sie hat mir über jene Nacht…" er wischte sich unruhig über die Stirn. Durfte er ihr es sagen? _

„_Sie hat mir alles erzählt. Ich kenne die Antworten die du suchst." _

_Erschüttert blickte sie ihn an, wagte es aber nicht ihn danach zu fragen. Sie wollte ihm nicht noch eine Bürde auflasten, denn alles was er ihr erzählte würde seine Familie zerstören. Andererseits war er im Stande Severus das Leben zu retten. Er stellte die Tasse ab und fasste nach ihrer Hand. _

„_Gib mir etwas Zeit. Ich werde dir alles sagen was ich weiß." _

_Schweigend nickte sie. Sie hätte ihn zu gern getröstet, ihm gesagt er musste nicht, wenn er nicht wollte, aber das konnte sie nicht. Sie liebte Severus und Draco war vielleicht in der Lage sein Leben zu retten._

„_Jasper muss noch raus. Denk in Ruhe über alles nach und wir reden dann später." Schlug sie vor. Er nickte sie dankbar an. Für ihn war es nicht leicht, denn sein Wissen brachte seinen Vater und seine Mutter nach Askaban. Sie legte sanft ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, gab ihm so zu verstehen dass sie für ihn da war. Er fasste danach und hielt sie kurz fest. _

„_Du warst für mic__h etwas ganz besonders. Ich hätte dich gerne als meine Frau an meiner Seite gehabt." Offenbarte er ihr tonlos. _

„_Wir beide wissen doch es hätte nicht gepasst." __ Noch einmal drückte sie seine Schulter, dann verließ sie mit Jasper das Haus. Sie sollte ihn nie wieder sehen._

*

Tränen begannen ihre wieder über das Gesicht zu laufen.

„Er kannte die Wahrheit." Sagte sie emotionslos. „Narzissa hat ihm alles gesagt."

„Ich werde Poppy rufen. Sie soll dir etwas zur Beruhigung geben." Schlug er vor und Hermione widersprach nicht. Vielleicht war das jetzt das Beste. In ihrem Kopf herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Sie konnte nur noch an Draco denken. ER war tot. Dumbledore begleitete sie zu ihrem Zimmer und kurz drauf traf Poppy ein. Sie gab ihr einen Trank und kurze Zeit später glitt sie in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

„Armes Kind." Murmelte Poppy. Dumbledore hatte ihr nur die unmittelbaren Umstände erzählt. Sie wusste nur, das ihr Haus niedergebrannt war und sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt Draco Malfoy darin befand.

„Der arme Junge. Irgendwie mochte ich ihn." Seufzte sie und verließ den Raum. Ja irgendwie mochte auch er ihn. Er war nur das Produkt seiner Eltern gewesen, kein wirklich schlechter Mensch. Sanft strich er Hermione eine Strähne ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht und musterte sie besorgt.

„Halte durch! Er braucht dich." Bat er leise, dann überließ er sie ihren Träumen.

*

Sorgfältig kleidete sie sich an, schminkte sich und frisierte ihr Haar zu einem kunstvollen Knoten. Sie sah wunderschön aus. Einzig ihre Augen wirkten gebrochen, traurig. Eine Träne stahl sich aus ihnen und ärgerlich wischte sie sie fort, dabei zitterte ihre Hand leicht. Man würde ihr heute seine sterblichen Überreste bringen. Sie bereitete unten im Salon alles vor. Schob eigenhändig die Stühle und sämtliches, für ihre Augen störendes, Mobiliar zur Seite.

Er sollte es schön haben. Alles musste perfekt für ihn sein. Hastig entfernte sie die blutroten Rosen vom Tisch. Draco mochte keine Rosen. Er hasste ihre Dornen. Lilien sie würde Lilien besorgen. Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss sie aus ihrer Beschäftigung. Schnell eilte sie hin und öffnete sie. Er war da. Schweigend trugen die Männer den Sarg ins Haus und bahrten ihn auf dem Tisch, den sie zuvor abgeräumt hatte, auf.

„Ich danke ihnen." Flüsterte sie ohne die Männer anzublicken. Sie hatte nur Augen für den Sarg. Sie bemerkte nicht wie sie gingen und die Tür schlossen, fühlte nicht die Tränen die ihr über die Wangen liefen, hörte nicht ihr wimmern beim Anblick des Sarges. Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand aus und legte sie auf den kühlen Stein.

„Mein Sohn" flüsterte sie tränenerstickt.

„Dein Tod bleibt nicht ungesühnt."


	33. Chapter 33

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Marylein und CaroloveSeverus. Also wer Lucius schließlich und endlich seine gerechte Strafe zukommen lässt, steht noch nicht ganz fest. Wir hätten da mehrere Kandidaten zur Auswahl und ihn zu kriegen wird auch nicht ganz so leicht werden. Mal sehen was ihm noch so einfällt. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

33 Mein geliebter Sohn

Einzeln entzündete sie mit einem langen Streichholz die Kerzen im Raum und tauchte diesen somit in ein sanftes Licht. Immer noch verschleierten ihr Tränen die Sicht. Er hatte ihr alles genommen. Im Haus war es gespenstisch still. Sie würde es nach der Beerdigung verlassen und nie wieder betreten. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass es verfiel und der Vergessenheit preis gegeben wurde. Nichts mehr soll an den Namen Malfoy erinnern, wenn sie mit dem letzten männlichen Nachkommen fertig war. Er hatte ihr das Herz gebrochen. Er hatte ihr das Liebste entrissen und in die kalten Arme des Todes gestoßen. Nachdem sie die letzte Kerze entzündet hatte, ließ sie die Flamme des Streichholzes mit einem leichten Schütteln des Handgelenkes erlöschen. Schweigend trat sie an den Sarg heran und berührte ihn wieder mit einer Hand, strich sachte darüber. So fühlte sie sich ihrem Sohn nahe. „Verflucht seist du!" zischte sie zwischen den leisen Schluchzern. Ihre Welt war leer und tot. „Mein geliebter Sohn, warum habe ich nicht geschwiegen? Du könntest noch leben, aber so habe ich dich in ihre Arme getrieben!" Ihre zarten Schultern bebten unter ihren Tränen.

*

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Fragend sah Ron auf Harry. „Jetzt besuchen wir Dudley!" erwiderte dieser und zwinkerte Ron zu. Verdattert lief Ron neben Harry her.

„Dudley? Warum?" Harry holte tief Luft.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass Snape klug genug war Elsbeth Foster unter den Muggeln zu verstecken und zwar nicht irgendwo, sondern an einem Ort wo es ganz viele Menschen gibt und sie bequem unter ihnen untertauchen konnte. Wo nicht viele Fragen gestellt wurden. Also in einer Großstadt und ich würde um alles wetten was ich habe, wenn er sie nicht mitten in London versteckt hatte, oder zumindest in der Umgebung davon." Ungläubig schüttelte Ron den Kopf.

„Und was soll dein Cousin dabei tun?" So ganz verstand er nicht worauf Harry hinaus wollte.

„Er mag im Leben eine Niete sein, aber er ist ein Computergenie. Er soll das Foto von Elsbeth Foster altern lassen. Ich möchte wissen wie sie heute aussieht und er soll sich in den Hauptrechner der Polizei reinhacken. Vielleicht hat sie in der Welt der Muggel eine Spur hinterlassen."

Harry eilte weiter, noch eine Querstrasse und sie hatten das Haus von Dudley erreicht. Er war vor acht Jahren gegen den Willen seiner Mutter ausgezogen und lebte nun mit Celia, einem Punkgirl mit pinken Haaren und schwarzen Nägeln, zusammen. Harry hielt vor einer weißen, bieder aussehenden Eingangstür an und klopfte. Prompt wurde geöffnet und Celia stand vor ihm.

„Es ist Harry!" rief sie über die Schulter zurück. Ein erleichterter Seufzer war von drinnen zu hören.

„Soll schnell reinkommen und schließ die verdammte Tür!" kam von Dudley die Antwort. Im Inneren sah es aus wie im Hauptquartier des CIA. Alles war voller Kabel und Monitore und blinkenden Kästchen verschiedenster Größen.

„Hi Harry was kann ich für dich tun?" Harry und Ron waren über die Vielzahl an Kabeln in das ehemalige Wohnzimmer vorgedrungen. Seit Dudley nicht mehr unter der Fuchtel seiner Mutter stand hatte sich sein Verhältnis zu Harry wesentlich gebessert.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe!" Harry zog das Bild von Elsbeth Foster aus seiner Tasche und gab es Dudley.

„Dieses Bild stammt aus dem Jahre 1978. Ich möchte wissen wie sie heute aussieht und wenn du das schaffst kannst du sie im Netz überprüfen. Vielleicht gibt es Daten über sie?" Dudley starrte Harry mit großen Augen an.

„Ob ich das schaffen kann? Du machst wohl Witze! Betrachte die Angelegenheit als erledigt! In zwei Tagen kannst du dir die Informationen abholen." Meinte Dudley überheblich. Manches ändert sich nie. Dachte Harry.

„Sagen wir ich komme morgen wieder." Schlug Harry vor.

„Was ist mit der Schnecke? Hat sie was in der magischen Welt ausgefressen?" Harry grinste amüsiert über Dudleys Ausdrucksweise, wenn das seine Mutter hören könnte, sie würde vermutlich in Ohnmacht fallen.

„Sagen wir so ich muss sie dringend sprechen." Erwiderte er ausweichend. „Wir kommen morgen um dieselbe Zeit wieder."

*

Er hatte den Rand der Stadt erreicht, aber die Fährte nicht wieder gefunden. Er hasste diesen dicht besiedelten Ort. Warum konnte sie nicht in einem schönen kleinen Dorf unterkommen? Es würde seine Arbeit so einfach machen. Schnüffelnd stellte er sich in den Wind. Hier war die Luft bei weitem angenehmer. Weniger irritierende Gerüche und Düfte und natürlich war der eine, den er suchte, auch nicht dabei. Knurrend kehrte er um. Er wusste sie war irgendwo in dieser Stadt und er würde sie finden. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er ihre Fährte fand und aufnahm. Er würde zu dem Punkt, an dem er schon einmal ihren Geruch aufgefangen hatte, zurückkehren und diesmal einen anderen Weg einschlagen. Sollte sich dieser auch als falsche entpuppen, blieb nur noch eine Richtung übrig. Er war ihr auf den Fersen, so oder so, sie war sein und ihr Tod nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

*

Hermione erwachte mit schweren Gliedern. Sie blickte auf die Decke und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war ihre Welt in Ordnung und dann kamen sie.

Die Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht.

Draco war tot.

Lucius Malfoy hatte seinen eigenen Sohn getötet. Sie krümmte sich zusammen und umschlang mit den Händen ihre Beine. Dieser Fall nahm immer mehr schreckliche Züge an. Sie gönnte sich noch ein paar Minuten voller Trauer und Schmerz und zwang sich dann aufzustehen. Sie musste nach Askaban und Severus die Neuigkeiten erzählen. Wie wird er wohl darauf reagieren, dass Lucius Malfoy erneut versucht hatte sie zu töten und dabei seinen eigenen Sohn umgebracht hatte?

Mit Jasper an ihrer Seite, seit den Ereignissen von letzter Nacht wollte sie ihn nicht mehr von ihrer Seite lassen, verließ sie ihren Raum. Es bereitete ihr jetzt schon leichtes Unbehagen, dass sie ihn nicht nach Askaban mitnehmen durfte. Tiere waren dort, wegen der Animagi, nicht erlaubt. Man wollte so einen Ausbruch in Tiergestalt, wie es Sirius Black vor Jahren gelang, verhindern.

Am Gang traf sie auf Dumbledore, scheinbar hatte er auf sie gewartet. Stumm reichte er ihr seinen Arm und schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her. Er geleitete sie in den großen Speisesaal. Dort herrschte der übliche Lärm und Stimmengewirr. Er ließ sie am Lehrertisch Platz nehmen. Ohne es zu wissen saß sie auf Severus Platz. Vor ihr war der Tisch reich beladen mit den unterschiedlichsten Speisen, aber sie hatte keinen Appetit. Lustlos knabberte sie an einer Scheibe Toast und trank einen Tee.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte sie Dumbledore vorsichtig. Er hatte Angst, dass sie zusammenklappte. Sie war Severus einzige Hoffnung. Wenn sie fiel würde auch er fallen. Müde sah sie ihn an.

„Ich werde mich gleich nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg nach Askaban machen. Er muss erfahren, was letzte Nacht passiert ist. Vielleicht rüttelt ihn das wach und er hilft mir." Erwiderte sie leise.

„Und ich werde ihn dafür töten!" kam es noch hart von ihr. Dumbledore schreckte leicht hoch. Seine Sorgen waren nicht unbegründet gewesen. Er musste gut auf sie aufpassen. Sie wollte Lucius Malfoy töten! Das konnte er nicht zulassen.

*

Wieder schritt sie den schmalen Pfad hinauf nach Askaban. Links und rechts von ihr gab es nur scharfkantige Felsen. Askaban war ein Gefängnis inmitten einer Insel. Es gab hier nichts, außer Felsen und das Gefängnis. Trostlos und Öde war es und genau das sollte es auch für die Gefangenen sein. Trostlos und Öde. Ihr penetrantes Wühlen in der Vergangenheit hatte nun sein erstes Opfer gefordert. Wie sollte sie mit diesem Wissen leben und umgehen können?

Die Wahrheit hatte einen sehr hohen Preis. Sie durchschritt die Tür und ging den Gang entlang. Sie kannte ihren Weg. Vor Severus Zelle blieb sie kurz stehen und schloss die Augen um sich zu fassen, dann trat sie ein. Er saß mit gesenktem Kopf auf seinem Bett und schien sie gar nicht gehört zu haben.

„Ich…" begann sie um auf sich Aufmerksam zu machen. Ruckartig hob er den Kopf und sah sie an. Er sah so aus, wie sie sich fühlte – scheußlich. Eine Weile betrachteten sie einander schweigend. Keiner rührte sich. Plötzlich kam er auf die Beine und nahm sie einfach in die Arme.

„Was ist passiert?" flüsterte er leise in ihr Haar. Sie schlang ihre Hände um seine Mitte und presste sich fest an ihn.

„Er hat ihn getötet. Er hat ihn umgebracht. Einfach so." Wieder kamen ihr die Tränen. Unaufhaltsam rannen sie ihr über die Wangen und machten sein Hemd nass. Er verstand kein Wort, hielt sie einfach nur fest und strich ihr beruhigend über ihr Haar. Er würde warten bis sie soweit war und dann würde sie ihm erzählen was passiert war. Einige Zeit später versiegten ihre Tränen und sie löste sich von ihm.

„Es tut mir leid." Schniefend sah sie hoch zu ihm. Sanft küsste er sie auf den Mund, nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie zum Bett. Seite an Seite saßen sie da, er hatte immer noch einen Arm um sie gelegt und hielt sie fest.

„Draco Malfoy ist letzte Nacht bei einem Feuer ums Leben gekommen." Brach es aus ihr heraus. Severus versteifte sich unwillkürlich. Er hörte das, was sie sagte und verstand das, was sie nicht sagte.

„Erzähl mir mehr." Forderte er sie auf.

„Mein…er war in meinem Haus…" stotternd kamen die Worte über ihre Lippen. „Ich…ich war nicht da als das Feuer ausbrach, aber…"

„Das war Malfoy, nicht war? Lucius hat dein Haus in Brand gesteckt und dabei seinen Sohn getötet." Stellte er hart fest. Hermione nickte stumm mit dem Kopf und war dankbar, dass sie es nicht laut aussprechen musste.

„Er war zu mir gekommen, weil er die Wahrheit über seine Eltern, was damals passierte, herausgefunden hatte. Ich sollte ihm helfen und habe ihm den Tod gebracht." Wieder begann sie zu weinen.

Wut kochte gleich einer glühenden Flamme in ihm hoch. Er hat es tatsächlich gewagt Hand an sie zu legen. Er hat versucht sie zu töten. Auch wenn er sie nicht körperlich berührt hatte, so war es ihm dennoch gelungen sie zu verletzen. Severus hatte sich bereits mit seinem Schicksal hier in Askaban abgefunden, doch jetzt musste er hier raus. Er konnte nicht mit dem Wissen, das sie in Gefahr war, hier bleiben.

„Hermione! Hör mir zu. Geh zum Zaubergamott und sag ihnen ich will eine Aussage machen." Fest und sanft zugleich umfasste er ihre Schultern und zwang sie so ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Was hast du vor?" wisperte sie leise und erschrak vor der Wut in seinem Blick.

„Ich muss hier raus." Plötzlich wusste sie, was er vorhatte. Er wollte sie schützen. Er wollte Lucius aufhalten. Sie hob ihre Hände und legte sie an sein Gesicht.

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dich für mich in Gefahr begibst." Sagte sie eindringlich.

„Hab keine Angst, Lucius ist mir nicht gewachsen." Widersprach er, drehte leicht den Kopf und küsste ihre Handfläche.

„Willst du nicht, das ich hier rauskomme?" fragte er neckend und wusste bereits bevor er die Antwort in ihrem Gesicht las, das er gewonnen hatte. Sie würde seinem Wunsch entsprechend zum Zaubergamott gehen und für ihn eine Aussage erbitten. Und dann konnte er sich um Lucius Malfoy kümmern. Er zog sie wieder an seine Brust, damit sie nicht den Hass in seinem Gesicht sah.

*

Schwungvoll öffnete sich die Tür und Lucius Malfoy rauschte in sein Haus. Doch kaum war er im Inneren ließ ihn die unnatürliche Stille, die ihn empfing, innehalten. Etwas war nicht in Ordnung. Unwillkürlich stellten sich ihm die Nackenhaare auf. Er war gekommen um seiner Frau die gute Nachricht zu bringen, das Hermione Granger tot und somit keine Gefahr mehr für sich und seine Familie war. Aus dem Salon fiel Kerzenlicht.

Eigentlich wurde dieser Raum nur genutzt, wenn sie Gäste für ein größeres Dinner hatten. Angespannt und neugierig trat er näher. Es kostete ihn große Überwindung in den Raum zu blicken, eine dunkle Vorahnung schnürte ihm die Brust zu und tief in seinem Inneren fühlte er bereits, das ihn hier Schlimmes erwartete. Als erstes sah er Narzissa. Sie stand verkehrt zu ihm. Ihre Hand strich wirr und fahrig über einen…Sarg!!! In ihm schrillten alle Alarmglocken und mühsam schluckte er.

„Sag mir was…?" Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden, sein Denken war mit der Situation schlicht überfordert.

„Bist du gekommen um dein Werk zu begutachten?" tonlos kam die Frage von ihr. Sie drehte sich nicht um und sah ihn auch nicht an.

„Mein Sohn ist tot. Umgekommen im Feuer." Eröffnete sie ihm mit emotionsloser Stimme.

Tränen brannten in seinen Augen und eine Erkenntnis kroch ihm kalt den Rücken hoch. „NEIN!" heulte er verzweifelt auf.


	34. Chapter 34

Vielen Dank für dein Review, Marylein! Für Lucius muss ich mir noch etwas besonderes einfallen lassen. Ich glaube er verdient eine ganz schlimme Strafe. ;-)

Liebe Grüße Gaby

34 Dudley das Computergenie

Er glaubte den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Sein Geist wurde mit dieser schrecklichen Nachricht einfach nicht fertig. Er atmete viel zu schnell, ihm war schwindlig. Sein Sohn war tot und er der Mörder. Nein! Sie war es. Sie ganz alleine. Sie hatte sich in alles eingemischt und sie hatte ihn mit ihren aufdringlichen Fragen bombardiert. Ihm ihre Lügen aufgetischt. Sie hatte seinen Sohn auf dem Gewissen, denn eigentlich müsste sie tot sein. Sie war doch tot, oder?

„Du hast meinen Sohn getötet, dafür werde ich dich töten!" sagte Narzissa trocken. Sie stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm stocksteif da, so als könnte sie auch nicht für eine Sekunde den Sarg außer Augen lassen, der das Liebste das sie hatte in sich trug.

„Narzissa…" Begann er, aber sie fiel ihm kalt ins Wort.

„Geh! Du hast hier nicht länger einen Platz." Wies sie ihn schroff ab. Sie schloss die Augen. Erneut perlten ihr Tränen aus den Augen und kullerten über ihre Wangen. Lautlos liefen sie herab.

„Lass mich dir helfen." Bat er sie. Gut das Miss Granger tot war, ansonsten würde er sie mit Freuden ein weiteres Mal töten. Zornig fuhr sie herum und blickte ihn voller Hass an. Automatisch wich er einen Schritt zurück.

„Du bist der Schuldige. Du ganz alleine. Und du willst mir helfen?" Seine Miene verschloss sich. Er sah in ihren Augen den Schmerz einer Mutter, die ihr Kind verloren hatte. Sie war nicht ganz bei Sinnen. Er würde ihr helfen zu trauern und schon bald würde auch sie erkennen, wer ihren Sohn auf dem Gewissen hatte. Mit ausgebreiteten Armen kam er auf sie zu. Sie mussten sich einander in dieser schweren Zeit Halt geben. Grob stieß sie ihn von sich.

„Wage es ja nicht mich anzufassen, Mörder!" Ihr Blick bekam etwas leicht Wahnsinniges. Sie war ihrer Schwester Bellatrix in diesem Augenblick unglaublich ähnlich. Wieder versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen.

„Liebes lass uns gemeinsam um unser Kind trauern und ich verspreche dir, sollte es noch die Schuldige geben, ich werde sie töten." Die Arme war wie von Sinnen, wenn er nicht acht gab auf sie wurde sie noch genauso verrückt wie ihre Schwester, ging es ihm besorgt durch den Kopf. Vorsichtig machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch sie zog unter den Falten ihres schwarzen Kleides ihren Zauberstab hervor.

„Komm näher und ich erledige dich gleich auf der Stelle." Fauchte sie ihn hysterisch an. Seine Züge versteinerten sich, er wusste sie meinte es ernst. Sie würde ihn töten. Langsam wich er zurück.

„Ich werde gehen, aber bedenke eines Miss Granger kann uns nicht länger mehr gefährlich werden." Klärte er sie auf, in der Hoffnung ihr so etwas Trost zu spenden.

„Sie war gar nicht im Haus, du Narr!" Sie wischte sich über die Augen, die blind vor Tränen waren. Es tat so weh. So unendlich weh.

Aufkeuchend wich er zurück, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Welch grausame Fügung des Schicksals. Wieso durfte sie noch länger auf dieser Welt verweilen und atmen, wenn im gleichen Atemzug sein Sohn kalt und ohne Leben da lag?

*

Das Zaubergamott hatte ihn vorgeladen. Er sollte eine Aussage machen. Mit dem Tod von Draco Malfoy in Hermione Grangers Haus spitzte sich die Lage dramatisch zu. Man wollte wissen was da los war und am besten von jemandem, der meist Herr der Lage war. In diesen Momenten kamen sie immer zu ihm. Er hatte heute Mittag erst die Nachricht erhalten. Die Asche von Hermiones Haus war noch nicht richtig kalt und schon schickte man eine Eule zu ihm. War das alles wirklich erst Gestern passiert?

Müde schritt er den Gang im Ministerium entlang. Hermione wollte ihn begleiten. Sie wollte für Severus Fürsprechen und seine Bitte auf Anhörung vortragen, aber er hatte sie gebeten auf Hogwarts zu bleiben um weitere Recherchen zu betreiben. Er würde für Severus ein gutes Wort einlegen und diesmal, das spürte er, waren die Mitglieder des Zaubergamotts sicher geneigt seinen Worten zu glauben.

Doch Hermione war besser in Hogwarts aufgehoben. Er machte sich Sorgen um ihre Sicherheit einerseits und zum anderen lag der Schlüssel zur Rettung von Severus nun mal in der Vergangenheit und dem armen Draco Malfoy konnte niemand mehr helfen. Tiefe Traurigkeit überkam ihn. Auch wenn der Junge ein schwieriger Schüler war, so war er doch im Grunde nicht wirklich böse. Dieses Schicksal hatte er einfach nicht verdient. Er betrat den Verhandlungssaal. Man erwartete ihn bereits. Kaum hatte er auf dem Stuhl mitten im Raum Platz genommen, begann ihm das Gremium sofort Fragen zu stellen.

„Professor Dumbledore was können sie zu den Ereignissen von vergangener Nacht, in der

Mr. Draco Malfoy sein Leben unter so tragischen Umständen verlor, sagen?" Dumbledore sackte ein Stück in sich zusammen.

Heute war wieder einer jener Tage, an dem er sich so müde und alt fühlte. Er wusste, das Lucius Malfoy der Schuldige war, aber er konnte es nicht beweisen. Am Tatort selbst fanden sich keinerlei Spuren. Das Feuer wurde mit reiner Magie entfacht, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Dieses Feuer war so sauber, dass sich daraus keinerlei Spuren ablesen ließen.

„Viel ist es nicht, was ich sagen kann." Setzte er an und fuhr gleich fort. „Draco Malfoy befand sich in dieser schrecklichen Nacht in Miss Hermione Grangers Haus, als das Feuer ausbrach. Er hatte keine Chance daraus zu entkommen." Schilderte er, was er wusste.

Er hatte sich in den frühen Morgenstunden, als er sicher war Hermione schlief tief und fest, sich selbst ein Bild vom Unglücksort verschafft. Er sah und fand die Spuren der Magie, aber selbst ihm war es unmöglich zu sagen wer dafür verantwortlich war, obwohl er die Wahrheit kannte. Phillip Phelbs erhob sich und ging auf Dumbledore zu.

„Wie ich Sie kenne haben Sie bestimmt bereits eine Theorie. Würden Sie so freundlich sein und sie uns mitzuteilen." Der tragische Tod von Draco Malfoy hatte die Gemüter des Zaubergamotts gewandelt.

Sie begannen vieles mit anderen Augen zu sehen oder neu wahrzunehmen. Dumbledore verneigte sich leicht. Mit Schaudern erinnerte er sich an den Platz der einstmals Hermiones Haus zierte. Das Feuer hatte so schrecklich gewütet. Hermiones Glück, noch am Leben zu sein, verdankte sie einzig dem Umstand, zum Zeitpunkt als das Feuer ausbrach, sich nicht im Haus zu befinden.

Nichts und niemand hatte daraus entkommen können. Bitter presste er für einen Moment die Lippen aufeinander. Im fiel es schwer an all das zu denken. Er räusperte sich und legte dann dem Zaubergamott seine Theorie dar. Die Meisten reagierten mit Erstaunen und dann mit Entsetzen, das in Empörung umschlug. Lucius Malfoy liebte seinen Sohn das war eine offene Tatsache, jeder wusste das. Dieser Mann würde niemals unter keinen Umständen sein Kind ermorden.

„Mr. Lucius Malfoy wusste nicht das sich sein Sohn Draco Malfoy im Haus befanden. Das wusste nur Miss Granger." Dieser Einwurf von Seiten von Dumbledore ließ die Stimmen im Raum verstummen.

„Es gab bereits einen Angriff auf Miss Grangers Leben von Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Professor Snape wird ihnen das bestätigen können." Wieder erhob sich Gemurmel unter den Mitgliedern des Zaubergamotts. Phelbs hob seine Hand und brachte damit alle zum schweigen.

„Warum sollten wir den Worten eines Mannes, der wegen der Aussage von Mr. Malfoy in Askaban sitzt, Glauben schenken?" fragte Mr. Phelbs Professor Dumbledore.

„Sie haben den bloßen Worten von Mr. Malfoy auch blind geglaubt, warum wollen Sie das nicht umgekehrt auch tun?" stellte Dumbledore die Gegenfrage in den Raum. Wieder riefen einige Stimmen durcheinander und Mr. Phelbs gelang es nur schwer Ruhe einkehren zu lassen.

Er musste selbst mehrmals seine Stimme heben um sich Gehör zu verschaffen. „Wenn meine Freunde und Mitglieder dieses Gamotts einverstanden sind, werden wir Professor Snape vorerst auf freien Fuß setzen." Begann er. Dumbledore atmete erleichtert aus. Das war zumindest ein kleiner Sieg.

„Aber er untersteht weiterhin ihrer Verantwortung und er darf vorerst nicht unterrichten." Dumbledore machte ein langes Gesicht.

„Da Sie selbst in Hogwarts wohnen, wäre es gut wenn sie jemanden zu seiner Aufsicht bestimmen, da er selbst dort nicht länger wohnen kann. Kein Vater und keine Mutter wird ihr Kind in der Nähe dieses Mörders lassen, oder in dessen Obhut geben."

Das wurde immer schlimmer. Severus wurde aus Hogwarts, seinem einzigen Zuhause, verbannt. Wo sollte er hingehen? Nach Spinners End? Das würde ihm bestimmt nicht gefallen. Tief holte Dumbledore Luft. Ihm würde schon eine Lösung einfallen. Das wichtigste war er musste nicht länger in Askaban einsitzen. Alles andere würde sich finden.

„Wir werden natürlich alles was Sie uns erzählt genauestens prüfen." Sagte Mr. Phelbs zum Abschluss. „Sie haben uns eine Menge neuer Informationen gebracht, aber die alten Anschuldigungen sind noch nicht ausgeräumt. Da scheinbar Mr. Malfoy eine persönliche Fehde gegen Professor Snape hegt, wirft das auf seine Aussage ein recht zweifelhaftes Licht."

*

Der neue Tag brachte nasses, feuchtes Wetter mit sich. Ron hasste das, noch dazu da er bereits ahnte sie würden den ganzen Tag wahrscheinlich unterwegs auf der Suche nach Elsbeth Foster sein und das alles für den schlimmsten Lehrer von ganz Hogwarts. Hatte der ihn nicht immer gehasst? Seufzend fügte er sich seinem Schicksal. Harry hatte Recht – Lucius Malfoy war bei weitem schlimmer und bis jetzt war diesem das Glück zu sehr hold gewesen.

Er verdiente es wie kaum ein anderer einmal, nur einmal kräftig auf die Schnauze zu fallen. Harry stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an und trieb ihn so zur Eile. Murrend kam er in die Gänge. Dudley erwartete sie. Hoffentlich hatte er etwas herausgefunden. Etwas was ihnen half diese ominöse Frau zu finden, die seit fast 30 Jahren niemand gesehen hat. Ein, in seinen Augen, beinahe unmögliches Unterfangen, aber er würde sein Bestes geben.

Wegen Dumbledore und natürlich Hermione. Harry pochte kurz an Dudleys Tür und trat dann ohne abzuwarten einfach ein. Ängstlich blickte ihn Dudley an. Dieser war beim öffnen der Tür hastig aufgesprungen und versuchte gerade notdürftig seinen Computer und alles was daran hing mit einem großen Tuch abzudecken. Eine lächerliche Idee fand Ron. Dudley hatte zu viele Geräte herumstehen, als das er sie einfach mit einem Tuch verstecken hätte können.

„Bist du verrückt? Wieso kommst du einfach rein?" herrschte er Harry grob an und warf ihm dabei einen finsteren Blick zu. Unbeeindruckt davon schlenderte Harry ins Zimmer.

„Weißt du eines Tages werden es tatsächlich die Bullen sein, die vor deiner Tür stehen." Prophezeite er ihm, doch Dudley winkte lässig mit seiner Hand.

„Pff! Für die bin ich viel zu schlau." Meinte er arrogant.

„Wie auch immer. Hast du etwas für mich?" kam Harry gleich auf den Punkt.

„Du wirst mehr als zufrieden sein." Erwiderte Dudley und rieb sich die Hände. Er war gut. Er war der Beste und am Computer ein unangefochtenes Genie.

„Aber setzt euch doch." Forderte er sie auf. Er wollte ihre uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit, wenn er ihnen zeigte was er alles entdeckt hatte. Harry und Ron schoben einige Zeitschriften und CD´s auf der Couch zur Seite und nahmen Platz. Sie wollten etwas von Dudley also mussten sie sich auch Zeit für seinen Egotrip nehmen. Soviel waren sie ihm schuldig.

„Also haltet euch fest." Begann er und holte ein Blatt und ein Foto von seinem Computertisch.

„Das ist die Braut, so wie sie vor 30 Jahren aussah und so…" Er hielt das Blatt hoch. „…sieht sie wahrscheinlich heute aus. Nein eigentlich bin ich mir sogar sehr sicher." Vergnügt zwinkerte er mit seinen kleinen Augen und wartete gespannt.

Wann würde ihm Harry die entscheidende Frage stellen? Harry und Ron betrachteten das Bild ganz genau. Das war gute Arbeit, die Dudley da vollbracht hatte, das erkannten, obwohl sie wenig Erfahrung mit dem Computer hatten, beide. Nach schier einer Ewigkeit blickten beide wieder hoch zu ihm. Harry rutschte ein Stück auf der Couch zurück und lehnte sich bequem an, dabei verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.

„So und nun verrat mir warum du dir bezüglich ihres Aussehens so sicher bist." Forderte er seinen Cousin auf. In dessen Augen blitzte es.

„Sagen wir mal so ich habe gestern noch ein bisschen im Internet herumgestöbert und bin dabei zufällig auf eine sehr interessante Seite gestoßen." Meinte er geheimnisvoll. Er war so stolz auf sich und die beiden würden es auch sein, wenn er ihnen zeigte was er gefunden hatte.

„Und was hast du für eine Seite gefunden?" stellte ihm Harry brav die erwartete Frage.

„Wartet! Das muss ich euch zeigen." Schnell setzte er sich zu seinem Computer, schaltete ihn ein und wartete bis er hochgefahren war.

„Das ist so abgefahren, das haut euch glatt um." Murmelte er vor sich hin, doch er war schon ganz auf den Monitor vor sich konzentriert.

Innerlich verdrehte Harry die Augen. Tante Petunia hatte schon Recht, wenn sie dachte Dudleys Wortschatz habe sich sehr verändert. Sie vernahmen lange nichts außer dem Klicken der Tastatur, dann drehte sich Dudley plötzlich zu den beiden um und gab die Sicht auf den Monitor frei. Beide starrten, als würden sie unter einem Fluch stehen, auf den Monitor.

„Aber…" stotterte Ron.

„Wahnsinn…" flüsterte Harry.

Dort auf dem Monitor blickte ihnen in einer Großaufnahme Elsbeth Foster, wie sie heute aussah, entgegen. Dudley Dursley hatte sie tatsächlich gefunden.

_Man darf mir ruhig einen Kommentar da lassen - würde mich echt freuen! :-)_


	35. Chapter 35

_Vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews, Padme.G, Mortianna´s Morgana, Schanin, Amanda und Marylein!_

_Padme.G ich wollte einmal Dudley nicht als den ganz Bösen und Doofen dahstehen lassen, da auch JKR ihn ein bisschen gewandelt hatte. Als er sich von Harry im Buch verabschiedete, hatte ich das Gefühl er machte sich tatsächlich etwas aus ihm und er wurde schön langsam erwachsen. _

_Mortianna´s Morgana schön das du wieder da bist. Danke das dir meine Idee mit Dudley gefällt. Wer wird wohl schneller sein Fenri oder Harry und Ron? _

_Schanin es freut mich das dir meine Geschichte gefällt._

_Amanda vielen Dank für das sehr große Kompliment. _

_Marylein schön das du wieder da bist. Und schon stellst du mir eine Menge guter Fragen, wovon ich heute nicht einmal eine glaube ich beantworte. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

35 Mütter und Väter

Nervös stieg sie von einem Bein auf das andere und blickte erwartungsvoll auf die Tür. Gleich. Gleich würde sie aufgehen und er würde herauskommen. Dumbledore hatte sie, kaum war er aus London zurück, hierher geschickt mit dem Auftrag Severus auf der Stelle abzuholen. Das Zaubergamott hatte ein Einsehen über ihre zu unrecht getroffene Entscheidung gezeigt und Severus vorerst entlassen und sobald Harry und Ron erfolgreich waren, war er endgültig frei.

An ihr lag es nun ihm zu erklären, warum er nicht mehr nach Hogwarts durfte. Es war sein Zuhause, aber in diesem Punkt hatte das Zaubergamott kein Einsehen. Er musste von Hogwarts fernbleiben und zwar solange bis seine Unschuld bewiesen war, oder er wieder in Askaban landete. Seit Dracos Tod hatte sie nicht mehr an ihrem Buch gearbeitet. Es wurde Zeit das wieder zu tun. Nur so konnte sie ihm helfen. In dem sie soviel wie möglich über die Vergangenheit und im speziellen über diesen schicksalhaften Tag, an dem die fünf Jugendlichen ums Leben kamen, herausfand. Vielleicht hatte sie etwas übersehen. Vielleicht war da noch mehr.

Seufzend starrte sie auf die Tür. Es dauerte so lange, oder kam es ihr nur ewig vor? Der Himmel begann sich schon leicht zu verdunkeln, tatsächlich stand sie schon über eine Stunde hier und wartete, als sich endlich die Tür öffnete. Müde und traurig sah er aus. Er war nicht mehr derselbe den sie glaubte so viele Jahre, während ihrer Schulzeit, gekannt zu haben. Zwar hatte er sich seine Last von der Seele geredet, aber verschwunden war sie deshalb noch lange nicht. Unschlüssig sah sie ihn an. Sollte sie ihn umarmen? Würde er das wollen?

In der Öffentlichkeit scheute er jegliche Form von Körperkontakt, aber das war auch bevor sie ein Paar wurden. Verblüfft horchte sie in sich. Ein Paar. Genauso empfand sie es und sie hoffte er fühlte ähnlich. Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, kam er auf sie zu und schloss sie einfach in seine Arme.

„Ich bin froh, dass du da bist." Flüsterte er in ihr Haar und sog dabei tief ihren Duft ein. Automatisch schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und presste sich an ihn.

„Dumbledore hat mir gesagt das du frei kommst. Ich hatte schon Angst diesen Tag nicht mehr zu erleben." Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Die Anspannung der letzten Woche wich etwas von ihr. Jetzt, da sie wieder zusammen waren, wurde bestimmt alles gut. Es musste einfach.

„Lass uns von hier verschwinden und dann erzähl ich dir alles." Versprach sie und nahm ihn bei der Hand. Willig ließ er sich von ihr mitziehen.

*

Ärgerlich schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

„Man verbietet mir nach Hause zu gehen!" All seine Bücher, seine Aufzeichnungen, alles was er je geschaffen hatte in seinem Leben, befand sich in Hogwarts und wer weiß ob er dorthin jemals wieder zurückkehren durfte. Man hatte ihm alles genommen. In gewisser Weise hatte Lucius tatsächlich gesiegt. Er hätte sich lieber zum Tode verurteilen lassen, als das er den Rest seines Lebens nie wieder nach Hogwarts durfte.

Hermione hatte ihn in den Grimmauldplatz gebracht. In Harry Potters Haus. Es war nur vorübergehend, wie sie mehrmals betonte. Bis er wieder zurück nach Hogwarts durfte. Das er schlimmsten Falls nie wieder zurück konnte, das sprach keiner von ihnen laut aus, aber es stand zwischen ihnen im Raum und drückte auf ihrer beider Gemüter.

„Ich muss noch einmal nach Hogwarts." Begann sie vorsichtig. „Meine Sachen holen und so…" Sanft strich sie ihm über den Arm. „Wir werden es schaffen. Lucius Malfoy wird nicht gewinnen…" Tief holte sie Luft. „Du hast vielleicht in der Vergangenheit einen Fehler gemacht…ich…" Sie wollte ihm so viel sagen. Sie wollte, dass er wusste, obwohl er in der Vergangenheit ziemlichen Mist gebaut hatte, sie ihn dennoch liebte.

Es war falsch was er getan hatte, so falsch, aber er bereute es aufrichtig. Sein ganzes Leben lang bereute er es schon und irgendwann musste es vorbei sein.

„Ich habe sie getötet. Ich bin ein Mörder." Sagte er voller Selbstanklage. Sanft umschloss sie mit den Händen sein Gesicht und drehte es zu sich. Fest blickte sie ihn an.

„Ich weiß, aber…" versuchte sie zu ihm durchzudringen, doch er schloss die Augen. „Ich liebe dich. Wie könnte ich das, wenn ich nicht wüsste das du ein gutes Herz besitzt?" stieß sie tränenerstickt hervor und küsste ihn.

*

„Ach du sch…!" rief Harry aus und blickte noch immer ganz gebannt auf den Bildschirm. „Wo?" stammelte er zusammenhangslos.

„Wo das ist?" half im Dudley auf die Sprünge. Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust saß er da und hatte selbstgefällig die Hände vor der Brust gefaltet. _Er war einfach gut, oh ja Baby!_ Ging es ihm dabei durch den Kopf.

„Lasst mich mal her!" verlangte er herrisch und rollte mit seinem Stuhl wieder vor den Monitor. Rasch tippte er ein paar Befehle in die Tastatur und das Bild verschwand. Stattdessen erschien ein kurzer Artikel.

_Selbstlose Passantin rettete Kind das Leben!_

Stand da groß als Schlagzeile. Hastig überflogen beide den Artikel und wussten nun ganz genau wo das Foto entstanden war und wie die Retterin hieß.

„Wenn du auch noch Adresse und Telefonnummer von dieser Alice Lewis hast, zweifle ich nie wieder daran das du ein Genie bist." Stieß Harry hervor und klopfte dabei anerkennend Dudley auf die Schultern. Dieser langte unter seine Tastatur und zog einen kleinen Zettel hervor. Lässig wedelte er damit in der Luft.

„Nenn mich Genie, Cousin!" grinsend reichte er Harry den Zettel und genoss dessen Verblüffung.

„Danke! Du hast etwas gut bei mir!" rief Harry erfreut aus. Sie hatten sie gefunden. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch zu dieser Adresse und Elsbeth die jetzt Alice hieß davon überzeugen zurück in die magische Welt zu kommen, um für Severus Snape auszusagen.

*

Er hatte sie wieder! Direkt vor seiner Nase. Er hatte die Fährte wieder gefunden. Schnüffelnd lief er die Strasse hinab. Ganz nahe. Er war ihr schon dicht auf den Fersen. Entweder war sie gerade hier irgendwo in der Nähe oder sie wohnte hier. Um seine Züge legte sich ein siegessicheres Lächeln. Lucius Malfoy würde zufrieden mit ihm sein. Seit sein Lord gefallen war, bekam er nur noch sehr wenige lukrative Aufträge. Werwolfkiller waren gerade nicht sehr in Mode. Insgeheim trauerte er den alten Zeiten nach.

Unter Voldemort gab es für einen wie ihn immer viel zu tun. Ständig durfte er Leute entführen oder wenn er Glück hatte sogar töten, aber nun waren die Zeiten für ihn lausig. Was sicher mit ein Grund war, warum er den Auftrag von Lucius Malfoy angenommen hat. Er konnte den eitlen, überheblichen Bastard nicht ausstehen, aber er zahlte gut und schließlich sollte er nur so ein Halbblut umbringen. Von denen gab es sowieso schon wieder viel zu viele.

Lauschend blieb er stehen. Kinderlachen drang an sein Ohr. Er war in einer beschaulichen, friedlichen Siedlung am Rande von London gelandet. Hier kannte sicher jeder jeden. Misstrauisch verengten sich seine Augen. Er musste sehr vorsichtig sein. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass ihn die Hexe kannte, aber sicher war er sich nicht und sein Aussehen war nicht ganz so menschlich wie es sein sollte. Einige Bewohner standen in ihren kleinen Gärten und musterten ihn ungeniert. Ja ein fremdes Gesicht fiel hier auf und seines besonders.

Greyback straffte sich und tat so, als wäre es ganz selbstverständlich das er hier entlang marschierte. Nur nicht auffallen war seine Devise, dabei blickte er finster und verächtlich auf die gepflegten kleinen Gärten hinter ebenso gepflegten weißen oder grünen Zäunen. Hier war alles ekelhaft niedlich und liebevoll gestaltet. Innerlich schüttelte er sich. Er mochte die Unordnung das Chaos.

Plötzlich musste er niesen. Blumen. Das auch noch. Der Duft von tausenden unterschiedlichen Blumen stieg ihm in seine empfindliche Nase. Darum tat er sich so schwer sie zu finden. Dieser Gestank betäubte seine Nase. All der Rosenduft, dieser penetrante Geruch des Lavendels und hoch gewachsenen Gladiolen, raubten ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen. Er hasste Blumen und je weiter er in diese Gegend vordrang, umso schlimmer wurde es.

Er hasste Severus Snape. Kein anderer hätte so weise vorausgedacht. Hatte er noch vor wenigen Augenblicken ihren eigenen Geruch stark in der Nase, so war er jetzt so gut wie verschwunden.

*

Wie von Sinnen lief er über die Ländereien rund um sein Anwesen. Sein Sohn war tot. Sie hatte ihn auf dem Gewissen. Tränen versperrten ihm die Sicht. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er alles für Draco getan und nun war er tot. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und schrie bis er heiser war. Es tat so weh. Er hatte das Einzige, was ihm in seinem Leben etwas bedeutete, verloren und alles wegen ihr. Hermione Granger. Seine Augen verengten sich und wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen. Er würde nicht eher ruhen bis sie tot war und wenn er sie mit bloßen Händen erwürgen musste.

Entschlossen wischte er sich die Tränen von den Wangen und verbat sich selbst noch weitere zu vergießen. Erst wenn sie tot war, erst dann erlaubte er sich zu trauern. Nicht eher. Doch solange sie atmete, würde er keinen Frieden finden. Zornig blickte er in die Ferne und sah doch nichts. Am Horizont erschien bereits der Mond, die Nacht war nicht mehr fern, der Himmel begann sich bereits zu verdunkeln. Schwer stützte er sich auf seinen Stock und dachte nach. Wo könnte sie sein? Wo hatte sich das Miststück versteckt? Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Er wusste wo er zu suchen beginnen würde. Er richtete sich auf und umfasste seinen Stock fest und apparierte.

*

Bleich stand sie vor den Überresten die früher einmal ein Haus waren. Was war passiert und wo war ihr Kind?

„Hermione?" rief sie leise, doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Was wenn…? Bloß nicht daran denken. Sie war bestimmt nicht zuhause gewesen. Sie war in Sicherheit, es ging ihr ganz sicher gut. Verzweifelt schloss Mrs. Granger die Augen. Sie hatte schon solange nichts mehr von ihrer Tochter gehört und so beschloss sie sie spontan zu besuchen, doch statt ihrer Tochter fand sie diese Ruine vor. Ängstlich rieb sie sich über die Arme. Wo konnte sie nur sein?

Ihr Verstand weigerte sich auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen sie könnte während des Brandes im Haus gewesen sein. Hogwarts. Sie war bestimmt in Hogwarts und hatte einfach im Schock vergessen, sie, ihrer leiblichen Mutter, die hier vor Sorge fast umkam zu informieren. Bestimmt war es so. Es musste einfach so sein. Ihr geliebtes Kind konnte, durfte, nicht tot sein.

_Bitte lieber Gott, lass mein Kind am Leben sein!_ Flehend blickte sie zum Himmel und übersah dabei die hoch gewachsene Gestalt die sich ihr lauernd näherte.

„Guten Abend!" sagte er höflich. Erschrocken wandte sich Mrs. Granger um und erblickte einen vornehm gekleideten Mann neben sich. Leicht verneigte er sich vor ihr.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken." Kam es höflich von ihm.

„Guten Abend. Ich…ich suche meine Tochter, Hermione Granger. Wissen Sie…" bittend sah sie ihn an. Vielleicht konnte ihr dieser nette Mann helfen? Bei ihren Worten blitzte es verräterisch in seinen Augen. Er hatte nicht, wie gehofft Hermione hier vorgefunden, aber das Schicksal meinte es gut mit ihm und hatte ihm noch etwas viel besseres geschickt – ihre Mutter!

„Es wäre mir eine besondere Freude Sie zu ihr zu bringen." Schlug er freundlich vor und bot ihr seinen Arm an. Dankbar legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und sah vertrauensvoll zu ihm hoch, dabei entging ihr sein verschlagener Ausdruck in den Augen vollkommen.

„Können Sie mir sagen was hier passiert ist?" Bejahend nickte er mit dem Kopf.

„Das wird ihre Tochter sicher mit Freuden übernehmen. Ach ich habe ganz vergessen mich vorzustellen. Ich bin Lucius Malfoy." Überrascht sah Mrs. Granger ihn an.

„Sie sind der Vater von Draco?" Sie kannte Draco Malfoy, aber seinen Eltern war sie nie begegnet, da Hermione bevor es zu einem Treffen kommen konnte die Verlobung bereits wieder gelöst hatte.

„Ja ich bin der Vater von Draco. Dem Jungen, den ihre Tochter getötet hat." Kam es gepresst von ihm und seine Hand schloss sich schmerzhaft um ihre. „Und dafür werde ich sie, ihre Mutter, umbringen!"

*

Sie hatte all ihre Notizen, alles was sie sich so mühevoll über Wochen und Monate zusammengetragen hatte im Feuer verloren. Der Verlust war ihr bis jetzt noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Sie sah immer nur Dracos Gesicht vor sich. Wie unwichtig waren im Vergleich dazu ihre schäbigen Notizen?

Ironischer Weise würde sie dieses Buch nie schreiben. Tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie es schon länger, doch jetzt wo alles verloren war, war es für sie zur Gewissheit geworden. Einzig für Severus musste sie erneut in der Vergangenheit wühlen um seine Unschuld zu beweisen, oder zumindest zu zeigen das er keine andere Wahl hatte. Voldemort hatte ihm keine andere gelassen, ansonsten wäre er gestorben.

Eine kalte Faust schloss sich bei diesem Gedanken um ihr Herz. Wie oft hätte sie ihn schon verlieren können. Ein dummer Gedanke, wo sie ihn doch erst jetzt gefunden hatte, aber was scherte sich ihr Herz darum. Mühsam suchte sie sich in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts alles zusammen was sie für ihre Suche brauchen konnte, als sie ein leises Klopfen am Fenster aus ihrer Arbeit riss.

Eine fremde Eule begehrte Einlass. Zögernd, so als ahnte sie bereits, dass es nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte öffnete sie das Fenster uns ließ das Tier ein. Mit zitternden Händen löste sie das Pergament vom Fuß der Eule und rollte es umständlich auseinander. Es stand nicht viel darauf, aber dadurch war es nicht weniger erschreckend.

_Das Leben deiner Mutter für das meines Sohnes. _

_Lucius_


	36. Chapter 36

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Marylein, CaroloveSeverus und Mortianna´s Morgana!_

_Marylein Lucius ist ein mieser Bastard und so einfach gibt der nicht auf. _

_CaroloveSeverus jetzt müssen sie ihn erste einmal finden. Lucius macht es ihnen nicht leicht. _

_Mortianna´s Morgana so schnell bringt er Hermiones Mutter auch nicht um, denn er will jemand ganz anderen. _

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

36 Angst

„Hier?" fragte Ron und sah auf Harry. Dieser studierte den kleinen Zettel in seiner Hand und blickte abwechselnd auf die Straßennamen.

„Hm?" murmelte er und ging ein paar Schritte weiter, dann hellten sich seine Gesichtszüge auf. „Hier ist es! Diese Straße hinunter, dann müssten wir direkt zu ihrem Haus kommen." E

r wartete gar nicht erst ab ob ihm Ron folgte, sondern eilte schon los. Sie befanden sich in einer schönen Vorstadtsiedlung. Überall gab es gepflegte Gärten und die Menschen in diesen beäugten sie neugierig. Hier kannte jeder jeden und ein fremdes Gesicht fiel einfach auf. Einmal mehr bewunderte Harry Snape für seinen Einfallsreichtum. Hier am Rande von London war für sie der sicherste Ort der Welt. Zu nahe an der Großstadt um leicht gefunden zu werden und doch in einer Gegend, in der ein neues Gesicht nicht unentdeckt blieb. Er hatte gut gesorgt für Elsbeth Foster, die sich jetzt Alice Lewis nannte.

Sie hatten die Hälfte der Strasse schon passiert, als ihnen eine große, merkwürdige Gestalt ins Auge stach. Sie bewegte sich anders als ein Mensch, fast so wie ein…Gleichzeitig liefen sie auf die Gestalt zu.

*

Zitternd stand sie da. Das Blatt dabei immer noch krampfhaft umklammert. Meine Mutter. Er hat meine Mutter. Lief es ihr unentwegt durch ihren Kopf. Das er zu Mord fähig war, das wusste sie und vermutlich war er jetzt noch gefährlicher. Er hatte gerade seinen Sohn getötet. Wie groß war da die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er dadurch seinen Verstand eingebüßt hatte?

Er hatte Draco geliebt, wirklich geliebt. Der Verlust und das Wissen für diese Tat verantwortlich zu sein, mussten schwer an Lucius Malfoy nagen. Nicht ganz. Die Schuld am Tod seines Sohnes gab er ihr und dafür sollte ihre Mutter nun sterben. Sie musste etwas tun. Ohne sich um ihre Sachen zu kümmern verließ sie die Bibliothek und eilte in Dumbledores Büro. Freundlich lächelte er sie an, als sie eintrat, doch bei ihrem Anblick erstarb das Lächeln auf seinen Zügen und er erhob sich von seinem Platz.

„Was ist passiert?"

Hörten die schlechten Nachrichten den überhaupt nicht mehr auf? Es war fast so schlimm wie zu Voldemorts Zeiten, man musste beinahe fürchten wenn jemand kam und was für welche Neuigkeiten dieser brachte. Erschöpft sank sie auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch.

„Er hat meine Mutter." Stammelte sie tonlos. Sie konnte es noch immer nicht richtig fassen. Wie war das möglich? Wo hatte er sie sich geschnappt?

„Wovon sprichst du?" Unterbrach Dumbledore Hermiones Gedankengang. Hastig legte sie das Stück Pergament vor den Schulleiter, damit dieser es lesen konnte.

„Malfoy will meine Mutter töten!" Sie fühlte wie sich ihr der Magen umdrehte bei ihren eigenen Worten. Dies als Gedanke im Kopf zu hören war etwas ganz anderes, als es tatsächlich laut zu hören. Das machte das Ganze irgendwie zu einer unumstößlichen Tatsache. Einer erschreckenden Tatsache.

*

„Wenn das nicht Voldemorts Schoßhündchen ist?" rief Harry spöttisch aus und zog dabei seinen Zauberstab aus dem Bund seiner Hose hervor.

„Harry Potter!" spie Greyback verächtlich auf den Boden. Spöttisch grinsend quittierte dieser dessen Gruß.

„Lange nicht gesehen. Die Geschäfte als Auftragskiller für irgendwelche Psychopaten laufen wohl nicht so gut?" zog Harry den Werwolf auf. Knurrend fletschte dieser die Zähne. Diesem Narren hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er arbeitslos war. Er hasste diese friedlichen Zeiten, die ihm den Nährboden für seine Existenz raubten, doch mit keiner Silbe würde er das vor diesem Potter-Bengel zugeben.

„Ich bin nicht hier um mich mit dir zu streiten." Stieß er grollend hervor.

„Der Krieg ist lange vorbei. Kann ein freier Werwolf nicht einfach seiner Wege gehen, ohne von irgendwelchen Möchtegernzauberern aufgehalten zu werden?" Fragte er grob und versuchte dabei harmlos auszusehen.

Das sie beide dasselbe suchten war nur zu wahrscheinlich. Nur ihr Auftraggeber und ihr Befehl was sie mit der Gesuchten tun sollten, würden sich wahrscheinlich voneinander unterscheiden. Harry neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite.

„Was willst du von Elsbeth Foster und wer hat dich geschickt?" fragte er ihn rundheraus.

*

Aufgewühlt lief er durch das Haus. Sie war schon solange fort und er hatte nichts zu tun. Am liebsten wäre er losgelaufen und hätte sich Lucius Malfoy geschnappt. Wie konnte er es wagen Hermione ein Leid zufügen zu wollen? Kurz senkte er traurig den Kopf. Draco Malfoy war viele Jahre lang sein Schüler gewesen. Er hatte den Jungen gut gekannt. Dieser war im Grunde kein schlechter Mensch, er stand nur zu sehr unter dem Einfluss von Lucius. Irgendwie fühlte er sich mitschuldig an seinem Tod. Er wusste besser als jeder andere zu was Lucius fähig war.

Warum war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Lucius noch einen weiteren Versuch Hermione zu töten, starten könnte? Lucius gab niemals auf, wenn er sich einmal in eine Sache verbissen hatte, noch dazu da Hermione der Wahrheit so gefährlich nahe gekommen war. Sie hatten Unschuldige getötet. Sie alle. Lucius war sogar noch einen Schritt weiter gegangen. Er hatte seinen Liebhaber umgebracht. Er hatte den Mann, den er liebte getötet, nur um Voldemort zu gefallen. Hermione. Sie war in Hogwarts.

In Sicherheit, aber er machte sich trotzdem Sorgen. Das Ministerium suchte verzweifelt nach Lucius, doch bis jetzt hatten sie ihn noch nicht fassen können. Er hatte ihr versprochen hier auf sie zu warten, dass war für ihn der einzige Grund warum er noch nicht losgelaufen war. Nur sein Wort das er ihr gegeben hatte, hielt ihn.

*

Dumbledore ließ sich geschockt auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Lucius Malfoy schien tatsächlich völlig außer Kontrolle zu sein. Der Tod seines Sohnes hatte ihm schwer zugesetzt und sein Urteilsvermögen getrübt.

„Ich werde alles dafür tun um deine Mutter unbeschadet zu befreien." Versprach er ihr. Am Besten brach er sofort auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach Malfoy Manor. Wenn nicht dort, wohin sonst sollte er Hermiones Mutter schon gebracht haben? Dumbledore erhob sich wieder und trat an Hermione heran.

„Kehre du zu Severus zurück und überlasse Lucius Malfoy mir." Redete er auf sie ein und legte ihr dabei sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Aber ich…" warf sie ein. Sie wollte nicht einfach nur abwarten. Sie wollte etwas tun. Ihre Mutter war in Gefahr. Sie musste es ihrem Vater sagen. Ihm klarmachen, dass ihre Arbeit alle Menschen gefährdete die sie liebte, weil sie nicht loslassen konnte. Warum hatte sie nicht aufgehört?

Immer weiter und weiter hatte sie gegraben, bis sie tief genug war und tatsächlich etwas gefunden hatte. Sie hätte aufhören sollen, als sie die Möglichkeit dazu noch hatte, doch jetzt war es zu spät. Langsam kam auch sie auf die Beine.

„Ich werde zu Severus gehen und ihm alles erzählen, aber erwarten Sie nicht von mir, dass ich dort bleibe, während meine Mutter in den Händen dieses Wahnsinnigen ist." Stellte sie entschlossen fest und blickte Dumbledore mit einem Ausdruck an, der ihm klarmachte, egal was er zu ihr auch sagte, nichts würde sie davon abhalten ihrer Mutter zu helfen. Und wenn sie kam, würde auch Severus kommen.

„Gib mir etwas Zeit, bevor du etwas unternimmst." Bat er leise. Hermione machte einen Schritt zurück und sah Dumbledore aufrecht an.

„Das kann ich nicht." Flüsterte sie. „Sie ist meine Mutter – verstehen Sie nicht?" Sie war der Verzweiflung nahe. Während sie hier mit dem Schulleiter stritt musste ihre Mutter vielleicht irgendwelche Qualen erleiden.

*

Wasser tropfte von den Wänden und knirschend schloss sich hinter ihr die schwere Eisentür. Ängstlich sah sie sich um. Wohin hatte er sie nur gebracht? Vor ein paar Minuten stand sie noch vor den Trümmern die einst das Haus ihrer Tochter waren und nun war sie in einer Höhle, oder Keller gefangen. Warum? Was hatte sie diesem Mr. Malfoy getan?

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte!" rief sie leicht hysterisch durch die Tür, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Die gespenstische Stille rund um sie sagte ihr sie war ganz allein. Panik ergriff sie. Was wenn er nicht wiederkam und sie hier sterben ließ? Heftig sog sie die Luft in ihre Lungen, ihr Herz raste. Sie hatte das Gefühl sie müsste ersticken.

Sie wischte ihre schweißnassen Hände an ihrem Rock ab, immer und immer wieder, bis sie sich ihres merkwürdigen Verhaltens bewusst wurde und sich zwang es zu lassen. Vorsichtig sah sie sich um, wenigstens hatte er ihr ein Licht dagelassen. Unstet flackerte eine Fackel in ihrer Halterung. Für wie lange sie wohl Licht spendete? Hoffentlich lange genug. Betete sie. Es gab hier nicht viel.

Außer den nackten, kalten, steinernen Wänden war noch mit Ketten ein einfaches Brett an der Wand befestigt worden. Umständlich nahm sie darauf Platz und schlang zur Beruhigung die Arme um sich, aber es half nicht viel. Spürbar kroch die Kälte in ihre Glieder und sie begann zu frösteln. Sie hatte Angst, große Angst. Verzweifelt klammerte sie sich an den Gedanken gerettet zu werden, obwohl ihr eine innere Stimme zuflüsterte, dass keiner wusste wo sie war und eine Rettung wenig wahrscheinlich war. Sie schloss die Augen umso diesem Ort zu entfliehen und versuchte mit aller Gewalt ruhig zu bleiben. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und sie würde schreien.

*

Wachsam sah er Harry an. Nun war die Vermutung zu einer Tatsache geworden und noch etwas wusste er – er war in der richtigen Strasse und die Schlampe nicht weit. Jetzt brauchte er nur noch die beiden loszuwerden.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon zum Salazar du sprichst." Gab er sich betont unschuldig.

„Aber wenn du außer komischen Andeutungen nichts weiter zu sagen hast, würde ich mich nun gerne empfehlen. Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen muss ich für mein täglich Brot tatsächlich arbeiten." Stieß er höhnisch hervor, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und trollte sich.

Er musste sich beeilen und die andere Seite der Häuser erreichen. Seine einzige Chance vielleicht doch noch Elsbeth Foster vor Harry Potter zu erwischen. Betont gemütlich schlenderte er den Gehweg entlang, doch sobald ihn die beiden nicht mehr sahen lief er als wäre Dumbledore persönlich hinter ihm her. Hastig stob er um die Ecke und rannte auf der anderen Seite die Strasse hinunter, dabei hielt er schnüffelnd seine Nase in die Luft. Er hatte ihn wieder. Ihren Duft.

*

Ron und Harry sahen besorgt hinter dem Werwolf her. Er hatte sie angelogen. Er war genauso wie sie auf der Suche nach Elsbeth Foster, denn warum sonst sollte er sich hier herum treiben?

„Wir sollten uns beeilen und sie so schnell wie möglich finden, bevor er es tut." Schlug Ron trocken vor. Harry konnte nur zustimmend nicken.

„Gut das wir die genaue Adresse haben und ich möchte bezweifeln, dass er sie auch hat, aber ich will es nicht darauf ankommen lassen." Eilig hetzten sie Seite an Seite die Strasse hinab, dabei behielten sie die Hausnummern genau im Auge.

Sie suchten nach der Nummer 62, waren aber erst bei 38. Angetrieben von einer Angst die von Minute zu Minute immer größer wurde, rannten sie schließlich so schnell sie konnten die Strasse hinab. Völlig außer Atem erreichten sie das Haus mit der Nummer 62. Keuchend hielten sie kurz vor dem Gartentor inne. Eine ältere Frau stand im kleinen Garten dahinter und zupfte Unkraut. Sie hatte die Beiden noch nicht bemerkt.

„Elsbeth?" fragte Harry leise und wartete. Überrascht und ängstlich sah ihn die Frau an. Sie war es. Sie hatten sie endlich gefunden. Harry richtete sich auf und wollte noch etwas sagen, doch zerspringendes Glas ließ ihn jedes Wort schlagartig vergessen. Greyback brach durch das Fenster neben der Tür. Angriffslustig stand er kaum einen Herzschlag neben der Frau.

„Diesmal gewinne ich, Potter!" rief er triumphierend aus und hob seine zur Klaue gekrümmte Hand.


	37. Chapter 37

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Mortianna´s Morgana, Marylein und Schanin!_

_Na mal sehen wie Fenrir, Harry und Ron die Situation lösen. ;-) Was die Entführung von Mrs. Granger betrifft, so lässt die Lösung noch etwas auf sich warten. Die Arme kommt nicht so schnell frei. _

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

37 Und immer weiter

Fest umschloss er ihren Hals mit seinen scharfen Krallen. Elsbeth bekam kaum noch Luft. Schreckensstar blickte sie auf Harry und Ron. Hatte sie die Vergangenheit doch noch eingeholt. So viele Jahre war sie in Sicherheit gewesen, aber diese war trügerisch. Hatte sie nicht auf genau diesen Augenblick gewartet? Ihr war immer schon klar gegen Voldemort gewann man nicht, man entkam ihm auch nicht. Früher oder später würde er einen finden und nun war dieser Tag da.

Er hatte seinen Häscher ausgeschickt sie zu suchen und zu töten. Das war also ihr Ende. Ergeben fügte sie sich, in das für sie Unvermeidliche. Sie schloss die Augen und wartete. Schon bald würden ihr die scharfen Krallen die Kehle zerfetzen. Sie kannte die Kreatur in ihrem Rücken. Das war Greyback, Voldemorts Geschöpf. Nicht, das dieser ihn erschaffen hätte, Greyback war ein Werwolf. Woher er kam, das wusste nur er und sein Erzeuger, aber dennoch betrachtete er Voldemort als seinen Herrn und diente ihm mit seiner ganzen schwarzen Seele treu bis in den Tod.

*

Geifer tropfte von seinen Fängen. Er war besser als Potter. Dieser hatte vielleicht durch einen unglaublichen Zufall und großes Glück, Geschick und Klugheit war es mit Sicherheit nicht, Voldemort besiegen können, aber gegen ihn hatte er keine Chance. Er war besser, schneller und tausendmal klüger, als dieser nichtsnutzige Bengel.

„Nun was sagst du? Soll ich ihr die Kehle einfach aufschlitzen und wir warten bis sie verblutet ist, oder machen wir es schnell und schmerzlos und ich drehe ihr einfach ihren dünnen, klapprigen Hals um?" böse grinste er Harry an. Dieser zog ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken seinen Zauberstab, Ron tat es ihm gleich und starrte Fenrir Greyback kaltblütig an.

„Entweder du lässt sie auf der Stelle los oder ich töte dich. Bevor du ihr auch nur einen Kratzer zugefügt hast, bist du schon Wurmfutter!" erklärte ihm Harry. Er erhob dabei nicht einmal seine Stimme, sprach leise wie immer, so als wäre es eine ganz normale Unterhaltung, doch der stählerne Glanz der in den einzelnen Silben mit schwang, ließ Greyback frösteln und eine ungeahnte Furcht spüren.

*

Zulange. Sie brauchte zulange. Länger konnte, wollte er nicht warten. Er musste etwas tun sonst wurde er noch verrückt. Entschlossen warf er sich seinen Umhang über und stürmte aus dem Haus. Ihm war klar, wenn das Gremium davon erfuhr, steckte er vermutlich in großen Schwierigkeiten, aber das war ihm egal. Hermione war in Gefahr und für sie würde er alles tun. Er wusste an wen er sich wenden musste, um Lucius Malfoy zu Fall zu bringen. Es gab noch einen Verbündeten in seinem Leben, aus seiner Vergangenheit und an den würde er sich wenden. So wie die Dinge jetzt lagen, würde sein Anliegen nicht auf taube Ohren stoßen, da war er sich ganz sicher.

Schnell huschte er die schmale Strasse hinab und sobald er die richtige Stelle erreicht hatte, apparierte er. Malfoy Manor. Dunkel lag es vor ihm. War es immer schon so gewesen, oder kam es ihm nur so vor? Gleichmütig zuckte er mit den Achseln und schritt auf das Portal zu. Wider Erwarten war es nicht verschlossen. Kurz erstaunte ihn dieser Umstand, doch dann trat er ein. Kerzenduft hüllte ihn ein. Aus dem vorderen Salon drang Licht. Als er in den Raum blicken konnte entdeckte er den Sarg. Kurz überrollte ihn eine Welle des Schmerzes, doch schnell schüttelte er sich. Zum Trauern hatte er später Zeit. Zuerst musste er Lucius finden und aufhalten, wie war egal.

„Guten Abend, Severus. Ich habe auf dich gewartet." Wie gebrochen und traurig sie klang, noch nie zuvor hatte er sie so gehört.

„Guten Abend, Narzissa." erwiderte er und betrachtete ihre schlanke Gestalt, als sie sich ihm näherte. „Bis du gekommen um meinen Sohn zu rächen?" Langsam nickte er mit dem Kopf, seine Augen brannten bei ihrem Anblick. Soviel Schmerz und Leid entdeckte er in ihren Zügen. Sie schien um Jahre gealtert. Nichts war mehr übrig geblieben von ihrer einstigen, einzigartigen Schönheit. Zurückgeblieben war eine alte Frau, die den größten Schatz in ihrem Leben verloren hatte. Sie hatte ihn erreicht und ohne zögern schloss er sie in seine Arme.

„Wieso habe ich damals dich nicht erwählt? Warum war ich so blind und dumm?"

Er hätte ihr all die Gründe aufzählen können, warum sie sich gegen ihn und für Lucius entschieden hatte, aber in diesem Moment erschien ihm das unwichtig und so schwieg er. Lange Zeit standen sie da, doch die Zeit drängte und so schob er sie sanft von sich.

„Hilf mir." bat er sie und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Er ist nicht hier. Ich..." erwiderte sie leicht abwesend. Für sie war er noch nicht wichtig. An erster Stelle kam ihr Sohn und dieser brauchte sie.

„Lass mich ihn noch zu Grabe tragen, dann helfe ich dir, oder du mir. Er soll sterben. Ich will ihn genauso leiden sehen, wie ich leide. Er soll meinen Schmerz fühlen." stieß sie leidenschaftlich hervor. Sie hatte sich von Severus gelöst und ging in kleinen Schritten auf den Sarg zu. Sachte strich sie darüber. „Er hat mir meinen Sohn genommen."

*

Leise rief sie nach ihm, aber sie bekam keine Antwort. Er war fort. Traurig sank sie auf die Stufen nieder und ließ ihren Tränen, die sie solange schon zurück gehalten hatte, freien Lauf. Wo bist du nur? Ich brauche dich so sehr. Flehte sie stumm und betete um das Leben ihrer Mutter. Sie wollte sich am liebsten einfach hier auf dem Boden zusammenrollen, die Augen schließen und nie wieder aufstehen. Entschlossen straffte sie sich und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Es half ihrer Mutter bestimmt nicht, wenn sie jetzt aufgab. Sie wusste was zu tun war. Sie musste ein Monster finden und es töten. So einfach war das.

Nur wo könnte er sein? Irgendwie glaubte sie nicht, dass er ihre Mutter in Malfoy Manor gefangen hielt. Zu einfach. Sie bräuchte ihm nur die Auroren auf den Hals hetzen und ehe er sich versah, saß er in Askaban und wartete auf seinen Kuss. Nein, so leicht würde Lucius Malfoy es ihnen nicht machen, dafür war er viel zu gerissen. Diese Überlegungen brachten sie nicht weiter und eigentlich müsste sie jetzt bei ihrem Vater sein. Er war bestimmt schon halb von Sinnen vor Angst um seine Frau und Tochter. Er hatte keine Ahnung davon was sich hier ereignet hatte.

Müde schleppte sie sich ins Bad und wusch sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser. Es wurde Zeit zu ihm zu gehen und ihm die Augen über sich zu öffnen. Sie war schuld an allem. Wegen ihr musste ihre Familie leiden, mussten alle die sie liebte leiden. Einen Augenblick lang betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild, sah den Menschen der aus ihr geworden war. War alles was sie getan hatte falsch gewesen? Diese Menschen waren unschuldig gewesen und mussten deswegen sterben. Sollte ihr Tod für immer ungesühnt bleiben? War das Gerecht? War das der Preis für ihren ungestörten Schlaf? Nein! Es war richtig was sie getan hatte.

Diese fünf Menschen verdienten, dass man die Wahrheit über ihr Schicksal erzählte. Sie sind nicht einfach gestorben, sie wurden ermordet. Ermordet von einem Wahnsinnigen um seine Macht zu festigen und das um jeden Preis. Er hatte damals den Sieg davon getragen. Viele Jahre lang hatte keiner das Offensichtliche gesehen, oder es wollte keiner zu genau hinsehen.

Sehen heißt handeln zu müssen und das bedeutete, Menschen wie Lucius Malfoy auf die Füße treten zu müssen. Nein sie hatte das Richtige getan. Die Geschichte musste berichtigt werden, die Schuldigen gehörten bestraft und den Familien, deren man einen lieben Menschen aus der Mitte gestohlen hatte, denen musste man diesen Frieden zurück bringen. Ariana, die tief in ihrem Herzen immer wusste, dass Arthur nicht einfach an einem Herzversagen verstorben war. Den Eltern von Elsbeth, die schon so lange ihre Tochter suchten.

Bei allen anderen war es fast schon zu spät, ihre Eltern lebten nicht mehr. Dennoch, die Wahrheit über das was ihnen tatsächlich widerfahren war zu erzählen, konnte nicht verkehrt sein. Mühsam schluckte sie den Kloß, der sich in ihrer Kehle gebildet hatte, hinunter. Hoffentlich war der Preis dafür nicht das Leben ihrer Mutter. Sie könnte es nicht ertragen. Sie schrieb noch schnell eine Nachricht für Severus, das er ohne ihr Einverständnis das Haus verlassen hatte, bereitete ihr Sorgen, aber darum würde sie sich später kümmern. Sie ahnte was er vorhatte und hoffte nur eins – ihm zuvor zu kommen. Lucius Malfoy gehörte ihr. Doch zuerst musste sie noch etwas anderes erledigen. Tief holte sie Luft und wappnete sich innerlich für das Gespräch mit ihrem Vater, dann öffnete sie die Tür und verließ das Haus.

*

Er rang mit sich. Sein Tod war die Sache nicht wert. Lieber kassierte er von Malfoy keine Prämie und überließ das Weib Potter, als das er seinen Hals für diesen riskierte. Immerhin konnte er ihn nicht einmal ausstehen. Er hasste ihn mehr noch als den Jungen der vor ihm stand und dieser hatte das Leben seines Meisters ausgelöscht, aber dabei war er sich selber treu geblieben, was man von Malfoy nicht behaupten konnte. Dieser war nur sich selber treu und glaubte an nichts. Er war weniger wert als sein schlimmster Todfeind. Die meisten von diesen besaßen mehr Rückgrat und Aufrichtigkeit in ihrem Tun, als dieser jemals aufbringen konnte, denn sie glaubten an ihr Ziel.

Unentschlossen stand er da. Er hatte den Auftrag nur angenommen, weil die Zeiten schlecht für ihn waren und er auch von etwas Leben musste, wobei die Betonung auf Leben lag. Langsam wich er zurück und hob seine Hände, die mehr wie Pfoten aussahen.

„Sie gehört dir." sagte er leise, achtete aber darauf, dass Elsbeth zwischen ihm und den Beiden blieb.

„Lass mich gehen und wir vergessen die ganze Sache." schlug er dreist vor und schaute sie lauernd an. Würden sie ihn einfach ziehen lassen? Oder fand er heute ein eher unwürdiges Ende? Harry senkte leicht seinen Zauberstab, aber nur soviel, dass er ihn bei der geringsten Bewegung von Greyback sofort wieder hochreißen und ihn mit einem schmerzhaften, wenn nicht sogar tödlichen Fluch belegen konnte.

„Du verrätst mir wer dich geschickt hat und schwörst mir, dass auch vor dem Zaubergamot auszusagen. Sollte ich dich jemals wieder bei einem Mordversuch erwischen, werde ich keine Gnade mehr walten lassen." erklärte ihm Harry seine Bedingungen. Widerwillig stimmte der Werwolf zu. Noch ahnte er nicht, dass er mit seiner Aussage sich selbst nach Askaban befördern würde.

„Es war Lucius Malfoy." voller Verachtung spie er den Namen hervor und spuckte ihn förmlich auf den Boden. Ron winkte unterdessen Elsbeth zu sich, deutete ihr aber sich vorsichtig zu bewegen. Greyback war nicht nur als Handlanger von Voldemort bekannt, sondern auch wegen seiner Unberechenbarkeit. Er mochte gerade behauptet haben, er würde ihr nichts tun, doch genauso gut konnte es passieren das er sich im nächsten Moment auf sie stürzte und ihr das Herz heraus riss.

Werwölfe waren eine unberechenbare Rasse, bis auf Remus Lupin natürlich, er war eine Ausnahme. Er unterschied sich grundsätzlich von seiner Art. Einem Werwolf durfte man einfach nicht trauen. „Wenn du ihn so verabscheust, warum dienst du ihm dann?" stellte Harry verblüfft die nächste Frage. Zum einem um Greyback am Reden zu halten und so von Elsbeth abzulenken und zum anderen, weil es ihn tatsächlich interessierte. Er war immer schon sehr neugierig gewesen. Eine Eigenschaft, die ihm mehr als einmal beinahe zum Verhängnis geworden wäre, hätten ihm nicht seine Freunde geholfen. Verächtlich schnaubte Greyback durch die Nase.

„Weil wegen dir und deinesgleichen ich kaum noch ehrliche Arbeit finde. Ich kann mir meinen Auftraggeber nicht aussuchen. Nicht jeder wird mit einem goldenen Löffel im Mund geboren." Böse sah er Harry an.

Für ihn war der Junge der Inbegriff von einem sorgenfreien, glücklichen Leben. Niemals musste der sich die Hände schmutzig machen. Er war praktisch reich geboren worden. Von Harrys Leben bei seinen Verwandten wusste er nichts und im Vergleich dessen was er alles bisher erdulden musste, war das nichts. Harry erwiderte nichts darauf. Wozu auch? Sie würden einander niemals verstehen. Zu vieles stand zwischen ihnen. Allem voran das Greyback eine heimtückische Bestie war und immer eine sein würde.

*

Ängstlich spitzte sie die Ohren. Sie hatte etwas gehört. Da. Da war es schon wieder. Ein Kratzen oder Schlürfen über nackten Felsen. Sie konnte es nicht genau zuordnen. Nur eines war ihr klar – das Geräusch kam auf sie zu. Erneut drohte die Panik sie zu ersticken. Mühsam unterdrückte sie sie und zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. Vermutlich war es nur der Mann, Lucius Malfoy, der sie gefangen hielt. Vielleicht hatte er sich eines Besseren besonnen und ließ sie frei. Ja, ja und Schweine können fliegen. Höhnte ihre innere Stimme verächtlich. „Hallo!?" rief sie zaghaft und erschrak zutiefst über den Laut ihrer eigenen Stimme. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, sonst verlor sie tatsächlich noch ihren Verstand.

„Hallo? Sind Sie es?" fragte sie zittrig. Die Geräusche waren unterdessen immer näher gekommen und hielten nun vor ihrer Zellentür inne. Sie konnte nichts sehen oder erkennen, es war einfach zu dunkel. Die Fackel leuchtete nur noch schwach und schon bald saß sie in der Dunkelheit fest. Sie wollte nicht dran denken, denn dann... Das Gitter knirschte und zitterte. Dort draußen lauerte etwas großes, gefährliches und es wollte zu ihr. Sie verkroch sich tief in ihrer Nische und schloss die Augen. Bitte, ich will leben! Flehte sie lautlos und wusste doch - sie würde sterben.


	38. Chapter 38

_Vielen Dank für dein Review, Marylein! Ähm weder noch. ;-)  
_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

38 Dunkelheit

Obwohl sie es die ganze Zeit schon befürchtet hatte, traf sie die plötzlich einkehrende Dunkelheit wie ein Keulenschlag. Es war nicht einfach nur dunkel, sondern absolut finster rund um sie. Kein noch so kleiner Lichtschimmer war zu erkennen, geschweige denn das sie die Konturen der Steine und ihre Pritsche ausmachen konnte auf der sie saß. Aber am erschreckendsten war, das sie selbst die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen konnte. Sie war praktisch blind. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und die Verzweiflung drohte von ihr mit kalten Klauen Besitz zu ergreifen.

Lange würde sie den Wahnsinn nicht mehr aushalten können, schon jetzt trieb sie die Furcht an den Rand ihrer Selbstbeherrschung.

„Bitte!" flehte sie erstickt in die Dunkelheit.

„Bitte, ich tue alles was Sie wollen, aber bitte lassen Sie mich nicht alleine." Beinahe gespenstisch halte ihre Stimme in dem leeren Raum. Wo sie sich eingebildet hatte etwas zu hören, war nichts. Ihre Sinne waren überreizt. Sie war immer noch alleine. Außer ihr war niemand hier. Er hatte sie hier unten ganz alleine gelassen. Sie war weggeschlossen, lebendig begraben. In einem plötzlichen, panischen Anfall von Klaustrophobie fasste sie sich ins Haar und begann lange und anhaltend zu schreien, doch niemand hörte sie. Irgendwann gab sie auf. Brach einfach zusammen, schloss die Augen und wollte sterben.

*

Ihr Vater war tief erschüttert über diese Neuigkeit. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen. Er liebte seine Frau sehr. Bei seinem Anblick drohten sie die Schuldgefühle die sie die ganze Zeit schon plagten endgültig zu ersticken. Das ihre Eltern wegen ihr litten hatte sie nicht gewollt. „Es tut mir so leid!" schluchzte sie und schloss ihn fest in ihre Arme. Beschwichtigend strich er ihr über den Rücken.

„Du kannst nichts dafür." Flüsterte er mit gebrochener Stimme in ihr Haar.

„Hätte ich …hätte ich bloß die Finger davon gelassen. Es ist…es ist alles meine Schuld." Stieß sie selbst anklagend von Weinkrämpfen unterbrochen hervor.

„Schsch." Beruhigte er sie, dabei liefen ihm selbst die Tränen über das Gesicht.

Hermione hatte ihm alles erzählt. Alles über Lucius Malfoy und nun hatte dieser schreckliche Mensch seine Frau in seiner Gewalt. Wollte sie töten. Vielleicht war sie schon tot? Nein! Er durfte nicht daran denken. Seine Welt hätte ohne sie keinen Sinn mehr. Hermione fasste sich langsam wieder und löste sich von ihrem Vater. Tief holte sie Luft und wischte sich die restlichen Tränen vom Gesicht. Erst jetzt merkte sie das auch er geweint hatte. Zärtlich strich sie ihm seine Tränen fort.

„Ich finde sie und bring sie zu dir zurück." Versprach sie leise und küsste ihn sanft.

*

Wütend zerknüllte er den Zettel in seiner Faust. Dieser Bastard! Er hätte ihn damals im Moor einfach umbringen sollen, dann wäre das alles, dieser Wahnsinn, niemals passiert. Er war zu weichherzig, schon immer war das seine größte Schwäche gewesen. Er hätte ihn ohne zu zögern ins Jenseits befördern sollen, aber so konnte er nur hoffen, das es noch nicht zu spät war. Lucius war ein gerissener Hund und allzu leichtfertig würde er den Trumpf, den er in der Hand hielt, nicht ausspielen. Er wollte nicht Hermiones Mutter, er wollte Hermione und er müsste sich schon sehr in ihm irren, wenn er sie nicht zum Tausch forderte. Das Leben der Mutter für die Tochter. Aber das würde er nur über seine Leiche zulassen. Er musste ihn finden. Unruhig lief er auf und ab.

_Denk nach, Severus. Du kennst ihn. Wo würde er sich verschanzen? Wo hatte er sein Versteck?_ Redete er streng auf sich selber ein.

Aber ihm wollte nichts einfallen. Lucius war die meiste Zeit entweder auf Malfoy Manor oder im Ministerium zum Speichellecken, aber sonst…Rastlos liefen seine Gedanken. Starr sah er vor sich hin. Wo könnte er sein? Wohin hatte er Mrs. Granger gebracht? Plötzlich kam ihm ein anderer, schrecklicher Gedanke. Wenn Mrs. Granger in Gefahr war, dann war es Elsbeth auch. Denn solange sie lebte bestand immer die Gefahr, dass sie eines Tages zurück kam und gegen die Malfoys aussagte. Das wäre dann Lucius Ende, denn aus diesem Strick konnte er sich selbst mit seiner geschmeidigen Zunge nicht winden. Er musste sie warnen. Musste dafür sorgen, dass sie wieder in Sicherheit war. Am Besten brachte er sie ganz weit weg. London war viel zu nahe, viel zu gefährlich. Hastig lief er auf die Eingangstür zu und wollte schon nach dem Knauf greifen, als diese von außen geöffnet wurde.

*

Harry hob eine Augenbraue und sah Greyback mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an. Also ganz so toll fand er damals sein Leben bei seinen Verwandten nicht gerade, aber das brauchte er diesem nicht auf die Nase zu binden. „Wie auch immer. Lass uns gehen!" schlug er streng vor und richtete seinen Zauberstab wieder auf ihn. Nicht das dieser noch auf dumme Gedanken kam. Elsbeth stand noch zu gefährlich zwischen ihm und Fenrir. Dieser zuckte nervös mit den Pfoten. Er wollte nicht mitgehen. Er wollte keine Aussage machen. Er hatte schon alles gesagt was er zu sagen hatte. Verzweifelt überlegte er wie er von hier fliehen konnte. Plötzlich gab er Elsbeth einen kräftigen Stoss der sie nach vorne in die Arme von Ron und Harry schleuderte, drehte sich um und floh durch das Haus.

„Greyback!" schrie Harry zornig, kaum das er sich gefangen hatte, aber dieser war schon fort.

„Verdammt!" stieß er zornig hervor. Ängstlich wich Elsbeth vor ihm zurück und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Der Schock saß ihr immer noch in den Gliedern. Ein Werwolf hatte versucht sie zu töten und woher der kam war ihr klar. Voldemort! Sie fing unkontrolliert zu zittern an.

„Hört es denn niemals auf?" kam es schwer über ihre Lippen. Vorsichtig legte Ron ihr einen Arm auf die Schultern.

„Lassen Sie uns reingehen. Wir müssen Sie um etwas bitten." Sagte er ruhig und zog sie sanft mit sich. Schnell packte Harry seinen Zauberstab weg und folgte den beiden, dabei sah er sich aber noch genau um. Nicht das Greyback einen Hinterhalt plante und doch noch zurückkam.

*

„Severus?" fragend blickte sie zu ihm hoch. Wo wollte er denn schon wieder hin und wo war er überhaupt gewesen?

„Ich habe deine Nachricht gelesen. Ich muss…Elsbeth ist in Gefahr. Ich kann sie nicht im Stich lassen." Stieß er fast entschuldigend hervor und wollte sich an ihr vorbeidrängen.

„Du kannst nicht gehen!" Sanft und fest zugleich hielt sie ihn zurück. Irritiert sah er auf sie herab.

„Ich brauche dich." Diese drei Worte brachten seinen Entschluss ins Wanken. Nicht länger musste sie ihn festhalten, im Gegenteil nun war er es der seine Arme so fest um sie schloss als wollte er sie nie wieder loslassen.

„Ich bin hier." Flüsterte er ihr zu und doch plagten ihn zugleich Schuldgefühle. Hermione schien das zu spüren.

„Du brauchst dir um sie keine Sorgen zu machen. Harry und Ron werden sie finden." Meinte sie zuversichtlich was ihm ein trockenes Lachen entlockte.

„Harry und Ron? Die beiden stolpern höchstens über ihre eigenen Füße, aber sie finden niemals Elsbeth Foster." Erwiderte er hart, andererseits erschreckte ihn auch der Gedanke, dass bereits welche hinter ihr her waren. Hermione rang einen Augenblick mit sich und kam dann zu einem Entschluss.

„Wir werden gemeinsam zu ihr gehen." Schlug sie vor. Ihre Mutter musste noch etwas warten. Fragend sah er in ihre Augen. Er ahnte das ihr dieser Satz nicht leicht gefallen war.

„Es dauert nicht lange. Es ist nicht weit von hier." Versprach er, dabei zerriss es ihn innerlich förmlich. Elsbeth Foster und Jane Granger, zwei wichtige Frauen für ihn und beide wollte er retten und doch hatte er das Gefühl er müsste sich entscheiden. Starb Elsbeth, dann hatte das Leben keine Sinn mehr für ihn, starb Hermiones Mutter, dann verlor er sie, was genauso, wenn nicht noch schlimmer war. Er musste beide Frauen retten. Er musste es einfach schaffen.

*

Das Innere des Hauses erinnerte ihn ein bisschen an das von Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia. Alles was auch nur ansatzweise als magisch oder andersartig eingestuft werden konnte war hier nicht zu finden, da war er sich ganz sicher. Elsbeth hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben das Haus so spießig und langweilig wie möglich zu gestalten, um somit das Bild eines perfekten Muggel zu geben und es war ihr zweifelsohne gelungen. Auch Ron sah sich erstaunt um und musste an seinen Vater denken.

Er hätte die helle Freude an diesem Haus. Sein Vater liebte alles Muggelartige und geriet über jede Neuentdeckung oder jeden Neuerwerb, den er eigentlich nicht haben dürfte - Muggelartefakte zu sammeln galt in der magischen Welt als verboten, ganz aus dem Häuschen. Elsbeth lebte den perfekten Schein, denn sie mochte es all die Jahre geleugnet haben, aber sie war dennoch was sie war – eine Hexe.

Elsbeth brachte sie in ihre kleine, gemütliche Küche und bat sie Platz zu nehmen. Sie selbst blieb stehen und wartete gespannt was nun kommen würde. Harry beobachtete sie einen Augenblick, bevor er zu sprechen begann. Sie hatte gerade einen Schock hinter sich und seine Worte würden vermutlich einen weiteren auslösen. Als er sich sicher war, dass sie sich soweit es in der kurzen Zeit ging, gefasst hatte, begann er zu reden.

„Mein Name ist Harry Potter und das ist mein Freund Ronald Weasley." Stellte er sich und Ron vor.

Bei seinem Namen zuckte sie kurz zusammen. Sie mochte viele Jahre so gut wie keinen Kontakt zur magischen Welt gehabt haben, aber der Name Potter war selbst ihr ein Begriff.

_Der Junge der überlebt hat!_Dieser Satz brach wie eine Welle in der Zauberwelt los und drang bis in ihr Versteck durch. Damals hatte sie geglaubt, dank ihm, Harry Potter, endlich frei zu sein und überlegte tatsächlich in die magische Welt zurück zu kehren. Nicht um wieder als Hexe zu leben, sondern um ihre Eltern, ihre Freunde, die sie so schrecklich vermisste, wieder zu sehen. Doch eine anonyme Nachricht hielt sie davon ab.

Sie wusste, oder zumindest ahnte sie von wem sie kam und das sie ihm vertrauen konnte, mit ihrem Leben. Denn obwohl sie ihn fürchtete, so hatte er dennoch alles daran gesetzt um ihr Leben zu retten.

„Wir haben ihre Eltern besucht. Die beiden vermissen Sie sehr." Erzählte er ihr und erneut zuckte sie zusammen. Schmerz legte sich über ihre Gesichtszüge. Schwer ließ sie sich auf einen der Stühle fallen, den Kopf hatte sie gesenkt. Sie hatte alles zurücklassen müssen, alles.

„Wie…wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte sie zögerlich.

*

Bitterkeit umfing ihn bei dem Bild das sich ihm bot. So sollte es nicht sein. Keine Mutter hatte diesen Schmerz verdient. Mit gebeugten Schultern stand sie steif am Grab. Es war ein stilles Begräbnis. Nicht viele waren gekommen um ihre Anteilnahme zu zeigen. Er wäre so gerne wieder gegangen, doch die Zeit lief ihnen davon und so war er gezwungen sie in ihrer Trauer zu stören.

„Narzissa vergib mir, aber…" setzte er an, als die letzten Trauergäste gegangen waren und nur noch er und sie übrig geblieben waren, aber kam nicht weit. Ruhig fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

„Mein Sohn liegt kaum unter der Erde. Das letzte was ich für ihn tun kann ist um ihn zu trauern, aber nicht einmal das ist mir vergönnt." Ihre Stimme hatte jeden Klang, jede Farbe verloren und doch schnitt sie ihm wie eine scharfe Klinge ins Fleisch. Auch weinen konnte sie nicht mehr, sie hatte keine Tränen mehr. Dumbledore senkte seinen Kopf. Sie hatte so Recht. Selbst in ihrer Trauer fand sie keine Ruhe.

„Er hat Hermiones Mutter. Er wird sie töten." Flüsterte er leise. Narzissa drehte ihren Kopf und blickte hart auf ihn.

„Was habe ich damit zu schaffen? Ich kenne diese Frau nicht einmal. Kann es mir da nicht gleich sein was mit ihr geschieht?"

Dumbledore schnappte heftig nach Luft.

„Bitte Narzissa, lass nicht zu, das er sie tötet." Flehte er. Er hatte in der vergangenen Nacht kein Auge zugetan, zu groß waren seine Sorge und sein Kummer. Stumm deutete er mit der Hand auf das Loch zu ihren Füßen.

„Wie viele noch Narzissa?"

*

Still bleckte er sich die Fänge. Von der Ferne hatte er sie ins Haus verschwinden sehen. Für ihn gab es hier nichts mehr zu tun. Malfoy, dieser Bastard, hatte ihm mehr Schaden als Nutzen gebracht. Aus dieser Sache konnte er sich nicht so leicht herauswinden. Immerhin hatten ihn zwei Auroren dabei ertappt, wie er versucht hatte eine Frau zu ermorden.

Keine leichte Sache. Er würde zu Malfoy gehen und seinen Lohn fordern. Kurz blitzte es hässlich in seinen Augen auf. Er stellte sich vor, wie er diesem die Kehle aufriss und ihn dann in seinem eigenen Blut ersticken ließ. Von ungeahnter Erregung gepackt drehte er dem Haus von Elsbeth Foster den Rücken zu und eilte mit großen Schritten von dannen. Sein Ziel war jetzt Lucius Malfoy.


	39. Chapter 39

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Marylein und Mortianna´s Morgana! Sorry, das es jetzt so lange gedauert hat mit dem Update, aber ich konnte aus unerfindlichen Gründen (technisches Problem???) keine Kapitel bis jetzt hochladen._

_Marylein ich werde mein bestes tun, damit Hermiones Mutter unbeschadet davon kommt - versprochen! _

_Mortianna´s Morgana die Werwölf sind im HP-Universum ziemlich arm dran. Keiner will sie haben und ordentliche Arbeit bekommen sie auch kein, wie man an Remus Lupin ja sehen konnte._

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

39 Was der Morgen bringt

Sie hatten gewartet. Die ganze Nacht. Auf Nachricht von Dumbledore oder von Harry. Doch weder von dem einen noch von dem anderen hörten sie irgendetwas. Hermione begann, um sich zu beschäftigen, das Frühstück zuzubereiten. „Ich kann nicht länger warten." Sagte sie sobald Severus den Raum betrat. Schweigend betrachtete er sie. Er verstand sie nur zu gut. Ihre Mutter war in Gefahr und sie hatte bereits einen Tag verloren. Wer weiß wie viel Zeit Mrs. Granger noch blieb? „Ich komme mit dir." Bot er an, auch wenn er dabei ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Elsbeth Foster brauchte ihn auch. Was wenn Harry sie nicht fand? Oder Lucius schneller war? Keinen einzigen Moment zweifelt er daran, dass dieser sie nicht schon längst verzweifelt suchte. Seit er ihn beim Zaubergamot angeklagt hatte, musste doch seine größte Sorge Elsbeth sein. Sie war die einzige die seine Aussage bestätigen oder widerlegen konnte und noch mehr. Elsbeth Foster war die einzige noch lebende Zeugin aus jener unheilvollen Nacht, die nicht nur überlebt hatte, sondern auch alles Mitansehen musste. Sehen musste was sie getan hatten. Hermione legte ihm dankbar ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Ich komme schon zurecht. Du musst dich um Elsbeth kümmern." Erwiderte sie ernst. Er wollte schon widersprechen, aber sie redete bereits weiter. „Ich weiß, dass du mir helfen willst und dafür liebe ich dich, aber du musste sie retten. Sie braucht dich auch." Widerstrebend fügte er sich. Sie nahmen beide Platz und aßen ihr Frühstück, obwohl keiner von ihnen auch nur den geringsten Hunger verspürte.

*

Er hatte seine Karten geschickt ausgespielt. Gedankenverloren strich er über das weiche Gefieder der Eule in seiner Hand. Sie trug eine Nachricht. Er hob seinen Arm in die Luft und gab ihr so das Zeichen zu fliegen. Schon bald gab es für Hermione Granger kein entkommen mehr. Was diese nicht wusste, oder noch nicht wusste, war das ihre Mutter aus nur einem einzigen Grund noch am Leben war. Er wollte ihr den gleichen Schmerz zufügen, wie sie ihm. Er würde sie töten, aber sie sollte dabei zusehen. Er würde sie demütigen, erniedrigen, sie wird sich, wenn er mit ihr fertig war, wünschen nie geboren zu sein und dann erst dann würde er sie töten. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem hässlichen Lächeln. Doch gleich darauf verschwand es wieder von seinen Zügen. Heute war die Beerdigung von seinem Sohn. Er spürte wie sein Gesicht nass wurde. Energisch wischte er die Tränen fort. Später. Später konnte er noch soviel er wollte trauern, doch zuerst musste er seinen Tod rächen. Unwillkürlich erinnerte er sich daran als Draco zur Welt kam. Er war so winzig klein. Seine Hände, seine Füße, damals war er das größte Wunder das er je gesehen hatte und von der ersten Minute an liebte er dieses kleine Wesen, seinen Sohn. Er musste schlucken.

Mit Übelkeit dachte er daran, dass sein Körper schon bald für immer von kalter Erde umschlossen war. Wütend ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und lief zum Höhleneingang. Zufrieden sah er sich davor um. Niemand kannte sein Versteck. Nicht einmal Narzissa. Sein Vater hatte ihm vor Jahren diese Höhle gezeigt. Hier wurden in früheren Zeiten die Feinde der Malfoys eingesperrt und vergessen. Jeder, der das Pech hatte hier hergebracht zu werden, verschwand für immer. Nur Voldemort wusste davon. Er wollte diese Höhle für seine Zwecke nutzen, sprich seine Feinde, aber dazu kam es nie, da ihn der Potter-Bengel durch einen glücklichen Zufall besiegte und tötete. Niemals, nicht in tausend Jahren, schrieb er das schlicht und ergreifend seinem Können zu. Potter war bestimmt nicht besser als sein dunkler Lord.

Er lauschte ins Innere der Höhle, aber kein Laut drang heraus. Scheinbar hatte sie aufgehört zu schreien. Gestern hatte sie damit begonnen, dann plötzlich damit aufgehört, um heute Morgen erneut damit zu beginnen. Schon bald war sie dafür zu heiser. Er hatte ihr weder Wasser noch Nahrung geben. Da sie sowieso sterben würde, wäre das eine Vergeudung von Lebensmitteln.

*

Sie hatten die ganze Nacht geredet. Hatten ihr alles was sich in den letzten Jahren in Hogwarts und um Hogwarts getan hatte erzählt. Am meisten erstaunte sie noch immer die Tatsache, dass Harry Potter, der Mann der in ihrer Küche saß, Voldemort tatsächlich für immer vernichtet hat. Sie erzählten ihr auch alles über das Treffen mit ihren Eltern. Harry holte tief Luft. Er ahnte, dass es ihr nicht leicht fallen würde in die magische Welt zurückzukehren, aber sie musste. Severus Snape brauchte ihre Hilfe. „Unser ehemaliger Professor, ein schwieriger Zeitgenosse, wenn sie mich fragen, braucht ihre Hilfe." Begann er das nun heikle Thema anzusprechen. Erstaunt betrachtete ihn Elsbeth. „Was könnte ich mit ihrem Professor zu schaffen haben?" fragte sie zurück. Umso länger die beiden in ihrer Küche waren, umso entspannter wurde sie. „Vielleicht weil sie ihn kennen." Antwortete ihr Ron. Elsbeth erhob sich und trat einen Schritt vom Tisch zurück. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich das hören möchte." Wich sie aus. Die alten Ängste und Sorgen kehrten mit einem Schlag zurück. „Er hat ihnen das Leben gerettet und nun braucht er sie." Harry sprach leise und sanft und doch sah sie ihn erschreckt an, als hätte er sie angebrüllt. „Ich kann nicht. Bitte." Abwehrend hob sie die Hand. Sie wollte nichts davon hören. „Es ist Severus Snape." Erneut zuckte Elsbeth zusammen. Sie kannte diesen Mann, hatte gesehen wozu er fähig war und wusste was sie ihm zu verdanken hatte. Nur durch ihn hatte sie eine zweite Chance bekommen. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie überlebte und sie ihn Sicherheit gebracht. Weg von Hogwarts. Weg von Voldemort. Dieser hätte es niemals zugelassen, dass sie am Leben blieb. Ron war ebenfalls aufgestanden. In seinen Augen konnte sie den Ernst der Lage erkennen, aber… „Würden Sie bitte gehen!" forderte sie die beiden plötzlich auf. Sie hatte ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt und starr blickte sie auf ihre Regale. Hinter sich hörte sie wie Harry sich erhob und beide sich auf den Weg zur Tür machten. „Ich…wäre bestimmt keine Hilfe. Ich kann nichts für ihn tun." Meinte sie entschuldigend. Sie hatte Angst, große Angst. Harry blieb kurz neben ihr stehen und kritzelte schnell etwas auf ein Stück Papier das er dort fand. „Falls Sie es sich anders überlegen sollten…Dort können Sie uns erreichen." Sagte er leise und schob ihr den Zettel zu, dann verließen sie ihr Haus.

*

Er wartete. Der kalte Wind fuhr ihm in alle Glieder, oder war es dieser Ort selbst der ihn frösteln ließ? Er konnte es nicht sagen und hatte auch keine Zeit näher darüber nach zu denken. Narzissa hatte noch immer kein Wort gesagt. Gebeugt und schweigend stand sie vor dem Grab ihres Sohnes. Er war kurz davor aufzugeben und wieder zu gehen, als er einen Laut von ihr vernahm. „Es gibt einen Ort. Er weiß nicht das ich es weiß." Begann sie leise zu sprechen. „Wo Narzissa? Bitte sag mir wo?" flehte er drängend. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, ihnen lief die Zeit davon. Wenn sie Hermiones Mutter lebend finden wollten, dann mussten sie sich beeilen. Plötzlich begannen ihre Schultern zu beben, ein trockenes Schluchzen drang über ihre Lippen. „Entschuldigen Sie." Wisperte sie mit gebrochener Stimme. Betroffen schüttelte Dumbledore seinen Kopf. Ihr Schmerz war für ihn fast greifbar. In dieser Minute hasste er Lucius Malfoy. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an. „Ich werde Ihnen den Ort zeigen. Aber Sie müssen mir etwas versprechen…" Fragend sah er sie an. Was wollte sie? „Sie werden mich nicht daran hindern ihn zu töten!"

*

Das plötzliche Öffnen und Schließen der Tür ließ beide alarmiert aufspringen. Kampfbereit standen sie Seite an Seite in der kleinen Küche und warteten dort auf den Eindringling, der nicht lange auf sich warten ließ. „Also entweder bringt ihr uns jetzt um, oder ihr lasst uns in Ruhe frühstücken." Meinte Harry trocken und verschränkte abwartend die Arme vor der Brust. Er war müde und hungrig und hatte absolut keine Lust sich mit den beiden zu streiten. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten setzte er sich und Ron tat dasselbe. Hermione senkte hastig ihren Zauberstab und brachte den beiden Frühstück. Severus packte seinen ebenfalls weg und blickte sie abwartend an. „Haben Sie sie gefunden?" fragte er sie sogleich. Harry und Ron nickten bejahend mit dem Kopf. Zum Sprechen hatten sie den Mund zu voll. „Und?" hakte Severus sogleich nach. Ron schluckte hastig den Bissen hinunter und gab ihm Auskunft. „Greyback war hinter ihr her." Informierte er sie. Severus und Hermione schauten ihn erschrocken an. „Aber wir waren schneller. Es geht ihr gut. Nur…" klärte Harry sie auf. „Nur?" Severus Haupt war von Ron zu ihm geschwenkt. „Sie weigert sich eine Aussage zu machen. Sie hat Angst." Erklärte er Severus resigniert. Dieser nickte nur verstehend mit dem Kopf. „Ich hätte es auch niemals von ihr verlangt." Seufzend ließ Hermione sich neben Harry fallen. „Was ist in den letzten Tagen passiert?" fragte Harry neugierig. Severus war auf freiem Fuß, was in Anbetracht der Umstände doch eine gute Neuigkeit war. Hermione erzählte ihnen alles was sich zugetragen hatte, während sie hinter Elsbeth hergejagten. Beide waren erschüttert über Dracos Tod und wie es dazu kam. „Lucius will dich tatsächlich umbringen!" stellte Ron trocken fest. „Und er hat meine Mutter!" Geschockt blickten sie zu ihr hin.

*

Das Pochen an der Tür ließ alle erschrocken zusammenzucken. Bei allen lagen die Nerven ziemlich blank. In den letzten Tagen hatte sich soviel ereignet, mehr als für jeden einzelnen gut war. Nachdem sich alle wieder etwas gefasst hatten, ging Harry entschlossen zur Tür. Feinde klopfen niemals an. Dachte er sich und riss die Tür auf. Überrascht blickte er auf seinen Gast. „Damit hatte ich nicht mehr gerechnet." Sagte er ruhig und öffnete die Tür weit um sie einzulassen. „Ich…ich weiß nicht warum ich hergekommen bin." Begann sie stockend zu erzählen um dann sogleich zu verstummen, als sie die anderen entdeckte. „Severus?'" Einerseits fürchtete sie ihn, aber andererseits hatte er ihr das Leben gerettet.

„Du hättest nicht auf diese Narren hören und herkommen sollen." Meinte er hart und wandte sich ab. „Ich bin nicht wegen ihnen hier, sondern nur wegen dir. Du brauchst meine Hilfe." Ihre Worte ließen ihn innehalten. Er machte eine wegwerfende Geste. „Ich schaffe es auch alleine. Geh nach Hause zu deinem Mann." Befahl er ihr grob. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich wegen ihm in Gefahr begab. Dafür hatte er ihr nicht das Leben gerettet. Außerdem wenn sie starb, wie sollte er dann jemals von seiner Schuld befreit werden?

„Du hast mir die Möglichkeit auf ein neues Leben gegeben. Hast mich all die Jahre beschützt. Nun endlich kann ich mich erkenntlich zeigen und dir helfen. Bitte lass es mich tun. Die Welt muss endlich die Wahrheit über jene Nacht erfahren. Du musst endlich die Wahrheit erfahren." Diese Worte ließen ihn herumfahren und sie fragend anblicken.

Er kannte die Wahrheit. Er war dabei gewesen. Stumm schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

„Du weißt nicht alles."

Flüsterte sie und Hermione entdeckte einen Ausdruck von Schuld in ihren Augen.

*

Er kannte nur noch ein Ziel. Er würde ihn töten, bevor er gegen ihn aussagen konnte. Wegen diesem elenden Bastard würde er für die nächsten Jahre wieder untertauchen müssen. Er hasste das und vermisste einmal mehr die guten alten Zeiten. Grimmig blickte er auf das Anwesen der Malfoys. Es war verlassen. Er war nicht hier. „Wo versteckst du dich?" knurrte er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. Schnüffelnd hielt er seine Nase in die Luft und versuchte seinen Geruch aufzunehmen. Er hätte niemals für ihn arbeiten sollen. Er war es nicht wert. Endlich bekam er eine Fährte in die Nase. Genüsslich bleckte er sich seine Zähne und dachte daran was er ihm alles antun wollte, dann lief er los.


	40. Chapter 40

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, SeverusHermioneSnape und Mortianna´s Morgana!_

_SeverusHermioneSnape mit der gerechten Strafe wird´s noch ein bisschen dauern, aber nicht mehr allzu lange. :-)_

_Mortianna´s Morgana Schuld und Unschuld steht noch nicht fest, aber es ist anders als gedacht. _

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

40 Das Ende von Fenrir Greyback

Er hatte seine Spur aufgenommen und war ihm, ohne dass der andere es wusste, auf den Fersen. Kurz hielt er inne und formte in der Luft seine Hand zur Klaue, so als würde er jemanden packen. Nachdenklich betrachtete er seine scharfen Krallen. „Mit Vergnügen, Malfoy", sagte er laut, aber niemand hörte es, denn er war alleine. Der Genuss einer Jagd ist die Jagd selbst und nicht das Erlegen des Opfers! Obwohl … in diesem Fall … würde selbst das ein Genuss sein. Malfoy war ein verlogener, mieser Bastard und er würde ihn endlich in seine verdiente Hölle schicken. Und das scheibchenweise.

„Du wirst Dir, wenn ich mit Dir fertig bin, einen schnellen Tod wünschen", philosophierte er weiter. Er inhalierte die Luft tief und entnahm ihr nur eine einzige Geruchsnuance. Malfoy. Gemächlich lief er wieder weiter. Er hatte es nicht eilig. Nicht mehr. Er würde sein Opfer finden und diesmal spielte die Zeit keine Rolle. Er glaubte nicht, dass ihn irgendjemand davon abhalten würde, diese Erde von einem Mistkerl, wie Malfoy es war, zu befreien.

*

Ängstlich löste Hermione die Nachricht von dem Fuß der edlen Eule. Sie ahnte, wer ihr sie schickte. Dieser Morgen brachte ständig Neuigkeiten mit sich. Zuerst Harry und Ron, dann Elsbeth und nun zum Schluss diese Eule. Während sie die ersteren Ereignisse durchaus etwas Gutes gehabt hatten, so traf das auf letzte bestimmt nicht zu. Von wegen: „Aller guten Dinge sind drei …", dachte Hermione zynisch und musste dabei ein Schluchzen unterdrücken. Ihre Mutter hatte, als sie noch klein war, diesen Spruch immer gerne verwendet. Warme Hände legten sich beruhigend über ihre und hielten sie fest.

„Lass mich es tun!", bat Severus sie und nahm ihr sanft die Nachricht aus den zitternden Händen. Stumm nickte sie mit dem Kopf. Sprechen traute sie sich nicht, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr die Stimme nicht ganz gehorchen würde. Ron und Harry tauschten schweigend einen Blick.

„Ich hab's Dir doch gesagt, sie sind ein Paar", schien Harry Ron mit den Augen zu sagen. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Severus und die Nachricht. Der hatte mittlerweile das kleine Stück Pergament entrollt und starrte finster darauf. Ron hätte schwören mögen, dass, wenn sich Severus' Miene noch mehr verdüstert hätte, der kleine Papierstreifen garantiert in Flammen aufgegangen wäre.

So als tauchte er aus großer Tiefe wieder auf, schnappte Severus nach Luft und warf einen unruhigen Blick in die Runde. Alle Augen waren erwartungsvoll auf ihn gerichtet, doch er sah nur Hermione. „Es ist so, wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Er will Dich zum Tausch für Deine Mutter." Ruhig erwiderte sie seinen Blick.

„Dann werde ich das tun", meinte sie ruhig. Energisch schüttelte Severus seinen Kopf.

„Das kannst Du nicht tun. Er wird Dich töten. Er …" Schnell hob Hermione ihre Hand und legte sie Severus auf die Lippen.

„Sie ist meine Mutter. Ich habe keine andere Wahl", kam es schlichtvon ihr. Er fing ihre Hand ein und behielt sie in der seinigen.

„Oh doch, die hast Du. Du hast mich. Ich werde gehen und das zu Ende bringen, was ich schon längst hätte tun sollen." Entschlossen wandte er sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, doch mehrere Stimmen hielten ihn zurück.

„Wenn Sie gehen, kommen wir mit!", sagte Harry entschieden.

„Bevor Du gehst, solltest Du Dir noch meine Geschichte anhören." Fragend blickte Severus auf Elsbeth. Um sich Gehör zu verschaffen, war sie einen Schritt nach vorne getreten. Sie hatte vorhin schon so eine merkwürdige Andeutung gemacht. Vielleicht sollte er sich tatsächlich zuerst ihre Geschichte anhören.

*

„Narzissa…", begann Dumbledore. Er konnte doch nicht einfach neben ihr stehen und zulassen, dass sie zu einer Mörderin wurde. „Ich werde in diesem Punkt nicht mit Ihnen diskutieren. Entweder Sie versprechen mir das oder ich verrate Ihnen nicht, wo er ist", sagte sie entschieden und ließ ihn stehen.

Wenn er mit ihr mitkommen wollte, musste er ihr folgen. Unentschlossen stand Dumbledore eine Minute da und starrte auf das Grab von Draco Malfoy. Der Wind zerrte an den vielen Blumen, die das Grab schmückten. Unzählige weiße Lilien lagen dort und begannen bereits zu verwelken. So war nun mal der Lauf der Dinge. In dem einen Moment sprühten sie vor Leben und im nächsten waren sie tot.

Er hatte keine Wahl. Er musste Narzissa folgen und konnte dabei nur hoffen, sie von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen zu können. Bei Merlin, Lucius zu töten, war keine gute Idee. Diese Schuld sollte sie nicht auf sich laden. Auch für ihn gab es einen sicheren Platz in Askaban und einen Kuss.

*

„Hast Du gute Neuigkeiten für mich, mein Freund?" Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Es wäre für ihn ein Leichtes, ihn jetzt zu töten, aber er wollte, dass der andere den Tod kommen sah… dass er begriff, was mit ihm passieren würde.

„Ich habe es nicht geschafft", gab er sein Versagen ehrlich zu. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr. Bebend wirbelte der Mann vor ihm herum und sah ihn mit vor Zorn funkelnden blauen Augen an.

„Du Narr! Und was willst Du dann hier? Soll ich Dir räudigem Hund dafür das Fell kraulen?", fauchte er Greyback grob an.

„Scher Dich in das Loch zurück, aus dem Du zu mir gekrochen kamst", meinte er noch und wollte ihm wieder den Rücken zuwenden. Er fürchtete ihn nicht. Glühender Hass leuchtete aus Greybacks gelben Augen.

„Wage es nicht, mir den Rücken zuzukehren, Bastard!", knurrte er grollend und warf sich auf ihn.

*

Unruhig spielte sie mit einem Stück losen Faden. Rollte ihn zwischen ihren Fingern zusammen, zog ihn wieder auseinander, um das Spiel von neuem zu beginnen Sie hatten sich rund um den Tisch versammelt, um gemeinsam Elsbeth' Geschichte zu lauschen.

„In jener Nacht…", sie brach ab. Noch immer hatte sie Alpträume davon ... sah die anderen sterben ... ihre Freunde und andere, die sie kaum gekannt hatte, - etwas, das sie seit damals bis heute ganz schrecklich bedauerte. Sie alle waren Schüler von Hogwarts gewesen … hatten Träume und Sehnsüchte gehabt … und manche von ihnen mit ihren Mördern … weil sie das Pech hatten, sich in einen von diesen zu verlieben.

„Man lockte uns in eine Falle. Ich bekam eine Nachricht von Barty. Zumindest dachte ich, dass sie von ihm wäre. Ich dachte, ich würde zu einer romantischen Verabredung gehen und nicht, dass ich ein Rendezvous mit dem Tod haben würde." Wieder hielt sie inne. Die Erinnerungen waren immer noch stark in ihr. „Statt Barty erwartete mich Horatio Bosworth, vor dieser Nacht hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen und für mich hätte das auch so bleiben können, der persönliche Diener von Voldemort, eine wahrlich schauerliche Kreatur. Ich wollte schreien, doch er gab mir irgendein Mittel und ich fiel in ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch. Als ich wieder aufwachte, war es immer noch dunkel um mich. Ich hörte Stöhnen und Schluchzen neben mir und wusste, ich war nicht alleine."

*

Hart packte er ihn an der Gurgel.

„Soso, Du erhebst Dich gegen Deinen Herrn? Pfui, böser Hund!", verspottete Lucius ihn, dabei hielt er ihn unerbittlich fest. Greyback bekam Angst. Diesmal konnte es tatsächlich passieren, dass er starb.

„Bitte gib mir noch eine Chance. Ich töte die Schlampe. Ich verspreche es", flehte er keuchend um sein Leben. Er hatte den kalten, unmenschlichen Glanz in Lucius' Augen gesehen.

Dieser Mann kannte keine Gnade mehr. Lucius hielt den zappelnden Werwolf fest im Griff und tat so, als würde er sich dessen Angebot tatsächlich überlegen. Er liebte es, wenn seine Opfer dachten, dass sie eine Chance hätten, mit dem Leben davonzukommen. Umso schöner war es dann für ihn, diese zu zerstören. Der Blick war das schönste daran. Zuerst diese aufkeimende Hoffnung, die einer tiefen Niedergeschlagenheit wich, um dann für immer zu erlöschen.

„Zu schade, dass mir ihr Tod längst egal ist. Ich habe einen anderen Weg gefunden, das Geheimnis zu wahren. Elsbeth Foster hat keine Bedeutung mehr für mich", eröffnete Lucius Greyback. Dieser hörte auf, sich zu wehren. Nun hatte er keinen Trumpf mehr in der Hand, keinen Köder, den er ihm anbieten konnte, nichts.

„Potter! Ich könnte Potter für Dich töten", schlug er hastig vor. Voldemort wollte doch immer, dass dieser Junge starb, doch sogleich erkannte er seinen Fehler. Lucius war es egal, ob Harry Potter lebte oder nicht. Seine Leidenschaft lag woanders. Ganz dicht zog Lucius Greyback zu sich heran. So nahe, dass sich ihre Lippen beinahe berührten.

„Du kannst mir nichts mehr anbieten. Du bist nutzlos."

*

„Man zog uns die Kapuzen vom Kopf und das erste, was ich bewusst wahrnahm, war Barty Crouch. Er stand vor mir mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck. Ich hatte noch nicht verstanden, was hier mit uns passierte. Passieren sollte." Elsbeth betrachtete den Faden in ihren Händen. Irgendwie gab er ihr Sicherheit bei all dem Wahnsinn, an den sie sich zwang zu denken.

„Ich vergesse nie den Moment, in dem mir klar wurde, dass Voldemort uns auserkoren hatte, um zu sterben. Millicent kniete neben mir und auf der anderen Seite war Elton. Ich kannte ihn kaum. Er war ein Slytherin." Elsbeth' Stimme bekam einen sachlichen Ton, was noch deutlicher machte, wie sehr sie diese Nacht noch immer mitnahm. Severus zuckte bei der Erwähnung von Millicent zusammen.

„Voldemort hatte gesprochen. Immer wieder denke ich mir, ich müsste doch wissen, was er gesagt hatte, aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern. Ich höre nur seine Stimme, aber nicht das, was er sagt, und dann …" Sie hielt inne. Der Faden entglitt beinahe ihren zitternden Fingern.

„Barty richtete den Zauberstab auf mich. Alle, die um uns standen, Du Severus, die Malfoys, Lestrange, Pettigrew … neben mir begann Millicent, merkwürdig zu atmen, und darum sah ich sie an. Ich glaube, in jenem Moment habe ich aufgehört, in Barty verliebt zu sein. Schon komisch, woran man im Angesicht des Todes denkt."

*

„Narzissa!", rief er keuchend hinter ihr her und versuchte gleichzeitig, sie einzuholen.

„Ich werde nicht darüber diskutieren!", meinte sie kalt und unmissverständlich.

„Narzissa, bitte, Du willst doch nicht nach Askaban", versuchte Dumbledore, sie zu einem Umdenken zu bewegen. Heftig wirbelte sie herum und sah ihn fast amüsiert an.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass mich das davon abhalten kann, zu tun, was getan werden muss? Es ist mir egal, ob ich dafür nach Askaban komme oder nicht. Alles hat für mich seit … es spielt keine Rolle mehr. Ich will ihn nur noch leiden sehen. Alles andere hat für mich keine Bedeutung mehr."

Sie hatte eine Hand in die Hüften gestützt, mit der anderen unterstrich sie jedes Wort, das sie von sich gab. Ihre ganze Haltung drückte aus, dass sie tatsächlich meinte, was sie sagte, und kein noch so gut hervorgebrachtes Argument von ihm würde sie von ihrem Weg, Lucius zu töten oder selber dabei zu sterben, abbringen.

*

Stille senkte sich über den Raum. Keiner wagte es, zu atmen oder mit einem anderen Geräusch Elsbeth zu stören. Sie nahm das Spiel mit dem Faden zwischen ihren Fingern wieder auf und auch ihre Erzählung von jener Nacht.

„Plötzlich brach rund um mich die Hölle los. Flüche wurden gesprochen und Menschen starben. Ich werde wohl diese zwei Worte aus Bartys Mund nie vergessen. Avada Kedavra! Er zielte auf mich und verfehlte mich."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Gruppe. Was für schauerliche Erinnerungen. Severus selbst war ganz klein geworden. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl bei ihrer Erzählung. Er war mit daran beteiligt gewesen, dass sie das alles erdulden musste.

„Bevor dieser Tumult losbrach, geschah noch etwas. Etwas, dass außer mir und den Malfoys keiner mitbekam." Gespannt beobachteten sie alle.

*

„Bis Du bereit für Deinen Tod?", stellte er ihm rein rhetorisch diese Frage. Er würde ihn sowieso töten.

„Ich … bitte Malfoy. Ich tue alles, was Du willst, aber lass mich leben", flehte Fenrir. In seinen Augen stand die blanke Angst und ein frostiger Schauer rann ihm über den Rücken. Lucius lächelte ihn kalt und herablassend an.

„Das ist der Grund, warum Du immer ein Diener geblieben und nie zum Herrn aufgestiegen bist." Er schleuderte den Werwolf von sich und, bevor dieser die Möglichkeit hatte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, streckte er ihn mit einem Fluch nieder. Fenrir Greyback war tot. Er beugte sich über die unrühmlichen Überreste des Werwolfes und beäugte sie. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich keine Emotion wider. Nichts wies darauf hin, was er dachte oder fühlte.

„Selbst im Tod stinkst Du noch, mein Freund!" Er erhob sich und richtete erneut den Zauberstab auf den Toten. Leise murmelte er ein paar Worte und der Leichnam von Fenrir ging in Flammen auf.


	41. Chapter 41

_Vielen Dank für dein Review, CaroloveSeverus! Ich hoffe, das heutige Kapitel gefällt dir auch. _

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

41 Gift?

„Ich hab es im ersten Moment gar nicht begriffen. Rund um mich brach die Hölle los und ich dachte ich würde sterben, doch dann…" Elsbeths Atmung ging hektisch. In Gedanken war sie wieder dort. Es war Nacht und alles passierte noch einmal.

„Ich lag da und wagte es nicht mich zu bewegen. Ich traute mich kaum zu atmen. Es war so still plötzlich. Kein Weinen mehr, kein Stöhnen. Ich wusste, alle anderen waren tot. Nur ich nicht." Eine einsame Träne kullerte über ihre Wangen.

„Voldemort gab irgendwelche Befehle. Es war…irgendetwas was mit uns nun geschehen sollte." Elsbeth schluckte mühsam, ihre Kehle fühlte sich ganz trocken an.

„Kann ich bitte ein Glas Wasser haben?" bat sie leise und wartete. Harry sprang auf und reichte es ihr. Gespannt warteten alle, nachdem sie getrunken hatte, wie ihre Geschichte weiterging.

„Zu meinem Glück wurden Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy und Narzissa Black damit beauftragt sich um mich zu kümmern. Natürlich auch um die Anderen. Irgendjemand merkte, dass ich nicht tot war und rettete mich." sagte sie und sah dabei auf Severus.

„Ich war dann einen Moment alleine mit Lucius Malfoy und er gab mir etwas Bitteres zu trinken. Mir ging es nicht gut. Mir ging es sogar richtig schlecht und von Minute zu Minute wurde es immer schlimmer. Ich dachte das wären einfach die Nachwirkungen von dem, was ich gerade erlebt hatte. Ich schluckte einfach was auch immer er mir da gab, ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren und wollte es auch gar nicht." Erneut trank Elsbeth von ihrem Glas.

„Die Zusammenhänge wurden mir erst viel später klar. Sehr viel später. _„Du wirst niemandem davon erzählen. Solltest du jemals darüber sprechen, dann schwöre ich dir, ich werde dich finden und das was Barty heute nicht zustande gebracht hatte vollenden!"_ drohte mir Lucius Malfoy todernst und ich glaubte ihm." Elsbeth schwieg, sah auf ihre Hände und auf den kleinen Faden in ihren Fingern.

Es war unheimlich still, keiner sagte ein Wort. Noch verstanden sie nicht, was sie ihnen damit sagen wollte. Nur bei einem keimte eine wage Idee auf.

„Willst du damit sagen man hat dich vergiftet und Malfoy gab dir das Gegengift?" stellte Severus nach einigen Minuten die Frage, die ihm quälend auf der Zunge lag.

„Anders konnte ich es mir nicht erklären. Neben mir, das fiel mir erst später ein, war Millicent und die röchelte ganz komisch. Ich glaube, das wir alle vergiftet wurden, keiner sollte überleben."

Severus legte die Faust an seinen Mund und dachte nach. Es ergab Sinn was Elsbeth erzählte. Sie standen damals alle auf dem Prüfstand und Voldemort wollte verhindern das einer von ihnen versagte. In der Aufregung hätte es niemand bemerkt und es wäre immer noch ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis, wenn tatsächlich niemand überlebt hätte.

„Aber, wenn das alles stimmt, woher zum Hippogreif, hatte Malfoy das Gegengift?" sprach Severus laut die nächste Frage aus die, wenn alles so stimmte, noch zu klären war.

„Lucius Malfoy liebte Arthur wirklich. Vielleicht hatte er herausgefunden was in jener Nacht passieren sollte. Es würde zu ihm passen. Er wollte vor Voldemort als würdiger Diener bestehen, aber er war nicht bereit dafür seinen Liebhaber zu opfern. Nur so konnte er sicher sein Beides zu bekommen" eröffnete Hermione ihnen ihre Schlussfolgerungen aus Elsbeth Erzählungen.

„Aber Arthur starb und Elsbeth überlebte." Spann Severus den Faden weiter.

„Warum hatte er Dein Leben verschont?" grübelte Severus laut vor sich hin.

„Wegen dir!" rief Hermione plötzlich aus.

„Wie hättest du reagiert, wenn er sie vor deinen Augen umgebracht hätte? Denn dazu wäre er gezwungen gewesen, wenn er verhindern wollte, dass du das mit dem Gift herausfindest. Was dir wahrscheinlich die Augen über Voldemort geöffnet hätte." Das alles klang so abenteuerlich und ergab doch auf eine verworrene Weise einen Sinn.

*

Sie hatten Malfoy Manor erreicht. Narzissa eilte durch die kühle Halle auf die Treppe zu. Sie wollte ihre Trauerkleidung ablegen. Die war alleine ihrem Sohn vorbethalten und bestimmt nicht seinem Mörder. Dumbledore blieb vor der Treppe stehen und sah hinter ihr her. Wie konnte er sie nur umstimmen. Wie sie davon abhalten? Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn herumfahren.

„Öffnen Sie für mich, bitte!" rief Narzissa herrisch von oben herab. Dumbledore riss die schwere Tür auf und sah sich zwei Auroren gegenüber.

„Verzeihen sie, Professor Dumbledore…" Sein Anblick brachte die beiden kurz aus der Fassung. Mit ihm hatten sie nicht gerechnet.

„Wir sind hier um mit Lucius Malfoy zu sprechen. Wenn Sie ihn vielleicht holen, oder uns zu ihm bringen könnten?" Professor Dumbledore an diesem Ort? Er hatte doch vor dem Zaubergamot gegen Lucius Malfoy ausgesagt. Was ging hier vor?

„Lucius Malfoy ist nicht hier. Er war auch nicht auf der Beerdigung von seinem Sohn. Ich kann nicht sagen wo er sich aufhält. Im Haus befindet sich lediglich Mrs. Malfoy." gab er den Männern Auskunft und hoffte innerlich, dass sie darauf bestanden das Haus durchsuchen zu dürfen.

So würde er Zeit gewinnen. Zeit um Narzissa vielleicht doch noch umstimmen zu können, aber tief in seinem Herzen ahnte er bereits, dass er es nicht schaffen würde. Es gab Dinge die konnte selbst er nicht und eine Mutter überzeugen, dass sie ihren geliebten und nun toten Sohn nicht rächen durfte gehörte dazu. Das Einzige was er konnte war Zeit gewinnen. Zeit, die vielleicht ein Wunder mit sich brachte.

„Aber kommen Sie doch rein!" er öffnete die Tür weit und ließ sie ein. Ihm lag auf der Zunge ihnen Narzissa ans Messer zu liefern. Immerhin hatte sie zugegeben zu wissen wo Lucius sich aufhielt, aber andererseits, er kannte sie, sie würde den Ort niemals preisgeben. Sie hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren, Mrs. Granger schon und so schwieg er schweren Herzens.

*

Tief holte Severus Luft. „Vieles ergibt noch nicht endgültig Sinn für mich und manches werden wir nie mehr ganz genau erfahren, aber darüber sollten wir uns vielleicht später den Kopf zerbrechen." meinte er ruhig, obwohl er sich ganz und gar nicht so fühlte. Er hielt sich die vergangenen dreißig Jahre für einen kaltblütigen Mörder an einer unschuldigen Seele und war es wie es aussah vielleicht gar nicht gewesen.

Wenn sich das was Elsbeth vermutete, als richtig herausstellte. Einige Indizien, die sie aufzählte sprachen dafür das ihre Theorie der Wahrheit entsprach, aber nur wenige konnten diese Geschichte bestätigen und diese Wenigen standen auf der falschen Seite. Lucius Malfoy war einer davon und der würde eher seine geschmeidige Zunge verschlucken, als ihm zu erzählen was sich damals wirklich abgespielt hatte.

Der einzige Andere, der damals dabei war und höchstwahrscheinlich wusste was sich tatsächlich abgespielt hatte, war Horatio Bosworth. Dieser saß sicher in Askaban und mit ihm konnte er sich später beschäftigen. Wenn alles vorüber war. Hermione erhob sich plötzlich neben ihm. Es wunderte ihn woher sie die Kraft nahm solange still zu sitzen. Er wusste sie wollte endlich gehen. Endlich ihre Mutter finden und sie retten.

„Passt bitte auf sie auf!" bat sie Harry und Ron und zu Elsbeth gewandt sagte sie: „Es ist noch nicht vorbei. Bleiben Sie hier. Hier sind sie in Sicherheit." Elsbeth hatte das Spiel mit dem Faden aufgegeben und umklammerte statt dessen das Glas, das vor ihr stand, mit beiden Händen. Hermiones Worte machten ihr deutlich, dass ihr Leben noch immer in Gefahr war.

„So Gott will, ist es bald vorbei und sie brauchen nie wieder Angst zu haben." versprach sie ihr und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Severus folgte ihr selbstverständlich.

„Was habt ihr jetzt vor?" fragte Harry.

„Immer noch dasselbe – Lucius Malfoy zur Strecke bringen und meine Mutter dabei retten." erwiderte Hermione trocken. Sie brauchte ihn nur noch zu finden.

„Stand in der Nachricht irgendetwas wo dieser Austausch stattfinden sollte?" fragend sah sie zu Severus hoch und suchte noch mehr in seinem Blick als eine Antwort. Sie brauchte ihn, vertraute ihm, liebte ihn. Verneinend schüttelte er den Kopf, zu ergriffen um etwas sagen zu können. Er fühlte das gleiche wie sie. Die Liebe die aus seinen Augen sprach gab ihr die Kraft, die sie brauchte, um weiterzumachen. Sie schluckte und dachte nach.

„Da er keinen Hinweis darauf gibt, nimmt er an ich kenne den Ort." spekulierte sie laut.

„Du warst lange mit Draco zusammen. Hat er dir jemals etwas gezeigt, dass sich als Versteck eignen würde?" diese Worte bereiteten ihm Schmerzen.

Zum einen, weil sie zu ihm gehörte und nur zu ihm und zum anderen, weil Draco tot war und er sich für seine dummen, eifersüchtigen Gedanken schämte. Hermione dachte nach. Das alles war schon so lange her und zugleich tat ihr die Erinnerung an Draco so weh. Dieses Ende, sein Tod war so sinnlos. Und dann noch ihre Mutter, dass machte es ihr fast unmöglich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es einfach nicht!" flüsterte sie, dabei fühlte sie sich als würde sie versagen. Severus nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Wir finden sie!" versprach er ihr zuversichtlich und versuchte dabei auch sich selbst zu überzeugen..

*

Narzissa kam von oben herabgeschwebt. Sie trug nun ein schlichteres Kleid. Für Andere mochte es noch immer sehr elegant wirken, doch Albus kannte die wahre Bedeutung. Das war nicht einfach nur ein Kleid, das war ein Kampfanzug. In diesem Kleid wollte sie sich ihrem Mann stellen und ihn töten. Sie neigte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite als sie die beiden Männer neben Albus entdeckte und erkannte mit einem Blick seine Absicht, aber es würde ihm nichts nützen.

„Meine Herren." säuselte sie gekonnt, ganz die große Gastgeberin. Eine Rolle die sie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang spielte und bis zur Perfektion beherrschte. Automatisch nahmen die beiden Auroren Haltung an. Wäre die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen, so hätte sich Dumbledore bei ihrem Verhalten nur schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen können, aber so konnte er der Situation nichts Komisches entnehmen.

„Mrs. Malfoy!" erwiderte einer der beiden und neigte sein Haupt.

„Wir suchen ihren Mann, Mr. Malfoy. Kennen Sie seinen Aufenthaltsort?" Narzissa hob bei seiner Frage überrascht eine Augenbraue und ließ ihren Blick zu Dumbledore schweifen. Er hatte sie also nicht verraten. Er kannte sie besser als sie vermutet hätte. Ihr Blick ging wieder zurück auf den Fragensteller.

„Es tut mir leid. Sein Aufenthaltsort ist mir nicht bekannt." gab sie schlicht Auskunft. Sie log so gekonnt, dass…wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, wenn er nicht schon längst die Wahrheit kennen würde…selbst er, Albus Dumbledore, hätte ihr geglaubt.

*

Sie standen auf einen der sanften Hügel rund um Malfoy Manor und blickten hinab auf das riesige Anwesen.

„Du denkst hier…?" fragend blickte sie hoch zu ihm. Sie hielt immer noch seine Hand.

„Nein, aber es ist ein Anfang und…" abwartend sah er sie einen Augenblick lang an.

„Narzissa kann uns helfen." meinte er vorsichtig.

„Und du denkst sie wird das tun?" Zweifel klang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Vielleicht nicht für dich, aber für mich!" Er kannte sie und er wusste, nein - hoffte sie dazu zu bringen, ihm zu sagen wo er Lucius fand. Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, sah er zwei Männer aus dem Haus kommen. Auroren! Alarmiert duckte er sich und zog Hermione zu sich herunter.

„Ich denke, es ist nicht gut von Ihnen gesehen zu werden." meinte er bestimmt und wartete bis sie aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden waren.

„Wir haben nichts getan. Warum sollten wir uns verstecken?" fragte Hermione leise.

„Du vielleicht nicht, aber ich stehe immer noch unter Hausarrest und das hier könnte man durchaus als einen Regelverstoß ansehen." erinnerte er sie sanft an seine Situation.

„Tut mir leid. Ich hab das vollkommen vergessen." sie kam sich so dumm und rücksichtslos vor. Was musste er nur von ihr denken?

„Schon gut, du hast anderes im Kopf." Er wollte sich wieder aufrichten, als zwei weitere Gestalten das Haus verließen. Dumbledore an der Seite von Narzissa? Severus runzelte die Stirn. Was ging hier vor?

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" flüsterte Hermione an seiner Seite. Severus schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht."


	42. Chapter 42

_Vielen Dank für dein Review und deine Fragen, Mortianna´s Morgana! Ich bin so frech und beantworte sie noch nicht. Nur soviel - du hast mit allem Recht. Gib mir noch ein paar Kapitel Zeit und sollte ich es dann nicht geschafft haben alle deine Fragen zu deiner Zufriedenheit beantwortet zu haben, dann habe ich was falsch gemacht. Und du hast nichts falsch verstanden. Alles richtig. _

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

42 Einfach nur schreien

„Aber ich finde es raus!" entschlossen richtete er sich auf, packte ihre Hand und folgte den Beiden. Dumbledore redete noch immer auf Narzissa ein, doch sie schien ihm gar nicht zu zuhören, sondern lief zielstrebig auf die Klippen zu und in sicherem Abstand folgten ihnen Hermione und Severus.

„Wir haben genug Zeit mit Reden verschwendet. Sie können mich nicht davon abbringen!" zischte Narzissa Dumbledore zu und folgte einem immer schmäler werdenden Pfad.

„Wohin bringst du mich?" Er versuchte sie abzulenken. Vielleicht kam ihm noch eine geniale Idee, ansonsten musste er sie…Aber soweit wollte er noch nicht denken. Seufzend eilte er hinter ihr her. Es war schwer mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Es war, als hätte sie innerlich einen Schalter umgelegt. Vorher war sie ganz auf ihre Trauer um Draco konzentriert gewesen, da konnte man nichts Hektisches an ihr finden, doch jetzt war sie voller Wut und Hass und auf ein einziges Ziel fixiert – Lucius Malfoy zu töten - ihren Ehemann.

„Ich habe viele Fehler in meinem Leben gemacht. Den falschen Mann aus den falschen Gründen geheiratet…Wieso habe ich das nur getan? Warum war ich nur so dumm?" Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn an.

„Wie oft habe ich mir in den vergangenen Jahren gewünscht, statt Lucius Severus geheiratet zu haben. Aber nein ich musste mich den albernen Wünschen meiner Eltern fügen und den "richtigen Mann" heiraten."

Diese Worte sprudelten wie pure Hitze über ihren Lippen.

„Ich habe ihn nie geliebt. Ihn nur genommen, weil er war wer er war. Ein reinblütiger Zauberer von Adel. Ich habe seinen Namen geheiratet und dafür zahle ich nun den Preis." meinte sie voller Bitterkeit.

Sie ging weiter, langsamer zwar aber dennoch zielstrebig. Der Weg fiel nun steil zur Küste ab. Steine rollten vor ihren Füßen über die schorfkantigen Felsen. Der Pfad war mehr als trügerisch und Apparieren sicher die bessere Idee, um diese Strecke zu überwinden, doch aus irgendeinem Grund tat sie es nicht. Schweigend gingen sie eine gute Stunde manchmal nebeneinander, doch die meiste Zeit, hintereinander her. Dumbledore hatte es aufgegeben sie umzustimmen zu versuchen. Er würde vor Ort entscheiden, wie er verhindern konnte, dass sie etwas Unüberlegtes tat.

*

Sie blieben ihnen mit gebührendem Abstand auf den Fersen. Irgendwie war beiden klar wohin sie gingen.

„Vor langer Zeit zeigte mir Draco irgendwann einmal diesen Weg. Er tat sehr geheimnisvoll. Ich hab das damals gar nicht sonderlich ernst genommen. Er meinte nur, er wüsste davon und noch sein Vater und sonst niemand." erzählte sie Severus leise.

Schweigend betrachtete er sie einen Augenblick, dann sah er wieder auf den Weg. Dieser war stellenweise sehr tückisch und ein falscher Schritt konnte einen durchaus an den Rand des Abgrundes bringen.

„Du erinnerst dich wieder?" fragte er ruhig.

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich erinnere mich hier mit Draco entlanggelaufen zu sein, weil er mir eine Höhle zeigen wollte, dass ist schon alles, aber…"

„In dieser Höhle wird er deine Mutter festhalten. Da sie niemand kennt – ein sicheres Versteck." fiel ihr Severus ins Wort.

Das leuchtete Hermione ein. Über all die Jahre hatte es Lucius Malfoy geschafft dieses Geheimnis zu wahren. Scheinbar kannte sie niemand, außer ihr, Hermione, natürlich. Wieder befiel sie Wehmut. Draco hatte sie vor langer Zeit wirklich geliebt, so sehr, dass er ihr sogar dieses Geheimnis anvertraut hatte. Scheinbar hatte er auch seinen Vater darüber informiert, dass sie die Höhle kannte. Mit Schaudern erinnerte sie sich an das riesige schwarze Loch.

Nach wenigen Metern drang kein Licht mehr hinein und in dieser Finsternis musste ihre Mutter vermutlich Schreckliches erleiden. Hermione schluckte die plötzliche Übelkeit mühsam hinunter. Krampfhaft klammerte sie sich an Severus, sie fühlte sich schwindelig und hilflos. Sanft zog er sie an sich und strich ihr beruhigend über das Haar.

„Hab keine Angst. Wir finden und retten sie. Versprochen!" versuchte er sie aufzumuntern. Es half ihr nichts, wenn sie hier und jetzt zusammenklappte und schon gar nicht ihrer Mutter.

„Danke!" flüsterte sie leise und nachdem sie ein paar Mal tief durchgeatmet hatte, löste sie sich von ihm und ging entschlossen weiter. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, umfallen konnte sie später, wenn sie tot war, aber zuvor musste sie noch ihre Mutter retten, sie hatte es ihrem Vater versprochen.

*

Verzweifelt blinzelte sie, strengte ihre Augen an, um vielleicht doch etwas zu sehen, etwas zu erkennen. Nur irgendetwas, doch diese vollkommene, absolute Finsternis ließ sie schon langsam, aber sicher den Verstand verlieren. Da waren auch noch diese Geräusche, die sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Sie waren so fremd und bedrohlich für ihre Ohren. Mal kamen sie näher und dann entfernten sie sich wieder.

Zitternd sog sie mühsam die Luft in ihre Lungen. Jeder Atemzug war zur reinsten Qual geworden. Er hallte in der Dunkelheit erschreckend laut wieder und ließ sie jedes Mal vor Schreck zusammen zucken. Sie hielt sich mit der Hand den Mund zu, doch dann kamen die Atemgeräusche von ihrer Nase. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und sie hatte nur einen Gedanken. Ich will leben! Bitte, lieber Gott, lass mich leben!

*

Unruhig lief er vor der Höhle auf und ab. Sie ließ ihn warten. Wahrscheinlich tat sie das absichtlich. Sie dachte wohl er meinte es nicht ernst. Am liebsten würde er in die Höhle stürmen und die Mutter der Hexe töten. Ihre Leiche würde er dann vor den Höhleneingang wie dreckigen Müll werfen, damit sie sehen und fühlen konnte, wie es ist jemanden Geliebten zu verlieren. Wie es sich anfühlte, hilflos dazustehen und nichts tun zu können. Gar nichts.

Er ließ den Kopf auf den Schultern kreisen, um sich etwas zu beruhigen. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer abgehackter und hektischer. Er krampfte seine Hände zu Fäusten und entspannte sie wieder. Sie glaubte wohl sich lustig über ihn machen zu können. Er sah noch immer ihre letzte Begegnung im Geiste vor sich. Wie sie sich drohend vor seinem Schreibtisch aufgebaut hatte. Sie hatte es tatsächlich gewagt, ihn zu bedrohen. Sie kennt also keine Gnade ihm gegenüber? Gut er hatte auch keine für sie übrig. Plötzlich war er es Leid zu warten. Er würde seine Geisel töten – jetzt, dann konnte sie gleich sehen, dass sie sich mit dem Falschen angelegt hatte.

*

„Gibt es von damals noch etwas, was Ihnen im Gedächtnis geblieben ist das hilft die Wahrheit heraus zu finden?" Harry hatte sich mit Elsbeth und Ron wieder an den Tisch gesetzt. Zuvor hatte er noch Tee aufgebrüht und nun hatte jeder von ihnen eine dampfende Tasse vor sich stehen. Auch ein paar Kekse hatte er gefunden, aber keiner verspürte Appetit danach.

„Die Wahrheit ob tatsächlich Gift im Spiel war?" fragte Elsbeth und seufzte.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr helfen, aber Bosworth hat mich in jener Nacht mit irgendwas betäubt und als ich wieder aufwachte war ich nicht ganz bei Sinnen. Vielleicht kann er…falls er noch am Leben ist. Er muss die Antworten kennen."

Harry dachte lange über ihre Antwort nach. Bosworth zu fragen war eine Idee, aber ob er ihnen die richtigen Antworten gab, war zu bezweifeln. Vielleicht hatten sie etwas übersehen. Vielleicht hatte auch Elsbeth noch nicht an alles gedacht und vielleicht ein kleines Detail, das sie als unwichtig einstufte, einfach noch nicht erwähnt.

„Würdest Du mir bitte noch einmal alles ganz genau von jener Nacht erzählen?" bat er sie. Gefasst nickte sie mit dem Kopf und öffnete bereits den Mund um zu beginnen.

„Warte!" rief Harry aus. „Ich werde Dir gezielt Fragen stellen und Du versuchst sie, soweit Du es noch weißt, zu beantworten." schlug er vor.

„Es gibt da noch einiges, das ich nicht so ganz verstehe. Woher wusste Voldemort von deiner Schwäche für Barty Crouch jun.?"

Elsbeth überlegte einen Augenblick lang, ehe sie ihm antwortete. „So ein großes Geheimnis war das gar nicht. Ich…" verlegen errötete sie.

„Ich habe ihn angesprochen und ihn gefragt, ob er mal mit mir zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen will." Sie war davon, selbst über all die Jahre hinweg, noch immer peinlich berührt.

„Das würde erklären, warum Voldemort es von dir wusste, aber wie war das bei den Anderen?" Elsbeth zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Millicent war schrecklich in Severus verliebt, dass ging soweit, dass er davon furchtbar genervt war. Er wollte nichts mit ihr zu tun haben und war nicht nett zu ihr. Beinahe schon grausam, aber das hielt sie von ihren Gefühlen für ihn nicht ab. Umso schlechter er sie behandelte, umso mehr schien sie ihn zu lieben."

In Gedanken sah sie Millicent wieder vor sich. Wie sie mit wippenden blonden Locken über die Gänge von Hogwarts lief und dabei immer ein freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Sie schien nie schlechte Laune gehabt zu haben, und wenn doch, so verstand sie es vortrefflich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Wer konnte schon in die Seele eines Menschen, ob magisch oder nicht, blicken?

„Wenn sich alle so auffällig verhalten haben, dann hatte Voldemort leichtes Spiel." bemerkte Harry trocken und dachte dabei selbst an sein Verhalten während der Schulzeit.

War er auch so leicht zu durchschauen gewesen? Er dachte an die Sache mit Cho und er könnte locker beschwören, jeder der ihn kannte, hatte es gewusst. Sie waren alle noch Teenager gewesen, kurz vor der Schwelle zum Erwachsen sein. Sie machten vermutlich alle gerade ihre erste große Liebe durch und da ging nichts unauffällig.

„Woher kam die Nachricht zu deiner Verabredung mit Barty? Wer hat sie Dir gegeben?" stellte er die nächste Frage.

„Ich war draußen am See und kreuzunglücklich. Barty hatte mich wie immer links liegen gelassen. Mir wurde bewusst, dass er mich wahrscheinlich niemals lieben würde, als ein kleiner Junge kam…"

„Ein kleiner Junge? Ein Schüler?" hakte Harry nach.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kannte ihn nicht, falls er Schüler war, ist er mir vorher nie aufgefallen." Auch das war nicht weiter verwunderlich. Wenn es sich um einen Schüler aus einem anderen Haus handelte, so bestand durchaus die Möglichkeit ihm nie zu begegnen.

„Er gab mir einen sorgfältig gefalteten Zettel." Fuhr sie fort, wurde aber wieder von Harry unterbrochen.

„Den Barty, den ich kennen lernen durfte, war alles, nur nicht ordentlich. Es würde nicht zu ihm passen einen Zettel sorgfältig zu falten." sinnierte Harry laut.

„Zu ihm vielleicht nicht, aber zu Voldemort." warf Ron ein.

„Egal von wem er war, er diente nur dazu um mich in eine Falle zu locken und es hatte wunderbar geklappt. Verliebt wie ich war, eilte ich so schnell ich konnte zu diesem vermeintlichen Treffen mit Barty. Nur um festzustellen, dass nicht er mich erwartete, sondern Bosworth. Mir blieb nicht einmal genug Zeit, um zu schreien." Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Es war zuviel. All diese Erinnerungen zweimal ein einem Tag erleben zu müssen, zehrte an ihren Kräften.

„Wo war dieser Ort? Wohin haben sie dich gelockt?" Sie fasste sich und schluckte den Kloss der sich in ihrer Kehle gebildet hatte mühsam hinunter.

„An den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes."

„Und es hat niemand gesehen?"

„Ich denke nicht. Mich hat keiner gesucht. Sie hatten die verrückte Geschichte, dass ich weggelaufen bin, einfach geglaubt." sagte sie leicht bitter.

„Dabei wollte ich gar nicht weg. Ich…ich hatte Träume, Wünsche, Sehnsüchte…man hatte sie mir alle genommen." Sie schwieg und versuchte sich zu sammeln.

„Ich wurde aus meiner vertrauten Welt herausgerissen und in eine völlig fremde hineingestoßen. Meine Eltern, meine Freunde…sie alle und noch viel mehr, das war der Preis für mein Leben. Mein Leben ohne sie!" Zum ersten Mal nach all den Jahren sprach sie laut aus, was sie fühlte.

Nie hatte sie die Möglichkeit gehabt darüber zu sprechen. Ihr Mann, den sie sehr liebte, der wusste von alldem nichts. Kannte weder Hogwarts, noch Voldemort, geschweige denn, das er ahnte, das sie eine Hexe war. Er hielt sie für einen ganz gewöhnlichen Menschen.

„Wie habt ihr mich eigentlich gefunden?" Sie hatte bisher noch gar nicht daran gedacht, diese Frage zu stellen. Zuviel war in zu kurzer Zeit auf sie eingestürzt. Harry berichtete ihr von dem Artikel, den sein Cousin gefunden hatte und wie er darüber an ihre Adresse kam.

Ihre Augen wurden vor Staunen ganz groß. So einfach war es gewesen sie zu finden. Hätte in den vergangenen Jahren wirklich jemand versucht sie finden zu wollen, dann wäre das durchaus zu schaffen gewesen. Aber scheinbar vermisste sie niemand stark genug um nach ihr zu suchen.

*

Sie umrundeten mehrere Felsvorsprünge, kletterten mal ein Stück nach oben, dann wieder runter. Der Küstenabschnitt hier machte viele Wendungen und die großen Felsen machten es einem unmöglich weit voraus zu sehen.

„Wir haben es bald geschafft." sagte Narzissa in einem unheimlich ruhigen Ton. Sie hatte schon vor ein paar Minuten ihren Zauberstab gezückt.

Es war für sie nicht das erste Mal die todbringenden Worte auszusprechen, aber noch nie wollte sie es so bewusst wie heute tun. Früher lag zumeist der Druck von Voldemort auf ihr oder der von Lucius, manchmal auch der von ihrer Schwester Bellatrix. Doch hier und heute war sie es die töten wollte. Sie konnte, solange er lebte, nicht mehr richtig atmen und wollte nur noch schreien.

Einfach nur schreien.


	43. Chapter 43

_Vielen Dank Mortianna´s Morgana und Marylein! _

_Mortianna´s Morgana Harry ist auf dem richtigen Weg, aber noch fehlt so einiges. ;-)_

_Marylein schön von dir zu hören. Narzissa versucht ihr bestes um ihn umzubringen - mal sehen. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

43 Vor der Höhle

„So voller Stolz und Erhabenheit stehst Du hier!" mit Verachtung spie sie ihm diese Worte vor die Füße.

Er hatte sie nicht kommen gehört, doch bei ihren Worten drehte er sich auf der Stelle um und registrierte mit Erstaunen zwei Dinge. Sie war nicht nur einfach zu seinem Versteck gekommen, von dem er annahm sie würde es gar nicht kennen, nein, sie hatte auch noch Jemanden mitgebracht. Den allzeit verlässlichen und verhassten Dumbledore. Egal was er dachte, er verbarg es schnell hinter einem unverbindlichen Lächeln.

„Narzissa! Albus Dumbledore! Was macht Ihr hier?" Er gab sich bewusst unwissend, obwohl er klar erkannte, was Dumbledore hier suchte. Grangers Mutter.

„Ich suche den Mörder meines Sohnes!"

Lucius gab sich verblüfft. „Und da kommst Du zu mir?" fragte er ungläubig. „Du kennst den Namen seines Mörders. Ich habe ihn Dir genannt, aber ich nehme mal an in deiner Trauer um unseren Sohn hast Du mich gar nicht gehört. Miss Hermione Granger." sagte er hart und

Dumbledore, der dem Gespräch bis jetzt schweigend gelauscht hatte, wurde klar, das dieser genau das glaubte. Er, Lucius Malfoy, hielt sich nicht für den Mörder seines Sohnes. Diese Tatsache hatte er vollkommen verdrängt.

„Lucius, Du hast Miss Grangers Haus niedergebrannt und dabei ist dein Sohn ums Leben gekommen!" stellte Dumbledore laut richtig, doch keiner hörte ihm zu.

„Du wirst dafür büssen was du mir und meinem Sohn angetan hast!" schrie Narzissa ihn mit einem leicht hysterischen Ton an.

„Deinem Sohn? Deinem Sohn? Er ist immer noch auch mein Sohn! Verdammt, Narzissa, ich habe ihn geliebt und sie...sie hat ihn mir und dir – uns genommen. Mach deine Augen auf und sieh die verdammte Wahrheit. Wäre sie nicht mit ihren lächerlichen Anschuldigungen in meinem Büro aufgetaucht und hätte sie die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen, er würde immer noch leben." sprudelte es aufgebracht aus Lucius heraus.

Es tat so entsetzlich weh, an Draco zu denken und sich dabei bewusst machen zu müssen, dass er tot war.

„Und darum geht es doch, oder? Sie hatte die Wahrheit über dich und deinen Liebhaber herausgefunden. Etwas, was Du um jeden Preis schützen wolltest, aber diesmal war der Preis zu hoch. Für die Wahrheit, das du Männer liebst, musstest du unseren Sohn opfern."

Lucius erbleichte bei ihren Worten und seine Augen blickten hasserfüllt auf sie. Wie konnte sie es wagen ihn so vor Dumbledore zu entblößen?

„Halt deinen dreckigen Mund!" brüllte er sie grob an.

„Warum, weil niemand wissen soll, das Du schwul bist?" Narzissa wusste wie sie ihm Leid zufügen konnte. Wie sie ihn quälen konnte.

„Was wirst Du tun, wenn ich nicht länger über dein Geheimnis schweige? Mich genauso töten wie Du Draco getötet hast?"

Unruhig begann er vor dem Höhleneingang auf und ab zu laufen. Er war gerade auf dem Weg ins Innere gewesen, um Mrs. Granger, Hermiones Mutter zu töten, als ihn Narzissas Worte aufhielten.

*

„Was passierte dann?" gebannt hingen Harry und Ron an Elsbeths Lippen.

So schrecklich diese Geschichte auch war, so war es dennoch an der Zeit sie endgültig aufzuklären. Elsbeth fasste sich und holte noch einmal tief Luft, ehe sie fortfuhr.

„Ich erwachte und stellte fest ich lag am Boden. Nadeln pieksten mich und auch der Geruch verriet mir, das ich mich in einem Wald befand. Ich konnte nichts sehen. Zuerst glaubte ich, ich sei blind geworden und schlug panisch um mich. Zumindest versuchte ich es, erst da fiel mir auf, dass ich gefesselt war. Auch spürte ich das Tuch, oder Sack auf meinem Gesicht und ich bekam Panik. Die letzten Erinnerungen stürmten auf mich ein. Barty, die Nachricht, Bosworth, den ich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch gar nicht kannte. Plötzlich hörte ich Stimmen. Welche, die direkt neben mir zu vernehmen waren und ich bildete mir ein sie zu kennen, aber das erschreckte mich nicht, sondern die Geräusche, die von weiter weg kamen." hektisch holte sie Luft und ihre Hände begannen wieder stärker zu zittern.

Verzweifelt bemühte sie sich sie ruhig zu halten, aber es gelang ihr einfach nicht. Sie ballte sie zu Fäusten und verbarg sie unter dem Tisch. Sie schluckte mühsam.

„Einige der Stimmen kamen mir so bekannt vor, nur konnte ich sie nicht zuordnen. Irgendjemand zwang mich auf die Knie. Ich konnte mich nur schwer aufrecht halten und nach den Geräuschen neben mir zu urteilen, fiel es den anderen auch schwer." Sie hatte unter dem Tisch ihre Hände krampfhaft ineinander verknotet und versuchte sich so selbst Halt zu geben.

„Ich glaube, Voldemort hielt dann so etwas wie eine Ansprache? Ich weiß nicht. Ich konnte kein einziges Wort verstehen. Dann war es kurz still. Man riss uns den Stoff, es waren Kapuzen, vom Kopf und endlich konnte ich wieder etwas sehen."

*

Gemeinsam hockten sie geduckt hinter einem der größeren Felsen und beobachteten gebannt die Szene vor ihren Augen. Narzissa hatte ihren Zauberstab auf ihren Mann gerichtet und obwohl sie ihnen den Rücken zuwandte, konnte man ihrem angespannten Körper durchaus entnehmen, dass sie gekommen war um ihn zu töten. Das sie dazu tatsächlich bereit war.

„Sie wird ihn umbringen!" zischte Hermione Severus leise zu. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann sie verstehen." erwiderte er schlicht. Etwas fassungslos sah sie auf ihn.

„Du kannst doch nicht Mord gutheißen, oder?" Er drehte den Kopf zu ihr und sah ihr gerade in die Augen.

„Er hat ihr den Sohn genommen, es ist ihr gutes Recht dafür sein Leben zu fordern."

In seinen Augen konnte sie erkennen, dass er meinte was er sagte.

„Ich bin in dem Glauben aufgewachsen, dass egal unter welchen Umständen, Mord immer falsch ist. Man darf niemanden töten!" Fest klammerte sie sich an diese, für sie unumstößliche, Wahrheit. Severus schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf.

„Es gibt immer Umstände die einen dazu zwingen jemanden zu töten, einzig die Frage ob man es kann bleibt dann zu beantworten."

Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was er ihr damit sagen wollte. In ihren Augen gab es nichts, das Mord rechtfertigen würde. Mord blieb Mord, egal unter welchem Deckmantel man ihn tarnen wollte.

„Wenn uns Voldemort eines gelehrt hat, dann diese Tatsache. Er kann einen dazu zwingen zum Mörder zu werden. Denk nur an den Krieg."

Hermione wollte ihm schon bei der Erwähnung Voldemorts ins Wort fallen, doch der letzte Satz von ihm brachte sie zum Schweigen. Er hatte Recht. Es gab Augenblicke im Leben eines jeden Menschen, die einen zum Mörder machten. Auch sie hatte bereits Menschen getötet.

*

„Du verstehst das einfach nicht. Geh nach Hause. Geh und lass mich hier in Ruhe. Lass mich meine Arbeit machen. Ich werde wie immer tun was getan werden muss."

Er redete sich in Rage. Er redete wirres Zeug, zumindest für Dumbledore. Dieser verstand nichts davon, was Lucius sagte, doch Narzissa sehr wohl.

„Du meinst so wie damals? Wie viel musstest Du bezahlen für deinen Geliebten?"

Wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zuckte Lucius zusammen.

„Lass Arthur aus dem Spiel!" seine Stimme nahm einen drohenden Tonfall an und sollte Narzissa eigentlich eine Warnung sein, doch diese war über das Stadium, indem sie sich von solch verbalen Untertönen einschüchtern lassen würde, schon weit hinaus.

Hier ging es um eine Mutter, die den Mörder ihres einzigen Kindes zur Strecke bringen will und um sonst nichts. Egal was er sagen würde, das Ergebnis wäre am Ende das gleiche. Entweder starb sie, oder er. Mehr Möglichkeiten gab es nicht. Nicht mehr.

„Du bist nichts als eine feige Ratte, die sich hinter ihrem feinen Namen und ihrem fetten Geld verbirgt! Ohne all dieses wärst Du nichts. Genau das bist Du – ein Nichts!"

Drohend machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch sie hob rasch ihren Zauberstab, nicht wissend, ob sie ihm überhaupt gewachsen war. Sie war keine schlechte Hexe und konnte gut mit dem Zauberstab umgehen, aber Lucius. Er war ein Meister mit dem Zauberstab, außer Severus und Dumbledore, war ihm niemand wirklich gewachsen. Sollte sie versagen, gäbe es immer noch Dumbledore, dieser würde nicht zulassen, dass Lucius entkam. Er würde vielleicht in Askaban landen, aber seine Strafe wäre ihm sicher. So oder so, sie konnte nur gewinnen.

„Was willst Du? Mich wieder schlagen?"

Fest presste Lucius die Lippen aufeinander und sagte nichts. Diesmal werde ich dich töten, Miststück! Lief es ihm dabei durch den Kopf.

*

„Den...den Rest kennt ihr bereits." schloss Elsbeth, ohne dabei jemanden anzusehen.

„Die Sache mit dem Gift würde mich noch interessieren. Hast Du nie versucht herauszufinden was für ein Gift man Dir gab? Oder was das Gegengift war?"

Verneinend schüttelte Elsbeth ihren Kopf.

„Ich hatte Angst. So große Angst, dass ich Monate brauchte, um eine Straße entlanglaufen zu können, ohne mich bei jedem Schritt umzusehen. Es hat zwei Jahre gedauert bis ich anfing wieder einem Menschen zu vertrauen. Meinem Mann. Und er kennt nicht einmal die Wahrheit über mich. Er denkt ich bin ein einfaches Mädchen vom Lande, ohne Familie."

Innerlich schämte sie sich dafür, Alan nie die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben. Sie liebte ihn von ganzem Herzen und oft hatte sie daran gedacht ihm alles über sich zu erzählen. Unzählige Male war sie hinter ihm gestanden, den Mund bereits geöffnet, um dann doch wieder nichts zu sagen. Er hätte sie wahrscheinlich verlassen, wenn er wüsste wer und was sie wirklich war und so hatte sie geschwiegen, aus Angst ihn zu verlieren. Sie hätte es nicht ertragen, ohne ihn leben zu müssen.

Nachdenklich saßen Harry und Ron da.

„Du sagst du bist aufgewacht, dann hat man dir und den Anderen die Kapuze vom Kopf gezogen und ihr wurdet von jeweils dem Menschen, in den einer von euch verliebt war, getötet. Wann hat man euch dann das Gift gegeben? Zuvor wart ihr ohne Bewusstsein."

Das war ein Punkt, der Harry nicht ganz klar war. Hilflos zuckte Elsbeth mit den Schultern, was sollte sie darauf sagen? Sie hatte ihr halbes Leben darüber nachgedacht. Immer und immer wieder durchlebte sie jene Nacht und häufig träumte sie davon. Früher öfter, heute schon deutlich weniger.

„Er könnte es euch doch über einen Schlauch eingeflösst haben, als ihr ohne Bewusstsein wart?" meinte Ron dazu. „Nun Magie kann es nicht gewesen sein. Ich kenne keinen Zauberspruch mit dem es möglich wäre Gift in den Magen eines Menschen zu zaubern. Man muss es entweder trinken, oder mit einer Spritze verabreichen, oder über einen Schlauch direkt in den Magen einflössen, anders geht es nicht."

Beide sahen sich einen Augenblick lang an. Für sie war klar, falls Gift im Spiel war, hatte es bestimmt Bosworth den Jugendlichen verabreicht.

„Es gibt nur noch eine Chance aufzuklären, ob und welches Gift man euch verabreicht hat." Erwartungsvoll blickten ihn Ron und Elsbeth an.

„Wir werden eines der Opfer exhumieren müssen. Im Haar kann man Gift selbst über Jahrzehnte feststellen."

Und danach kam Bosworth an die Reihe, aber das sagte er nicht laut.

*

Die Situation vor ihren Augen begann zu eskalieren. Narzissa hatte ihren Zauberstab auf Lucius gerichtet. Dieser hielt zwar den seinigen in der Hand, aber noch hatte er ihn nicht auf seine Frau gerichtet, noch wartete er. Plötzlich erhob sich Hermione. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass noch jemand durch ihre Schuld starb. Lucius hatte bereits Draco getötet und den hatte er aufrichtig geliebt, er würde bestimmt auch bei seiner Frau nicht zögern, wenn sie seinen Plänen in die Quere kam.

Severus wollte sie noch zurückhalten und streckte, sobald er bemerkt hatte, was sie vorhatte die Hand nach ihr aus, aber es war zu spät. Lucius war der Erste der sie entdeckte.

„Ah Miss Granger. Beehren sie uns doch noch mit ihrer Anwesenheit? Das wird vor allem ihre Mutter besonders freuen."

Dumbledore und Narzissa drehten sich gleichzeitig um und sahen Hermione auf sich zukommen. Lucius wusste diesen Augenblick zu nutzen und entwaffnete geschickt Narzissa. Ihr Zauberstab wurde ihr aus den Händen gerissen und flog im hohen Bogen ein paar Meter aus ihrer Reichweite.

„Ich hätte es mir doch denken können, dass Du sie hier nicht alleine herkommen lässt. Wie bist Du aus Askaban herausgekommen? Solltest Du nicht den Kuss dort erhalten?"


	44. Chapter 44

_Vielen Dank für dein Review, Marylein! Es wird Zeit, dass Lucius seine Strafe bekommt. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

44 Nenn mir meinen Herzenswunsch

Spöttisch klangen seine Worte. Er fühlte sich absolut sicher mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand. Ein leichter Wink mit diesem und Hermione Granger wäre Vergangenheit.

„Nun, mein holdes Weib, auf welcher Seite stehst Du?" Kalt blickte er sie an und wartete auf eine klare Entscheidung von ihr. Obwohl, egal wie sie sich entscheiden würde, für ihn war sie nutzlos geworden.

Sie war die Mutter seines einzigen Kindes gewesen, eine Zeit lang eine gute Freundin und nützliche Gefährtin. Aber nun? Einmal zu oft hatte sie sich gegen ihn gewandt und das konnte er nicht zulassen, nicht dulden. Narzissa schob herausfordernd ihr Kinn nach vorne.

„Egal auf welcher Seite ich stehe, es ist bestimmt nicht Deine! Dir wünsche ich nur noch den Tod. Mögest Du in einem namenlosen Grab verrotten!", stieß Narzissa voller Hass hervor und blickte ihn dabei herausfordernd an. Sie wirkte, als sehnte sie den Tod herbei, als wäre ihr ein schnelles Ende ihres Kummers nur allzu willkommen.

„Geh nach Hause und lass mich meine Arbeit tun!" Lucius war mit seiner Geduld, was sie betraf, am Ende. „Wie immer", fügte er noch an und beachtete sie nicht weiter. Er erwartete ihren stillen Gehorsam. Sobald er hier alles erledigt hatte, würde er sich um sie kümmern. Noch ehe dieser Tag sich seinem Ende zuneigte, würde er für einen kleinen Unfall sorgen, der ihn zu einem geschockten und trauernden Witwer machen würde. Doch zuvor musste er sich noch um den Mörder, besser gesagt die Mörderin seines Sohnes kümmern.

„Nein!", schrie sie zornig, dabei machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Verschwinde!", brüllte er zurück. Mit den Augen gab er ihr zu verstehen, dass er nicht zögern würde, sie zu töten, wenn sie es noch weiter darauf anlegte. Die anderen drei folgten gespannt dem Disput der beiden, ohne die Möglichkeit zum Eingreifen zu haben.

Keiner von ihnen wagte es, den Zauberstab zu zücken, die Gefahr, dass Lucius etwas Unüberlegtes tat, war zu groß. Er war vielleicht kein großer Zauberer, aber er war gut und vor allem verschlagen und gnadenlos. Zur Tatenlosigkeit gezwungen, verkrampfte Hermione ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

„Bastard, was hast Du mit meiner Mutter gemacht?" Sie konnte nicht länger den Mund halten. Sie musste es wissen. Sie musste wissen, ob sie noch lebte.

*

„Sie sollten sich eine Weile ausruhen, der Tag war lang und anstrengend für Sie", schlug Harry vor und erhob sich. Er brachte Elsbeth nach oben in eines der Schlafzimmer, zeigte ihr noch schnell das Bad und ließ sie alleine. Vieles ging ihm durch den Kopf. Elsbeth hatte ihnen einige Dinge erzählt, die so gar keinen Sinn ergeben wollten und einfach nur neue Fragen aufwarfen. Er wollte ohne sie in Ruhe mit Ron darüber reden.

Als er in die Küche zurückkam, sah Ron ihn schon erwartungsvoll an. Er kannte ihn zu gut. Er wusste, dass ihm eine Menge Fragen auf der Seele brannten.

„Das alles ergibt irgendwie keinen Sinn. Voldemort und Gift?", brach Ron als erster das Schweigen.

Harry sagte nichts darauf, ging zu einem der Schränke, öffnete ihn und holte eine Flasche Feuerwhisky heraus. Aus einem anderen schnappte er sich noch zwei Gläser und ließ sich damit auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

„Irgendetwas wissen wir noch nicht. Hast Du Dich jemals näher mit Bosworth, Voldemorts Kreatur, beschäftigt?", fragte Harry zurück und schenkte sich und Ron dabei ein Glas ein. Kaum hatte er die Flasche abgestellt, leerte er es auch schon in einem Zug.

Das Brennen in der Kehle empfand er als angenehm. Ron zog sein Glas zu sich heran und leerte es ebenfalls in einem Zug. Er stellte es ab und schob es zurück in Harrys Richtung.

„Nicht wirklich. Leg los! Was brennt Dir unter den Fingernägel?"

Nachdenklich schenkte Harry ein. Er drehte das gefüllte Glas in seinen Händen, ohne davon zu trinken.

„Alles, was Elsbeth uns erzählt hat, passt irgendwie noch nicht zusammen. Ich habe das Gefühl, etwas zu übersehen. Etwas Wichtiges." Er hob das Glas an seine Lippen und schüttete den Inhalt in sich hinein, stellte es auf den Tisch zurück und schob es weit von sich.

Das war genug Whisky für heute. Noch ein Glas und er war zu betrunken, um noch weiter klar über den Fall nachdenken zu können. Müde rieb er sich über die Stirn und dann plötzlich fiel ihm ein, was ihm nicht ganz klar war.

„Er hatte es noch nie zuvor getan und auch später nicht mehr", stieß er aufgeregt hervor.

„Was?" Ron konnte seinem Ausbruch nicht ganz folgen.

„Gift! Gift ist die Waffe eines Feiglings. Nur … Voldemort war viel - aber nicht feige."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete Ron ihn.

„Worauf willst Du hinaus?" Harry lehnte sich zurück. Das waren absurde Gedanken und er würde es niemals beweisen können. Alle würden denken, er habe den Verstand verloren, doch anders war es nicht möglich. Es konnte nur so gewesen sein. Falls er Recht hatte…

*

Dicht hinter ihr stand er und gab ihr alleine durch seine Nähe ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Wie hatte sie nur jemals ohne ihn sein können? Wenn dieser Wahnsinn endlich vorbei war, würden sie alle Zeit der Welt füreinander haben und es gab noch so viel, worüber sie reden mussten. Sie wusste, er hatte viele Fehler gemacht, tödliche Fehler, aber sie liebte ihn trotzdem und alles andere würde sich finden.

„Das möchtest Du wohl jetzt wissen, Miststück. Ich kenne ihr Schicksal. Aber verrate mir nur eins noch, bevor ich Dich töte … – Was ist mein Herzenswunsch? Du erfüllst doch Wünsche, nicht wahr? Los sag mir meinen Preis!", herausfordernd brachen die Worte aus Lucius heraus und Hermione ahnte, worauf er hinauswollte.

Sie sollte eine Schuld eingestehen, die sie nicht begangen hatte. Sie sollte ihm seinen Sohn zurückgeben. Ach, könnte sie das nur. Draco war unschuldig gewesen, aber sie war nicht für seinen Tod verantwortlich. Das war Lucius ganz alleine.

Lauernd beobachtete Lucius sie. ‚Bitte, mach' nur einen Schritt, kleine Hexe, und dann töte ich dich!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er wartete … - doch eisern hielt Hermione sich zurück. Noch nicht. Sie wartete darauf, dass er einen Fehler machte. Dass er in seiner Konzentration nachließ … auf irgendein Zeichen … und dann würde sie ihn töten.

„Wir sollten…", warf Dumbledore ein, wurde aber von Severus unterbrochen.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, mit wem Du Dich angelegt hast", knurrte er zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor, ungeahnte Wut durchströmte ihn, tödliche Wut. Er hatte genug von ihm und würde sein Verhalten nicht länger dulden.

Lucius Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Du bist mir schon öfter in die Quere gekommen, für meinen Geschmack zu oft schon." Leicht hob er die Hand und zielte mit seinem Stab auf Severus. Dieser hatte, ohne zu zögern, auch seinen aus den Falten seines Mantels gezogen. Sollte er sterben, würde diese Ratte mit ihm draufgehen, dafür würde er sorgen. Dumbledore, der merkte, dass die Situation unweigerlich zu eskalieren drohte, hob die Hände und stellte sich zwischen Hermione und Narzissa, umso zu verhindern, dass Severus etwas Dummes tat.

Narzissa sah ihre Chance gekommen, nutzte den Moment, ließ sich zu Boden fallen und rollte elegant zu ihrem Zauberstab. Sobald sie ihn zwischen ihren Fingern spürte, richtete sie ihn auf Lucius und sprach den ersten Spruch, der ihr in den Sinn kam.

„Expelliarmus!", bellte sie leicht heiser. Ihre Stimme drohte, ihr vor Aufregung zu versagen. Kurz zitterte der Zauberstab in Lucius' Händen und einen Moment lang sah es tatsächlich so aus, als würde er ihm entgleiten. Seine Kiefer mahlten verbissen und man konnte ihm die Anstrengung förmlich ansehen, aber er ließ nicht los und hielt seinen Zauberstab eisern fest.

„Das, meine Liebe, war ein schlimmer Fehler!", rief er beißend in Narzissas Richtung und, noch ehe einer der anderen schalten konnte, stieß er den todbringenden Fluch auf sie aus. „Und Dein Letzter."

*

„Du denkst, er war nicht für das Gift verantwortlich? Aber so wie Snape und sie den Fall geschildert hatten, ergibt es doch durchaus Sinn … und wer sollte es sonst getan haben?" Der Fall war bizarr und merkwürdig.

„Ich denke, dass es Lucius war", meinte Harry ruhig. Ron starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„WAS?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es Voldemort getan hat."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz …"

„Lucius wusste an besagtem Abend mehr als alle anderen. Warum? Weshalb? Ich kann es nicht sagen, doch einiges, was Elsbeth erzählt hat, weist darauf hin." Harry war aufgestanden und lief unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Denk daran, er hatte das Gegengift und er wusste, dass Elsbeth vergiftet worden war", sagte er laut, doch innerlich wünschte er, Hermione wäre hier. Sie konnte das besser. Sie würde das Muster finden und die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen.

„Aber was hätte er davon gehabt?"

Harry hielt kurz inne und hob einen Finger. „Das ist genau die richtige Frage. Die alles entscheidende Frage. Was hätte Lucius davon gehabt? Malfoy ist ein verschlagener Hund. Zum einen wollte er sicher seinen Liebhaber retten …" Ron starrte Harry gebannt an.

„Und zum anderen?"

„Macht!"

„Hä?"

„Voldemort bot ihm Macht und auf die wollte er bestimmt nicht verzichten, nicht einmal aus Liebe."

Grübelnd stand Harry da. Alles würde so besser… logischer zusammen passen, nur beweisen konnte er es nicht. Verwirrt über seine Gedanken fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch sein Haar sodass es wirr in alle Richtungen abstand.

„Verdammt!" stieß er gepresst hervor. „Warum ist eigentlich Elsbeth nicht zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie gut kannte sie ihn schon? Ich denke, nicht sehr gut. Wir leben in einer sehr schwarz-weiß geprägten Welt. Voldemort war böse, Dumbledore gut und dazwischen nahm keiner mehr so recht die Grautöne wahr. Ich denke, sie ging automatisch davon aus, dass Voldemort der Böse in diesem Stück war und … wenn Du ehrlich bist … solange wir es nicht besser wissen, kann es durchaus auch so gewesen sein, wie sie es geschildert hat", gab Ron zu bedenken und Harry konnte ihm nicht widersprechen. Auch wenn er sich ganz sicher war, Recht zu haben.

Lucius Malfoy hatte die Teenager vergiftet. Nur so war es möglich, dass er auch das Gegengift gehabt hatte - und darum hatte er auch Elsbeth gerettet. Er wollte verhindern, dass Snape begann, unangenehme Fragen zu stellen, was natürlich Voldemort misstrauisch gemacht hätte.

„Ein sehr komplizierter Fall." Harry rieb sich mit der Hand über den Nacken, er spürte wie er sich zu verspannen begann.

*

Narzissa starb vor ihren Augen. Unspektakulär. Einfach so. Sie war tot. Geschockt herrschte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde unnatürliche Stille zwischen ihnen. Alle hielten, ohne es zu merken, den Atem an und dann … brach die Hölle los.

Dumbledore und Severus zielten gleichzeitig mit ihren Zauberstäben auf Lucius und entwaffneten ihn.

„Du hast Deine ganze Familie getötet. Du bist ein grausamer, kalter Mörder, Lucius Malfoy!", warf Dumbledore ihm entsetzt vor. Kalt und emotionslos blicke Lucius ihn an.

„Dafür kommst Du nach Askaban und dort wirst Du sterben. Und ich sorge dafür!", versprach er ihm leidenschaftlich, bevor er ihn mit einem Fluch niederstreckte, der ihn für lange Zeit außer Gefecht setzen würde.

Hermione stürzte sofort auf Narzissa Malfoy zu, doch jede Hilfe kam für sie zu spät. Sie war tot. Traurig sah sie zu Severus und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Dieser senkte den seinigen. Auch wenn er mit Narzissa nicht immer einer Meinung gewesen war und sie einander in den letzten Jahren immer mehr aus den Augen verloren hatten, so wollte er sie doch vor langer, langer Zeit einmal zur Frau nehmen. Sie waren immer Freunde gewesen. Er machte einen Schritt auf Hermione zu, die sich bereits wieder erhoben hatte, sah aber dann abwartend auf Dumbledore.

„Geht ruhig. Ich kümmere mich um ihn", er wies mit dem Zauberstab auf Lucius.

„Rettet Mrs. Granger." ‚… so Merlin will, ist sie noch immer am Leben', betete er innerlich. Langsam gingen die beiden auf die Höhle zu. Hermione wurde von einem mulmigen Gefühl ergriffen.

‚Bitte, bitte lebe!', flehte sie im Geiste und trat ins dunkle Innere.


	45. Chapter 45

45 Zwischen Vernunft und Wahnsinn

Langsam tastete sie sich nach vorne. Sie hatte Angst. Angst vor dem, was sie sehen könnte. Lucius Malfoy war ein Mann, der zu allem fähig war. Was, wenn er… Nein! Sie zwang sich, den Gedanken nicht zu Ende zu denken, sonst würde sie noch den Verstand verlieren.

„M-M-Mama?", kam es stockend über ihre Lippen, dann lauschte sie, hörte aber nichts.

„Bitte Mama, sag' was. Bitte!"

Sie fühlte, wie ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht zu laufen begannen. Sie legte die zitternden Finger an ihren Mund, umso ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Nur ein erstickter Laut drang über ihre Lippen, ehe sie es verhindern konnte. Unwillkürlich spürte sie warme Hände auf ihren Schultern, die sie festhielten und ihr zugleich Halt gaben.

„Ich bin hier. Du musst da nicht alleine durch", flüsterte Severus sanft an ihrem Ohr, gleichzeitig dirigierte er sie tiefer in die Höhle. Dunkelheit umfing sie beide, und doch fühlte Hermione sich sicher und geborgen. Sie war nicht allein.

Fahrig hob sie ihren Zauberstab und sagte: „Lumos!" Sofort war die Höhle in ein schwaches Licht getaucht.

Vor und hinter ihnen erstreckten sich mannshohe Felswände. Hinter ihr in der Ferne konnte sie noch einen leichten Lichtschimmer ausmachen. Dort wartete Dumbledore auf ihre Rückkehr. Entschlossen nahm sie einen tiefen Atemzug und ging weiter. Sie musste die Wahrheit über ihre Mutter herausfinden. War sie hier irgendwo gefangen? Oder noch schlimmer? Als sich der letzte Lichtschimmer hinter ihnen in Luft aufzulösen begann, sahen sie vor sich eine schwere Stahltür.

Bekümmert blieb Hermione davor stehen. Dahinter, das wusste sie ohne jeden Zweifel, befand sich ihre Mutter. Ihr Herz begann, heftig zu schlagen. Was würde sie zu sehen bekommen, wenn sie die Tür aufstießen?

„Ich mach' das", schlug Severus vor und schob sich an ihr vorbei.

„Lass' mich zuerst hineingehen. Du musst das nicht tun."

Ihm war klar: Sollte Lucius mit Hermiones Mutter etwas Schreckliches angestellt haben, so war es seine Pflicht, Hermione davor zu schützen. Abwehrend schüttelte Hermione den Kopf. Sie traute sich nicht etwas zu sagen, sie hatte so ein Gefühl, dass ihr ihre Stimme nicht gehorchen würde. Vorsichtig rüttelte er an der Tür, aber diese war natürlich fest verschlossen. Er packte fest seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Schloss.

„Alohomora!", befahl er, und augenblicklich sprang das Schloss auf. Er packte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg und stieß langsam die Tür auf. Ihn quälten die gleichen Sorgen wie Hermione. Was würde er gleich zu sehen bekommen?

*

Unruhig schritt er auf und ab und vergaß dabei vollkommen, auf Lucius zu achten. Dieser war unbemerkt wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Vorsichtig beobachtete er aus halbgeöffneten Augen sein Umfeld. Er sah nur den Saum von Dumbledores Robe, wie sie sein Blickfeld kreuzte, um sich dann wieder daraus zu entfernen. Der alte Mann schritt auf und ab. Lucius blickte vor sich auf den Boden und suchte nach seinem Zauberstab. Wenn er diesen in die Finger bekam und es richtig anstellte, konnte er den alten Fuchs bestimmt überlisten.

Dumbledore unterschätzte ihn, dabei müsste ihm doch klar sein, dass er beim allerbesten Lehrmeister der Welt gelernt hatte, Schmerzen zu ertragen. Voldemort hatte ihm viel beigebracht, unter anderem auch, mit starken Schmerzen und Flüchen fertig zu werden. Vor allem, wie man sich davor schützte. Er war ein guter, ein gelehriger Schüler gewesen. Der Beste, wenn man so wollte. Von wegen Severus!

Seine Fingerspitzen glitten kaum merklich tastend über den Boden. Er konnte nicht weit sein, er meinte ihn beinahe fühlen zu können. Wieder sah er die Robe von Dumbledore auf sich zukommen, um sich sogleich wieder zu entfernen. Verdammt, das war knapp gewesen. Er musste vorsichtiger sein, wenn er von hier entkommen wollte. Er wartete einen Augenblick, dann ließ er seine Finger weiter wandern. Hier musste er doch irgendwo sein. Er hätte ihn gerne zu sich gerufen, aber Dumbledores Ohren waren so fein wie die einer Fledermaus.

Er würde ihn bestimmt hören. Nein, es musste ihm so gelingen, ihn zu finden. Er wühlte mit den Fingern im Sand und schob sie dabei ein kleines Stück nach vorne, dabei ließ er Dumbledore nicht aus den Augen. Das hieß, er wartete darauf, dass er wieder in sein Blickfeld trat. Plötzlich stießen seine Finger an etwas Rundes, Langes. Er hatte ihn gefunden. Ohne hinsehen zu müssen, war er sich sicher.

Er wusste, wie sich sein Zauberstab anfühlte. Dieser war ein Teil von ihm. Er musste sich dazu zwingen, ihn liegen zu lassen, denn in diesem Moment kam Dumbledores Robe wieder gefährlich nahe an sein Gesicht heran. Er versuchte, still zu liegen, gab keinen Laut von sich, wagte kaum zu atmen. Er, Lucius Malfoy, würde wie immer ungeschoren aus dieser Sache herauskommen, da war er sich ganz sicher. So war es schon immer gewesen und heute würde es nicht anders sein. Dumbledore entfernte sich wieder und genau diesen Moment nutzte er. Eine bessere Chance würde er nicht kriegen. Fest umschloss er mit seinen Fingern den Zauberstab, hob ihn leicht an und zielte auf Dumbledore.

„Avada Kedavra!", schrie er laut.

*

Irgendwer machte sich an ihrer Tür zu schaffen. Sie waren zurückgekommen. Nun würden die sie doch noch holen kommen. Einmal hatten die Geister der Hölle sie verschont, aber ein zweites Mal würde ihr diese Gnade bestimmt nicht zuteil werden. Leise wimmerte sie vor sich hin. Sie hatte entsetzliche Angst.

„Geht weg!", murmelte sie leise und schlang die Arme um sich. Vielleicht gingen sie wieder weg, wenn sie sich ganz still verhielt? Unmerklich begann sie, mit dem Oberkörper hin und her zu wippen. Ihr Verstand drohte zu kippen. Sie war der Grenze zwischen Vernunft und Wahnsinn empfindlich nahe gekommen, nur noch ein kleiner Schritt und es gab kein Zurück mehr. Sie wäre für immer in einer anderen, surrealen Welt gefangen. Verloren für ihre Lieben. Ihre Augen zuckten nervös in der Dunkelheit, sie konnte nichts ausmachen und doch bildete sie sich ein etwas gesehen zu haben. War da nicht etwas? Bewegte sich da nicht direkt vor ihr etwas? Schnell kniff sie die Augen zu und betete. Betete dass dieser Alptraum endlich vorüber ging, das sie endlich freikam. Sie wollte hier nicht sterben, sie wollte leben. Ein Wimmern drang über ihre Lippen, das sie schleunigst zu unterdrücken versuchte. Wer weiß, wer sie hier hören konnte?

*

So fanden sie sie. Hechelnd und abgehackt ging ihr Atem. Der Blick verlor sich ins Leere. Sie schien weder das einfallende Licht noch die beiden Personen, die sich in ihre Zelle drängten, wahrzunehmen. „Mama!", rief Hermione aus. Es tat ihr bis tief in die Seele weh, ihre Mutter so zu sehen. Ihr Haar hing ihr strähnig und schmutzig ins Gesicht. Die Augen ... ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sie schien sich vor etwas zu fürchten, was nur sie sehen konnte. Hermione kniete vor ihr auf dem schmutzigen Boden nieder und fasste sie fest bei den Schultern. „Bitte Mutter, sieh mich an!", flehte und befahl sie zugleich. Kurz blinzelte Mrs. Granger, dann klärte sich ihr Blick. „Hermione?", wisperte sie fragend und hob die Hand. Fragend glitt sie über Hermiones Gesicht. War sie es wirklich oder spielte ihr ihre Fantasie einen Streich? Hatte sie nun doch noch den Verstand verloren? Bildete sie sich bereits ein, Dinge zu sehen, … Dinge, die sie sich vom ganzen Herzen wünschte. „Ich bin hier, Mutter", schluchzte Hermione und schlang die Arme fest um die Taille ihre Mutter. Sie schloss dankbar die Augen und schmiegte sich an sie. Sie lebte. Bei Merlin, sie lebte.

*

Dumbledore fiel zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Er hatte ihn erwischt oder zumindest gestreift. Wie auch immer. Er lag am Boden. Schnell richtete er sich auf, putzte sich rasch den Schmutz von seiner Kleidung und sah hasserfüllt in die Höhle. Er sollte dem Ganzen hier und jetzt ein Ende machen. „Severus!", rief in diesem Moment Dumbledore.

Also hatte er ihn tatsächlich nur gestreift. Verdammt, der alte Mann war zäher als vergammeltes Schuhleder, aber er hatte keine Zeit, sich darum zu kümmern. Zuerst musste er seine Haut retten, denn es würde bestimmt nicht lange dauern, bis die verräterische Kellerassel aus Hogwarts hier auftauchen würde. Severus! Kurz beugte er sich zu Dumbledore hinab. Er konnte nicht ohne ein paar letzte Worte gehen.

„Wir sehen uns wieder!", versprach er ihm kalt und rannte den schmalen Felsweg hinauf. Am Ende von diesem würde er apparieren können, wohin, das würde sich zeigen. Erstmal nur weg von hier.

*

Severus hob lauschend seinen Kopf. Er glaubte, etwas gehört zu haben.

„Ich muss zu Dumbledore. Kommst Du alleine zurecht hier?" Fragend blickte er auf Hermione hinab.

„Ja, danke. Geh nur!" Ihre Beziehung zu Severus hatte eine Intensität erreicht, wie es nur wahre Liebe konnte. Sie war dankbar, dass das Schicksal sie zusammengebracht hatte. Hätte sie nicht diese dumme Idee mit dem Buch gehabt – wer weiß, ob sich ihre Wege jemals wieder gekreuzt hätten. Aber ihr junges Glück besaß auch viele Schattenseiten. Vor ihr saß ein Mensch, den sie über alles liebte und dessen Seele hier drinnen fast zerbrochen war.

„Ich werde Dir helfen, Mutter. Schon bald hast Du das alles hier vergessen, dafür werde ich sorgen", versprach sie ihr und drückte sie dabei noch immer fest an sich. Gut, dass sie eine Hexe war. Sie konnte ihrer Mutter in einer Weise helfen, die jedem noch so guten Psychiater verwehrt blieb. Sie konnte ihr die Erinnerung nehmen - und genau das würde sie tun! Sie ließ sich zurückfallen auf ihre Fersen und sah hoch in das Gesicht ihrer Mutter. Zärtlich strich sie ihr die verirrten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich bleibe ab jetzt bei Dir. Dir kann nichts mehr geschehen. Lucius…" Bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens zuckte ihre Mutter erschrocken zusammen.

„Schsch. Er ist fort. Er kann Dir nichts mehr tun." Hermione erhob sich und schlang einen Arm um die Schultern ihrer Mutter. Sanft zog sie diese hoch auf die Füße und nahm sie mit in Richtung Ausgang.

„Ich bringe Dich von hier fort und schon bald hast Du das alles hier vergessen."

Wie sehr sie in diesem Moment Lucius Malfoy hasste. Er hatte ihrer Mutter unsägliches Leid zugefügt. Einfach so. Aus Rache, weil sie sein Geheimnis kannte oder zumindest einen Teil davon. Es würde sie nicht wundern, wenn es in seinem Leben noch mehr geben würde, das endlich aufgedeckt gehörte. Das war etwas, was sie sich von nun an zur Aufgabe machen würde. Sie würde jedes noch so schmutzigen Detail aus seiner hochnäsigen, adeligen Welt ans Licht der Öffentlichkeit zehren.

*

Mit erhobenem Zauberstab trat er vorsichtig aus der Höhle. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn hier erwarten würde. Angespannt leckte er sich über die trockenen Lippen. Er hatte das Gefühl, in eine Falle zu tappen. Wachsam blickte er um sich, doch außer dem scheinbar verletzten Dumbledore am Boden konnte er niemanden entdecken. Lucius war also geflohen. Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick kniete er sich, sobald er ihn erreicht hatte, zu Dumbledore auf den Boden.

„Was ist passiert?" Dumbledore verzog das Gesicht und machte eine wegwerfende Geste. „Du siehst hier einen alten Narren, der sich tatsächlich überrumpeln lassen hat!", stieß er verärgert hervor.

„Fehlt Dir was? Ist Dir etwas passiert?" Severus ignorierte Dumbledores Worte vollkommen und konzentrierte sich einzig auf ihn.

„Außer meinem Stolz und meinem Allerwertesten, der beim Umfallen Schaden genommen hat, bin ich zur Gänze unversehrt", kam es ironisch von Dumbledore.

„Hermione wird gleich kommen und sich um Dich kümmern", sagte Severus eindringlich und erhob sich.

„Warte! Nein!", rief Dumbledore ihm zu. „Das kannst Du nicht tun. Nicht Severus. Ich bitte Dich, tu' es nicht!" Doch seine Worte prallten ungehört an Severus ab. Dumbledore hatte Unrecht. Er musste! Und nur er konnte es tun. Lucius Malfoy musste aufgehalten werden und zwar endgültig.

Entschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg. Weit konnte dieser noch nicht gekommen sein. Er musste ihn erwischen, bevor es ihm gelang zu apparieren, denn dann war es unmöglich, ihn aufzuspüren. Wer weiß, welchen Schaden er dann anrichten würde. Hermione und ihre Lieben bräuchten Tag und Nacht Schutz. Um Hermiones Schutz würde er sich, wenn sie es zuließe, natürlich persönlich kümmern. Rund um die Uhr, wenn es sein musste. Er würde sie um jeden Preis beschützen. Er rannte den schmalen Pfad hinter Lucius her und als er um die letzte Kurve bog, sah er, wie dieser bereits zu apparieren versuchte. „Expelliarmus!", bellte er.


	46. Chapter 46

_Hallo Mortianna´s Morgana. Vielen Dank für dein Review. Tja Lucius erweist sich als sehr zäher Bursche. Da hat es auch Severus nicht leicht mit ihm, aber er gibt sein Bestes. ;-) Einen Teil deiner Fragen glaube, hoffe, ich heute beantworten zu können. :-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

46 Lucius und Severus

Fest hatte sie ihren Arm um die Hüften ihrer Mutter geschlungen und zog sie so mit sich hinaus aus der Höhle und somit fort von diesem grässlichen Ort. Schon bald würde ihre Mutter all das hier vergessen haben, und dann war alles nur noch eine böse Erinnerung in ihrem eigenen Kopf, aber nicht mehr in dem ihrer Mutter. Vor der Höhle fand sie Dumbledore, der immer noch am Boden lag. Der Fluch, den Lucius auf ihn abgefeuert hatte, mochte ihn zwar nicht getötet haben, hatte ihn aber dennoch erheblich verletzt. Hermione drängte ihre Mutter, sich auf einen der Felsen zu setzen, und eilte dann an Dumbledores Seite.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie ihn, sobald sie vor ihm kniete. Sanft begann sie, ihn dabei zu untersuchen.

„Es ist nichts", wehrte er sie ab und versuchte aufzustehen, was ihm sichtlich schwer fiel.

„Ich bringe Euch beide zurück nach Hogwarts. Dort kann sich Poppy um Euch kümmern", entschied sie und half Dumbledore hoch.

„Wo ist eigentlich Severus?", fragte sie und sah sich suchend um. Erst da fiel ihr auf, dass auch Lucius verschwunden war … und ihr kam eine schreckliche Erkenntnis. Severus war in großer Gefahr! Er war bestimmt hinter ihm her - wie Lucius die Flucht gelungen war, das war jetzt unwichtig.

Diesmal würde nur einer der beiden überleben, das war so sicher, wie jeder Tag einen Sonnenaufgang hatte. Furcht bemächtigte sich ihrer und sie musste sich schwer zusammenreißen, um ihm nicht hinterherzueilen. Doch sie musste sich zuerst um ihre Mutter und um Dumbledore kümmern.

*

„Verdammt!", fluchte er laut und sprang gleichzeitig los.

Ihm war es nicht gelungen, Lucius zu entwaffnen, sondern lediglich ein paar Sekunden aufzuhalten. Im letzten Augenblick erreichte er ihn, bevor dieser verschwand und somit er mit ihm. Sie rangen miteinander, während sie zugleich von einem Ort zum anderen wechselten. Beide schlugen schließlich hart auf der Erde auf.

Severus hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie waren, und es blieb ihm auch keine Zeit, sich davon ein Bild zu verschaffen. Lucius erhob sich bereits wieder vom Boden, seinen Zauberstab noch immer fest in der Hand. Severus hatte den seinigen fallen gelassen.

„Sieht so aus, als würde ich gewinnen und Du verlieren!", meinte Lucius höhnisch und blickte boshaft grinsend auf Severus herab.

Dieser lag immer noch am Boden. Hektisch suchte er mit den Augen die Erde rund um sich ab. So sollte die Geschichte nicht enden. Er hatte noch viel vor. Severus ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und bekam dabei eine Menge Erde und kleinere Steine zu fassen. Plötzlich fühlte er Ruhe in sich einkehren. Er kannte Lucius … noch war er selbst nicht besiegt.

„Was ist? Willst Du mich jetzt zu Tode langweilen oder bringst Du mich vielleicht doch noch heute um?", provozierte er ihn, wohlwissend, dass Lucius es nicht leiden konnte, wenn man so mit ihm sprach.

Lucius' Augenbrauen zogen sich finster zusammen. Wie konnte Severus es wagen, so mit ihm zu sprechen? Dieser Narr lag ohne Zauberstab vor ihm am Boden und wagte es dennoch, ihm die Stirn zu bieten. Er musste verrückt geworden sein, und daran war ausschließlich diese Granger schuld.

„Oh, ich werde Dir Deinen Wunsch schon noch erfüllen, doch vorher sollst Du für all das büßen, was Du mir angetan hast. Fangen wir mit Deinem Vergehen vor ihrem Haus an."

Severus schluckte schwer, also hatte Malfoy vor, ihn zu quälen. Es war lange her, dass ihm jemand so eine Behandlung zuteil werden ließ, aber vergessen hatte er sie nie – die Grausamkeiten, die ihm Voldemort angetan hatte, und nicht nur ihm, bestimmt auch Lucius … und wenn dieser auch nur halb so gut war wie Voldemort, dann würde das hier sehr schlimm für ihn werden.

*

Kaum in Hogwarts angekommen, übergab sie Dumbledore und auch ihre Mutter in die Obhut von Poppy.

„Kümmern Sie sich gut um sie", bat sie die Medihexe und wollte bereits gehen, doch Dumbledore rief sie zurück.

„Warte! Was hast Du vor?"

Hermione zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern.

„Harry und Ron holen und mit ihnen gemeinsam nach Severus suchen, was sonst?"

Wie hoch lag die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie ihn fanden? Gleich null! Er konnte überall sein. Es war, als suchte sie die berühmte Stecknadel im Heuhaufen, aber sie konnte auch nicht hierbleiben und nichts tun. Andererseits hatte sie die Hoffnung, dass vielleicht Harry oder Ron eine geniale Idee hätten, wie sie das Unmögliche doch schaffen und die beiden aufspüren könnten.

Schließlich waren sie ausgebildete Auroren und gut in ihrem Job. Sie musste es einfach versuchen. Kurz blieb sie stehen und atmete tief durch. Ihr Leben war in den letzten Wochen unglaublich kompliziert geworden, und alles hatte mit einem harmlosen, wenn auch interessanten, spannenden Abendessen begonnen. Ein kleines Lächeln spielte kurz um ihre Lippen, ehe es der Angst und der Sorge wich. Es konnte sein, dass sie ihn nie wiedersah und das, nachdem sie ihn gerade erst gefunden hatte. Hastig lief sie zu der Stelle, von wo aus sie apparieren konnte - sie musste sich beeilen, zum Träumen hatte sie später Zeit. Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht, denn wenn es ihn nicht mehr gab, dann …

Sie verbat sich selbst streng, diesen Gedanken weiterzuverfolgen, das führte zu nichts und brachte sie nur durcheinander. So war sie weder für Severus noch für andere eine Hilfe. Zusammenbrechen konnte sie später und das würde sie bestimmt. Fest presste sie die Lippen aufeinander und lief die Stufen, kaum war sie vor Harrys Haus angekommen, auch schon zur Haustür hoch.

„Harry? Ron?", rief sie, sobald sie die Tür geöffnet hatte. Ihr leicht panischer Tonfall brachte die beiden auf der Stelle mit gezückten Zauberstäben zur Tür.

*

Schwer krümmte er sich auf dem Boden. Zweimal hatte er ihn schon mit dem Crucio gequält. Lange genug, um ihn unendliche Schmerzen fühlen zu lassen, und dennoch kurz genug, sodass er sicher sein konnte, er würde nicht gleich das Bewusstsein verlieren. Lucius hatte in der Tat viel von Voldemort gelernt.

„Warte!", keuchte Severus von unten. Er brauchte Zeit um sich einen Plan zurechtlegen zu können, wie er ihn doch noch überrumpeln konnte und vielleicht dabei auch noch am Leben bliebe.

„Was willst Du? Um Dein Leben flehen? Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät!", fauchte Lucius ihn zornig und wie von Sinnen an.

„Nein, das nicht. Ich will nur verstehen", sprach er in Rätseln und wusste genau, dass er so die Neugierde von Lucius wecken konnte.

„Was redest Du für wirres Zeug?", schnaubte dieser ungeduldig und hob erneut seinen Zauberstab. Viel hielt er nicht mehr aus auf seine alten Tage, wenn er schon nach zwei Anwendungen mit dem Crucio dermaßen den Verstand verlor.

„Halt! Bitte, sag mir warum? All diese Jahre … Elsbeth … warum?"

Nun verstand Lucius, was Severus wollte. Warum nicht? Er würde ihn sowieso töten, und nichts und niemand konnten ihn retten. Er war ihm ausgeliefert. Schnell murmelte er einen Spruch und Severus spürte, wie seine Hände gefesselt wurden. Fragend sah er hoch.

„Ich sehe vielleicht in Deinen Augen so aus, aber ich bin nicht blöd! Ich werde Dir diese Geschichte als Abschiedsgeschenk erzählen."

Severus senkte seine Lider. Er wollte nicht, dass Lucius seinen Hass sah. Darüber würde er sich nur freuen, dieser eitle Bastard.

*

Harry wich ihrem Blick aus und auch Ron vermied es, sie anzusehen.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte Dir eine andere Antwort als diese geben: Aber es ist unmöglich, sie zu finden." Mit dieser Antwort hatte sie fast gerechnet und doch gehofft …

„Er wird ihn töten!", stellte sie sachlich fest.

„Wer?", kam es von Harry.

„Egal wer, es wird nur einer überleben. Entweder Severus oder Lucius. Diesmal geht es auf Leben und Tod." Traurig sanken ihre Schultern herab. Wieder einmal blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten.

„Ich sollte meinem Vater Bescheid geben. Er … er weiß noch nicht, dass ich Mama gefunden habe. Es geht ihr soweit gut. Ich muss ihr nur noch die Erinnerungen nehmen", plapperte sie laut vor sich hin und verließ das Haus. Harry wandte sich zu Ron.

„Bleib hier und gib auf Elsbeth acht. Wer weiß, wie dieser Tag endet."

Zustimmend nickte Ron. „Seid vorsichtig, ihr zwei!", rief er Harry noch hinterher und schloss die Tür.

Er wusste, sobald würde er die beiden nicht mehr sehen, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Hermione so einfach aufgeben würde. Sie würde weiter das Unmögliche versuchen und nach Severus suchen.

*

„Ich kannte Bosworth. Wir waren uns zuvor schon einige Male begegnet und ich wusste, wie gern er mit seinen Taten prahlte. Natürlich nur an der richtigen Stelle. Er ist für einen Muggel ein raffinierter Bastard. Ich ließ ihn reden und so erfuhr ich mehr durch Zufall, dass Voldemort etwas Besonderes plante. Er nannte es scherzhaft den Cupidohoax. Er wollte damit das Band zu seinen Untertanen festigen, die Bindung sozusagen inniger machen."

Severus wurde bei dessen Worten schlecht: Was für ein kranker Wahnsinniger Voldemort nur gewesen war. Schlimmer als er es sich nur jemals vorstellen konnte.

„Nun, ich bohrte weiter und konnte mir schließlich so einiges zusammenreimen. Er wollte Arthur töten und noch einige andere. Aber irgendwie musste ich das verhindern." Lucius blickte in die Ferne. Er schien in Gedanken wieder in der Vergangenheit zu sein. Hermione hatte Recht, er hatte Arthur wirklich geliebt. Angelegentlich starrte erauf seine Fingernägel.

„Ich habe alle Namen aus Bosworth herausbekommen. Wer alles auf der Lichtung sterben sollte. Barty, diese fiese Ratte, hatte ihm alle Namen gegeben, auch den von Arthur. Schon alleine dafür würde ich ihn ewig in Askaban verrotten lassen."

Noch ein Puzzlestück, das für Severus nun seinen Platz fand. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass Barty und Lucius einander nur aus Rivalität um die Gunst Voldemorts nicht leiden konnten, aber dahinter steckte viel mehr. Lucius hasste Barty, weil dieser dessen Geliebten verraten hatte. Wie Barty herausgefunden hatte, wer in wen verliebt gewesen war, darüber würden sie wahrscheinlich nur noch spekulieren können.

Erstaunlich, wie viele kranke Hirne sich unter der Herrschaft von Voldemort zusammengefunden hatten, und er - welch Narr er gewesen war - war einer von ihnen gewesen. Schweigend wartete er ab, dass Lucius fortfuhr. Je weniger er ihn unterbrach, desto mehr würde er erzählen. Zugleich hielt er weiterhin suchend nach seinem Zauberstab Ausschau. Irgendwo musste er doch liegen.

„Ich musste mir etwas einfallen lassen, wodurch ich den Schein erweckte, Arthur wäre tot … durch meine Hand gestorben, und ihn zugleich retten konnte. Und dann hatte ich eine geniale Idee. Gift."

Nun, das leuchtete Severus irgendwie ein. Lucius war in Zaubertränkekunde fast so gut wie er gewesen. Er kannte sich gut aus mit den diversen Tränken, vor allem mit den tödlichen.

„Ich musste nur noch einen Weg finden, dass Arthur es zu sich nehmen und so lange am Leben bleiben würde, bis ich ihm das Gegengift verabreichen konnte." Erneut schwieg Lucius. Bis hierher war sein Plan genial gewesen, wenn man es so nennen mochte, aber ab da ging dann alles schief.

„Ich hätte es selber tun sollen, aber ich vertraute auf mein Glück und auf die Fähigkeiten von Bosworth." Er verkrampfte seine Hände. Wie schwer musste es ihm gefallen sein, Arthur tot auf der Erde liegen zu sehen und sich trotzdem nichts anmerken zu lassen?

„Er muss bei der Dosierung geschlampt haben, anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären … Warum sie, diese unscheinbare Hexe, und warum nicht mein …" Hektisch lief Lucius hin und her. Selbst nach all den Jahren wühlte ihn der Tod von Arthur schrecklich auf. Ein Umstand, den Severus zu nutzen wusste. Er wand sich heftig hin und her und entdeckte endlich seinen Zauberstab. Er lag bei seinen Füßen. Jetzt musste er ihn nur noch unbemerkt in die Finger kriegen und dann …

Lucius blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Scharf fixierte er Severus. Hatte er etwas bemerkt?

„Und dann kamst Du. Ich musste ausgerechnet mit Dir ihre Leichen entsorgen. Ab hier nahm das Unglück seinen Lauf. Elsbeth erwachte und war am Leben. Ich hatte schon meine Hände um ihren Hals geschlungen. Sie hätte sich nicht wehren können - und auch wenn jemand die Male entdeckt hätte, keiner hätte den Zusammenhang erkennen können, doch Du … wusstest, dass sie lebte, und wolltest sie verschwinden lassen. Unter den wachsamen Augen Voldemorts, aber sie sollte dabei am Leben bleiben. Also konnte ich nur meine Spuren verwischen. Was, wenn Du Voldemort die Wahrheit erzählt hättest? Nein, das wäre für mich gar nicht gut gewesen."

Zum ersten Mal fragte sich Severus, wer von den beiden wohl verrückter war. Voldemort oder Lucius? Hatte er ihn all die Jahre tatsächlich unterschätzt?

„Also verabreichtest Du Elsbeth das Gegengift und nahmst ihr dabei das Versprechen ab, für immer darüber zu schweigen. Verängstig wie sie war, konntest Du Dir sogar sicher sein, dass sie es halten würde."

Verächtlich kamen diese Worte über seine Lippen. Er konnte es, auch wenn er es gewollt hätte, nicht verhindern. Lucius machte ihn krank und widerte ihn an. Heftig stürzte Lucius auf ihn zu.

„Wer bist Du schon, dass Du es wagst, über mich zu urteilen?"


	47. Chapter 47

47 Auf Leben und Tod

„Ein Niemand in Deinen Augen!", brachte Severus erbost über die Lippen. Er musste seine gesamte Willenskraft aufwenden, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu reizen, denn er wollte nicht sterben. Nicht, nachdem es für ihn endlich einen Grund zu leben gab. Hermione. Tief holte er Luft.

„Willst Du mir noch den Rest Deiner Geschichte erzählen?"

Lucius wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Er neigte leicht den Kopf, um abzuwägen, ob er das tun sollte, schließlich obsiegte sein Hang zur Selbstdarstellung. Er liebte es einfach, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen - egal, wer seine Zuhörer waren.

„Ich habe Bosworth zur Rede gestellt nach dem ganzen Debakel, doch er grinste mir nur schmierig ins Gesicht. Ein Muggel wagte es, mich schäbig zu behandeln. Ich wusste, auch da würde meine Zeit kommen, doch vorerst konnte ich nichts tun. Er hatte einfach auf gut Glück das Gift verabreicht. Hatte meine strikten Anweisungen schlicht ignoriert." Lucius schloss die Augen, so als müsste er sich sammeln.

Welch' Zorn, welch' Hass mussten in ihm geherrscht haben und wie groß mochte die Ohnmacht in ihm gewesen sein, als er feststellen musste, dass er nichts tun konnte. Konnte nicht rückgängig machen, was passiert war. Alles … sein verdammt guter Plan war völlig umsonst gewesen. Severus nutzte diesen Umstand aus, streckte seine gefesselten Hände so weit nach unten, wie er konnte, und schob gleichzeitig mit den Füßen den Zauberstab zu sich heran. Er musste ihn einfach nur zu fassen kriegen, dann hatte er schon fast gewonnen. Hier und heute wollte … würde er nicht sterben!

„Aber was war mit dem Avada Kedavra? Ich habe doch damals gesehen, wie Du den Fluch auf Arthur abgefeuert hast?"

‚Halt ihn am Reden', befahl Severus sich selbst.

Lucius blieb starr stehen und Severus dachte schon, er habe ihn nicht gehört oder er sei endgültig übergeschnappt und schwebte nun in anderen geistigen Sphären. Lucius holte zittrig Luft und sagte dann mit fester Stimme: „Ich habe ihn nur gestreift. Ich zielte knapp an seinem Kopf vorbei. Die Wucht des Zaubers ließ ihn umkippen. Ich wusste, was ich tat."

Da war er wieder, der von sich selbst eingenommene Lucius Malfoy. Severus hob unbewusst eine Augenbraue. Ihm ging dieses selbstherrliche Getue einfach auf die Nerven. Plötzlich senkte Lucius den Kopf und auch den Zauberstab. Es sah so aus, als würde alle Kraft von ihm weichen.

„Er sollte leben! Ich habe alles verloren. Zuerst Arthur und dann meinen Sohn. Mir ist nichts mehr geblieben, für das es sich zu leben lohnen würde." Zitternd drangen die Worte über seine Lippen.

Fest packte Severus seinen Zauberstab mit seinen Händen und murmelte lautlos ein paar Worte. Seine Fesseln fielen von ihm ab, als hätte es sie nie gegeben. Er sollte jetzt aufspringen und ihn töten, aber aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund konnte er es nicht. Nicht so. Langsam erhob er sich, dabei ließ er Lucius nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen, doch dieser interessierte sich nicht mehr für ihn. Er schien weit weg zu sein, in einer anderen Welt.

„Du hast verdient, was Dir passiert ist", stellte Severus hart fest. Lucius sah ihn von der Seite her an. All der Hass war von ihm gewichen. Er fühlte nichts mehr.

„Du hast vielleicht recht, aber ich wollte doch nur glücklich sein." Weinerlich klang er, wie ein quengelndes kleines Kind.

„Oh nein, Du wolltest alles, aber das kann keiner haben. Du nicht und ich auch nicht!"

Dieser Narr! Stürzte alle ins Unglück, nur weil er sich vor Voldemort wichtig aufspielen und zugleich seinen Liebhaber retten wollte. Hatte er nur eine Sekunde daran gedacht, was gewesen wäre, wenn er einmal im Leben das richtige getan hätte? Nein, kein einziges Mal war ihm dieser Gedanke in den Sinn gekommen. Er hatte nur daran gedacht, wie er seine ehrgeizigen Ziele verwirklichen konnte, ohne dass er dafür seinen Liebhaber hätte aufgeben müssen.

„Hast Du auch nur einen Moment daran verschwendet, das Richtige zu tun? Oder ging es - wie immer - nur darum, was Du willst und wie Du es erreichen kannst?" Severus hatte sich in Rage geredet.

Lucius hätte die Tragödie damals verhindern können. Er hatte den ganzen perfiden Plan von Voldemort durchschaut. Aber nein, das hatte er natürlich nicht getan, sondern diesen für seine eigenen Zwecke genutzt.

„Du gehst nach Askaban und wirst dort, wenn Dir die Zeit gnädig ist, Deinen Tod finden!" Severus krampfte seine Hände so fest zu Fäusten, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht tun. Niemals bringst Du mich nach Askaban. Eher sterbe ich!" Lucius schüttelte unwillig seinen Kopf, so als müsste er sich von einer unsichtbaren Macht befreien. Die Schwermut, die ihn in den letzten Minuten festgehalten hatte, wich von ihm und machte dem alten Lucius wieder Platz.

„Du wirst mich töten müssen", meinte er kalt. „Es sei denn, ich erwische Dich zuerst!"

*

„Das hat keinen Sinn! So finden wir sie nicht. Ohne Anhaltspunkt ist es einfach unmöglich. Sie können praktisch überall sein." Harry gab es nur ungern zu, aber es gab keine Möglichkeit, sie aufzuspüren.

Weder mit Magie, noch mit anderen Methoden. Betrübt blickte er über das weite Land, das zum Anwesen der Malfoys gehörte. Hermione hatte ihn hier hergebracht, nahe zur Küste, weil sie vermutete, dass die beiden hierher verschwunden waren. Widerstrebend gab sie ihm recht.

„Ich kann nicht zurückgehen und nichts tun!", flüsterte sie leise. Harry packte sie fest bei den Schultern und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen.

„Gut, dann hilf mir, die Wahrheit herauszufinden", bat er sie. Ablenkung war das, was sie brauchte, sonst drehte sie noch durch. Fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Du hast von Anfang an nach Spuren in diesem Fall gesucht, nun bring es auch zu Ende!", befahl er ihr energisch. Stumm nickte sie.

„Wir sollten Ariana Hastings aufsuchen. Sie kann uns vielleicht …" Hermione ließ den Satz unvollendet. Sie würden Ariana um die Erlaubnis bitten müssen, ihren Bruder wieder ausgraben zu dürfen, um zu beweisen, dass tatsächlich Gift im Spiel gewesen war.

„Dann lass uns das tun. Jetzt gleich! Sollte Severus … Ron gibt uns Bescheid." Auch Harry mochte den Satz nicht beenden. Es lag durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, dass Severus Snape gegen Lucius Malfoy sein Leben verlor. Beide waren annähernd gleich stark und kannten bestimmt die gleichen miesen Tricks.

*

Mit langsamen, gemessenen Schritten umrundeten sie einander. Jeder wartete darauf, dass der andere den ersten Schritt tat. Sie waren irgendwann einmal so was wie Freunde gewesen, aber die meiste Zeit hatten sie einander misstraut - und nun würde einer von ihnen sterben.

„Du kannst nicht gewinnen, ich war schon immer der Stärkere von uns beiden!", provozierte Lucius ihn, erntete jedoch nichts außer einem verächtlichen Schnauben.

„Das hättest Du wohl gerne, aber nicht einmal in Deinen kühnsten Träumen könntest Du mich schlagen. Nicht umsonst machte mich Voldemort zu seiner rechten Hand und nicht Dich!", spuckte Severus ihm vor die Füße.

Dieser Hieb saß. Auf Lucius' Stirn trat dick eine Ader hervor. Zornentbrannt wollte er sich blindlings auf Severus stürzen, doch genau darauf hatte dieser gewartet. Er machte einen eleganten Schritt zur Seite und der tödliche Fluch den Lucius auf ihn losgelassen hatte, verpuffte ins Leere.

„So wirst Du mich nicht besiegen können!", meinte Severus spöttisch und trieb Lucius' Zorn damit in ungeahnte Höhen.

„Hör auf, mich zu verspotten! Das Recht hast Du nicht", zischte er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. Erneut versuchte er, Severus mit einem Fluch zu treffen, erneut wich dieser geschickt aus. Dieses Spiel trieb Severus noch einige Male mit ihm, doch plötzlich hatte er ihn genau dort, wo er ihn haben wollte. Vor seinem Zauberstab und wehrlos. Hart bohrte er ihm diesen in den Hals. Lucius schluckte schwer.

„Töte mich oder lass mich gehen", rief Lucius fordernd aus.

„Ich kann Dich nicht gehen lassen", erwiderte Severus ruhig.

„Dann musst Du mich töten."

*

Es schien bereits eine Ewigkeit zurückzuliegen, seit sie das letzte Mal hier war. Noch immer lag das kleine Backsteinhaus zeitlos am Rande des Weges. Alles sah so aus wie bei ihrem letzten Besuch, nur sie hatte sich verändert. Sie war nicht mehr dieselbe Hermione Granger, die sie am Anfang dieser Geschichte war. Sich einen Moment fassend blieb sie vor der Tür stehen, ohne den Türklopfer zu betätigen. Harry streckte automatisch seine Hand danach aus, doch Hermione fing sie ein.

„Warte!", rief sie, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.

„Jetzt." Langsam ließ sie seinen Arm los und gestattete ihm anzuklopfen. Eine Weile blieb es still, sodass beide dachten, Ariana wäre nicht zu Hause, doch dann, als sie beinahe schon wieder gehen wollten, öffnete sich die Tür. Ariana sah vorsichtig heraus. Sie erwartete niemanden und daher blickte sie überrascht auf Hermione.

„Hallo, Ariana", begrüßte Hermione sie.

„Schön Dich wieder zu sehen, Hermione", rief Ariana aus, dann blickte sie neugierig auf Harry.

„Darf ich Dir meinen ältesten und besten Freund vorstellen – das ist Harry Potter." Arianas Augen wurden riesengroß.

„Du bist DER Harry Potter?" Wer kannte sie nicht? Die Geschichte um den kleinen Jungen, der den großen bösen Zauberer besiegt hatte.

„Ich fürchte, ich bin es", erwiderte Harry verschmitzt. Nach all den Jahren hatte er sich noch immer nicht wirklich daran gewöhnt, wenn er jemanden neu in der magischen Welt traf, und derjenige auf ihn reagierte, als wäre er etwas Außergewöhnliches.

War er nicht. In seinen Augen hatte sich Voldemort einfach in der Haustür geirrt, und früher hatte er sich oft gewünscht, er wäre einfach weitergegangen.

„Oh, Entschuldigung, wo bleiben nur meine Manieren? Kommt doch rein!" Ariana trat einen Schritt zurück und öffnete die Tür weit. Sie brachte sie wieder in das kleine Wohnzimmer und Hermione und Harry nahmen auf der Couch Platz.

„Möchtet ihr Tee?", fragte sie höflich. Man merkte ihr richtig an, dass sie sich sehr über den Besuch der beiden freute.

„Gerne", stimmten beide zu und so verließ sie die beiden, um Teewasser aufzusetzen.

„Siehst Du das Bild? Der Junge, das ist Arthur", erklärte ihm Hermione. Harry erhob sich und betrachtete das Bild aus der Nähe. Das waren Menschen wie er oder Ron oder Hermione. Menschen, die man einfach mochte. Und Arthur soll der Freund von Lucius Malfoy gewesen sein? Irgendwie war das für ihn unvorstellbar.

„Unfassbar! Und Du bist Dir sicher, dass die beiden …" Er ließ, den Satz offen, aber Hermione verstand auch so.

„Lucius hat es praktisch zugegeben." Bevor er noch etwas erwidern konnte, kam Ariana bereits, schwer beladen mit einem großen Tablett, zurück. Sie stellte es auf den kleinen Tisch vor der Couch.

„Bedient euch!", forderte sie die beiden auf und nahm ihnen gegenüber in einem der Stühle Platz. Nervös leckte sich Hermione über die Lippen. Das würde vermutlich nicht leicht werden, selbst nach all den Jahren nicht.

„Ariana … Dein Bruder starb nicht an Herzversagen …", begann sie zu erzählen. Nach und nach erfuhr Ariana, was wirklich damals passiert war. Mehr als einmal schlug sie vor Entsetzen die Hand vor den Mund.

„Mein Bruder war ein Opfer dieser grausamen Bestie Voldemort." Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen, wenn sie nur daran dachte, was Arthur erleiden musste. „Und das alles nur, weil er sich in den falschen Menschen verliebt hatte."

„Wusstest Du, dass er Männer liebte?", fragte Hermione vorsichtig. Ariana zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hatte so eine Ahnung, aber wirklich gewusst … nein, eigentlich nicht."

*

Keuchend ging ihrer beider Atem. Lucius war es mit einem hastigen Sprung nach hinten gelungen sich aus Severus Griff zu befreien. Angestrengt konzentrierten sie sich. Fehler konnte sich keiner von ihnen beiden erlauben, denn darauf wartete der andere nur. Baute darauf, dass der andere seine Deckung vergaß oder einen unachtsamen Schritt tat und stolperte.

„Ich werde, sobald unser kleines Zwischenspiel hier vorüber ist, Miss Granger wohl noch einen Besuch abstatten müssen. Sie schuldet mir noch etwas", rief, Lucius süßlich aus. Von seinem Zusammenbruch vor ein paar Minuten war nichts mehr zu sehen. Er war wieder ganz der Alte.

„Das kümmert mich kaum, da Du diesen Ort nicht lebend verlassen wirst, nur weißt Du es noch nicht", konterte Severus scharf. Er würde sich bestimmt nicht so plump provozieren lassen.

„Ah, Du glaubst also tatsächlich, gegen mich eine Chance zu haben?" Fragend und spöttisch zugleich blickte Lucius ihn an. Seinen Mund hatte er zu einem verächtlichen Grinsen verzogen. Er wollte so den Anschein von Überlegenheit erwecken, doch davon ließ sich Severus nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken.

„Im Grunde weißt Du es genauso gut wie ich, dass ich der Bessere von uns beiden bin", erwiderte Severus gelassen und brachte damit in Lucius einen Damm zum Einstürzen. Hasserfüllt trat er einen Schritt nach vorn, den Zauberstab fest auf Severus gerichtet und schrie ihm die todbringenden Worte entgegen

„Avada Kedavra!"

Doch Severus hatte damit gerechnet und wich im letzten Moment seitlich aus, um seinerseits auf Lucius den tödlichen Fluch auszusprechen. Dieser schaffte es nicht mehr, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang sah er ihn erstaunt an, dann brach er tot zusammen.


	48. Chapter 48

So nun kommt das letzte Kapitel. Ich hoffe heute klären sich alle Fragen auf und nichts bleibt unbeantwortet. ;-)

Vielen Dank an alle die mitgelesen haben und denen meine Geschichte gefallen hat. Es hat Spaß gemacht sie zu schreiben und sie mit euch zu teilen.

Liebe Grüße Gaby

48 Wenn Liebe tötet

Voller Sorge saß Albus in seinem Büro und wartete. Wartete, dass Severus oder Hermione oder am besten alle beide zurückkamen. Diese Stille hier machte ihn wahnsinnig. Poppy hatte ihn, sobald sie festgestellt hatte, dass ihm nichts Wesentliches fehlte, aus ihrer Krankenstation geworfen. Hermiones Mutter, Mrs. Granger, verabreichte sie ein starkes Schlafmittel. Die Arme war völlig mit den Nerven am Ende. Lucius Malfoy, dieser Bastard, hatte sie alleine in der Dunkelheit zurückgelassen. Absolute Finsternis vermochte dem Geist Streiche zu spielen.

Sie hatte begonnen, Dinge zu hören, sogar zu sehen, die es nicht gab und die ihr trotzdem eine große Angst einjagten. In so einem Loch hatten schon stärkere Geister ihren Verstand eingebüßt. Es glich einem Wunder, dass Hermiones Mutter den ihren nicht vollkommen verloren hatte. Sorgenvoll trommelte er mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte. Hoffentlich ging dieser Tag gut zu Ende. Nun ja, für Narzissa wohl nicht.

Er hatte, bevor er sich in seine Räume begeben hatte, eine Nachricht ans Innenministerium gesandt, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Mrs. Malfoy von ihrem Mann getötet worden war und nicht mehr länger unter den Lebenden weilte. Ihr Tod war wie der ihres Sohnes so tragisch und völlig unnötig gewesen. „Ich will nicht auch noch einen meiner ältesten und besten Freunde verlieren", murmelte er halblaut in den Raum. Die Bilder in ihren Rahmen schwiegen und tauschten nur angespannte Blicke untereinander aus.

*

Schwer atmend stand er über ihm. Es war vorüber. Von nun an konnte Lucius Hermione nicht mehr gefährlich werden, auch wenn er selbst dafür nach Askaban kam. Severus beugte sich hinab, legte Lucius den Zauberstab auf die Brust und apparierte mit dessen Leiche zurück nach Malfoy Manor. Nun war auch der letzte, noch lebende Malfoy tot. Die einst so stolze und arrogante Familie gab es nicht mehr. Kaum dort erschienen wurde er auch schon von Auroren umzingelt.

Das Ministerium hatte sie geschickt, um sich um Mrs. Malfoys Leiche zu kümmern. Da man noch nicht wusste, was aus ihrem Ehemann geworden war und dieser als potenziell gefährlich galt, ging man auf Nummer sicher und schickte lieber erfahrene Kämpfer, sollte es zu einer Auseinandersetzung kommen. Severus stand da, in der einen Hand hielt er den Kragen von Lucius fest umklammert und in der anderen seinen Zauberstab und wartete. „Mr. Snape senken sie den Zauberstab. Sie sind verhaftet!", brüllte ihn ein junger Auror an. Fest presste Severus die Lippen aufeinander, schloss die Augen und senkte seinen Zauberstab. Widerstandslos ließ er sich verhaften. Sie würden ihn bestimmt wieder nach Askaban bringen. Vielleicht gehörte er auch dorthin.

*

Bleich und in sich zusammengesunken saß Ariana auf ihrem Stuhl. Ihr Bruder war ermordet worden. Von seinem Liebhaber und der schrecklichen Kreatur Voldemort. Ihre Familie hielt sich damals fern von beiden Seiten. Ihr Vater war ein sehr friedliebender Mensch gewesen und hatte nur das Beste für seine Familie gewollt, aber geschützt hatte er sie dadurch nicht wirklich. Ihr Bruder war dennoch ein Opfer im Machtspiel von Voldemort und Malfoy geworden.

„Was ist das für eine Liebe, die tötet?", wisperte sie leise. Hermione hatte ihr erzählt, dass Malfoy ihren Bruder aufrichtig geliebt hatte.

„Ich denke, Malfoys Art zu lieben, unterscheidet sich doch sehr von anderen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er vollkommen selbstlos lieben kann." Sie dachte dabei daran, was er ihrer Mutter angetan hatte. Er hatte seinen Sohn getötet und seine Frau.

„Bei allem, was er tut, will er bewundert werden, auch in der Liebe", mischte sich Harry ein. Sie sprachen mit Ariana noch lange die Möglichkeiten, wie es sich damals abgespielt haben könnte, durch, bis es für sie an der Zeit wurde aufzubrechen. In Hermione wuchs beständig eine Unruhe, die sie nicht länger unterdrücken konnte. Wo blieb er so lange? Sie machte sich furchtbare Sorgen um Severus. Er müsste doch schon längst wieder hier sein. Ariana begleitete die beiden zur Tür. Sie gab ihnen die Erlaubnis, Arthurs Grab zu öffnen.

„Ich habe mir immer gedacht, dass mein kleiner Bruder nicht einfach an einem Herzinfarkt verstorben war, aber das … ist so furchtbar. Wie konnte das nur passieren und warum hat es keiner gemerkt?" Das waren Fragen, die ihr weder Hermione noch Harry beantworten konnten.

„Vielleicht, weil es niemand sehen wollte", meinte Harry bitter. Er hatte schon zu oft gesehen, wie Menschen lieber den Kopf in den Sand steckten als sich engagierten.

*

**Zwei Monate später:**

Entschlossen stapfte er über die feuchten Wiesen. Den Zauberstab hielt er fest in der Hand, er war die einzige Lichtquelle, die ihm den Weg, neben dem Mond, erhellte. Er spürte, dass er innerlich zu kribbeln begann. Was würde ihn heute Abend erwarten? Plötzlich blieb er stehen. In der Ferne entdeckte er ein kleines, einsames Licht. Sie hatte es nicht vergessen. Ein zärtliches Lächeln legte sich um seine Lippen. Forsch schritt er aus. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, sie zu sehen. Beim Näherkommen entpuppte sich das kleine Licht, so wie schon beim ersten Mal vor ach so langer Zeit, als er sich auf den Weg ins Unbekannte hierher aufmachte, als eine Kerze im Fenster.

Unruhig flackerte die kleine Flamme. Vor ihrer Tür hielt er inne. Nervös befeuchtete er sich mit der Zunge die Lippen, dann hob er den Arm, um anzuklopfen, doch das war gar nicht notwendig, er wurde schon erwartet. Freudig riss sie die Tür auf und ihm stockte der Atem. Sie trug dasselbe Kleid wie am ersten Abend und wie damals raubte sie ihm damit die Sinne. Leicht legte sie den Kopf schräg und biss sich auf die Lippen, ehe sie etwas sagte.

„Möchtest Du … hereinkommen?"

Sie hatte ihn so lange nicht gesehen. Zuerst hatte sie sich um ihre Mutter kümmern müssen - sie erinnerte sich nun an nichts mehr, was ihr Lucius angetan hatte, dafür hatte sie gesorgt. Dann ihre eigene Aussage vor dem Zaubergamot. Über Stunden hatte sie schildern müssen, was sie alles über den damaligen Fall herausgefunden hatte. Zuerst wollten sie alles, was sie sagte, widerlegen. Der Tod der fünf Jugendlichen warf auch ein schlechtes Licht auf das Ministerium, aber die Beweise, die sie vorlegen konnte, waren einfach zu erdrückend. Sie fanden in den Überresten, besser gesagt Zähnen und Haaren, von Arthur Hastings Reste von dem Gift, das ihm vor seinem Tode verabreicht wurde. Und da war noch Elsbeth Foster. Ihre Aussage ließ sich nur schwer widerlegen.

Mit seinem Einsatz zur Wahrheitsfindung und aufgrund der besonderen Umstände wurde Severus aus Askaban entlassen, aber er durfte nicht länger als Professor in Hogwarts unterrichten. Weder die Eltern der Kinder noch das Ministerium hielten das in Anbetracht seiner Situation für angemessen. Ein Mörder war kein passendes Vorbild für Kinder. Nun war er arbeitslos und wusste auch nicht, wo er wohnen sollte. Vorerst war er ins Haus seiner Eltern gezogen, aber er hatte nicht vor, dort zu bleiben. Er hasste den Ort seiner Kindheit, und wenn es nach ihm gehen würde, hätte es schon längst einstürzen können, er würde es bestimmt nicht vermissen.

Zuerst musste er aber noch einen neuen Job finden, was so gut wie unmöglich war. Wer würde schon einem ehemaligen Todesser, der zwar wegen Mordes verurteilt, aber wegen außergewöhnlicher Umstände freigesprochen worden war, schon Arbeit geben? Seine Chancen standen sehr schlecht. Aber daran wollte er gerade nicht denken, sondern nur an das zauberhafte Wesen, das vor ihm stand und das er von ganzem Herzen liebte. Nur daran wollte er heute Abend denken. Er betrat ihr Haus und es war, als wäre es nie niedergebrannt. Alles sah fast so aus wie damals. Der Tisch war feierlich gedeckt, es gab sogar dieselben Speisen wie in jener Nacht.

„Miss Granger, kann es sein, dass Sie mich verführen wollen?", fragte er sie rundheraus. Hermione musste sich ein Schmunzeln verbeißen. Ganz dicht trat sie an ihn heran und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken.

„Ist das so offensichtlich?", flüsterte sie leise an seinen Lippen. Er schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und begann, sie zu küssen. Schwer atmend löste sie sich von ihm.

„Zuerst kommen wir zum Geschäft!", meinte sie ruhig und sah ihn lauernd an. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte sie nun wieder vor.

„Ich weiß, dass Du Deine Anstellung in Hogwarts verloren hast und nun auf der Suche nach etwas Neuem bist. Ich könnte Dir da vielleicht etwas anbieten, das Dir gefällt."

Vor einer Woche wäre er bei ihren Worten schmerzlich zusammengezuckt, doch jetzt hatte er das alles schon soweit überwunden, dass er sich mit dem Gedanken nie wieder unterrichten zu müssen, durchaus anfreunden konnte.

„Und was wäre das?"

„Ich habe Dir doch damals erzählt, dass ich ein Buch über die Handlanger von Voldemort schreiben möchte. Vielleicht werde ich das sogar einmal tun, doch zuerst würde ich gerne die Geschichten dieser fünf Menschen, den ersten Opfern Voldemorts, erzählen. Ich glaube, sie haben es verdient, dass ihr Schicksal nicht noch einmal verloren geht." Severus nickte zustimmend.

„Hast Du je daran gedacht, ein Buch zu schreiben?"

Erstaunt betrachtete er sie. „Nein, eigentlich nicht."

Hermione betrachtete ihn genau, wie würde er reagieren? Zornig, ablehnend, es in Betracht ziehend oder gar nicht?

„Schreib das Buch mit mir. Hilf mir dabei. Das ist mein Vorschlag." Severus hatte die Luft bei ihren Worten angehalten und ließ sie, kaum, dass sie geendet hatte, aus seiner Lunge entweichen.

„Ich weiß nicht …", zögerte er.

„Du müsstest natürlich sehr viel Zeit mit mir verbringen und ganz eng mit mir zusammenarbeiten", versuchte sie, ihm die Idee schmackhaft zu machen.

„Es kann auch passieren, dass Du hier über Nacht bleiben musst, weil wir gerade an einem sehr …" Sie ließ, den Satz unvollendet. Schlich lediglich um ihn herum, berührte ihn dabei zufällig am Arm und strich mit den Fingern leicht über seine Brust.

„Einem sehr?", fragte er atemlos. Ihm gefiel ihr Spiel.

„Einem sehr intensiven Punkt angelangt sind, an dem ich unmöglich alleine weitermachen kann."

Mit einem Knurren riss er sie in seine Arme und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe Dich, Miss Granger, ist Dir das eigentlich klar?" Eigentlich sollte sie entrüstet sein über sein rüdes Verhalten, eigentlich müsste sie sich jetzt beschweren, aber dafür war sie viel zu glücklich. Strahlend grinste sie ihn an.

„Ich weiß. Ich liebe Dich auch, Professor Snape!"

Vorsichtig schob er sie ein Stück zurück.

„Ich möchte Dir, bevor wir hier weitermachen, noch eine Geschichte erzählen." Sein Gesichtsausdruck war sehr ernst geworden und seine Augen eine Spur trauriger. „Es geht um Millicent und um jene Nacht. Ich würde Dir gerne meine Sicht der Dinge von damals erzählen." Hermione presste die Lippen zusammen, nicht sicher, ob sie es überhaupt wissen wollte, doch dann zog sie ihn mit sich auf ihre Couch und wartete.

„Als ich in jener Nacht auf die Lichtung kam, wusste ich nicht, was mich dort erwarten würde. Für mich war Voldemort damals noch ein Held. Ein Magier mit einer großen Vision. Ich hatte keine Ahnung." Nachdenklich saß er da. Die Erinnerung quälte ihn immer noch, das konnte sie an seinem Gesicht sehen.

„Wir standen da, vor uns knieten, wie ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wusste, unsere Mitschüler. Voldemort schwang seine Rede und er war gut. Ich glaubte ihm jedes verdammte Wort. Hielt alles, was er sagte, für richtig. Dann zog Bosworth den Gefangenen die Kapuzen vom Gesicht, und ich sah, wer sich darunter verborgen hatte. Wie unter Schock starrten wir uns an. Ich wusste, dass es falsch war, wusste, dass ich es nicht tun sollte, doch wie unter Zwang hob ich den Zauberstab und sprach die unverzeihlichen Worte. Das Letzte, was ich sah, war ihr Gesicht. Sie sah mich an und schien mich zu fragen: „Warum?" In jener Nacht hörte ich auf, seinen Worten zu glauben. Er hatte mich zu einem Mörder werden lassen, und ich war unfähig gewesen, mich dagegen zu wehren. Diese Schuld wird mich für den Rest meines Lebens begleiten."

Vorsichtig sah er sie an. Würde sie ihn dennoch wollen? Er hatte in seinem Leben so viel falsch gemacht. Wirklich falsch gemacht. Hermione rückte ein Stück von ihm ab und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Ich weiß, dass Deine Rüstung als strahlender Held schon stark ramponiert ist. Mir ist klar, dass Du nie einfach sein wirst, dass Tage kommen werden, wo ich mir wünschen werde, Du wärst überall, nur nicht hier. Aber ich weiß auch, dass Du ein gutes Herz besitzt - denn wie sonst könntest Du bereuen? Du tust seit über zwanzig Jahren Buße, eine lange Zeit. Ich habe selbst schon Fehler in meinem Leben gemacht und ich weiß, auch wenn wir es uns noch so sehr wünschen, es gibt kein Zurück. Ich verurteile Dich nicht für das, was Du getan hast, oder für das, was Du bist. Ich möchte einfach nur mit Dir zusammen sein und sehen, ob es für uns eine gemeinsame Zukunft gibt."

Bewegt sah er sie einen Augenblick lang an, dann schloss er sie fest in seine Arme.

„Du bist der außergewöhnlichste Mensch, den ich kenne", flüsterte er in ihr Haar. Nun wusste er, er war dort angekommen, wo er hingehörte. Er hatte seinen Platz im Leben gefunden und das war hier, bei Hermione, an ihrer Seite.

*

Die Kinder von Hogwarts oder Wenn Liebe tötet.

von

Hermione Granger-Snape und Severus Snape

Kapitel 1

Wie unbeschwert die Kindheit von den meisten von uns verläuft. Wir haben Eltern, die uns lieben, und Freunde, mit denen wir unsere Freizeit verbringen und Spaß haben können.

Wir merken dabei oftmals gar nicht, welches Glück wir haben.

Fünf Kinder hatten das nicht. Sie starben durch die Hand der Menschen, die sie zu lieben glaubten.

Elton Brown: geboren: 23.12.1960

gestorben: 20.07.1978

Prudence Learwater: geboren: 17.03.1961

gestorben: 20.07.1978

Thomas Canston: geboren: 14.05.1961

gestorben: 20.07.1978

Millicent Bruebridge: geboren: 25.02.1961

gestorben: 20.07.1978

Arthur Hasting: geboren: 01.06.1961

gestorben: 20.07.1978

Elsbeth Foster (geboren: 03.01.1961) hatte Glück - sie hatte als Einzige diese schreckliche Nacht aus längst vergangenen Tagen überlebt - aber zu welchem Preis? Ihr ganzes Leben war geprägt aus Angst und Furcht vor der Vergangenheit und, dass diese sie doch noch eines Tages einholen könnte.

Voldemort scharrte im Sommer 1978 seine ersten Anhänger um sich. Und um sicher zu gehen, dass sie ihm auch treu ergeben waren, heckte er einen teuflischen Plan aus. Er forderte von jedem seiner Anhänger einen Beweis seiner Treue. Einen grausamen, schrecklichen Beweis. Sie sollten einen Mord an einem Unschuldigen für ihn begehen. Die Opfer wurden sorgfältig, mit Hilfe von Bartemius Crouch jun. (gestorben 2009 in Askaban), ausgewählt. Sie alle verband etwas, das sie für Voldemort zu Auserwählten machte - sie waren verliebt in ihren zukünftigen Mörder.

Das Herz fragt nicht, das Herz liebt. Bartemius Crouch jun. ließ den sechs Jugendlichen eine Nachricht von dem Menschen ihrer Liebe zukommen, bat sie darin um ein Treffen. Natürlich eilten sie alle an den angegebenen Treffpunkt und fanden dort Horatio Bosworth (gestorben 2009 in Askaban) vor, den Henker von Voldemort, der sie betäubte und anschließend im Auftrag von Lucius Malfoy vergiftete. Lucius Malfoy, der von den geheimen Plänen Voldemorts erfahren hatte, war - im Unterschied zu allen anderen - tatsächlich mit Arthur Hasting zusammen und nicht bereit gewesen, ihn für Voldemort zu opfern. Darum heckte er, wie er dachte, einen besonders schlauen Plan aus, wie er einerseits in der Gunst Voldemorts steigen konnte, aber auf der anderen Seite seinen Geliebten nicht verlor. Ein Plan, der zum Scheitern verurteilt war und viele Menschen das Leben kostete. Alle starben - bis auf eine Schülerin, Elsbeth Foster. Wie durch ein Wunder überlebte sie das Gift und auch den tödlichen Fluch, den Bartemius Crouch jun. auf sie abgefeuert hatte, - lediglich ihre Liebe zu Bartemius Crouch jun. starb in jener Nacht. Sie alle hatten in dieser Nacht verloren. Die Opfer ihr Leben und die Mörder ihre Unschuld. Nur einer hatte dabei gewonnen – Voldemort.

Ende


End file.
